The knight With The Blue Eyes (Delena)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: ¿Crees en el destino? ¿y en la tentación? La oscuridad y la sangre lo ha hundido, ella será su única luz, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir? ¿podrá el amor superar las barreras de los engaños? ¿o el azul eterno lo encadenará eternamente? Misterios, asesinatos, mentiras, engaños y amor...todo en una única historia. Disclaimer: AU. Todos Humanos. Personajes: de CW [TVD]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** The Knight With The Blue Eyes

**Autor:** Angelito97-Delena -¿quién si no? xD

**Rating: **+16-18

**Pairings:** Delena, Steflena (y alguno más que no diré)

**Sinopsis: **¿Crees en el destino? ¿y en la tentación? La oscuridad y la sangre lo ha hundido, ella será su única luz, ¿será capaz de sobrevivir? ¿podrá el amor superar las barreras de los engaños? ¿o el azul eterno lo encadenará eternamente? Misterios, asesinatos, mentiras, engaños y amor...todo en una única historia.

**Advertencias: **AU: Universo Alternativo; Todos Humanos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen. Personajes creados por LJ Smith, CW, concretando "The Vampire Diaries"


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 01:

^Jonh Lewis: asesino, violador, descuartizador, una mente psicópata, tras su décima muerte en un pueblo de la costa oeste, ha huido de la policia, se le busca por todo el territorio, todo Estados Unidos esta alerta, por favor vigilen sus espaldas, puede estar en cualquier lugar, con su décimo asesinato suma a su lista anual a su centésima víctima en lo que queda de año^

La televisión empezó a fallar, Mirando dio varios golpecitos al trasto que tenían por televisor, maldijo en voz baja su falta de tecnologia...

Jeremy se levantó del sofá, protestando miró la antena, otra vez, maldijo en voz alta, otro balonazo mas en lo que queda de semana salió a la calle para relatar a los niños del vecino por su descuido...

Elena en cambio seguía pendiente de su auriculares, en las nubes, alejandose del mundo exterior, para centrarse en su mundo, su madre la miró, suspiró, era imposible hablar con ella, no después de lo que le había sucedido en esos últimos meses, la chica la miró, se quitó los auriculares...

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿los niños de al lado?-la madre asintió, en ese momento la señal volvió, pero Elena no tuvo tiempo de mirar la pantalla, en la cual enseñaban la imagen del criminal mas buscado...

^Muchacho de tez blanca, de edad entre los veinte y los treinta, cabello oscuro y ojos azules, su trampa mortal, tengan cuidado^

Elena salió al jardín, miró al techo, su hermano estaba recolocando la antena, le hizo una señal para que bajara, que ya no hacía falta que arreglara mas nada, en cambio Elena miró a los niños: uno de cinco años y otro de diez, suspiró, era imposible hablar con ellos, siempre tenían una excusa, si es que no salía su madre para sobreprotegerlos.

-¡Elena! ¡Ven!

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, no quería discutir con su madre, no era una costumbre en ellas, pero desde que sucedió lo de Kevin si se había vuelto algo habitual, a regañadientes entró a casa y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes cortar la televisión.

-¿Qué mamá?

-Mi niña...

-Si es sobre ese hombre prefiero no hablar.

-Estoy enamorada de él.

-¿¡Como!? ¿¡Como puedes quererle si hace nada que papá murió!?

-Mi niña...

-¿¡Que quieres!? ¿¡Confirmarme que le ponías los cuernos!? ¡Joder, mamá!

El smartphone de la chica empezó a sonar, no necesitó mirar quien era, pues el sonido lo reconoció enseguida, sin decir nada, salió de la cocina en dirección a su cuarto, se encerró en él, sin dudas descolgo.

-Hola Caroline...

-¡Que apagada estas! ¿qué ha sucedido?

-Lo mismo...dime que me has llamado para salir de estas cuatro paredes-dijo alzando los brazos, para abarcar todo el espacio-Por favor...

-Elena, deberías aceptar...¡Ok! No discuto, he quedado con Bonnie para ir al pueblo de al lado, ¿te vienes?

La chica dudó, miró su reloj, claro que se iba, tenía que salir de allí, de todos modos estaban en verano, no iba a desperdiciar su tiempo en estar llorando en su cuarto, y ahora que lo había dejado con su novio mas.

-¡Perfecto! Me arreglo y me largo...

Elena se levantó entusiasta, estaba deseando salir de allí, miró su armario, y sin dudarlo recogió unos vaqueros raidos, una blusa turqueza y un cinturon negro, se recogió el pelo, pero enseguida cambió de idea, con el pelo suelto estaba mas guapa, se maquilló poco...

-Hoy es mi día...hoy me comeré el mundo...

Decidida salió de la casa, sin siquiera mirar a su madre, la cual empezó a llorar en cuanto se fue, Jeremy la miró desde la calle, su hermana nunca aprendería, que su madre estaba sufriendo de verdad, sin decir nada, el menor de los Gilbert entró en casa para consolar a su madre, mientras que su hermana se iba sin decir a donde ni con quien...

Llevaban ya dos horas en ese local, Caroline estaba bailando cerca del camerero que no dejaba de hacerle ojitos, Elena sonreía cada vez que veía a su amiga acercarse y después alejarse de la barra...

-Va a matarlo...

-Caroline es Caroline.

-¿Cómo estas Elena?

-Bien, medio que, ¿y tu Bon?

-Pff-la chico bebió un poco mas de su calimocho, lo removió, Elena vió que estaba nerviosa, por lo que decidió abrazarla-Gracias, es por mi novio...

-¿Qué ha pasado con Matt?

-Me ha dejado.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Quiere irse una temporada con su hermana, ya sabes, quiere estar con ella mientras deja las drogas, y me ha dicho que se tomará un tiempo, que soy libre ¡a la mierda la libertad!

-Bonnie, que la gente es muy mal pensada...

-Pero es la verdad, de que me sirve no tener pareja y poder hacer lo que me da la gana, si mi novio me acaba de dejar, ¡jo!

-Amiga...¡vamos con Car!

-¡Que dices no quiero ser una carabina! ¿No lo ves?-la chica miró a la dirección que le mostraba su amiga, Caroline y el camarero se estaban besando apasionadamente, tras el beso, la chica bebió, y se fue en dirección a la fiesta, las dos chicas se miraron y empezaron a reir, Elena fue la primera en levantarse, quería bailar, librarse de sus problemas, pero Bonnie se negó, pasaba de todo eso...

-¡Pues me largo al centro!

-Diviertete...yo me quedo con tu mojito y con mi calimocho, ¡ja,ja!

Elena riendo, se adentró al centro, la gente bailaba sin mirar, sin parar, todos eran uno, Elena se sintió ahogada entre tanta gente, hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que no pertenecía a ese mundo, por mas que se negara a darse cuenta...suspiró, decidió salir de todo el alboroto, pero entonces es cuando se dió cuenta que tampoco sabía por donde había dejado a Bonnie, intentó buscarla con la mirada, pero no lo consiguió había demasiada gente...

-Mierda...¡dejadme, por favor!-intentó atravesar a la gente, pero le resultó imposible, pasó por delante de una pareja, pero al hacerlo, tropezó con alguien y cayó hacía su derecha, alguien la sostuvo, y la ayudo a salir del gentío...

Elena suspiró aliviada, miró su alrededor, no veía a la persona que le había sacado del gentío, pero entonces, ya sea casualidad o no, Elena pudo divisar a alguien salir de la discoteca, casi sin pensarlo, salió tras esa persona, tuvo que recorrer una distancia, pues el chico iba bastante rápido...

-¡Espera! ¡Chico!-gritó casi desesperada, pero el muchacho no le hizo caso, Elena acceleró el paso, consiguió llegar hasta él, y casi con brutalidad, le agarró de la chaqueta, provocando que este diera un traspie, su gorra cayó al suelo, junto a sus gafas: Elena se quedó pálida, al igual que el chico...

-Mierda...-murmuró el chico de ojos azules, sujetando con su mano sus cosas, y con la otra una navaja...

-Jo..corres bastante bien...quería darte las gracias...

-¿Cómo?

-Por lo de antes...¿por qué sino?

-No sabe quien soy...

-No, la verdad es que no, bueno si, mi salvador, me estaba ahogando ahí adentro...no es mi mundo...

El chico rió, colcandose de nuevo las gafas y la gorra, quería salir de allí, la chica a un no le había reconocido, pero no tardaría mucho tiempo en hacerlo, justo cuando se iba a retirar, la chica se colocó en medio.

-Parecere una psicópata, pero querría saber tu nombre...

-Mi nombre...

-Si, claro...para recordar este épico momento...

-Esta claro que estas loca, muy loca, esto es un lugar peligroso, ¿no ves las noticias?

-No es mi programa favorito, y encima esto es Mystic Falls, aquí nunca pasa nada.

-Bueno, que yo sepa estamos a las afueras.

-¿Me estas diciendo que eres peligroso?-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el muchacho se quedó pálido, ¿de verdad no sabía con quien estaba tratando?-Lo siento...soy una pesada...

-Espera, me llamo Damon, Damon Salvatore.

-Encantada: Elena, Gilbert-la chica hizo ademan de darle dos besos, el muchacho casi no se lo esperó, la chica verdaderamente le descontrolaba-Espero volver a verte Damon...

-Elena...

-¿Si?

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi casa...-dijo señalando la carretera-andando claro...no tengo carnet.

-Oh, me voy a arrepentir, ¿te llevo?

La chica dudó, pero creía en el destino, siempre lo había creido, era eso o vivir encerrada en su oscuridad, casi sin pensarlo aceptó, Caroline era la única que conducía, y no iba a llevarse su coche, para que luego la detuviese la policia.

Juntos se alejaron del local, la chica iba detrás mirando las llamadas perdidas de su madre, miró el reloj eran mas de las doce, llevaba casi toda la tarde fuera, suspiró.

-Las damas primero...-dijo con una reverencia, pero Elena no pudo sonreir, solo hacer una mueca, cosa que asustó a Damon-¿qué sucede?

-Nada, mi madre...¡cosas familiares!

-Llevo sin tener problemas familiares años...me largué muy joven.

-Debería hacer lo mismo, a fin de cuentas me queda menos de un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-No lo hagas, no sigas mis pasos por favor.

La chica no le preguntó por la melancolía de sus palabras, ninguno de los dos quería hablar de sus problemas, llevaban un buen rato en carretera, ambos sumidos en sus cosas, Elena para romper el hielo puso la radio, estuvo cambiando de cadena un buen rato, hasta que se paró en una, pues la rueda no giraba mas.

-Se atranca de vez en cuando...

-Oh, lo tomaré por una advertencia...

La cadena estaba emitiendo los resultados de un partido, pero por un parón de noticias tuvieron que detener los comentarios, Damon apretó las manos en el volante...

^Paramos el informativo deportivo para dar una señal: Jonh Lewis ha desaparecido, vigilen sus casas, no salgan de noche, el asesino se le conoce como el caballero de la noche, o el caballero de los ojos azules..., tengan cuidado^

Elena rio, Damon lo vio...

-¿Por qué te ries?

-Nada, el apodo...me ha hecho gracia...

-Oh...

-¿Sucede algo Damon?

-Parece peligroso

-Esta mañana estaban diciendo algo, pero no le presté atención, y mi amiga me lo estaba contando, mas bien describiendo...

-Es horrible.

-Si, no se como una persona puede matar sin pensar, esa gente necesita ayuda...no estar en busca y captura, sino ofrecerle ayuda medica.

-No todos están locos.

-Puede, pero ¿entonces por qué lo hacen? No lo entiendo...-la chica se negó así misma sus palabras, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba diciendo eso, miró a su acompañante, a un seguía llevando las gafas, no le prestó mucha atención, la verdad es que le gustaba el color celeste de sus ojos, no entendía el porqué de ocultarlos, miró a la carretera, alguien se cruzó entre medias, Damon maldiciendo tuvo que girar el coche y frenar de golpe, Elena se agarró con fuerza al asiento, entonces lo pensó "el asesino"

Habían chocado, el humo salía del motor, pero Elena estaba paralizada, ¿y si el hombre de afuera fuera el asesino...? Damon se quitó el cinturón, miró a Elena, estaba sangrando, casi sin pensarlo, cortó con la navaja el otro cinturón, la agarró con ambas manos, pues la chica no se movía.

Salieron al exterior, Damon la apoyo en el suelo, sentada, miró al coche, su coche, gritó en voz alta, Elena en cambio buscaba con la mirada al culpable de su accidente.

-Damon...

-Mierda, mierda...

-Damon...

-¿Qué? ¿estas bien?

-Y si fuera el asesino...-la chica estaba atemorizada, a Damon se le rompió el alma, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero se quedó quieto-Tengo miedo...

La chica no dudó, se abrazó al muchacho, Damon no la correspondió, se estaba debatiendo lo que tenía que hacer, cuando recordó que Elena tenía razón, había alguien mas allí, el chico miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo o alguien, pero no había ningún rastro.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no es seguro...

-Damon, no me sueltes...

-Nunca-lo dijo casi sin pensar, la acurruco en sus brazos, y rezó que nadie apareciese allí para reconocerle, pues ahora no llevaba ni las gafas ni el gorro, su camisa estaba raida, estaba al descubierto, miró a Elena, la cual se había quedado dormida en sus brazos...-¿Que haré contigo...?

Damon miró al cielo, estaban solos, al descubierto, en una carretera que comunicaba a dos pueblos, Mystic Fall, en su entrada estaría lleno de policías por el caso de Jonh Lewis, sonrió al pensar en el asesino...

-No me queda otra...

Elena abrió los ojos despacio, se acurrucó a un mas en las sabanas, entonces es cuando recordó el accidente, se removió inquieta, no estaba en su cuarto, con miedo miró a su alrededor, era una habitación pequeña, compuesta por una cama, dos sillas, una pequeña mesa, y un mueble donde debería estar la televisión...

La chica salió de la cama despacio, abrió las cortinas, reconoció enseguida donde se encontraba, era el motel que estaba entre medias de los pueblos...

-Elena...-dijo con miedo, la chica se giró, lo miró de arriba a abajo, iba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros negros, su pelo del mismo color estaba levamente mojado, Damon pasó su mano por él nervioso, sus ojos, azules como el océano...

-Oh, Damon...-sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, tan fuerte fue que a Damon se le contagió levemente-Gracias...

-Te fuera llevado a tu casa, pero...estabamos mas cerca de aquí.

-Me desmayé, madre mía, te deje solo, ante el peligro...-se disculpó-¿Vistes algo? ¿has llamado a la policía?

-No vi nada, por eso no llamé, de todos modos tuve que dejar mi móvil allá...

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi madre, mi hermano!-rebuscó en sus bolsillos, el móvil no estaba, nerviosa miró a su alrededor, pasó por delante de Damon-Bajo abajo, a recepción, tengo que decir que estoy bien...

-Claro...baja...

-Damon, gracias, ojalá pueda pagarte todo esto...

Damon la miró, sonrió, con un leve gesto le indicó que bajara que no perdiera el tiempo, la chica dudó, tenía miedo, como si algo en su interior le sugeriese que se quedara junto a él, que lo abrazara, negó con la cabeza, y sonriendo bajo las escaleras.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo utilizar el teléfono?

-Claro pequeña.

Elena cogió el teléfono y marcó nerviosa, mientras tanto miró como los ancianos estaban pendientes de la noticia, Elena miró también la pantalla, tenía curiosidad por saber si el coche y el accidente sadría en las noticias.

-Diga...-la voz soñolienta de Jeremy le contestó, Elena se vio obligada a mirar el reloj, eran las siete de la mañana, maldijo en silencio-Oiga...

-Jer...

-¿Elena? ¡Menos mal que te dignas a llamar!

-Lo siento, es que he tenido un accidente, si me vienes a recoger te prometo que hablaré con mamá, ayer me di cuenta que la necesitaba y mucho.

-Bueno si, pero ahorrate lo del accidente, no quiero problemas en casa.

-Claro, estoy en el Motel MediDía.

-Sola espero.

-Si...

Colgó, miró la pantalla, de nuevo el noticiario del asesino, la chica puso mala cara, podría haberse encontrado a noche con él, pero seguramente sería cualquier cosa, cualquier boracho o drogata de la zona, Jonh Lewis estaría a kilómetros de distancia de ese lugar, sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando la imagen del asesino de ojos azules salió en la pantalla...

Se quedó pálida, le faltó el aire, la sonrisa de Damon volvió a su mente, sus abrazos, todo, todo reflejado en el retrato del asesino...

-Oh dios mio...

-Si pequeña, es realmente peligroso, un violados, un descuartizador, un desmembrador, un psicópata sin escrúpulos...

Damon se encontraba mirando la escena desde la escalera superior, vestido como camarero, sonrió angustiado, no podía dejar de mirar a la muchacha que intentaba sostenerse con las manos en la barra, miró la pantalla, su foto...

-Damon...-murmuró Elena mas para sí que para los demás, sin dudarlo recogió su chaqueta, miró las escaleras y salió corriendo del recinto, sin mirar atrás...


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, gracias por los comentarios y los favs, de veras que muchas gracias, espero que el fic este gustando, es el primero que hago de "Delena" :) Publicaré todos los lunes, bueno, por lo menos una vez a la semana.**

**Capítulo 02:**

Habían pasado dos meses desde su encuentro, Elena por mas que lo intentara no podía quitarse de la mente a Damon, el cual habia resultado ser el asesino mas buscado, se estremeció al recordarlo, pero no le temía, una parte de ella quería confiar en él.

-Elena, no puedes quedarte ahí, delante del portátil...-le regaño Caroline, la cual estaba acompañada de Klaus, llevaban un mes y medio juntos, Elena y él se habían hecho muy buenos amigos.

-Hay un mundo esperando, Elena-le dijo Klaus, colocando una mano en su hombro, la chica le sonrió de vuelta.

-Lo se, chicos pero es que necesito terminar la presentación para el año que viene, es mi último año en el instituto-dijo con una mueca, como si con ello explicara lo mas evidente.

-Estoy casi en tus mismas clases, Elena, el trabajo puede esperar queda un mes para que comiencen las clases, tienes que salir-dijo enfuruñada, levantandose de golpe de la silla, provocando que Klaus también lo hiciera, aunque no estaba muy convencido de su euforia.

-Estoy castigada...-se excusó-Mi comportamiento, ya sabes...

-Lo estabas, tu madre cree que lo mejor es que salgas, en un horario, pero que salgas-Elena accedió, aunque no tenía ganas de pasear por el pueblo sin algo en concreto en el que pensar, llevaba todo este tiempo deliverando lo que tenía que hacer, no lo denunció, Damon no había hecho nada contra ella en ningún momento, no tenía motivos para hacerlo, pero pensar en todos y cada uno de los asesinatos cometidos, provocaba que Elena se reeplanteara el denunciarlo.

La chica sin poder replicar mas nada se vió arrastrada por su amiga escaleras abajo, ni siquiera le permitió el lujo de cambiarse de ropa, al llegar abajo se encontró con el espejo de la entrada, no estaba tan mal, todo lo contrario estaba demasiado bien, sonrió, ¿cuánto tiempo se había pasado sumida en sus miedos para no ver lo guapa que estaba? Elena iba vestida con una camiseta larga y casi transparente con las letras de "New York" en grande, era de color gris y de tirantes caídos, en conjunto con unos shorts en negro, muy cortos, demasiado, y unas deportivas bastante viejas.

-¿Vas a salir?-le preguntó su hermano desde el sofá, Elena se asomó y como supuso se encontraba concentrado en la xbox, la chica suspiró, ¿para qué discutir?

-¿Y mamá, Jer?

-Ha salido, tenía guardia, no ha podido venir antes...de todos modos no creo que le importe que salgas un rato, ya sabes.

-Si, si, "en un horario"-dijo, repitiendo lo que su amiga le había dicho antes, entornó los ojos, recogiendo su bolso y sus cosas se encaminó hasta la puerta, Klaus y Caroline la estaban esperando en el coche del primero, la chica suspiró-¿a dónde vamos?

-A la discoteca, donde nos conocimos...

-Bromeas...-se quedó patidifusa en el umbral-¿Bromeas?

-No, ¿por qué?-Klaus miró a su novia y al mismo tiempo a Elena, a la cual la conocía poco, pero desde el primer día le había caído bastante bien-Elena...se que os dejé plantadas, y que Bonnie no me lo perdona, pero ¿y tú?

-No quiero ir de carabinas, chicos, sois bastante mayorcitos, ¿no?

-Elena, voy a trabajar, no me puedo permitir el lujo de filtrear con mi novia, la otra vez por poco me echan, sino fuera porque mi hermano es el dueño de la mayoría de los locales...ya vez.

-Ok...

La chica subió al coche, Caroline dio saltos de alegría, la tarde acababa de comenzar, de una manera peculiar, pero entre amigos, la duda era, como iba a acabar...

**Nueva York, Sede de Investigación Privada**

-Tio no se cuanto tiempo voy a poder ayudarte-dijo el hombre por medio de una vídeo conferencia-Ahora mismo eres tú el que estas por encima mío.

-Lo sé, Kol, necesito que me des el caso, yo me encargaré de Jonh Lewis-dijo el rubio, tocandose el pelo nervioso, estaba bastante agotado de tantas horas viajando, y ahora mismo se encontraba en un debate interno-Dame las señales...

-No me pongas en ningún aprieto, Stefan, no se nada del caso del psicópata azul, lo siento.

-¿Quién esta a cargo?

-El Capitán Saltzman, ya sabes como se las trae, no me dará dato alguno.

-¿Qué mas da? Ahora también soy capitán, por dios, ¿que hay que hacer para que se le tenga encuenta a uno?-dijo alzando los brazos nervioso-Ayudame por favor...

-Stef...eres...

-Por favor...

-En cuanto consiga un dato te llamo, pero ¿qué quieres saber exactamente?

-Donde se le vió la última vez, con ese dato lo encontraré, siempre lo hago-dijo muy seguro de si mismo, Kol no quiso preguntarle el porqué de su orgullo en cerrar ese caso, cortó la video conferencia, no podía arriesgarse a que entrara un superior y le viera haciendo el vago.

Se apoyo en la pared, por Stefan haría cualquier cosa, siempre le había ayudado en los peores de los casos, pero esta investigación estaba bajo mil cerraduras, había chivatos entre los altos cargos, si preguntaba o llamama mucho lo atención podrían tomarlo por un topo...

Miró su móvil, sabía a quien llamar...

**Mystic Falls, Las Afueras -Unas Horas Mas Tarde-**

Elena reía y se divertía como cualquiera, se encontraba encima de una de las barras de la discoteca, como si de una bailarina de stripper se tratase, bailaba, sin parar de beber y de gritar, aunque estos desaparecían con el sonido de la música o el de los pitores de la gente.

Klaus miraba divertido a su amiga, mientras que Caroline salía del baño, se fijó en la mirada de su novio, y después en Elena, frunció el ceño, pero enseguida cambió de parecer, pues si había en alguien en quien confiaba esa era Elena, aunque en un pasado hubo mucha competencia entre ellas, Caro y Ele se habían vuelto inseparables tras el divorcio de los padres de la primera.

Caroline corrió en dirección a su amiga, y ante la atenta mirada de su novio empezó a bailar, cosa que dejo a cuadro a Klaus, pues ahora no le hacía ninguna gracia ver como todos se comían a su novia con los ojos.

Soltó los vasos que tenía para ir hasta donde se encontraba su hermano.

-¡Elijah!

-¿Qué haces Nik? ¿y la barra?

-Allí, no creo que se mueva mientras que estoy fuera-dijo irónico-Necesito que pongas lento.

-¿¡En una disco!? ¿¡tu te has vuelto loco!? Dame una razón...

-Razón...mi...bueno, se están...

-¿El qué? Las chicas bailan, los chicos consumen, me parece suficiente para dejar la música tal y como esta, y bien disfrutabas de las vistas hasta que ha sido tu novia la que deslumbra.

-Eli...por favor...

-¡Que no! Que confies en Caroline-dijo indigando-No me molestes por pegos.

Un Klaus descontento volvió a la barra, miró a la pista, no halló a su novia, se temió lo peor, hasta que unas manos se posaron en sus ojos, sonrió.

-¿Estabas celoso?-la chica le dio un tierno beso en los labios, el chico le correspondió con uno mas profundo, y pasional, para dejar en claro que eran pareja, la chica soltó un gemido.

Elena miraba desde la pista, podía ver que su amiga se estaba divirtiendo de veras, un chico le agarró de la cintura, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero al ver de quien se trataba se lo ahorró, y apartandose bruscamente intentó esquivarlo.

-¡Elenita la monjita!

-Vete a la mierda Lodwood-dijo de mala gana, no quería tener nada que ver con el capullo de Tyler, intentó escabullirse, pero le fue en vano, los amigos de este la estaban rodeando-¿que es esto? ¿una emboscada de gilipollas?

-¿Qué creías? Después de calentarnos, tienes el deber de bajarnos todo...-dijo picaron, agarrando la mano de Elena, para que esta comprobara la veracidad de sus palabras, ella no se dejó, lo golpeó, y salió pitando de allí.

Al salir del recinto, decidió no irse sola, no le agradaba la idea de repetir la experiencia anterior, miró a su alrededor, sonrió al pensar en su venganza, corriendo se metió detrás del aparcamiento, en el cual no había más que un par de coches y dos motos, desde allí podría ver a los idiotas de sus amigos. Lo que ella no sabía es que su broma le iba a salir a un precio impagable; un grupo de nenes le había visto hacer el numerito de la pista, y la había esperado desde el exterior.

Pasaron unos minutos, Elena aburrida, se había entretenido en contar las monedas de sus bolsillos, cansada de esperar, decidió dejar su broma para otro momento, estaba a punto de irse cuando oyó unos ruidos, se agachó y miró a su alrededor, sonrió al ver la figura de cuatro chicos, la misma cantidad que la del grupo de Tyler, sin pensarlo, se preparó, pues iban a la misma dirección.

Miró de reojo por los cristales de un coche, los chicos seguían allí parados, se extrañó, pues ahora dos parecían mas bajos que antes en la fiesta, una mano la agarró por detrás, la chica ahogó un grito, intentó soltarse, pero eran dos los que la sujetaban, y bastante fuertes.

-Pero mira si es la gatita de la fiesta...-no eran los integrantes del grupo de Tyler, y eso provocó un verdadero terror en la chica-Mm..si huele delicioso...

El mayor de todos acarició su cuello con la lengua, la chica intentó resistirse, pero los otros cinco la arrastraron hasta el interior de una furgoneta, la chica entre lágrimas se dejo hacer, pues estaba inmovilizada, intento defenderse a patadas, pero le fue imposible.

-Calma...hermosa...

Uno de los chicos le intentó meter mano, sintió asco, repulsión, quería vomitar correr hasta su casa, y no parar hasta llegar a su cama, le habían explicado tantas veces estas situaciones que ella misma llegó a pensar que con cuidado nunca le pasaría nada, que era improbable que le pasara a ella, pero hay estaba a punto de vivir esa asquerosa experiencia, que su primera vez la iba a perder de la peor de las maneras...

Mientras uno le manoseaba el pecho, otro se entretenía con su pantalon, y otro con su camisa, los demás, seguramente serían los encargados de sostenerla; Elena estaba, o creía estar a punto de desmayarse, cuando oyó un sonoro golpe en la puerta trasera de la furgoneta, los chicos la sostuvieron mejor, para que no pudiera delatar su posición.

-Luis ve tu...echa al capullo que sea...-dijo, pensando seguramente que sería algún borracho, aunque todos rezaban que no fuera un local ni nadie por el estilo-Vamos...

El aludido, soltó una de los brazos de la chica, el cual no tardó mucho en volver a sostener otro de los violadores; se dirigió a abrir la camioneta, había salido para evitar que mirara hacia adentro.

-¿¡Que coño quieres!? Estoy ocupado...-le gritó al muchacho que acababa de molestar, el cual iba vestido por completo de negro, con una capucha para tapar sus cabellos y unas gafas de sol-¡Largate!

-Y yo que venía a divertirme...

-¿¡De que hablas capullo!? ¡Estaba con mi novia-!

-Si claro...con tu "violada"-dijo las palabras con una gran sonrisa en la boca-¿qué pasa? Prefieres que me divierta con el local que hay en la disco, le puedo pedir que nos pasemos por aquí...

-Cabrón...que quieres tirartela...

-Si no le habéis hecho nada si...

-No nos ha dado tiempo, pero antes quitate el disfraz.

-No creo que te guste mi rostro-dijo con la sonrisa mas deslumbrante que pudo, pero Luis no estaba a la labor de gilipolleces, le agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta, provocando que la capucha callese, el capullo se quedó blanco al ver de quien se trataba-¿Lo ves...? Siempre me pasa lo mismo, ¿son demasiados prejuicios verdad? Un par de asesinatos y te tachan por psicópata, ¿a que esta mal?

Las risas del asesino provocaron que los del interior del coche salieran, Damon los miró, uno a uno, supuse que alguno quedaría dentro con la víctima así que empezó con su diversión.

-¿Cinco contra uno? Noh, eso no esta bien-dijo como si fuera un niño chico, tras darse la vuelta para largarse-No, esto tampoco va a estar bonito, ¡me voy a ensuciar!

Se giró con tal rapidez que la oscuridad lo tapó, parecía parte de las sombras de la noche, un monstruo mas de los cuentos de hadas, con rápidos movimientos derribo a uno de los capullos, provocando que cayera otro automático, cogió la navaja de su chupa, haciendo malavares le dio una puñalada en el pecho al que se había reído de él, solo quedaban dos, mas el que estuviera en el coche, que no parecía enterarse de nada.

-Solo quedáis...¡llamad a los de dentro, sino no es divertido!-no hizo falta hacerlo, el que estaba dentro, el mas fuerte se lanzó encima del asesino, el cual no pudo esquivar la caída.

-Encima me vas a dar un buen pico por atrapar a Jonh Lewis.

-Error-odiaba que lo llamaran por ese nombre, con una patada en la entrepierna, le clavó la navaja en los huevos, se los retorció, cayó al suelo, miró a los otros dos, sin decir ni hacer nada, se golpearon a la vez, Damon sonrió.

Tras limpiarse, miró la furgoneta, tenía que sacarla de ahí, pero no sabía si estaba dispuesto a que ella le mirara con terror, pues sabía perfectamente quien era la que estaba ahí, la había visto salir del recinto, la había visto esconderse, sino fuera por eso ni siquiera se fuera molestado en pasear por el parking.

Sonrió, no iba a entrar, la puerta estaba abierta, seguramente ella saldría, se dió la vuelta cuando oyó un golpe, asustado se giró bruscamente, y se encontró con la inocente Elena, su camisa destrozada dejaba mostrar su sujetador blanco, sus vaqueros estaban desabrochados, tenía varios moratones. A Damon se le escapó un gruñido de horror...

-Damon...-murmuró-¡Damon!

El chico no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, todo se le volvió nublado, uno de los desmayados tuvo que golpearlo, pues todo se le volvió oscuro, solo podía oír el llanto de la chica...

Damon gruñó al sentir la luz del sol reflejado en su rostro, intentó analizar donde se encontraba, entonces como reflejos volvieron las imágenes de la noche anterior, se levantó de un salto, miró a su alrededor, tenía que salir de allí, pero tampoco sabía donde se encontraba.

Juzgando el aspecto no era el calabozo del pueblo, sonrió ante su ocurrencia, pero sino era así, ¿dónde se encontraba? Al moverse sintió una punzada en la cabeza, lo que le provocó que gritara levemente, oyó unos ruidos en la habitación contigua.

-Ten cuidado...te abrirás las heridas, y ni siquiera se si necesitas puntos-Damon miró a una Elena con unas gasas mojadas, entre asustada y nerviosa-Yo, ejem...gracias...

Damon no hizo ningún movimiento, agachó la cabeza, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a la chica a los ojos, en realidad debería estar huyendo de ese lugar, la chica bien podría haber llamado a la policía, cualquiera en su lugar lo haría.

-Damon...-le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta-Dejame que te mire la herida, temí lo peor cuando vi que no despertabas, no sabía que hacer.

-Elena...no tenías que haberlo hecho.

-Ni tu haberme salvado.

-Soy un asesino, un...

-No necesito que me repitas los telediarios, escucho y leo perfectamente, pero no me parece nada el parecido que indican, mas bien lo único real es la foto.

-Todo es real, las muertes son reales.

-No lo veo así.

-Lo es, ¡soy un asesino!

-Deja de gritar, que estoy sola, pero tengo vecinos.

-¿Estamos en el pueblo?-gritó alarmado, levantandose de la cama, al hacerlo la presión del golpe pudo con él, y se tambaleo, Elena fue a socorrerlo, sujetandolo-No soy...

-¿Peligroso? No me lo pareces, has tenido muchas oportunidades...

-En realidad ninguna.

-Muchas, no me preguntes porqué, pero creo en el destino.

-Si, el destino de que tendrías que llamar a la policía-dijo irónico, intentó levantarse pero no pudo-Ah...

-Duele, y dolera mas.

-Tendrías que haberme dejado tirado en la cuneta.

-Tenía mis motivos.

-Si, pues no encuentro ningún motivo para llevar a un psicópata asesino a tu cama, de veras que no le encuentro.

-Te parece poco creer...

-¿Creer en qué? ¿en un asesino?

Damon la escrutó con odio, pero Elena solo podía ver sus ojos celestes, como la examinaban, lo cerca que lo tenía, estaba segura de que él podría notar el latido de su corazón.

-¡Elena!-ambos se miraron, era la voz de Miranda, Elena al igual que Damon permanecieron en silencio-¡Tienes visita! ¿adivina?

-Mierda...es demasiado temprano para que sea Caroline...

Elena se levantó despacio, se asomó a la ventana, allí se cruzó con la mirada de la persona mas inesperada del mundo, la imagen del que fue su primer amor, pero desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba convencida de que era un error, de que nunca hubo un "nosotros"

-Mierda...

Damon encendió la radio, rebovinó varias emisoras en busca de respuestas, cuando en una dejó en claro su mayor problema

^_Habitantes de Mystic Falls, un grupo de jóvenes ha sido atacado por el depredador mas buscado: John Lewis, los investigadores han decidido dejar el caso a cargo del Capitán Mikaelson_^

Elena se giró bruscamente al oir la radio, casi sin pensarlo lanzó un cojín hasta ella, tirandola de un golpe al suelo, no estaba para escuchar a nadie y menos un montón de mentiras, Damon no se movió del suelo, se encontraba en cuclillas, se había puesto así para poder escuchar mejor la noticia.

Elena dio vueltas en el cuarto pensativa, los pasos de su madre le alertaron, sin pensarlo abrió su armario, y con un gesto obligó a Damon a encerrarse ahí, el otro no se quejó pues no tenía palabras.

Su madre entró por la puerta, pillando a Elena apoyada en el armario.

-¡Niña! ¡¿Estas tonta?! ¿¡sabes lo que me costo esa radio!?-Elena le miró extrañada, hasta que recordó que ella misma la había roto-Tienes visita..es Stefan...

-¿Qué quiere?-dijo fría-No quiero verle...

Su madre salió de la habitación, a Elena le vinieron demasiados recuerdos a la cabeza, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, a un sabiendo que ella misma se había hecho prometer no hacerlo...

-Elena...-dijo Damon desde detrás de la puerta, también apoyado en esta-Lo siento...

Elena no dudó, lo necesitaba, abriendo el armario se dejó caer en los brazos del asesino que para ella, solo era un simple...¿qué era...?


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola ;) Gracias por los comentarios, en este capítulo veremos mas como va a ser el encuentro entre ambos, ¿qué os imagináis? El próximo será el siguiente lunes :)**

**Capítulo 03:**

Los golpes sordos en la puerta de su cuarto la hicieron reaccionar, apartandose de Damon, cerró el armario, suspiró levemente, necesitaba tranquilisarse, despacio, antes mirando no haber dejado nada que la delatara abrió la puerta de su cuarto con la peor de sus sonrisas.

Un muchacho la miró con ternura, dudando intentó entrar, Elena se puso en medio, el chico no se quejó, tenía sus motivos para estar realmente enfadado con él.

-Elena...

-¿¡A qué has venido!?-dijo sin rodeos, dejando ver su enfado-Que yo sepa, estabas en Nueva York...disfrutando de la buena vida.

-Sabes perfectamente...

-¡Claro que lo se! ¡Estabas ascendiendo rangos! ¿¡Crees que no lo se!?

-Elena...

-¡Y no me digas que estas aquí por mi! ¡Ese nombre...!-dijo señalando los destrozos de la radio-Mikaelson, ¿eras tu?

-Si, me han encargado...

-¡Me da igual, ni siquiera me has dicho que eras capitán!

-Elena, te quiero...

-No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres-dijo entre lágrimas, Stefan se acercó a ella intentando consolarla, pero ella no le dejó, todo lo contrario empezó a golpearle-Me dijistes que siempre sería yo...que estaríamos juntos...que...¡maldito!

Stefan no le impidió que le golpeara, se lo merecía, necesitaba sentir que realmente se había equivocado por seguir un camino equivocado, pero era su vida, desde muy pequeño había nacido para eso, cansado de ver a Elena destrozada, la llevo hasta la cama, se sentó en el suelo, viendo como las lágrimas caían al suelo, no se atrevió a recoger ninguna...

-Elena, sabes lo que le sucedió a mi madre, eres la única...

-Eso no justifica que me abandonaras, sin darme mas explicaciones que un mensaje...te odio...

-No me odias, solo estas dolida, se que me amas.

-¿Qué pasa? Como tienes nuevo caso en el pueblo decides recuperar a la nena que te quita el calentón.

-Sabes que no eres eso para mi, no te voy a negar a que vengo a por Jonh Lewis.

-¡Ni siquiera sabes si esta aquí!

-Lo abistaron, atacaron a un grupo y secuestraron a una mujer.

-¡Eso es mentira!-se arrepintió justo al acabar la frase, los ojos de Stefan se mostraban incrédulos y dubitativos, como si quisieran buscar la verdad en los de Elena, esta se acurrucó en su cama, en sus sabanas, las cuales olían a Damon-Lo siento...estoy nerviosa...

-Calma...pero, ¿me dejas terminar? Vengo a por Lewis, tengo miedo de que vaya a por ti, eres...no te asustes.

-No me asusta-dijo a la defensiva, ocultandose en uno de los cojines, que olía entre una mezcla de colonia y de un olor que no acababa de reconocer, por impulso miró al armario.

-Elena-se acercó mas a ella, ni siquiera se había sentido aludida-Lewis es un asesino, una mente criminal, tiene un orden en su desorden, asesina sin sentido pero siempre con un ideal: mujeres jóvenes por despecho o por cansancio, o tan solo por ser mujeres; niños y hombres...

Elena ni siquiera era capaz de escucharle, para ella, por mas orgullosa que fuera, eso tendría que ser motivo para delatar al chico que ella ocultaba, pero una parte de ella, la cual no sabía con que profundidad era, no quería que lo delatara, quería escucharlo...

-Tendré cuidado, si veo algo te aviso...

-Estaré a tu lado, Elena.

-Stefan-le miró con frialdad, buscando en él algo que provocara que su odio aumentara, pero no podía hallar nada, Stefan, después de tanto tiempo estaba a su lado, consolandola del mal, que ella misma protegía, sin quererlo se encontró acariciando su mejilla, ante el contacto de la chica, cerró los ojos...

-Elena...

-Vete, por favor, no me hagas mas daño, te fuistes justo con la muerte de mi padre, eres un cabrón, un dulce cabrón.

-Eso es...

-Eso es: que te vayas, que me va a costar perdonarte, pero...

-Pero...

-Pero, has venido a salvarme, como cuando nos conocimos, eso...

-Eso...

-¡Largate!-le gritó, pues no quería ir por ese camino, no quería caer en sus redes de nuevo-¡Largo!

-Lo atraparé, por ti-Elena borró su sonrisa de una bofetada, provocando que Stefan diera un traspie y cayer al suelo-¿¡Pero bueno!?

-¡No vuelvas a utilizar ese término con nadie! ¡Nadie es un objeto! ¡Largo!

Elena cerró con fuerza la puerta, se quedó apoyada en ella, pensando, tantas veces había tenido en su cabeza la conversación de su reencuentro que ni siquiera había llegado a pensar cuanto le afectaría en realidad, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos, maldijo en silencio, nunca había sido tan debil ante nadie, y ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía con dos personas muy diferentes, empezó a golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciendo en voz alta todo a su alrededor, recordando cada detalle de su relación con su primer amor, el cual se quedaría como un recuerdo, pues no tenía la idea de volver a vivirlo...

-De que me sirve...¿de que me sirve amar? ¡¿DE QUE?!

Hundida en sus preocupaciones, no oyó como Damon salía de su escondite, con el corazón en un puño, y con la furia incrustada en sus ojos, cerró los puños con fuerza, rogandose a él mismo no hacer ninguna estupidez, no podía huir, todo estaba repleto de gente.

-Elena...-casi se le rompe la voz, aunque el odio se reflejaba en sus palabras, temió que Elena tuviese miedo. La chica tardó, pero se giró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, rompiendo todas las barreras de Damon...

-Si...siento, mi comportamiento es pesimo, lo sé...

-¡No puedo! ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿por compasión?-le miró extrañada ante su comportamiento, Damon no pudo mas empezó a dar vueltas a la habitación, analizando lo que iba a decir-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿te sientes mal al ver a un capullo descerebrado perdiendo su vida?

-No...¿a qué viene eso?

-¡A que nadie en su sano juicio dejaría entrar a alguien sin humanidad!

-¡Basta, no digas eso!

-¡Es la verdad, Elena soy peligroso! ¿y si quisiera matarte? ¿y si todo fuera un truco para violarte?-Elena se quedó blanca ante las sugerencias del muchacho que tenía en frente, agarró el picaporte, quería huir de todo y de todos, pero no iba a mostrar de nuevo su debilidad, tragó saliva, negó con la cabeza.

-No...no...dejalo ya...

-Esto no es una historia de ficción, donde la castaña salva al asesino de ojos azules...no creo en los cuentos...

-Yo tampoco, creo en la realidad-dijo con seriedad

-Pues no lo parece, otro en tu lugar estaría mas pendiente de las noticias, y se fuera alejado de mi en cuanto me vio, pero no lo hicistes, te consolastes en mi...tenías miedo de todo menos...

-De ti...de ti no, me lo fueran dicho hace unos meses y les fuera tomado por subnormales, pero tengo, aquí en el pecho una presión incalculable, que solo se calma ante ti...¿no puedes entender que necesito estar cerca tuyo?

-Esto es una locura...no tendría que estar aquí, ¡sino a kilometros de distancia!

-Pues vete...pero no estaré tranquila hasta saber el porqué...-dijo señalandose el corazón, Damon la miró con asco, necesitaba salir de allí, divertirse ver que todo ha sido una casualidad-Damon, ¿por qué no abandonastes el pueblo? ¿No lo ves?

-Solo veo que estas peor de la azotea que yo...

-Damon, te quedastes, no sentistes como si estuvieramos enlazados, ¡llamame loca! ¡atacame! ¡haz algo para que te odie!

-¿Quieres que te cuente cada uno de mis asesinatos? ¿las sensaciones? ¿el placer?-cada vez estaba mas cerca de Elena, acechandola como si de una presa se tratase, estaba a centímetros de ella, coloco los brazos, provocando que ella quedara atrapada-¿Quieres ser mi presa?-dijo con picardía, pero lo que no pensó era en la reacción de ella, alzando su mano y acariciando con suavidad sus mejillas...

-Damon, creo en el destino...y si él ha querido que nos unamos en el camino será por algo...

-Elena-se rindió, cayendose arrodillado delante de ella-¿Por qué quieres manchar tu alma con mi vida?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué estabas allí? Siendo un psicópata no te fueras arriesgado, todo lo contrario hasta te fueras unido...-Damon puso caro de asco al pensar en eso.

-¿¡Que dices!? Nunca...-se lo negó a el mismo, atrapó su cabeza entre las manos-Yo nunca...

-¿Estas bien?

-Yo, nunca...

-¿Damon?

-Es como si...Jonh fuera alguien ajeno a mi...-Elena le miró preocupada, Damon se encerró mas aun en su capa de oscuridad-Es como si fuera otro yo...hay a veces que no recuerdo porque empiezo a matar...momentos de lucidez cuando mato, nunca recuerdo del todo porque lo hago, realmente estoy loco...-ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Hey, ¿te estas escuchando?-Elena buscó sus ojos-Lo que me cuentas se puede considerar un trastorno, una enfermedad...necesitas...

-¿Crees de verdad que no lo había pensado? Cada vez que me atrapan se niegan en rotundo a escucharme, es como si él hablara por mi...-hablo sin pensar.

-No esta bien, deberían darte atención médica si lo necesitas...

-Que inocente eres mi pequeña castaña-rió-La policia nunca es dulce con uno como yo...

-Stefan no es así...-lo dijo casi sin pensar, a Damon eso le provocó un gran dolor, conocía perfectamente al pequeño capitán, era el primero que quería su cabeza, sonrió ante su recuerdo-¿cómo sales?

-¿De dónde? ¿de la cárcel? No lo sé, alguien en el exterior me ayuda, no se quien es y tampoco se porque lo hace.

-Damon, esto no esta bien, si no me estas mintiendo, y es verdad que es como si nunca recordaras haberlo hecho, quiere decir que estas enfermo.

-Basta...por favor, deja de ser tan...cariñosa conmigo, entregame si quieres.

-No, te voy a sacar de aquí, y me vas a dejar conocerte.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que quiero, porque soy la única que quería ayudarte, porque confío en tu palabra, y en el destino: ¿amigos?

Damon dudó, no tenía nada que perder, pues todo estaba perdido en su existencia, dudó de la mano que ella ofrecía, dudo de sus palabras, dudo de si mismo, ¿y si de verdad estaba mal? ¿y si le hacía daño? Elena no le permitió dudar mas, no solo le cogió la mano, si no que le obligó a que la abrazara, el chico no pudo contenerse y se dejó hacer, cayendo rendido a esa muestra de humanidad...

-Eres mi tentación...

Elena y Damon bajaron las escaleras de la casa, se encontraban en la entrada, quietos, inmóviles ante lo que pudiera suceder.

-¿Jer?-le llamó, su voz se quebró, Damon apoyo una mano en su hombro, arrepintiendose al momento, Elena le sonrió-¿Jeremy?

El sonido de la consola le delató, con cuidado Elena se asomó al salón, el chico se encontraba con los cascos puestos y concentrado en el juego, la radio estaba encendida, entornó los ojos, ya estaba cansada de escuchar ese aparato infernal.

Damon iba vestido con una chaqueta negra de cuero y una sudadera con capucha debajo, mas su toque personal: unas gafas de sol, iba demasiado abrigado pero no podía arriesgarse a salir sin nada a la calle.

-Sh-Elena hizo el gesto con el dedo, despacio salió ella primera, si el tacón la delataba, lo mejor sería que la pillara a ella sola antes que a él, pero no sucedió nada, su hermano estaba demasiado concentrado eliminando zombies.

Juntos salieron a la calle, y se encaminaron a coger el coche de su madre, la chica suspiró, quitando la alarma se montaron, los cristales eran tintados por lo que no llamarían la atención...ambos sonrieron...

-¡Dios! ¡Me siento morir!-dijo entre risas

-Ya sabes como es mi vida, hermosa.

-Capullo-ambos rieron durante unos minutos, compartieron esos segundos como si fueran un tesoro, pues ni siquiera estaban seguros de que volviesen a encontrarse, el ruido de unos nudillos en el cristal les devolvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta cada uno de su situación...-Mierda...

-¿Elena?-la voz de Liz la asustó aún más-Abre la ventanilla, que yo sepa no tienes carnet.

-No me jodas-murmuró Damon-No me digas que es la encargada de la seguridad del pueblo, es que me muero...

Elena no esperó a oir mas, sin dudarlo bajó la ventanilla, Damon tragó saliva, ocultandose a un mas en su disfraz, cosa que era imposible y llamaba demasiado la atención, teniendo en cuenta el color de los cristales; Liz no miró mucho.

-No conduzo, lo hace...Damon, mi novio.

-Me parece muy bien, pero eso no significa que te deje tranquila, los caminos no son seguros.

-Ya he oído las noticias, ¿pensáis recordarmelo todos? Llevo una racha, Sheriff Forbes por favor...

-No se, vale, pero hazme un favor no te separes de ese chico-el cual hizo una seña con el móvil, cosa que sorprendió a Elena, ni siquiera le había visto con uno, un buen truco para no poder saludar-Buen viaje, corto espero.

-Tranquila, tengo que estar antes de la comida, que es en...-miró el reloj-dentro de una hora...¡que rápido pasa el tiempo!

El coche desapareció por la avenida, la Sheriff no le quitó la vista de encima, el chico, el acompañante de Elena era demasiado misterioso, o por lo menos muy friolero, teniendo en cuenta que estaban aún en verano, por mas cerca de septiembre que estuviesen a un no había llegado el otoño para eso.

La Sheriff se acercó a su coche patrulla, se sobresaltó al ver al menor de los Milkaeson en él, suspiró, ese chico siempre había sido así.

-¿Que hace, capitán?-el chico no le contesto, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ese rango-¿¡Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí Stefan!?

-¡Joder! Me ha asustado...el rango...

-Te he llamado capitán, pero me ignoraba, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

-¿Quién era ese chico?-dijo concentrado en el lugar donde antes estaba el coche de Miranda, Liz dudó, ni siquiera sabía que tenía que ver eso con su misión-Por favor...

-El novio, mm...¿cómo se llamaba? Ehm...¡Ah, si! Damon...-Stefan se quedó blanco, sin dudarlo salió del coche y corrió en dirección contraria, con todas sus ideas mezcladas, con todos sus recuerdos torturandole, y con una única cosa en la cabeza: venganza...

Caroline estaba muerta de los nervios, se encontraba debatiendose internamente; iba en dirección a la casa de Klaus, para conocer a sus padres, si bien recordaba se trataban de gente muy importante de Nueva Orleans, y ella era solo una chica de pueblo, volvió a tragar saliva cuando recordó lo que le dijo Elijah "Eres la luz de Klaus, pero mis padres son...¿exigentes? Me quedo corto"

Se paró en seco, estaba solo a unas manzanas de su casa, una de las mas lujosas de Mystic Falls, cuando una moto paso por delante de ella, provocando que el aire la despeinara.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta!-gritó al aire, gracias al sonido del motor supo que este había frenado, escrutó al conductor-¡No me lo creo...!

-¡Caroline!-Tyler alzó sus brazos, ofreciendole cobijo en ellos-En cuanto te he visto me he dado cuenta que es por ti por lo que he vuelto...

Caroline se tambaleó, se tocó la cabeza, cerró los ojos, tenía que canalizar todo, no podía ser cierto, después de tanto tiempo Tyler no podría haber vuelto, no era cierto, no podía acecharle las dudas; casi sin darse cuenta tenía al muchacho a su lado.

-Car...

-Vete...

-No, siento haberte dejado tirada...ya sabes...

-No, no lo sé, no encuentro el motivo para que te fueras con tu amiguita, Hailey...

-Estaba confundido, mi padre quería enseñarme el negocio, mamá estaba exagerando, tu, eras tu, y Hailey me dio la mano para huir, y como un idiota acepté...

-No, "como un idiota no", ¡eres idiot-!-no le dió tiempo a terminar la frase, ni siquiera a escuchar lo que hubiese a su alrededor, Tyler atrapó su boca con la suya, deborandola, consumiendola, Caroline casi no pudo respirar, solo se dejó llevar, sin saber el porqué así lo hizo, todos sus recuerdos volvieron, unas lagrimas cayeron...

-Ejem...-un hombro gruñó, haciendo que el beso frenara, Tyler bufó, pero Caroline tocó el suelo, miró al anciano, que tampoco era tan viejo, daba hasta miedo, tenía rasgos ingleses, pero no le prestó atención, salió corriendo en dirección a la casa del que creía su amor...

-Gracias viajales...

-Llameme, Mikael Mikaelson...

El chico sonrió, cogió su moto y se dirigió a su casa, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que pronto tendría a su chica bebiendo de su boca, irónico pero audaz...

Caroline estaba en frente de la casa, suspiró, volvió a coger un chicle de menta, el décimo de esa mañana, y se lo metió de golpe en la boca, estaba fuerte, pero necesitaba eliminar cualquier resto de Tyler, ese beso le había dejado claro muchas cosas: odiaba a ese chico, pero había vivido demasiados momentos con él; pero también le había dejado muchas dudas con respecto a Klaus, si realmente le fuera querido, ¿se fuera dejado besar? Apoyó su cabeza en la puerta, el ruido de unos pasos la devolvió a la realidad, se giró bruscamente y se encontró con el hombre de antes...

-Disculpe, ¿quería algo...?-no pudo moverse, ni responder, tenía miedo de la pregunta que se estaba realizando en su mente, cosa que dejó de pensar en cuanto la puerta se abrió a su espalda, y un sonriente Klaus la abrazaba por detrás...

-Papá, te presento a la luz de mi vida: Caroline Forbes...

-Un gusto señorita.

-El gusto es mío-la voz sonó rota, Klaus se extrañó, y la giró para escrutarla, estaba llorando, el chico se quedó pálido.

-Mi amor...¿qué sucede...?

-Pensé que las parejas de mi época eran raras, pero ¿y las vuestras?

-¿Cómo?-dijo Klaus entre extrañado y asustado-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de que "tu" novia se estaba besando con un motero de cuarta...

-¿Qué?-Klaus apartó sus manos del rostro de la chica, la miró con miedo, buscando el chiste en las palabras de su padre, pero la chica no hizo mas que confirmarselo, pues se echó a llorar calle abajo, Klaus no fue capaz de seguirla, entró en la casa, y lentamente fue directo a su cuarto...


	5. Chapter 4

**Oficialmente estoy sin exámenes, he podido publicar por eso, tengo hasta el capítulo 8 escrito, algunos son más largos y otros mas cortos. Espero os guste, en este episodio veremos escenas "delena" y escenas "stelena" pero no todas son hermosas...**

**Capítulo 04:**

Damon llevaba un buen rato conduciendo, todo estaba en silencio, como la primera vez, sonrió al recordarlo, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida, el sonido del móvil de la chica los devolvió a la realidad.

-Hola-saludó a su amiga, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba-¿Que tal con tus padres?

-Elena, me quiero morir...-sollozó-Quiero morirme aquí y ahora...

-¿Qué dices...? Exageras-hizo aspavientos con las manos-Seguro te está yendo de infarto.

-Tyler me besó, ha vuelto-silencio, la castaña se quedó pálida, la rubia empezó a sollozar- por tu silencio veo que ya lo sabes.

-Si, me lo encontré en la discoteca, el capullo esta cada día peor, pero-se quedó callada, estaba nerviosa, recordando el encuentro la noche anterior- ¿cómo te beso?

-Si, y delante del padre de Klaus, te necesito...-Caroline empezó a llorar, Elena suspiró, Tyler siempre había causado problemas, pero su amiga había estado tan ciega de amor-¿dónde estas?

-¿Dónde estas tú? ¿en casa?-preguntó esperanzada, necesitaba abrazar a alguien.

-No, estoy dentro de mi coche...-suspiró Elena, no quería irse de aquí pero tampoco quería dejar sola a su amiga cuando mas lo necesitaba-Vale, dentro de, mm, bueno dentro de dos horas puedo estar contigo, ya sabes, comida familiar, tengo que llevarme bien con ese hombre...

-Vale, tranquila, todos tenemos nuestras cosas, veré si puedo hablar con Bonnie, y me enseña un truquito de magia-rió, recordando la época de bruja de su amiga.

-Te dejo, te quiero mucho, cuidate, que yo encima he vuelto a ver a Stefan.

-Ok, tarde de chicas entonces...

Las dos colgaron casi a la vez, Elena se estiró en el asiento, miró por la ventanilla, estaban entrando al bosque, puso mala cara, odiaba ese lugar, miró a Damon en busca de respuestas.

-¿A dónde vamos? Te recuerdo que tengo que volver y sin carnet.

-Lo sé, vamos a un lugar que conocí hace poco, me hace estar tranquilo, y necesitas eso-Elena asintió, en realidad estando junto a él le bastaba-¿No te llevas bien con tu padrastro?

-No, bueno, no es eso, mi padre murió y días después mi madre nos presentaba a ese hombre, ¿qué quieres que piense? No lo supero...

-Oh-Damon no sabía que decir, apretó las manos al volante, él en realidad no tenía nada que ver con su familia, nunca la había tenido.

-¿Por qué Damon? ¿y no otro?-Elena vio que se tensó a un mas-No tienes porque hablar, di solo lo que quieras, lo aprendí hace mucho tiempo...

-Es solo, bueno, es mi verdadero nombre, pero no me trae buenos recuerdos, odio que la gente me llame así.

-Oh, si lo prefieres...

-Eh, no, cuando eres tú no me afecta-sus miradas se encontraron-Ya hemos llegado...

Elena tardó en reaccionar, cuando lo hizo tenía a su apuesto delincuente tendiendole la mano, Elena sonrió, y con un gesto irónico hizo la pose de una modelo a punto de salir de una limusina, ambos rieron cuando ella toco suelo, y casi tropieza; la chica puso mala cara, pero al ver la sonrisa divertida de Damon no pudo resistirse y también sonrió.

-Este es mi lugar favorito...una de las dos razones por las que me quedo en Mystic Falls...

-Es precioso...-el lugar era hermoso, un claro, lleno de luz, e inundado por flores de distintos colores, parecía sacado de un cuento, o mas concretamente de Crepúsculo, sonrió ante la comparación que había hecho en su mente, entonces como un clic se dió cuenta que Damon había dicho "dos razones"

-¿Cual es la otra?-inquirió, el chico se sorprendió, no entendía a que se refería.

-¿Eh?

-Has dicho que son dos razones por las que te quedas, ¿cual es la otra?-dijo inocente, escrutando cada detalle de los ojos de Damon, los cuales mostraban una luz clara, por ahora no se habían oscurecido-Di...

-Es gracioso...la otra razón eres tú...-dijo con la mirada gacha, pero enseguida la alzó para inundar sin quererlo a Elena de mil y una sensaciones, la chica notaba los labios secos, sonrió, rompió el vinculo que los unía al mirar al cielo, tenía que decir algo, contestar a su respuesta, cualquier cosa, entonces recordó un juego, su favorito...

Le miró de reojo, el chico también observaba el cielo, Elena se movió despacio, casi sin pensarlo, alzó su mano y le golpeó levemente en la cabeza...

-¡La llevas!-Damon se quejó suavemente, pero al ver a Elena empezar a correr, y a animarle para que le siguiera no se resistió salió tras ella-¡Eres demasiado lento!

-¡No corras, te será inútil, pronto serás mía...!-Elena en vez de sentirse cohibida ante la picardía y la oscuridad de las palabras de Damon, le hizo un gesto burlón, le sacó la lengua; la chica era rápida, pero Damon lo era mas, en pocos segundos estaba casi a su lado, alzó la mano, oía a la chica quejarse y gritar, pero siempre con una sonrisa en los labios...-¡Te atrapé-

Tropezó, llevandose a Elena por delante, ambos cayeron al suelo, repleto de flores, las cuales se esparcieron por la presión que ejercieron los dos cuerpos, ambos empezaron a reirse, sin separar sus ojos: castaños y azules...

-Gracias...-pronunció Damon, la chica hizo ademán de acariciarle la mejilla, pero el se apartó cayendo junto a ella en el suelo...-A veces creo que esto es un sueño...una pesadilla...

-Damon...

-Ni siquiera se porque confío en ti...

-¿Por qué dices lo del sueño?

-Porque es la verdad, no hay día que me despierte y recuerde lo demás borroso, y justo descubro una nueva muerte a mi cargo-Elena se levantó sobresaltada, Damon cerró los ojos, llegaba el momento mas esperado: el miedo.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, no recordar lo que haces es síntoma de una enfermedad.

-¡Elena! Tendrías que estar corriendo de miedo...

-¿Por qué? Si quisieras hacerme daño tienes todas las oportunidades ahora, y no lo haces.

-Primero es una migraña, seguida de muchas mas, la vista se me nubla, y ¡plaf! veo lo demás como recortes de una película...-Elena le miraba con ternura, había leído cosas así en un libro, siempre pensó que todo era ficción, pero ese chico parecía estar sufriendo de verdad...

-Yo...quiero conocerte mas Damon, no se cuanto puedes quedarte, pero me gustaría que ese tiempo lo pasaras conmigo, a fin de cuentas, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?

-Si, pasarme las horas mirandote...-dijo picarón, Elena le dio un golpe, y se abrazó a él, necesitaba sentirle, se había hecho adicta a él-Hey, voy a acabar pensando que soy irresistible...

-Hipócrita...tengo que irme...-Elena rebuscó en su bolso, sacando un rotulador-Se que es dificil, pero si me llamas...

-Claro...-le tendió su mano, ella sonriente le apuntó el móvil, tras despedirse salió corriendo en dirección al coche, Damon vió como se iba, no pudo resistirse, cogió su móvil y le sacó una foto, supo que con ese gesto nada volvería a ser igual, pues esa chica le había cambiado...

Se levantó con torpeza "Nunca podrás ser amado...eres un asesino...", una punzada en la cabeza, gritó, se apoyó con una rodilla en el suelo, las migrañas aumentaron, "Siempre serás tú, Jonh", apretó los puños en la tierra, oyó unos pasos, miró al frente, su vista se había nublado, cerró los ojos, clavó con mas fuerza las uñas al suelo.

Todo lo demás fue automático, el chico se levantó, miró al frente, sus ojos eran oscuros, mostraban frialdad, sonrió de medio lado, sacó una navaja...

-Hola, capitán Mikaelson-pronunció con asco, el aludido se sorprendió de ser descubierto.

-Damon...

-¡No me vuelva a llamar así o no vivirá para contarlo!-le escupió, sus ojos estaban oscuros, su aura era negra, la tentación ocupaba su mente y su cuerpo.

-Jonh

-Vamos mejorando-sonrió mas ampliamente, lanzó la navaja de una mano a otra, observando los gestos de Stefan-¿Me seguías...?

-Quedas detenido...-empezó

-No-hizo el gesto de negación con el dedo, como si de un niño pequeño se tratase-Olvidate de eso, morirás antes de dar un paso...

-O te pegaré un tiro-sacó su reglamentaria, Damon silbó impresionado.

-No me impresionas, bueno si, tienes valor por venir tu solo...

-He llamado a los refuerzos.

-Pues tienes valor de aparecer primero.

Damon sonrió, aún siendo apuntado por un arma se decantó por tocar el límite de paciencia del joven capitán, dio varias vueltas sobre sus talones, Stefan estaba realmente nervioso, había presenciado la cercanía de ese sujeto con su ex novia, por un momento llegó a creerse todo lo que este le contó, pero estaba claro que era fachada, por eso había decidido salir primero.

-Vale, me cansé, Me. Largo.-dijo gritando cada palabra exageradamente-A ver si tienes lo que hay que tener para dispararme.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Damon?

-He. Dicho. Que. No. Me. Llames. Damon-tras pronunciar su propio nombre se lanzó contra el capitán, Stefan no pudo pararle, y cayeron juntos en el suelo, la navaja desapareció de la vista de ambos, pero la reglamentaria no, forcejearon...golpes, sangre, y un disparo...

Damon abrió los ojos como platos, como si acabara de ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, se levantó de golpe, estaba manchado de sangre, Stefan tenía una herida en el muslo derecho, Damon negó con la cabeza, no podía ser cierto, de nuevo había sucedido, el capitán acabó cerrando los ojos por la presión de la sangre, el sonido de unas sirenas le hizo reaccionar, la sheriff y unos cuantos mas venían hacía su posición, Damon cerró los ojos: no recordaba, solo veía trozos, decidido salió corriendo...

Elena llegó a casa, con cuidado entró por la puerta de la cocina rogando que su madre no fuera llegado aún o que no se fuera dado cuenta que el coche no estaba, entró despacio, al hacerlo se encontró con la cocina repleta de comida, Elena puso mala cara, que ella supiese solo era una pequeña comida.

-Elena-se giró bruscamente encontrandose con el rostro del novio de su madre-No te había oído.

-Claro, como que acabo de entrar-puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos, entonces se dió cuenta de su comportamiento-Lo siento.

-No, te comprendo, estaría haciendo lo mismo si estuviese en tu lugar-el hombre acarició el trapo de mesa que tenía sobre sus manos, estaba nervioso, Elena tuvo miedo por un momento, se empezó a sentir realmente mal, con cuidado le quitó el trapo para poder tener toda su atención-Elena.

-Lo siento, si mi madre es feliz contigo, yo seré feliz-intentó parecer convincente, pero ni siquiera ella se lo creía.

-Gracias.

-De nada, Adam...

Los dos se abrazaron con ternura, sin ser conscientes de quien los espiaba, Mirando enjugó una lágrima que asomaba en su ojo, pues ahora era feliz, tenía a sus hijos y a Adam, algún día se atrevería a contar como lo conoció.

Llevaban casi una hora de charlas y comida, habían comido comida italiana, española y mexicana, una mezcla extraña, pero ambos amaban esos platos, ni Elena ni Jeremy se atrevieron a preguntar el porqué.

El móvil de la chica empezó a sonar, disculpandose salió de la sala.

-¿Diga?

-Elena-era la voz de Caroline, Elena miró la pantalla no era su número-Stefan ha tenido un accidente te llamo desde el telefono de mi madre...

-¿¡Cómo!?-Elena tiró el vaso al suelo, su madre y Adam entraron corriendo-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Jonh Lewis-a Elena se le nubló la vista, por un momento pensó ver una sonrisa en los labios de Adam, se tambaleo, su hermano la agarró antes de que se golpeara la cabeza, el móvil había caído al suelo, Mirando corrió a recogerlo.

-Caroline, soy Miranda, ¿dónde estáis?

-En Fells Church.

-Ahora vamos-colgó, Elena estaba sentada en el suelo, Adam la abanicaba con el trapo, y Jeremy le tendía un vaso de agua, pero Elena no podía reaccionar, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, muchos recuerdos...

-Stefan...-murmuró-Damon...

Adam soltó el trapo al oír el nombre de Damon, Jeremy le dio un golpe para que siguiera abanicando, pero el hombre no pudo, salió de la cocina corriendo, el hermano de la chica puso mala cara, pero enseguida relevó al hombre.

-No...no es cierto...

-Tranquila, hey hermanita, vamos a verlo...

-No...es...cierto...-las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus ojos sin excusa sin razón, solo podía ver esos ojos azules mezclandose con los verdes de su ex...-No...aun recuerdo como nos conocimos...

-¡Elena!-gritó preocupado, Elena había cerrado los ojos, Jeremy la zarandeo, pero fue imposible, se había desmayado-¡Mamá...!

_Elena miraba nerviosa su plano de la escuela, frunció el ceño, realmente estaba perdida, era su primer año en ese instituto, siempre había estudiado en casa, y ahora que era sus últimos años de instituto comenzaba realmente a ser una joven colegiala, suspiró._

_-Mierda...-golpeó una papelera al darse cuenta que el horario lo tenía mal escrito, maldijo la mala letra de su hermano, por su culpa llegaba tarde a su primera clase-¡Mierda! ¡Joder!_

_-¡Hey!-la chica se sobresaltó, se giró, y se encontró con los ojos verdes más profundos, y con la sonrisa mas dulce-¡Que yo sepa las papeleras no tienen la culpa de la malaleche de los profesores!_

_-Ja,ja, ok, lo siento...-confesó, porque en realidad esa papelera no tenía ninguna culpa de sus problemas-lo siento de veras..._

_-No digo nada, cada uno lo paga con quien quiere-le tendió la mano-Soy Stefan_

_-Elena, ¿en qué curso estas?_

_-En ninguno, estoy aquí para enseñar las técnias de vigilancia estudiantil, soy policia._

_-Oh-miró de reojo el desatre que había formado con la basura-Yo..._

_-Tranquila, se lo duro que es llegar nuevo, no tomaré en cuenta el desorden que has formado...si aceptas cenar conmigo esta noche..._

_-Oh, ¿esa es mi multa?_

_-Si, se podría decir que si, ¿conoces el Grill?_

_-No es el lugar mas elegante, pero si el más adecuado para un castigo...¡Chao!_

_Elena vio como Stefan volvía hasta el coche patrulla, y desde ese día supo que él había nacido para ella, sonrió, siempre conseguía lo que quería, pero ¿alguna vez descubriría lo que es el amor?_

Elena, Miranda y Jeremy entraron en urgencias, Elena hacía rato que había reaccionado, y no quería ser revisada, solo quería saber que había pasado.

Se encontró con la sherrif, tragó saliva, pues temía lo peor.

-Liz...-la mujer la miró con frialdad, Elena dio varios pasos-Yo...

-Pequeña-le tendió los brazos, y Elena no dudó se abrazó a ellos, y empezó a llorar-Se recuperará, no ha pillado ningún hueso ni nada, entró y salió.

-Menos mal...¿qué paso?

-Stefan se enfrentó a Jonh, el hijo puta le disparo-Elena no quería seguir escuchando se hundió aún mas en Liz, necesitaba sentirse querida, necesitaba huir del mundo, el ruido de la puerta las hizo reaccionar, el médico que había atendido a Stefan tenía un pronóstico.

-El chico esta bien, se recuperará, y a este ritmo en menos de una semana esta fuera.

-¿Podrá trabajar?

-No por ahora, tendrá que esperar más tiempo.

-Lo importante es que está bien.

Elena asintió, el médico dejó que entraran visitas, ninguno quiso quitarle ese permiso a Elena, era la que peor lo había pasado, dudando la chica entró despacio en la habitación, Stefan miraba por la ventana en la silla de ruedas, al oír a alguien avanzando se giró, Elena no pudo moverse al ver la cara que tenía Stefan.

-¿Dónde esta Jonh?-Elena se quedó blanca-No pongas esa cara, es tu culpa que yo este aquí...

-Stef...

-Tienes suerte de que sea mi obsesión, sino te delataba por ser la puta de Jonh, Elena hazte un favor, ese cabrón solo te utilizará, eres guapa, joven y virgen, justo sus tres fetiches, te violará y te matará como hace con todas-

Elena no pudo mas le cruzó la cara, arrepintiendose al instante, Stefan le miró furioso, ella no pudo hacer mas nada, estaba a punto de llorar, y no quería que Stefan viera su debilidad, sin decir nada salió corriendo, Caroline intentó pararla pero fue imposible.

Stefan tocó su rostro, sonrió, le dolía haber tratado tan mal a Elena, pero ella tenía que abrir los ojos, ese chico era un asesino sin cabeza, mataba por matar, y hoy mismo lo había comprobado, Jonh había intentado matarle a él...

-Era tan fácil cuando eramos niños...

Elena no paró de correr hasta salir del recinto, miró al cielo, era tarde, empezó a gritar, a liberarse de sus pecados, para sentirse realmente bien, no paró de gritar aunque la voz empezaba a fallarle, varias enfermeras intentaron calmarla, pero ella no podía, solo podía gritar y llorar.

-Calmese...-Elena no quería escuchar a nadie, la enfermera intentó sostenerla, pero Elena no quería le dio un pisoton y se tiró al suelo, un médico apartó a las demás, y se agachó junto a ella...

-¡Quiero morirme!-gritaba Elena, golpeando al médico que intentaba cogerla en brazos-¡Quiero morime! ¡Ah!

Elena pataleo en los brazos del hombre, el cual la apretó contra su pecho, la chica se calló el calor que emanaba esa persona la tranquilizaba...

-Necesito tu ayuda...-murmuró-Por favor...

-¿Damon?-Elena se extrañó, busco sus ojos, y encontré el azul de esa misma mañana, ese azul que amaba, ese azul que la calmaba, ese azul que le hacía sentirse segura, ella, que hasta hacía unos minutos estaba dispuesta a entregar a ese hombre, ella que había creído por un segundo en las palabras de todo el mundo, volvía a rendirse en los brazos de Damon...-Tan mal estoy Damon, que no veo lo cruel que eres...

-Elena, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó, Stefan...

-Esta bien, muy bien, sabe la verdad...

-Comprenderé que quieras empezar a gritar.

-Debería, tendría que empezar a pedir auxilio, pero...

-¿Pero...?

-No lo sé, estoy mal, y tu siempre estas aquí para calmar mis penas, ¿quien eres Damon? ¿Jonh? ¿o mi caballero de ojos azules?-Damon sonrió, esa chica iba a acabar matandole-Damon...

-No lo sé, siempre he pensado que soy Jonh pero contigo pienso que aún hay una oportunidad para mi alma, ¿la hay?-rogó esperanzado aún sabiendo que preguntarlo era un pecado.

-¿Puedo confiar en tí?

-Ninguno puede responder a esa pregunta-rió-Nosotros mismos no podemos huir de ellas.

-Exacto, quiero confiar en ti, y quiero creer que tu alma sigue ahí.-sus miradas se unieron, estaban a centímetros de distancia, Damon se dejó hacer cuando Elena poso sus labios en su mejilla...-Creo...


	6. Chapter 5

**En este capítulo se verán parte de los misterios, y mas escenas Delena, siento no haber publicado ayer pero tuve varios contratiempos, y no odies a Stefan de esa manera...por ahora...Espero vuestros comentarios ya sabéis que eso ayuda.**

**Capítulo 05:**

Stefan miraba su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del hospital, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había sucedido hacía unos minutos, el ruido de la puerta provocó que se girara para ver quien le molestaba, rogando que fuera Elena.

Pero lo que vio le dejó aún más de piedra de lo que estaba: Adam, el novio de Miranda cerró la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes comprobar que no hubiese nadie que lo pudiera molestar.

-No puede ser...-murmuró el chico mas para si que para el mismo Adam, el cual no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

-Me estoy cansando de esa frase, ¿de dónde la sacáis?-se sentó en el borde de la cama-¿No deberías estar descansando?

-¿Qué haces aquí Adam?-volvió a preguntar

-¿Aquí? Hablar contigo...-contestó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-¿Pasa algo?

-No, como...es imposible.

-Nada es imposible si se le pone esmero-se arrascó el cuello-Enhorabuena por tu ascenso.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Tras lo de papá...

-Siento lo del viejo, le quería mucho, estoy aquí asentando la cabeza, nunca pensé que me encontraría con mi sobrino favorito y que este se fuera cambiado el apellido, ¿por qué? ¿por tu hermano?

-¡El no es mi hermano!-gritó, intentó levantarse de la silla, pero el dolor era demasiado-¿y tú? ¿conservas el apellido?

-No, bueno si, pero no a los ojos de los demás, mis ingresos y empresas están al nombre de Adam Smith, mi segundo apellido, el apellido Salvatore ha quedado por los suelos...

-Si...-intentó asimilar la información.

-¿De dónde has sacado el apellido Mikaelson?-preguntó curioso-Lo normal es que cogieras el de tu madre.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para cargar con su muerte? No, lo saqué de un amigo, trabaja conmigo, es un apellido importante...

-Si, aquí en el pueblo hay varios locales al nombre de Elijah Milkaeson.

-No lo sabía-negó-¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Jonh Lewis, ¿de dónde lo habrá sacado?-preguntó, aunque sus ojos mostraban diversión.

-Mira me da igual como se llame, solo me alegra saber que no tiene el descaro de utilizar su apellido...

-Es tu hermano, Damon siempre será un Salvatore, al igual que nosotros.

-¡Es un sucio hijo de puta, mato a mi madre con doce años!-Stefan ya no pudo mas, descargó su furia contra el cristal, reventandolo en su mano, miles de cristales se incrustaron en su piel-Me quito a mi madre, después a mi padre, el apellido, el honor...y ahora a mi novia...no permitiré que la toque...

-¿De qué hablas...?

-La vi, a Elena con él...parecía el Damon de siempre...-Stefan dejó entre ver su tristeza, la cual fue captada por Adam, parecía tenso, apretó los puños-Pero me equivoqué se le fue la cabeza justo cuando ella se fue...se lo que mi hermano piensa, ella es su objetivo...

-No digas a nadie mi apellido, dejemos que este quedó enterrado con Damon.

-Si claro, tu no digas lo de Elena, me encargaré personalmente de su protección.

-Si, tengo que irme, ya sabes negocios...-con una sonrisa y un abrazo los dos hombres se despidieron, cada uno sumido en sus problemas, lo que Stefan no sabía es que sus problemas y los de su tío tenían algo en común.

-¡Hey!-la voz de Caroline lo despertó de su pequeña siesta, el chico sonrió-¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué haces?-dijo el chico sorprendido de verla allí a esas horas y mas en verano-¿No deberías estar viviendo al máximo las vacaciones?

-Si...pero acabo de dejarlo con mi novio...-sollozó levemente, aunque esa reacción no fue detectada por Stefan que tenía otras cosas en las que pensar

-Menos mal, el capullo de Tyler no se merece a alguie como tú-la chica puso mala cara-¿Qué he dicho?

-Con Tyler lo deje hace tiempo, es por culpa de él mi mal estar, Klaus mi novio...ex...

-Klaus...¿Mikaelson?

-Si.

-Mi hermano...-le costó bastante decir esa palabra, la chica no dijo nada-No sabía que estaba en Mystic Fall, lo veía en Nueva Orleans con Rebecka, nuestra hermana pequeña.

-Oh-la chica se había puesto celosa por un momento, se negó así misma, y le sonrió abiertamente-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-Si, Elena se ha largado...

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Comprendela, la dejastes tirada...

-Da igual, ¿a dónde ha ido...?

-Pues no lo sé, pero salió corriendo, y me la crucé en brazos de un médico, mierda, eso no tendría que haberlo dicho-Stefan no pudo fijarse en la pena de su amiga, pues seguía asimilando lo del médico, Elena no se iría con un desconocido, pero si con él, maldijo en silencio-¿Stef...?

-Hazme un favor, llámala...

-Pero...

-Por favor.

Caroline ha regañadientes la llamó, llamada y espera que fueron eternas para Stefan el cual intentaba fingir tranquilidad, cosa que no tenía.

-Elena-la chica sonrie-¿Dónde estas? Si...ejem...ya...

Caroline siguió gesticulando y sonriendo durante un buen rato, Stefan cerró los ojos para concentrar toda la tranquilidad posible, pues realmente le estaba costando horrores no quitarle el telefono.

-Adiós, te quiero...-colgó, miró a Stefan de mala gana-Me dice que te vayas a tomar por culo...

-¿Pero por qué le has dicho...?

-No se lo he dicho, ella lo ha sospechado, se me da mal fingir.

-Mierda...

-Stefan, debes superar lo de Elena, ella te quiere y mucho, tendrías que haber visto como estaba, pero tu has sido un capullo, y ella es orgullosa, dejame que os ayude.

Elena miró el móvil varias veces, suspiró, miró al cielo, y pidió nuevamente otro café, necesitaba espabilar, despejarse de todo, Damon, cubierto con una sudadera con capucha y gafas, apareció desde los baños.

-Están horribles...¿estás bien?-preguntó Damon al ver el estado de la chica-Elena, lo de Stefan...juro que no lo recuerdo claramente, a él nunca le haría daño.

-¿Por qué?-se extrañó-Es un hombre de la justicia tienes motivos para disparar.

-Elena...-puso mala cara-A él nunca le haría daño, porque...

-Damon cuenta lo que quieras, confio en ti, no tengo motivos pero confío, pero dejame decirte que es raro que a él nunca le quisieras hacer daño.

-No quiero discutir.

-Yo tampoco, pero es que estoy enfadada por todo, él sabe lo nuestro-gesticulo, Damon en cambio se quedó pálido-Bueno..."lo nuestro" ja,ja, esto mejor dicho...

Damon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera se había percatado de la breve explicación de Elena sobre lo que tenían ellos dos, eso le molestó a la chica, la cual se disgusto.

-¡Tierra llamando a Damon!-tenía su cara pegada a la del chico, el cual pegó un bote-¡Damon!

-Joder Elena, me vas a matar de un ataque.

-Mm, interesante-alzó las manos-Elena Gilbert asesina a Jonh por un sustito de nada, quedaría bien de titular-Damon le lanzó un cacahuete-¡Hey!

-Elena, Stefan es mi hermano...-la chica se quedó blanca y boquiabierta, realmente parecía haber visto un fantasma-Pasa que él se cambió el nombre y yo...bueno, no vengo en Acción de Gracias como comprenderás...

-¿Estas de coña...?

-No, por eso se que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño...no quiero que me culpen por segunda vez de intentar matar a un familiar.

-¿Por segunda vez?

-Yo, bueno, a los doce años me culparon de la muerte de mi madre, desde ese día soy un fugitivo.

-Lo siento mucho, pero me sorprende que sigas huyendo y que nunca te hallan cazado.

-Lo han hecho, eso seguro, pero siempre milagrosamente salgo, ¡una mano salvadora! me pregunto si quiero ser salvado...-Damon miró al cielo, Elena no podía ver sus ojos por las gafas, pero sintió que estaban de un tono triste, la chica suspiro, se levantó y se colocó justo a su lado, acurrucándose en el hueco de su cuello, gesto que sobrepasó a Damon, pues el olor a chocolate le inundo por completo, cerró los ojos para canalizarlo mejor-Gracias...eres la luz que ilumina en mi oscuridad...

-Y espero serlo siempre, no quiero que caigas en el Infierno.

-En mi propio infierno-la chica lo miró con curiosidad, y ambos volvieron a sentir esa conexión, el chico miró instintivamente a los labios de la muchacha, la cual sentía que cada vez estaban mas secos, sus miradas se cruzaban por el camino, pues recorrían el mismo trayecto, muy cerca, deseosos, sus respiraciones se acompasaban...

-Disculpen-el camarero tendió el café que había pedido antes Elena, la cual se apartó bruscamente de Damon para cogerlo-Si quieren algo mas...

-No, gracias...

-Bueno, invito yo, es lo menos que puedo hacer.

-No hace falta, de todos modos no tengo prisa para irme, no quiero volver a casa sola, o encontrarme con Adam, hoy me ha dado realmente "yuyu"

-Ja,ja,ja, eres demasiado Elena-la chica frunció el ceño, y arodillada en el asiento empezó a darle pequeños sorbos al café-Y quisquillosa, ¿por qué te lo tomas así?

-Porque el café nunca me ha gustado.

-Entonces, ¿para que lo pides?

-Se ha vuelto una costumbre-rió ante su recuerdo-Es una larga historia...

_Elena entró al Grill bastante nerviosa, se había pasado toda la mañana pensando en esa tarde, y hasta se había dejado liar por su nueva amiga, Caroline para vestirla y prepararla, no siempre se salía con un agente de la ley._

_La chica, vestida con una falda corta vaquera, y una camiseta rosa se sentó en una de las mesas, no tardó mucho en desesperarse, aunque ni siquiera era la hora; una de las camareras se le acercó._

_-¿Le tomo nota?-la chica no sabía que hacer, no quería parecer impaciente pidiendo, pero tampoco una controladora por no pedir nada y esperar-¿Un café?_

_-Eh...-miró a su alrededor, todo el mundo tenía uno-Bueno vale..._

_Lo que Elena no sabía es que todos bebían café a esas horas, no por costumbre, sino porque lo daban gratis en esa época, para promocionar una nueva temporada de café; la chica no tardó mucho en traerlo, justo en ese momento entró Stefan, la chica por poco se atraganta con su propia saliva, el chico iba en uniforme, informal, pero con un uniforme._

_-Lo siento, no he podido cambiarme...ya sabes las prácticas...-dijo tocandose el pelo nervioso-¿¡Café!?_

_-Bueno, si, me encanta-dijo dando un gran trago, el cual provocó varias sensaciones en su paladar: fuego, amargo y más amargo, tragó saliva-Ri-Riquísimo..._

_-Ja,ja,ja, vale, pues será...nuestro café-dijo quitandoselo de las manos y bebiendoselo entero, la chica se lo agradeció pues desde ese día dejó en claro, así misma que nunca bebería café, pero siempre lo pedía cuando quedaba con Stefan..._

Elena puso mala cara al recordar los momentos con Stefan, ya no solo por lo mal que la acababa de tratar, sino también por haberla dejado tirada cuando más pillada estaba por él.

-¿Piensas en Stefan?-Elena se sobresaltó-Se que erais pareja, os escuche en el armario.

-Cotilla-rió, Damon le contestó con un nuevo cacahuete-Lo éramos, y seguiremos siendo un "éramos" no tengo intención de volver con un capullo que me dejó tirada por el trabajo, y me quiere recuperar por el trabajo.

-Siento ser "el trabajo"-dijo entre comillas pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Elena se preguntó si esta llegaría a los ojos-¿le quieres?

-Mucho, pero como quiero a Klaus ó a Caroline, se rifaban muchas papeletas para nuestra ruptura, y él se las llevo todas...

-Bueno, tal vez sea señal del destino...-dijo en broma, sabiendo que eso sacaría una sonrisa a Elena.

-Eh, aprendes rápido, y esa señal me ha llevado hasta tí, ¿no arrogante?-dijo divertida.

-Bueno, me consideran un buen amante, por lo menos por partes-dijo irónico, pero con tono seductor-Siempre puedes preguntar...

-Al forense, ¿no?-Damon cambió el rostro, de nuevo su coraza, Elena se maldijo así misma durante un buen rato-Lo siento.

-Da igual, estoy acostumbrado-negó.

-No, no lo estas, mas si es verdad que tienes un problema, ¿has probado un psicólogo?

-Si, cuando estuve encerrado, este me dijo que no tenía nada, probó con hipnosis pero nada, dice que estaba bien, que todo era por culpa de mi mal ser o algo así.

-No, los síntomas que me dices no son normales.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo confiar en nadie Elena.

-Mm, en mi si, tal vez...-la idea que se le pasó por la cabeza era descabellada, pero tal vez fuera su única oportunidad-Conozco a un psicólogo aprendiz diría...

-¿Y qué más da? Me reconocerá...

-Es ciego, bueno casi, no me mires así era amigo de mi padre, bueno de sus padres-la mirada de Damon era cómica-¿Qué? Por fa' hazlo por mi...

-No solo por ti, sino también por mi...necesito saber lo que me pasa, porque es la verdad no recuerdo lo que hago, se me nubla..

-Chitón-dijo colocando sus manos sobre la boca de Damon-Quiero divertirme, ahora mismo vamos para mi casa, le mando el correo y vemos una peli.

-No soy una persona normal...-la cara de Elena le hizo entender que debería callarse-Ok, vamos...contigo al mismo Infierno...

Los dos chicos salieron de la cafetería, andando se dirigieron a la casa de la chica, Elena miró varias veces su móvil, tenía la tentación de llamar a su hermano o a alguien para saber como iban las cosas por el hospital, pero no quería rebajarse por alguien que la había tratado tan mal, tenía el corazón en un puño. Tal vez por cosa del destino o por la casualidad, Damon sintió su mal, y paso su brazo por su hombro y la atrajo hasta él, para consolarla, Elena sorprendida se dejó hacer, pues verdaderamente necesitaba sentir el calor de un corazón tan destruido como el suyo...

Abrazados, en mitad de la calle, sin importar el que dirán, solo ellos dos, Elena busca su cuello, y se entrelaza en él, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, Damon hace lo mismo con sus caderas, atrayendola con mas fuerza; Elena le mira, busca sus ojos entre las oscuras gafas...

-Elena, no puedo...si esto sigue así...-dijo, acariciando con su pulgar sus mejillas-...no podré parar...

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera parar...?-susurró, pues no era capaz de encontrar su voz-¿Quien ha dicho...?

El sonido del móvil los sobresaltó a los dos, Damon se apartó nervioso, con un gesto le indicó que descolgara, está enfurruñada accedió.

-Jeremy...-dijo-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Nada, solo que tengo que irme, ya vez, me han llamado para el curso de diseño Gráfico que implantan en Fell, solo llamaba para decirte que mamá se queda aquí, por si quieres...

-No voy a ir, dime, ¿alguna novedad?

-No, han venido algunos superiores de Stefan, ya sabes para averiguar mas sobre el asesino, solo te digo que tengas cuidado si vas para casa...

-Si voy para allá, pero estaré sola, así que no te preocupes, cerraré con llave, nadie entrara.

-No se...si quieres le digo a mamá o a Adam.

-No hará falta, te quiero...-susurró, tras ver que su hermano no le contestaba colgó, respiró hondo para olvidarse de todo y de todos y se giró en busca de una sonrisa que le devolviese a su sueño; Damon le abrió los brazos y ella se abalanzó a ellos, perdiendose en su calor particular-Me estas consintiendo...

-Para tí lo que sea-rieron-Anda, vamos a ver esa película, pero a ver que me pones...

-Que malo...

Elena abrió la puerta, miró hacia adentro no había nadie, aún sonriendo entró en la casa golpeando levemente a Damon, el cual no había parado de hacerle cosquillas desde que entraron en el portal, la chica tropezó varias veces.

-¡Basta...!-la risa estaba pudiendo con ella-¡Basta...por...favor...!

-¿Por qué? Si me divierto...-dijo cruzandose de brazos, Elena le miró dubitativa, tenía miedo de que volviera a atacarla-¿Por qué me miras así...? ¿Por esto?

Alzó sus manos, Elena se sobrecogió, pero al ver que no había nuevo ataque se relajó, soltó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, miró el salón, todo repleto de comida, suspiró recordando la comida de la mañana, ante su despiste, Damon la volvió a atacar, esta vez, desprevenida cayó encima del sofá, con Damon a su acecho...

-Ya eres mía...-dijo picaron-...y no vas a poder escapar...

-Damon...-dijo entre risas, cogiendo el mando y un cojín-...la película...

-No, me divierte mucho mas esto...-saltó sobre ella, con cuidado, gruñó, haciendo todas las cosquillas posibles, Elena intentó defenderse, pero le fue imposible, ni con cojín ni con mando, la chica le agarró del pelo-Ah...eso no vale...

-En la guerra todo vale...-le rodeo con las piernas en la cadera, tirando mas del pelo consiguió paralizarlo en el sofá-¿Ves? ¿ahora quien se divierte?

-No vale-frunció el ceño-Has utilizado la fuerza.

-Pobrecito-se puso de morros-Que le he hecho pupa...

-Ja,ja, que graciosa-recogió el mando del suelo, encendió la televisión, pasó por completo de las noticias, no tenía ganas de ponerse malo con ellas, Elena vió el gesto, agatas se estiró hasta el mueble para sacar los DVDs, le lanzó unos cuantos a Damon-¿Qué...?

-Elige...-sonrió de medio lado, imitando al chico, pero el gesto le quedó horrible, y para rematar Damon le lanzó un cojín-Eh...

-Lo haces fatal.

-Mientras eliges, voy a por el portátil, a mandar el correo-se quedó parada en el comienzo de las escaleras-Mm, portate bien...

-Si señora...

Elena no dijo nada, subió rápido las escaleras, al llegar al cuarto se quedó quieta, asimilando todo lo que había sucedido en el día, había estado a punto de perder a Stefan, y tenía al causante en su salón, las piernas le fallaron, y las lágrimas se derramaron, demasiado esfuerzo en una sola tarde...

Apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas, ella era la que había decidido confiar en el destino, pero ¿y si se equivocaba? ¿y si era una presa mas en sus múltiples engaños?

-No...-se negó así misma, ella nunca se equivocaba en el destino, ella creía ciegamente en él, no creía en las casualidades, nunca había fallado, pero si había sufrido por él, sin querer oír mas quejas internas fue directa a su cama, se tiró de boca, el portátil estaba encendido, suspiró, era un alivio pues el trasto tardaba lo suyo en cargar.

###################

Para: Finn

De: Elena

Siento molestarte, se que estas ocupado con las investigaciones que estás realizando, pero necesito tu ayuda, más bien, un amigo necesita tu ayuda, eres el psicólogo que conozco de confianza, no puedo fiarme de más nadie.

Por favor si estás dispuesto a ayudarme, responde me con urgencia.

Te quiere Elena.

PD: no podré pagarte lo siento :(

###################

Elena releyó varias veces el correo, no le convencía pero no le quedaba otra, no podía explicarle mucho en él, mas teniendo en cuenta que no sabía si tendría alguna forma de oírlo sin necesidad de que lo leyese otra persona, suspiró, cerrando sesión dejó el portátil entre abierto, y corriendo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, bajó hasta el sofá, la película estaba puesto, sonrió al ver cual había puesto...

-¡Hey, no sabía que te gustara esas clases de pelis...!-dijo tirandose encima de él-Pon lo mas alto...

-Era la favorita de mi madre, no se, al verla me llamó la atención-dijo entre susurros, Elena no supo identificar si era pena o odio-¿lo has enviado?

-Si, acabo de hacerlo, para esta noche tendré respuesta...no me digas que te has echado atrás-le regañó con el dedo, Damon se encogió de hombros como si fuera lo mas evidente, Elena puso cara de afectada-¿¡Bromeas...!?

-Ay, claro que bromeo...-dijo abrazandola con fuerza, esos pequeños gestos se habían vuelto demasiado corrientes entre ellos, Elena en cambio, esta vez no se dejó, con ambos brazos intentó apartarle, pero este se hizo el loco, siguió mirando la pantalla, la chica maldijo en silencio su poca fuerza que tenía comparada con Damon...

-Suelta...-gruñó, y después de unos minutos se dejó, con mala gana pero se dejo-Capullo...

-Calla, quiero verla...-bufó-Calla...

-Vete a la mierda-intentó golpearle con el codo, pero Damon la tenía bien sujeta-Jo, suelta...

-No, porque no te vas a quedar quieta...

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Damon...!-ante la insistencia de la chica, Damon la soltó un poco, pero al hacerlo se arrepintió automático, pues la chica se puso a horcajadas encima de él, golpeandole con el cojín, el chico no pudo hacer nada, mas que quejarse, pero cada vez que lo hacía se tragaba alguna pluma, o el cojín en sí...

Pero sin que ninguno fuera consciente, alguien había entrado a la casa, con las llaves claramente, y observaba intranquilo la escena, apretó las llaves, provocando unas leves heridas en las palmas de sus manos, maldiciendo, tras recoger su chaqueta, salió de allí sin hacer ningún ruido...

-Tranquilo Damon, esta vez dejaré que parezca real...solo por ahora...-cerró despacio, desactivó la alarma de su coche, y desapareció, pero en dirección contraria de la que venía, era hora de comenzar la segunda parte de su plan, pues la primera bien claro estaba, no había funcionado...el chico aún tenía rasgos de felicidad...


	7. Chapter 6

**Nuevo Episodio, llevo días sin inspiración por lo que sigo en mitad del episodio 12. A partir de aquí nos adentramos en el pasado de los Salvatore y de lo que eso conlleva. También veremos el significado de "amor" para Elena...**

**Capítulo 06:**

Elena se removió inquieta al notar una sabana sobre su cuerpo, se levantó de un bote, se encontraba en su cama, miró el reloj de mesa eran las nueve y media de la tarde, suspiró, por lo menos no era muy tarde, medio dormida se dirigió al salón, allí estaba su madre junto a Jeremy, tuvo miedo, por un momento lo tuvo al no ver a Damon por ningún lado, por lo que nerviosa volvió a su cuarto, pudo oir como su hermano le llamaba, miró por todos lados, hasta que encontró algo que destacaba, su portátil estaba en el escritorio cuando ella lo había dejado en su cama.

Lo abrió, se encontró con una nota, a juzgar por la letra, la cual no conocía dedució que pertenecería a Damon, eso era una buena señal

"Elena, es tarde, como te quedastes dormida me dio pena levantarte por lo que te lleve al cuarto, aquí te dejo un nº para que me llames 77-66-99

Besos D."

Suspiró aliviada al comprobar que todo había salido bien, menos mal que no se quedaron dormidos los dos, eso podría haber sido un problema y gordo; su hermano entró dando un portazo, provocando que Elena pusiese los pies en la Tierra, malhumorada se giró para encarar a su hermano.

-¿¡Quien te crees que eres para entrar de esa manera!? ¡Podría haber estado desnuda!

-¿Quién es?-omitió las quejas de su hermana-¿¡Quien es el tío con el que sales!?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Del tío que he visto salir de casa hace una media hora, no quise pararle porque iba con la Sherrif, y no quería verla riéndose de mi.

-Menos...-rectificó-¿¡Y que más te da con quién salga!? Soy mayorcita...

-Lo sé-cambió de táctica, sabiendo que así no conseguiría nada con su hermana-Creeme que lo sé, pero...desde que no está papá soy yo el que se encarga de protegeros...

-Ay mi niño...eso ha sonado muy machista que queda claro-intentó abrazarlo, pero Jeremy no se lo permitió, murmurando alguna queja salió del cuarto, Elena sonrió, Jeremy siempre sería su pequeño niño, se tumbó en la cama, no tenía ganas de cenar, pero bajaría a preguntar por Stefan, miró de nuevo el portátil, por mirar no perdía nada...

Miró su cuenta, spam, mas spam, y varios correos de invitaciones a discotecas de la zona, y ¡tachán! mensaje de Finn, sonrió abiertamente al ver que había respondido tan rápido.

###############

Para: Elena

De: Finn

Hola pequeña, ¡estoy deseando ver como van las cosas por casa! ¿tu madre está bien? ¿y tu hermano? lo mas importante, ¿cómo estas? Sobre lo de tu amigo, me has dejado intrigado, no me has dado muchos detalles, pero te comprendo, ni siquiera sabes si alguien me esta leyendo en voz alta, si utilizó un programa especial, o si lo leo con las gafas que tengo, las hijas de puta cuestan un dineral, pero son buenísimas, bueno como iba lo he leído yo, pero no he omitido el detalle de no dar detalles, estate tranquila, tu secreto esta bajo siete llaves, si te interesa ve con tu amigo a mi clínica, ¿sabes donde esta? Te dejo un pdf con todos los datos.

Chao guapísima...

#############

-Gracias Fin...-dijo, tras mirar el pdf desconectó el portátil, cogió el móvil y le envió un mensaje, se arriesgaba mucho, pero él había sido el que le había dado un número, con una sonrisa en los labios se recostó en la cama, sin ni siquiera bajar, pues no quería que nada ni nadie estropea se su momento...

Las luces del alba la despertaron, gruñó al ver la hora, se levantó con torpeza, tendría que cambiar pronto de escondite si quería quedarse en el pueblo, frotandose los ojos sonrió, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que permanecía a pocos kilómetros de su hermano, siempre que sabía algo de él, se alejaba a millas...

Estiró los músculos antes de encender la televisión, necesitaba saber si había mas novedades, miró su móvil, cuatro mensajes de RS y uno de EG, sonrió ante el último...

De: EG

Hey! gracias por todo, tenemos cita, mi amigo aceptó, tengo la dirección quedamos en nuestro bosque a las 12h no te retrases ;)

Damon sonrió, no lo haría, miró la hora, aún le quedaba mucho tiempo, tiempo que no sabía como aprovechar, por lo que optó por llamar a su contacto, dos timbres.

-Menos mal Damon, me temí lo peor-gritó desde el otro lado, volvió a sonreir-¡Tio!

-Que si, que si, que estoy bien...pero me quedo aquí.

-¡Estas loco! ¡Como una puta cabra! ¿¡qué quieres que te atrapen!?

-Yo no soy el que le ha dado el caso a mi hermano, tío me prometistes que te encargarías tu...

-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado? Los de arriba se lo han dado a Stefan, el apellido Mikaelson tiene mucho tiro.

-Lo sé, creeme que lo sé-se frotó la sien con la mano.

-Bueno, mientras que no te encuentre, ¡ah no! Que ya lo ha hecho-cada vez estaba mas enfadado, Damon quitó un par de camisas para sentarse-Hay veces que dudo...

-Nadie te obliga a esto, sabes que me las apaño bien solo.

-Ya,ya, pero lo hago porque quiero ayudarte, porque me pareces de fiar...

-¿Sabes? No eres el único que lo piensa, he conocido a una chica, cree que todo puede ser por un síndrome o algo...

-No se yo...-silencio, más silencio-Tengo que dejarte, Jenna está a punto de levantarse, no quiero meterla en esto, pero no te expongas, no me hagas pegarle una patada a tu trasero para llevarte a Japón o a España...

-Adiós Ric.

-Adiós Damon...

Damon sonrió más ampliamente, nunca pensó que tendría de su lado a un capitán de las fuerzas armadas, suspiró al recordar cómo lo conoció, ese mismo día estuvo a punto de perder su vida.

_-¡Hijos de puta!-gritó, forcejeo con los soldados que lo llevaban a rastras-¡¿Qué coño...?!-tiraron a Damon en mitad de una franja de barro, esto no se parecía en nada a las celdas en las que había estado con anterioridad, intentó apoyarse con un codo, pero la patada que le propinó el soldado le hizo entender que no hiciera nada-¿¡Dónde está mi abogado!? ¡Mis derechos-!_

_Otra patada en las costillas, y otra más, Damon se retorció de dolor, esto estaba en contra de la ley, en realidad dudo de que estos supiesen algo de leyes..._

_-¡Ya no eres tan gallito! ¿no, Jonh?_

_-¡Como os pille os voy a meter esas botas por el culo!-consiguió decir, pero pronto se arrepintió, uno de los soldados, le dió en todo el pecho con el rifle que portaba, Damon lo único que pudo hacer fue removerse inquieto, y escupir sangre; el soldado le agarró de la cabeza._

_-¿¡Dónde está tu chulería!?-le escupió-¡No pensamos permitirte el lujo de reir te de nosotros, te mataremos!_

_-No podéis...hacerlo...-las palabras cada vez le fallaban con más frecuencia, no podía respirar, empezó a toser con fuerza, podía sentir como todo desaparecía a su alrededor-Al final...voy a_

_morir...en...Florencia...que irónico..._

_Empezaron a golpearle, hasta que el muchacho dejó de quejarse o de respirar, sonrieron ante su victoria, pues Jonh Lewis había dado su último respiro, los soldados empezaron a reir a carcajadas, aplausos, y más golpes para desahogarse, pero el ruido de unos zapatos les hizo reaccionar, todos se giraron y se pusieron en posición, todos sin excepción sabían lo que iba a suceder, acababan de traer a un detenido sin permiso a una muerta absoluta, pero a ninguno le importo, querían venganza contra el hombre que había violado, asesinado, y descuartizado a miles de personas._

_Por la puerta apareció el Teniente Saltzman, se quedó quieto en el umbral, con una ceja levantada examinó la zona, dio varias palmadas y unos soldados aparecieron._

_-¡Bravo chicos...!-les vitoreo, algunos empezaron a sonreir aliviados-Y vosotros...-señaló a sus hombres con el dedo-...Llevaoslos...-señaló a los soldados que habían golpeado al detenido, las risas se descabrejaron, dejando a lugar el miedo y el pánico-¿No creíais que os ibais a librar? ¿No?_

_Los soldados no hicieron nada para defenderse, bastante habían hecho ya, Alaric observó con una sonrisa como se los llevaban, con mala gana miró al detenido, maldijo en silencio, justo cuando a él le encargan un caso va y la caga a lo grande..._

_-Tío...podrías haber sido mi pase al rango superior...-dió una calada al cigarro-Bueno que se le va a hacer..._

_Justo cuando se iba a ir, Damon empezó a toser con fuerza, Ric no dudó, una parte de él, involuntariamente se avalanzó hacia el detenido, nunca en su vida dejaría morir a nadie, y ese hombre no iba ser la excepción._

_Con pocos esfuerzos le arrancó lo que quedaba de camisa, mientras que gritaba que fueran a buscar a un médico, buscó su pulso, estaba bien, pero se seguía ahogando, a regañadientes le hizo el boca a boca, pulsó en su pecho, así durante un buen rato..._

_Hasta que Damon empezó a vomitar sangre, seguramente era eso lo que le impedía respirar..._

_-Tío necesitas un médico...urgentemente-dijó agarrando a Damon por la cabeza-Mas que eso, necesitas un milagro..._

_-Tu...eres mi...milagro...-le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado, Ric rió junto a él, no sabía porqué pero Jonh no le había resultado tan capullo..._

_-Tranquilo Lewis mientras estes a mi cargo..._

_-No creas que eso va a durar mucho teniente, siempre me sacan, puedes llamarme Damon._

_-¿Damon?_

_-Coff...ese es mi verdadero nombre..._

_Los dos se miraron por un momento, Ric se negó así mismo lo que estaba pensando, pero es que no le quedaba otra, cuando su sexto sentido le hablaba tenía que escucharle, y esta vez le estaba diciendo que confiara en ese supuesto asesino..._

Damon salió del motel, tras cerrar su cuenta allí y sin dejar rastro alguno, se encaminó hasta Mystic Falls, pero antes, maldiciendose así mismo, decidió ir al hospital, para ver a su querido hermano, cosa que era una completa locura.

Llegó hasta allí, no tuvo que hacer muchas cosas para entrar, el lugar no estaba muy vigilado, cosa que le sorprendió bastante, pues la última vez que estuvo allí había agentes por todos lados; tampoco le costó mucho encontrar la habitación, pues ya se enteró cual era y conocía demasiado a su hermano para saber que este no cambiaría de cuarto.

Golpeó ligeramente, el asentimiento de su hermano desde dentro le dio entender que estaba solo, abrió despacio, se lo encontró asomado por la ventana, iba con muletas y con ropa normal, sonrió.

-Veo que eres tan orgulloso como yo...-Stefan se giró de mala gana-Siento eso...pero no estoy bien, es como si alguien en mi interior me controlase.

-Hijo de puta-dijo por fin Stefan, pero sin intentar llamar a seguridad-Hijo de la gran puta.

-Odiame...tienes todos los motivos para ello...

-Motivos...me sobran...hijo de...

-¡Cambia de insulto, joder! ¡Lo se, soy un cabrón, un asesino, un hijo de puta...! ¡todo lo que exista en este mundo para definirme!-abarcó con las manos todo, ladeo la cabeza-Pero somos hermanos...

-De Sangre, si pudiera cambiaba eso también, que pena...

-No mate a mamá, creeme...no la mate...

-¡¿Como te atreves a decir que no?! ¡Ni si te ocurra decir que fue un accidente!

-¡Es que tampoco lo fue! Hoy voy a salir de dudas...

-No puedes volver atrás en el tiempo.

-No tengo ninguna intención de volver atrás, pero un psicólogo me va a ayudar.

-Ya lo han intentado, no tienes nada.

-No quiero uno de la cárcel, solo quiero ver si tengo una oportunidad, que todo sea obra de algo en mi cabeza que no funciona-se señaló la nuca, sonrió-si no me crees, ¿por qué no llamas a seguridad?

-Joder...-repitió en silencio, casi en un murmullo, miró por todos lados-Joder...

-Stef, una parte de ti aún quiere confiar en mi, si esa parte existe, toma-le lanzó un pen-Hay tienes los datos del lugar, el tío se llama Fin...

-Finn...-puso cara de circunstancias, después sonrió-Elena...como no, la dulce Elena...

-No la culpes por ver algo donde no hay, solo quiero comprobar que lo que ven sus ojos existe realmente, ¿conoces al tipo?

-Si, fui con ella una vez, coincidimos en un cafe, el tío realmente esta ciego pero es muy espavilado, ve las cosas con mas rápidez y determinación que los demás.

-Eso es bueno, no tendré que estar mucho tiempo a esperas, Stefan si me vas a detener no pongas a Elena en esto.

-Como le hagas daño...

-No tengo intención, es una amiga, mi única amiga-suspiró y remarcó lo último como si no fuera lo suficiente obvio, el ambiente era tenso, pero no tanto-No quise dispararte.

-Fue un accidente, precipitado por mi parte, pero tienes razón, hubo un cambio en ti, algo intermedio; las migrañas, ¿te pasan a menudo?

-Si, cuando me dan no recuerdo lo que pasa después, muchas veces tengo miedo de despertarme con las manos manchadas de sangre, ¿cuantos son en los que va de año?

-Mas de cien; no varias en nada, ni en etnia, ni en sexualidad, ni en nada, matas por placer, eres un asesino Lewis.

Damon no dijo nada, miró el pen antes de salir, tenía unas ganas increíbles de abrazar a su hermano, pero la indiferencia que este le mandaba le dejaba entre ver que nunca habría un abrazo.

Salió con cuidado, con el traje de médico aún puesto, lo miró por encima, se encogió de hombros, dudaba que a nadie le hiciese en falta, por lo que se arriesgó a salir así.

Iba por la segunda planta, cuando oyó a una enfermera gritar, no le prestó atención, hasta que esta le agarró de la manga.

-¡Doctor Sam!-Damon frunció el ceño, si le reconocía estaba en un lío, miró a su alrededor, la gente pasaba sin mirar-Doctor tenemos...

Damon se giró bruscamente, y atrapó los labios de la mujer, haciendo entremecer todo su cuerpo, la empujó con fuerza hasta una de las habitaciones, la cual por suerte estaba totalmente vacía, sonrió al ver que ni siquiera había cama, la golpeó contra la pared, la mujer gemía, se apartó con una media sonrisa, la chica también sonreía, pero esta desapareció al comprobar de quien se trataba...

-Jonh...Lewis...-quería morirse, Damon solo sonrió de medio lado, provocando a un mas temor en la chica-No...por favor...

-Shh, no te voy a hacer nada, jo, que mala fama tengo aquí-le susurró en el oído izquierdo, sonrió-Te vas a quedar quieta, voy a irme, pero no vas a dar ninguna señal...

-Si-casi escupió la palabra, Damon sonrió más ampliamente-No me viole...

La sonrisa desapareció, tras murmuras algo incoherente, cogió un trozo de venda que tenía la chica, y le tapó los ojos.

-Tranquila, es solo por seguridad-miró a su alrededor, decidió atarla en el bordillo-Seguridad...-repitió, pues la chica empezaba a tensarse con más fuerza-Me voy...

Se sentía mal por dejarla así, era bastante guapa, y besaba bastante bien, pero solo eso, pues ese beso no significó nada para él, estaba a punto de salir, cuando oyó esa voz en su interior "**Jonh Lewis, nunca cambia**" tras eso, volvieron los pinchazos en la cabeza, se sujetó con la puerta, pero le fue imposible, la vista se le nublaba sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo, miró a la enfermera, tenía que salir de allí, los ojos de Elena volvieron a su mente, sonrió, era muy hermosa...

-Ah...-gritó, consiguió taparse la boca con el puño, cerró los ojos con fuerza, rindiéndose a lo evidente.

-Socorro...-gritó la enfermera, pero no le dio tiempo a hacerlo una segunda vez, pues Damon ya estaba a su lado besándola con fuerza, clavando sus dientes en su lengua, la chica quería gritar y huir...

-¿En qué hemos quedado hermosa...?-le dijo quitándole la venda, sus ojos eran ahora más oscuros, puso cara de niño pequeño-Has sido mala...me has traicionado...mm, mejor, así me puedo quedar un rato mas-se relamió los labios, cogió un cuchillo, su navaja, se la paso por la lengua, cortándose-vamos a divertirnos...

Elena desayunaba mirando la televisión, estaban echando una recopilación de las escenas más divertidas de la semana, pero ella no estaba pendiente, tenía muchos problemas en los que pensar, para reírse un rato.

-Vale, te dejo...-miró a su madre, la cual venía de ducharse pues iba en albornoz, Elena sonrió, había sido una estúpida en no confiar en su madre-¿qué miras...?

-En lo guapa que estás.

-Me vas a sonrojar-dijo la madre lanzándole una reverencia, Elena hizo la mueca de desmayarse, ambas empezaron a reir juntas-Echava de menos esto...

-¿El que?-preguntó curiosa-Mamá...

-Nada mi amor, solo que, no sé, desde lo de papá...

-No pienses en eso, he sido una tonta, no he visto lo importante que es para ti Adam, ¿le quieres?

-No puedo responder a eso-Elena puso mala cara, apartándose un poco de su madre-Hey, espera. No puedo contestar porque no hay palabras para describir lo que siento: ¿nunca has sentido que sonríes por sonreir cuando estás a su lado? Oh, ¿nunca has sentido que el destino ha unido vuestros caminos? o tan simple como ¿se te acelera el corazón sin ni siquiera verle, solo pensando en él...? Todo eso me pasa, y mucho mas, eso es amor...

-Amor...-Elena agacho la cabeza, nunca había sentido eso por Stefan-Yo...

-¿Nunca lo has sentido?

-No, bueno si, con Stefan no, pero con Damon si-lo dijo casi sin pensar, se quedó blanca, pues era la primera vez que lo pensaba en voz alta, Miranda no le dijo nada, había visto la reacción de su hija, y sabía que estaba luchando internamente por ello, por lo que decidió desviar el tema.

-Veo que te has levantado temprano, ¿vas a salir?

-Si, iré con una amiga al centro.

-Vale, me voy a vestir que me voy a resfriar como siga así-dejó las cosas estar, no iba a preguntarle con quién iba pues sabía que Caroline estaba afuera de la ciudad, y Bonnie estaba con su padre en el pueblo vecino, lo dejo así solo por el momento, aunque su instinto de madre le decía que debía preguntar por la identidad de ese Damon.

Elena no desvió la mirada ni un solo momento de su madre, le había parecido extraño su comportamiento, pero no quiso darle más vueltas, sería mejor que se preparase para ir a ver a Finn, si no se equivocaba Damon le había confirmado de que la esperaría allí.

Elena llegó unos minutos antes de lo esperado, miró su reloj y su móvil, suspiró, no iba a subir a la consulta sin Damon, eso lo tenía claro no pensaba hacerle ese feo, vaya que el chico acabara pensando lo peor de ella.

Estuvo varios minutos dando vueltas alrededor de la misma farola, puso los ojos en blanco al volver a mirar el reloj, ¿dónde se había metido ese capullo? Elena cabreada cogió el móvil, y escribió con rapidez, se sabía su número de memoria, y nunca dejaba huellas.

Para: D

De: E

¿Dónde te has metido? No me jodas que te has arrepentido, ¡ven acá ahora mismo! Porfa' "pucheritos"

Un saludo E

Elena miró su móvil, comprobó que el mensaje fuera sido enviado, tras pensarlo dos veces borró el historial, no quería tener ningún rastro. Miró la hora, eran mas de las doce, suspiró, tendría que subir a hablar con Finn, no era plan de que el chico pensase que se habían echado atrás.

Subió las escaleras del apartamento, cada paso que daba se maldecía así misma por confiar en Damon, él no necesitaba ayuda, se había estado riendo de ella, con este gesto se lo había confirmado. Se encontraba en frente de la puerta, se quedó quieta, ¿y si lo fueran atrapado...? Se quedó pálida con solo pensarlo.

-Señorita-se sobresaltó, era la vecina de enfrente-Finn esta con un paciente.

-Imposible, ha quedado conmigo hace unos minutos.

-Su paciente lleva ahí desde las-miró su reloj-No estoy pendiente, pero lleva desde las 11:55 minutos, y tenía cita previa.

-Imposible-volvió a repetir, era consciente de que Finn nunca pondría citas tan cercanas entre ellas, una idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza, y con paso vacilante llamó varias veces a la puerta, no hubo un respuesta, nerviosa volvió a llamar, oyó unos pasos.

-Un momento-respiró hondo y soltó todo el aire al oir la voz de su amigo, abrió la puerta despacio, cerrándolo a su paso-¿Elena...?

-¿Cómo lo haces...?

-Ya sabes, mi séptimo sentido, el sexto es comprender lo incomprencible, y...

-Si, si, el séptimo es ver donde no puedes ver, increíble, pensé que tenías cita...

-Con Damon, si es con él con quien estoy-se quedó pálida-Tu silencio me indica que no lo esperabas.

-¿Qué...? ¿Como...?-se sacudió todos sus pensamientos-¿Puedo pasar?

-No-lo miró incrédula-Elena, es secreto, no soy un cura, pero mi deber es mantener a mi paciente en el anonimato-dijo con una leve sonrisa, que a Elena le fueron como mil bofetadas, se estaba riendo de ella.

-Finn, dejame entrar ¡Damon!-gritó detrás de él, no iba a permitir que se rieran de ella, no en su cara, Finn la agarró para que no entrara-¡Maldito capullo! ¡Damon...!

-Deja que entre...-dijo entre susurros, casi no pudieron escucharle, sino fuera porque Finn tenía ese sentido muy desarrollado, soltó a Elena, para que entrara temiéndose lo peor...

Elena tragó saliva, victoriosa entró a pasos vacilantes al despacho de su amigo, Damon estaba tumbado en un sofá, con los ojos vendados, la chica se extrañó, pero no se quejó, pues su amigo entendía de lo que hacía.

-¿Qué estábais haciendo?

-He hablado con él, por lo que me ha contado tiene un problema, por lo que vamos a ir atrás en el tiempo, al pasado...-la chica dudó, no sabía si acababa de entenderlo-Hipnosis

-¿Es seguro...?-por el rostro su amigo le confirmó sus sospechas-¿Es peligroso? ¿para él? ¿o para nosotros?


	8. Chapter 7

**Nuevo episodio con sorpresa final! okno, será mejor que lo leáis vosotras mismas, y no me matéis a Stefan todavía, ya lo mataremos pronto...**

**Capítulo 07:**

Elena miraba atentamente a su amigo, no podía quitar ninguno de sus sentidos a las acciones del psicólogo, Finn, llevaban por lo menos una hora y aún no había ningún resultado, ninguna evidencia, nada que confirmara que Damon no estaba bien, Elena empezaba a impacientarse, habían recorrido etapas de la infancia del chico, pero nada, había tenido una infancia feliz, demasiado feliz.

-Damon, ahora vas a viajar a otro época de tu vida, de los ocho años vamos a pasar a los diez, ¿que ves Damon?-Elena miró a Damon también, el muchacho seguía tumbado con los ojos cerrados, quieto casi paralizado, no hablo-Damon...

-Veo a mi hermano...es muy pequeño, pero esta jugando a la pelota con mi madre, esta muy guapa, y mi hermano parece tan frágil en sus manos-silencio, Finn dejó que procediera-Mi hermano se ha caído, yo corro a ayudarle, pero alguien me para...

-¿Quién te para?-preguntó-Habla, estas a salvo...

-Mi tío, no se lo que quiere...solo me dice que tenga cuidado, que el tiempo se agota, que solo faltan dos años...

-¿Dos años?-preguntó extrañado-¿Para qué?

-No estoy seguro, no me explica mas nada, solo escucho, siempre me dice lo mismo...-aclaró como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo.

-Está bien, vayamos entonces a dentro de dos años, tendrás doce, ¿cierto? Vayamos justo a tu cumpleaños...¿qué sucede?

-No mucho, me preparan como siempre una fiesta cuando vengo de la escuela, yo estoy feliz pero me hago el sorprendido, cuando mi madre sale de su escondite con la tarta y mi hermano cantando, me rió, soy feliz, y mi padre viene, esa era la primera vez que no venía, pero yo soy grande y se que está ocupado con las cosas de su empresa-silencio, tanto Elena como Finn están ahora más pendientes, aunque Damon no da motivos para que se preocupen-La fiesta es genial, mi tío tampoco ha podido venir, me alegro porque desde hace tiempo las cosas no van bien, pero oigo los gritos de alguien...

-¿De quién Damon?-se interesó, pues se estaban acercando a algo gordo.

-De mi madre, está hablando por telefono, con cuidado miro a ver que está pasando, por las escaleras soy consciente de la discursión que tiene, corro hacia ella y le quito el móvil.

-¿Por qué se lo quitas?

-Porque esta llorando, nadie puede hacerla llorar conmigo delante, mi madre me mira extraño, pero enseguida me sonrie quiere que le devuelva el móvil, lo iba a hacer, pero antes quería escuchar si era mi padre o mi tío, me acerco...

-¿El móvil?-Damon está muy callado, el silencio dura demasiado, Elena se preocupa, quiere acercarse pero Finn no la dejaría, en cambio este si se mueve de su sitio, para ponerse al lado de Damon-¿Qué escuchas? Dílo...

-Basta...-murmura, empieza a reir-Es una estupidez...-rié con mas fuerza-¡Me estoy cansando de este juego, a veces soy demasiado niño!

Damon se levanta sobresaltado del sofá, Elena mira a Finn y después de nuevo a Damon, el cual esta extraño.

-Es una chorada, una soberana tontería, y me llaman a mi psicópata, mm, será mejor incrementar las habladurías-Damon sin mirar a nadie, se abalanzó hacía Finn, empujandolo contra la pared, Elena ahoga un grito, Damon solo ríe a carcajadas-¿¡Que pasa, ya no eres tan listo!? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡No se juega con mi mente! ¿¡que pretendíais!? ¿¡que dijera que mi primer crimen fue mi madre!? ¿¡que la torture, que la maté!?

Elena, ya estaba cansada de escuchar todo eso, no reconocía a la persona que estaba enfrente, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, no estaba dispuesta a perder a Finn, y que este se convirtiese en uno más de la lista de Jonh Lewis, sin pensarlo se avalanzó hacia Damon...

-¡Damon, para!-le golpeó, pero solo consiguió que este la empujara contra el suelo, estaba asustada, pero no iba a mostrarlo, no a él-Tu no eres así...

-Pobrecita...mm, creo que me voy a divertir bastante, una más en la lista...-dijo con picardía, Elena no pudo más, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, Damon puso un puchero, pero estaba hueco, sin vida, Elena se apartó lo máximo que pudo-¿Ahora huyes de mi..? Maldita zorra...

-Damon...

-No soy Damon, soy tu asesino, tú lo buscastes, así que te mereces tu premio-la agarró del pelo, Elena no quiso gritar pero en su rostro se veía todo lo que quería expresar: miedo, pena, furia, y más miedo, cerró los ojos, no era capaz de mirar a Damon, a sus ojos azules que solo mostraban aún monstruo...-¿Tus últimas...palabras?-estaba muy cerca, su corazón se aceleró, podía notar la mirada de deseo de Damo, o de Jonh, pues ahora no estaba segura de la realidad.

Notó el filo de un cuchillo o algo parecido en su cuello, no fue capaz de hacer nada, solo de pronunciar algo inaudible, pero que hizo reaccionar a Damon, sólo por un segundo, lo suficiente para que un golpe eliminará toda esa historia.

Elena cayó débil al suelo, miró a un Damon que caía de bruces, y a un Stefan con una pistola, le había golpeado con el puño de esta, Elena no fue capaz de hacer nada, solo miraba alternativamente a Stefan y a Damon...

-¿Estas bien?-le preguntó, Elena solo pudo asentir-Tranquila-el chico se acercó a Elena, quiso abrazarla, pero esta se apartó asustada, Stefan comprendió al instante que las cosas estaban muy recientes, tal vez demasiado, miró a su hermano con asco, sacó de su bolsillo unas esposas, Elena lo miró fijamente, no quería eso, pero ¿qué iba a hacer sino? Damon había intentado matarla..

-Espere-la voz de Finn les hizo reaccionar-Este hombre, Damon tiene un problema.

-Si que es un asesino-escupió como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo-Un asesino que va ir derechito a la cárcel del pueblo...

-Sabe tan bien como yo que en menos de veinticuatro horas estará libre-la cara de Stefan era un poema-Lo sé porque él mismo lo ha dicho, y también se que en mitad de un recuerdo a hecho un parón un tanto extraño-Finn miró alternativamente a Elena y a Damon, para pararse con Stefan, el cual se le estaba descomponiendo la cara-Este chico ha sido trastornado por algo que vió en su pasado...

-¡No me joda! ¡Este cabrón mató a mi madre...!-gritó desesperado, Elena abrió los ojos como platos, se levantó de golpe, no estaba segura de haberlo escuchado bien, Stefan se quedó en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de decir, se cayó de rodillas, el dolor que sintió en la pierna fue atronador, se le desencajó el rostro-Es mi hermano...-musitó, Elena estaba detrás suyo, con una mano extendida, quería consolarle, pero él la había abandonado-...él la mató...-murmuró más para sí que para los presentes, pero Elena lo había entendido muy bien-No tuvo piedad...

-Stefan...-Elena cayó junto a él, le abrazó por detrás, hundiendo su cabeza en su espalda, cerró los ojos para no llorar, necesitaba calmarse, pero antes calmaría a su amigo-¿por qué no me lo dijistes?

-No-Stefan se levantó de golpe, dejando a Elena trastocada, demasiado cerca de Damon, el joven capitán dio varias vueltas por el cuarto nervioso-No...

-Me da igual lo que diga, capitán, pero este chico necesita mi ayuda, le propongo un trato, como bien sabemos allí a donde quiere llevarlo no le darán asilo.

-No diga gilipolleces.

-Sabe muy bien lo que digo, se quedará conmigo el tiempo necesario, cuando descubra lo suficiente para entregárselo al juez lo encarcelara, es un trato justo-Stefan no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba-Hablo en serio, por si queda duda.

-No hay dudas, ni una, me lo llevo-iba a recoger a su hermano, cuando este empezó a moverse, todos dudaron, pero Stefan lo tenía claro, se dió media a vuelta y a regañadientes cogió a Elena del brazo-Si quieres su salvación te vienes conmigo...

Finn sonrió, había conseguido salvar a su paciente, miró al suelo, no podía verlo con claridad, pero sabía que se estaba recomponiendo, y analizando todo lo acontecido: Finn se sentó en el suelo, y con unas palmaditas le confirmó lo evidente.

-Todo es verdad, y en especial que tienes un problema-Damon se hundió-No te rindas chico, Elena tenía razón, hay algo más.

-Elena...-susurró, recordando la cara de dolor de la chica y sus lágrimas-Le he hecho...

-No, calma, esta bien, pero Stefan se la llevó, tu hermano ha accedido a que te mire-Damon se giró bruscamente-Oye, no me mires así, que soy ciego no tonto, tuve que utilizar mis ideas.

-Elena...

-Deja de repetirte, ella está bien, pero comprende a Stefan necesitaba tomar aire y no la iba a dejar aquí-

-Con un asesino, o peor: una mente desquisiada.

-No iba a decir eso; no la iba a dejar aquí en mitad de una sección donde tu te ibas a auto aniquilar.

-Elena y tú sois tan para cual, ha descubierto que soy Jonh y aún así está aquí, ¿por qué?-preguntó-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi deber, y Elena, es Elena no sé porque sigues insistiendo, la chica no va a cambiar de parecer, puede llegar a ser muy cabezota-Damon sonrió al escucharlo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie-Y ahora, vamos a ver, ¿qué escuchastes?

-¿Cómo?-dijo extrañado, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Mm, interesante...-ignoró lo perdido que estaba Damon para centrarse en sus propias ideas, Damon estaba nervioso, no recordaba nada de lo que le decía, solo veía el rostro desencajado de Elena-Es bastante interesante saberlo, deja que investigue un poco, llamaré a Stefan.

Finn salió de su casa, Damon se quedó allí mirando la puerta, golpeó de una patada una de las sillas, en seguida se arrepintió y la recogió bastante era lo que había hecho, al levantarse vió una navaja en el suelo, su navaja, su arma, se estremeció al recordar lo que podría haber hecho con ella.

Stefan estaba abajo, en el portal, había convencido a Elena para que se fuera a dar una vuelta, que él la llamaría que confiara en su palabra, no estaba muy segura pero no se negó.

Estaba tan concentrado en la nada que no notó la presencia del psicólogo, el cual puso una mano en su hombre, se sobresaltó.

-Tranquilo-Stefan masculló en silencio, pero no dijo nada-Tengo una novedad.

-Buena o mala-se atrevió a sugerir.

-No lo sé, pero es raro que no recuerde lo que escuchó, normalmente son cosas que no se olvidan, pero ese no es lo único, el chico recuerda borroso lo que hace.

-O es lo que dice él-se le escapó-Continue.

-Le comprendo por eso no juzgo, no esta en mi mano juzgar, ni en la suya, usted no es juez-le recriminó, Stefan estaba empezando a hartarse, él era el capitán, de las fuerzas armadas-Me pasaré toda la noche investigando y consultando libros, creo haber visto un caso así en algún lado.

-¿Y que va a hacer con Damon?-Finn sonrió internamente, Stefan acababa de llamar a su hermano por su nombre, el chico no tardó en darse cuenta-Comprenda no le voy a llamar por el otro nombre.

-Se quedará conmigo, estará a salvo.

-Él que no lo estará es usted, es...

-¿Ciego? Lo sé, pero ya ha visto que me defiendo bastante bien con mis demás sentidos-eso era cierto, si no fuera porque sabía por medio de Elena que el hombre era completamente ciego, y que los especialistas lo confirmaron, en más de una ocasión fuera pensado lo contrario-Bueno, dígale a Elena que la llamaré mañana, y que no se pase por aquí, Damon sigue auto convenciéndose de lo cruel que es.

-Elena no pisará este lugar si Damon sigue aquí.

-Usted sabe mejor que yo lo orgullosa que es Elena-Stefan lo vio irse, suspiró, miró su móvil, tenía un aviso, un asesinato, maldijo en silencio, pues no necesitaba ver de quien era, pues Mystic Falls era un lugar plácido y nunca pasaba nada.

-Ves hermano, tu eres la mancha negra en todo esto...-murmuró, después marcó, necesitaba hablar con alguien-¿Kol? Necesito pedirte un favor.

-¡No me jodas, tengo al capitán Saltzman en mi culo!

-Sabes que eso suena fatal, ¿no? Se lo cabrón que es Alaric, creéme lo sé, pero esto es gordo, y necesito tus contactos-respiró hondo-Necesito que busques a Rosalinda Bloor.

-¿La asesina de las uñas? ¿¡para qué!? ¡Esta bien donde esta! ¡No quiero problemas!

-Se le relacionaba con Jonh Lewis, solo quiero saber en que.

-A ti no te lo va a decir, ¡no se lo ha dicho a nadie en los interrogatorios! ¿¡por qué crees que va a ser diferente contigo!?

-Porque yo no estoy vigilado, porque no es un interrogatorio normal.

-Tío no, te estas obsesionando, no, eso es ilegal, ¿dónde esta el dulce Stefan?

-¿Crees que alguna vez existió?-Kol maldijo en silencio desde el otro lado, cogió su portátil.

-Ok, intentaré algo, pero no tires tu carrera por uno como Jonh-Stefan no contestó, colgó, sonrió al cielo, ahora tenía una oportunidad de acabar con todo, de acabar con el asesino de su madre, y encima sin ser perjudicado, su plan era perfecto, pero no haría nada precipitado, se centraría en lo simple, fingir querer ayudar a Damon, era lo mas sencillo.

Su móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo, lo miró, era Elena, reconocería ese número en cualquier lado, descolgó con una sonrisa, que se esfumó tan rápido como vino.

-¿Cómo esta Damon?-ni un "hola" ni un "cómo estas"-¡Stef!

-Bien, lo tendrá en casa de tu amigo hasta mañana, y me ha dicho que lo dejes en paz, se esta...

-Si, si, se lo que esta haciendo, pero quiero hablar con él para dejarle claro que estoy de su lado, que no le tengo miedo...no quiero que piense que le odio.

-Elena-intentó contener su rabia, necesitaba cumplir-Calma, Finn quiere investigar, espera a mañana...-no sabía, no estaba seguro de que su calma fuera sido muy convincente-¿Elena?

-¿Vas a estar a su lado?-preguntó, Stefan conocía a la chica, era una pregunta trampa.

-No, han abistado un problema en el hospital, y tengo que ir a revisión, pero no vayas.

-No tranquilo, ¡a sus órdenes!-Elena hizo el gesto con la mano, aunque el otro no pudiese verlo, Stefan sonrió, lo que ninguno sabía era que ni ella ni él confiaban en la palabra del otro, pues se conocían demasiado bien, ambos colgaron casi a la vez-Perfecto-murmuró...

-Perfecto-murmuró-No puedo fiarme de ti Elenita.

-No puedo fiarme de ti Stef-Elena se tumbó en la cama, llevaba allí desde que vino a casa, miró el reloj, eran solamente las tres, suspiró agobiada, tendría que esperar un par de horas más, Stefan estaría vigilando por allí cerca, y ella no era estúpida, le conocía.

La chica se levantó de la cama, se entretendría con algo, bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad, Adam estaba en el salón junto a Jeremy, jugando a la consola, Elena por un momento se quedó fija en él, su rostro ahora le resultaba familiar, le recordaba a alguien, esos ojos verdes le eran muy similares a...

-¡Elena!-Jeremy la despertó de sus pensamientos-¿Vienes?

-Sabes que no...-lo pensó mejor, necesitaba hablar con Adam-Bueno si, ¿a qué jugáis?-Elena se acomodó en la silla de enfrente, recogió uno de los mandos, y maldijo en silencio al ver a lo que jugaban podía notar la mirada de Adam clavada en ella, pero no dijo nada, necesitaba tiempo-¡Jo! ¿No hay otro?

-Elena-le reprochó-Si no quieres jugar vete...-le chincho, como cuando eran pequeños, eso le alegró a ella, necesitaba tener a su hermano y esos momentos inocentes-¡Vamos!

Llevaban una hora jugando, Elena y Jeremy se picaban cada cinco segundos, ahora mismo se encontraban encima de una mesa y el otro encima del sofá, Adam solo observaba a la chica, nunca se había fijado en ella, pero él era alguien insignificante, la hija de su novia, una niña inocente, pero ahora la admiraba, su valentía, su desparpanto, su valor: y la despreciaba casi al mismo tiempo por estar estropeando sus planes.

-Chicos vuestra madre va a llegar y no creo que le guste ver su tapizado hecho una mierda y su mesita con algo roto-Elena le miró, después a sus pies, se bajó de la mesa, y golpeó a Jer por intentar hacer trampas-Jeremy.

-Si, si...-se bajó a trompicones, pisando a su hermana, la cual miraba su móvil-¿¡No me digas que te vas!?

-Si, he quedado, voy a ir...a ver a Stefan.

-Han asesinado a sangre fría a una enfermera, no deberías ir sola-Elena se quedó paralizada en la puerta, tragó saliva, no se iba a dejar impresionar.

-No voy allí, Stefan ya le han dado el alta, voy a ir a la cafetería cerca del instituto, puedo ir sola-dijo seria, no tenía ninguna intención de dar pie a nada, sin decir mas nada, recogió sus cosas para irse, Adam sonrió, y murmuró mas para sí que para nadie "Lista"-¡Adiós!

Elena salió de la casa casi corriendo, cogió el móvil, no podía ir andando, y tampoco iba a coger el coche de su madre, no quería oírla cuando llegase, después de mucho pensarlo, llamó.

-¿Matt? Gracias, ehm, ¿puedes venir a recogerme? Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento...-escuchó-¡Gracias guapo!

Matt era su mejor amigo, se criaron juntos, era su amor infantil, siempre lo supo, pero cuando Bonnie y él empezaron a salir juntos ella se sintió a explotar de alegría, fue ese día cuando descubrió que no era amor, que era amistad, cuando cortaron, se sintió muy mal, pésima, pero no culpó ni a Bonnie ni a él, se habían criado juntos.

Mientras pensaba, vio el coche de su amigo, sonrió, se montó en él, sin mirar atrás, se había alejado bastante de casa para que Adam no pudiese ver a donde iba concretamente.

-¿A dónde vamos? mejor dicho, ¿a dónde vas?

-Que bien me conoces, siento meterte en esto Matt, ¿cómo estas?-Matt sonrió, conocía a su amiga, tenía prisa-Ok, iré al grano quiero que me lleves a un par de calles de aquí, ¿sabes dónde esta la calle Solar?

-Eso está un poco lejos-dijo en tono de broma-Me debes gasolina.

-Ay cuanto te quiero...

Pasaron el resto del trayecto hablando de cosas sin sentido, haciendo bromas y riendo, ninguno nombró nada que perjudicase al otro, porque ambos sabían que había temas que dolían mucho.

-Es aquí-dijo-Ya sabes me debes un par de litros.

-Ja,ja, ok, ok, ya hablaremos-Elena esperó a que Matt se fuese, miró alrededor, no había nadie, subió las escaleras del piso de su amigo, se encontró de nuevo con la vecina de antes, suspiró.

-No esta-se quedó quieta, mirándola extrañada-Se fue hace rato.

-Bueno...gracias...-Elena maldijo en silencio, pero tenía llave, o por lo menos antes las tenía, registro su bolso, cogió un monedero, el cual tenía lleno de llaves de varios sitios, sonrió y se agradeció a ella misma haber puesto nombres a las llaves, no tardó mucho en encontrar la que buscaba, abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio.

Dió varios pasos, pero se quedó quieta en el salón, tampoco sabía si Damon seguía allí, soltó sus cosas en una silla, miró el suelo, donde antes había sido tan debil.

-¿Damon?-optó por llamarlo, sabiendo que este no contestaría-¿Damon? He traído algo para comer...como no sabía que te gustaba-lo volvió a intentar pero sin éxito-Damon.

Fue a una de las habitaciones, lo bueno del lugar era que era pequeño, que todas las salas conectaban con el salón, por lo que no tardó en encontrarlo, estaba en una esquina apoyado en la pared, oculto entre las sombras, el chico la miró, sus ojos celestes eran dulce, era su caballero.

-Damon-murmuró con una gran sonrisa, se acercó despacio, Damon no se movió-Está todo bien, estoy bien...y ahora que te veo mejor.

-Elena, no, yo lo siento, no quiero, nunca he querido hacerte daño, eres demasiado importante.

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo-eso fue demasiado para Damon, no podía tenerla a su lado, en cualquier momento podría descontrolarse y sería lo peor, con paso vacilante apartó a Elena.

-¡No! ¿¡No lo ves!? ¿¡No soy bueno para ti!?

-Eso lo diré yo.

-¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡le debes algo al cielo!? ¿¡por qué te comportas como una samaritana!? ¿¡tan malo es eso que has hecho para tener que pagar este calvario!?-Elena no podía mas, no era capaz de seguir escuchando esas palabras, todo en su mente se revolvió, pero una cosa tuvo clara, una cosa que no fue capaz de retener-¿¡Por qué!?

-¡Porque te quiero Damon!-el chico se quedó pálido, Elena estaba destrozada con las lágrimas en los ojos, entonces también se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, rió nerviosa...


	9. Chapter 8

**Definitivo este episodio trae muchas cosas, y entre ellas escenas demasiado empalagosas, lo siento :) Estoy en la playa, y ¡tengo internet! ¡soy feliz!**

**Capítulo 08:**

-Te quiero...-repitió nerviosa, sin ser consciente aún del significado de esas palabras para ambos, para Elena era un mundo, descubrir que esas palabras no le resultaban incómodas, que realmente las sentía como suyas propias por una vez, para Damon era una liberación, era la segunda persona en años que le decía esas palabras, y que parecía totalmente sincera, eso a Damon le partió el alma, y todas las barreras que tenía, se acercó a Elena, quería abrazarla, calmarla, pero se quedó en mitad del camino al ver el rostro de la chica, estaba descompuesta-...te quiero...-volvió a repetir, mientras miraba por todas partes con una sonrisa en sus labios, buscó a Damon, el chico seguía en el mismo sitio pero con los brazos levemente levantados, y con una mirada de pena, Elena retrocedió, tenía miedo, de su reacción, casi sin pensarlo salió corriendo de allí, pudo oir como Damon la llamaba, pero no era capaz de ver la realidad, que ella era una niña a su lado.

No era consciente de lo que tenía a su alrededor cuando cruzó la calle, por lo que no vio a Adam apoyado en la calle de enfrente, el hombre sonrió, pero su cara se transformó tanto o mas que la de Elena cuando un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules salía del apartamento gritando.

-¡Elena!-la chica lo había visto salir, arriesgarse por ella, pero no era capaz de pararse, de enfrentarse a Damon, nunca le había tenido miedo pero en ese instante si lo tuvo y ahora no había remedio para cambiar las cosas-¡Elena por favor-!-el chico se quedó blanco cuando un hombre, Adam se puso en su camino frenandole el paso, Damon solo pudo retroceder, y toparse con la pared-T-Tú...

-Veo que me recuerdas, ¿qué pasa ya has olvidado quien eres Jonh?

-No-Damon le apartó de un empujón y corrió lo máximo que pudo en dirección contraria, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba al descubierto, no podía dar marcha atrás, no quería arriesgar la vida de Finn, las lágrimas empezaron a golparse en sus ojos, el recuerdo de la enfermera, el de Elena, todos volvieron, y con ello las migrañas-Basta...-dijo entre lágrimas-Por favor...

-Resultas patético, Stefan tiene máss huevos que tú-Damon alzó la vista, la tenía borrosa, maldijo en silencio-Tranquilo a mi nunca me harás daño, no me mires así, para eso te cree.

-¿¡C-Cómo!?

-Oyes perfectamente, pero calma no recordarás haber tenido esta conversación conmigo, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije por teléfono? No me hagas recordártelo-Damon no necesito escuchar mas, su cabeza le estaba matando, tenía ganas de vomitar-Lo peor en si, son los síntomas, los efectos secundarios...

-¿¡De-de que-que hablas...!?

-Lo que no me hace gracia es que esa chica este molestandote, eso no está bien, es mejor que nos deshagamos de ella-Adam se agachó cogiendo el rostro de Damon-Jonh querido, deshazte de esa chiquita...

Damon dudó, sus ojos celestes se tiñeron de una oscuridad incalculable, una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro, pero la imagen de Elena seguía presente en su mente, negó con la cabeza, empujando a un Adam sorprendido, salió corriendo.

-Increíble-murmuró-Realmente increíble...

Caroline miraba con temor la entrada a Mystic Falls, ese tiempo fuera le había venido perfecto, pero volver a estar donde estaba no le agradaba ni un pelo, quería a Klaus, eso lo tenía claro, pero el miedo a como reaccionaría era peor, bajó del coche, su madre la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, se echó sobre ella.

-Oh, Caroline...-dijo preocupada, conocía a su hija, y no era de las personas cariñosos-¿Me contaras que ha pasado?

-Prefiero comer algo, ha sido un viaje largo y cansado-su madre asintió, no iba a contradecirla, por ahora; la acompañó hasta el interior de la casa, tenía que decirle una cosa, por lo menos comentarsela, pues no quería que su hija se enfadase después.

-Caroline hay una cosa que quiero decirte.

-Jo mamá, ¿tiene que ser ahora...?

-Tienes visita-la chica abrió los ojos como platos, notó a alguien en su espalda, se giró de golpe encontrandose de cara con Elijah-Os dejaré, estoy en la cocina...

Caroline no fue capaz de reaccionar, en realidad no sabía que hacer ni que decir, no entendía qué hacía aquí el hermano de Klaus, Caroline pensativa soltó sus cosas en el sofá.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caroline, no estoy por gusto, he venido por mi hermano, se que estas mal-aclaró antes de que la chica se lo dijese, no era tonto-Pero mi hermano esta fatal, es la segunda vez en toda mi vida que le veo en ese estado, y me prometí que nunca le permitiría recaer, y mirame he roto mi promesa.

-Lo siento-se atrevió a decir, a fin de cuentas era cierto, ella sentía mucho lo que había hecho, quería demasiado a Klaus y se había dejado manipular-No quiero a Tyler me manipuló, quiero a Klaus.

-No es a mi a quien debes decirselo.

-No quiero...no me atrevo, mirame soy una chica de pueblo, y vosotros-Elijah no acababa de comprender eso último y su rostro lo reflejó-¿No me digas que no lo habéis pensado?

-Caroline elegí este pueblo porque quise, Klaus vino para liberarse de la gran ciudad, creeme si no quisieramos ataduras no estaríamos aquí-confesó, Caroline solo podía escuchar-Mira, no debería, pero Klaus solo se ha permitido amar dos veces, y una fue horrible, la chica tuvo un accidente, y la segunda vez, dime tu a mi como va a terminar...

-Klaus...-el chico asintió, Caroline no pudo más, las lágrimas volvieron a manchar su rostro-No puedo...yo...me siento mal, sucia, Klaus no lo merezco...lo siento...

-Caroline...

-No, me siento mal, necesito estar sola, por favor...

Elijah asintió, dejando su tarjeta con su número salió de la casa, Liz, que había escuchado toda la conversación esperó unos segundos no quería que su hija la llamase cotilla, y mucho menos que la tomara con ella.

Tardó unos minutos en salir, pero su hija ya no estaba, se asustó, pero al ver las cosas en la escalera se tranquilizó un poco, seguramente habría subido para cambiarse, miró la tarjeta que había en la mesita, la recogió

"Elijah Mikaelson"

Tras la ducha y una comida rápida Elena se tumbaba en la cama, ese día se iría temprano a la cama para así analizar las cosas con más calma el día siguiente, su portátil brilló, seguramente por la falta de batería, al recogerlo vió la señal de aviso de que quedaba cinco o diez minutos de batería, suspiró tendría que buscar el cargador, pero no era eso lo que había pitado, tenía un correo, marcado como "spam", se lo pensó varias veces, tenía un mal presentimiento, le dio a la carpeta, en el asunto ponía "La verdadera cara de tu caballero de ojos azules" la chica se quedó blanca, iba a cliquearla, cuando oyó el ruido en su ventana, maldijo en silencio, abrió la ventana, en frente suya se encontraba Damon...

-Ah...-se sobresaltó, Damon parecía tranquilo, la chica le abrió la ventana para que entrara-¿¡Qué pretendes que me de un ataque!?

-Lo siento, pero si te fuera llamado ¿me lo fueras cogido?-la chica puso mala cara, era evidente que no-¿Ves? Esta vez te estoy imitando, "el destino"

-No te rías de mi...-se cruzó de brazos.

-He arriesgado mi cuello-le aclaró con un dedo acusador-Por ti.

-Lo menos que has podido hacer-le picó.

-Vale, va a ser dificil hablar contigo hoy, lo he captado-

-Menos mal, te veía cortito de entendederas-dijo enfadada, un enfado que cada vez parecía menos real-Y si tampoco te gusta arriesgarte, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy aquí por ti, porque no puedo dejarte ir-se acercó más a ella, pero esta vez era diferente, la ternura, el deseo, eran las sensaciones claves-porque te has incrustado en mi vida como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, porque eres la segunda persona que se ha atrevido a sentir algo por mi...porque eres tú Elena, la chica loca, la chica que arriesgó su vida por el destino...por mi...

-Damon-Elena había perdido todas las fuerzas para huir o para discutir, estaba derretida por él-Yo...

-No digas nada, las palabras sobran, solo son espadas de doble filo, hay gestos que valen más que cualquier confesión-Damon le acarició la cara con los pulgares, Elena no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos azules, que solo eran visibles para ella, ya lo había comprobado, esa ternura era suya.

Elena se apartó de él, le dio la espalda, estaba nerviosa conocía perfectamente esa reacción, podría llegar a darle un ataque o algo parecido, Damon no entendía el porqué, pero se lo imaginaba, la chica nunca estaría con un asesino como él.

-Lo entiendo-confesó el chico, Elena negó con la cabeza, no podía permitirle que creyese que no sentía nada, se volvió hacia él y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, tal vez las palabras pudiesen tener doble significado, pero los gestos también-Elena...

-Lo siento Damon...lo siento...-no se atrevía a mirarle-Lo siento, te quiero, mucho...mas que a nadie, me siento viva contigo pero...no quiero sufrir y se que tu tendrás que huir, siempre tendrás que huir, ¿por qué luchar por algo que está perdido?

-Elena, por ti soy capaz de entregarme ahora mismo, por ti estoy aquí, es por ti por lo que aún no me he ido de la ciudad...Elena, tu eres mi camino, el camino que quiero recorrer-le confesó dándole un suave beso en el pelo-Por ti quiero cambiar...

-Quiero vivir el momento, pero no me atrevo a vivirlo como quiero-sollozó.

-No hace falta vivirlo de esa manera, solo dejame estar a tu lado, enseñarte que no es malo amar, no sé lo que habrás sufrido, pero yo llevo sin sentir años...-esta vez sí le miró, sus ojos brillaban tanto como los de ella-Déjame ver qué es eso que siento...

-¿Aunque eso nos haga daño?

-Aunque nos haga mucho daño, tanto que no podamos vivir, no quiero pensar que un día tuve la oportunidad de sentir y la desperdicie.

-No sé si podré aguantar perderte.

-Vivamos el presente-Elena se abrazó con más fuerza-Seré tuyo siempre.

-Mi caballero de ojos azules...-eso le hizo recordar un correo, pero no se atrevió a mirar el portátil, no tenía ganas de amargarse más la noche-Damon-se atrevió a preguntar, el chico le miró con una media sonrisa-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo...?

-Siempre.

Ninguno dijo más nada, no necesitaron palabras, Elena arrastro al chico hasta su cama, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, analizando cada detalle, pues su única intención era soñar con él, tenía miedo, miedo de sentir, de volver a sentir, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su corazón había hablado y estaba actuando en consecuencia, lo único que pidió en silencio fue no sufrir; el chico se dejó llevar por esa muchacha de ojos chocolate...

...Esa noche fue la mejor de sus vidas, pues fue la única vez que se permitieron descansar...

Damon fue el primero en notar los rayos del sol, y la calor que emanaba un cuerpo a su lado, sonrió, sabía perfectamente quien era, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saberlo, se acurruco más entre las sábanas, al hacerlo se cruzó con la mano de Elena, la cual jugaba con su pelo...

-Dormilón-dijo con ternura, después le golpeó levemente para que se moviera, emitió un gruñido, estaba demasiado cómodo, no iba a permitirle a Elena que le estropeáce ese momento-¿No querrás preocupar a Finn?

Volvió a emitir otro gruñido en señal de protesta, no quería defraudar a nadie que le ayudaba, pero temía y mucho que Elena viese la realidad de su persona, que no tenía salvación, el móvil de la chica empezó a sonar.

-¿Si? No...bueno...es que sigo en la cama...¡sola!...pues...no, espera, ¿¡cómo...!?-Damon se giró para escrutarla, la chica se levantó a trompicones de la cama, y encendió su portátil para abrir la aplicación de TV, lo sincronizó; Damon no podía parar de observarla con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, la quería demasiado, la verdad le golpeó de repente, al ver lo que ella estaba viendo.

^ -Las noticias son claras, en El General Falls han encontrado el cuerpo de una mujer de vientidos años asesinada brutalmente, las cámaras de seguridad nos han mostrado a un joven médico, su identificación no era la correcta con respecto al asesino, ¿estaremos hablando del asesino de ojos azules...? Ahora mismo estamos viendo como el capitán Mikaelson sale de recepción, intentaremos frenarle...-la reportera recorrió el poco camino que los separaba, Stefan negó con seriedad, no daría ningún testimonio-¡Espere! ¿qué cree usted? ¿estamos a salvo?

-No lo sé, no puedo testificar nada, no hay pruebas, ni las habrá para ustedes-aclaró y desapareció tras dos hombres, que seguramente serían militares; Elena observaba atónita, se dejó caer en el suelo^

Damon la observaba, se había sentado en la cama, para poder escuchar mejor las noticias, se concentró en la foto de la enfermera que mostraba, claro que la recordaba, pero no con claridad, maldijo mentalmente su problema, y haber metido Elena en eso...

-Damon-empezó-¿ha sido Jonh?-al chico le extrañó que hablara de él en tercera persona, pero se lo agredició mentalmente-Por favor...

-Si, no lo recuerdo bien, pero si-confesó, a partir de ese día iría con la verdad por delante aunque eso le costase la confianza de la chica-Lo siento.

-No te culpes-intentó recomponerse, al cortar la pestaña vió su correo, dudó, pero no le prestó atención dejó el ordenador en la otra punta de la habitación, no pensaba prestarle más atención de la necesaria-Bueno, es buena señal, Stefan no tiene intención de delatarte, confía en ti...

-Ojalá-se le escapó, se levantó con intención de irse, Elena le observó con mala cara, ¿no tendría la cara de irse?-Será mejor...

-Ni se te ocurra, recuerda, tu mismo lo dijistes, soy la única que ha mostrado interés, quiero que veas que también soy la única que te puede hacer olvidar todo-se acercó a él, acortando las distancias-déjame adentrarme en tu corazón...

-...en mi oscuro corazón...si es que tengo...-sentenció, Elena no iba a permitir que se hundiera en su propia miseria, la chica buscó su mirada, cuando la encontró se perdió en esos intensos ojos azules-No lo hagas, no caigas en la tentación...

-Caeré si es por ti-muy cerca, pero Elena acortó aún más las distancias, abrazándose a él, protegiendo su alma, y la de él-Es hora de mostrarte que no todo gira en torno a Jonh-el chico se apartó-No me mires así, ambos sabemos que "él" está creado por un trauma, y pienso mostrarte que él no tiene el control...

-Elena, arriesgas demasiado.

-No, arriesgo muy poco, comparado con lo que puedo obtener; a un chico dulce de ojos celestes que me vuelve loca...para qué ocultarlo...

-Si...y gracias...

-No me las des, no hasta que lo consiga...

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa, era temprano por lo que Jeremy no estaba despierto o por lo menos no estaba a la vista, la chica suspiró aliviada, recogió con rapidez sus cosas, mientras que Damon rebuscaba algo para desayunar, la chica lo pillo registrando...

-Hey-le golpeó levemente al ver que estaba cogiendo sus tortitas-Son mías.

-Quien se fue a Sevilla...

-¡No me vengas con esas!-intentó quitarselas pero fue imposible, con dificultad el chico se tomo las tortitas aunque no le sentaron muy bien por lo que empezó a toser-Ahora te jodes...

-¿Elena...?-la voz de Miranda los devolvió a la realidad en la que se encontraban, el chico salió por la puerta de la cocina sin medir palabra con la chica, la cual se había quedado paralizada al lado de la isla de la cocina, Miranda se asomó, estaba medio dormida-¿Elena?-preguntó preocupada-¿qué sucede? ¿es por Stefan?

-Que...no, claro que no, es solo que...bueno pensé que no estabas.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo mas seria, pues antes le había parecido oir las voces de un chico, aunque supuso haberlo soñado-¿Había alguien contigo?

-¿Aquí? No, ¿por qué? ¿por el alboroto? Jer ha tenido que coger mis tortitas y lo que estaba era regañandome a mi misma por dejarlas a la vista-se cruzó de brazos, como si eso fuera lo mas natural en ella-Pensaba que estabas con Adam.

-Si...pero ayer tenía prisa, el pobre tiene su vida, su familia.

-No sé nada de ella-confesó, en realidad Adam nunca había hablado sobre su pasado, solo sobre su presente y cosas típicas como el trabajo o la hipoteca, y que quería vender su piso el cual estaba a las afueras de Fell Church quería estar cerca de ellos por lo que llevaba tiempo intentando venderlo.-Es raro...

-Elena, hace nada que estamos saliendo juntos, no puedes saberlo todo.

-Pero es raro que llevando tan poco tiempo este todo el día en casa-se enfuruño, su madre temió que su hija se pusiera en su contra-Y me he levantado temprano porque Caroline ha vuelto, y quiero ir a verla mas tarde, por lo que me voy a pasar por el instituto para renovar la matrícula, las clases comienzan muy pronto, y quiero empezar con buen pie-confesó, cambiando por completo de tema, pues no quería discutir con su madre-Y ahora, si me lo permites quiero desayunar.

-Vale-dudó, pero al final accedió subiendo de nuevo las escaleras, pues no tenía intención de levantarse tan temprano, ya que ese día no tenía turno de mañana sino de noche, cuando Elena se cercioró de que su madre no estuviese con la oreja puesta, pero en ese instante recordó una situación parecida en un tiempo donde creía ser feliz...

_Elena dormía placidamente cuando el sonido de un móvil la despertó, dando golpes torpes con la mano alcanzó el maldito aparato, estaba en vibración pero lo tenía debajo de la almohada, lo miró desconcertada, no conocía el número, descolgó, y con voz soñolienta._

_-¿Quién es...?-preguntó malhumorada._

_-Buenos días Elena._

_-Que...¿Stefan? ¿Cómo has conseguido...? ¿sabes la hora...?-una sonrisa tonta se le escapó, la verdad es que no esperaba que él la llamara, con cuidado de que sus padres no se despertaran se dirigió al baño para poder hablar con mas tranquilidad_

_-Se que son las seis de la mañana un día festivo, que conseguí tu móvil pidiendo tu historial delictivo, antes de nada, todos tenemos un historial en un pueblo tan pequeño-Elena sonrió, ella lo sabía porque su amiga era la hija de la Sherrif y eso se lo contó una vez-Me encanto que tomaramos café juntos..._

_Elena puso mala cara, odiaba el café, pero después de la otra noche era un recuerdo muy hermoso para desperdiciarlo, sin darse cuenta, entre trivialidades se asomó a la ventana, y allí se encontró a un Stefan apoyado en su reja, casi se le cae el móvil al suelo._

_-¿Qué haces hay abajo?-preguntó desconcertada, bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible, no quería que su padre se despertase y viera a ese chico en la calle, llegó hasta la puerta, sin haber escuchado la última frase de Stefan se asomó, golpeandose con él...-Auh..._

_-Por que me gustas...-Elena se quedó pálida-por eso estoy aquí abajo...porque quiero salir contigo, hablando con tus padres en una hora decente claro está..._

_-Yo...Stefan..._

_-Tienes razón, no estoy haciendo las cosas bien-se agachó, hincando una rodilla en el suelo-¿Me concedes el placer de salir contigo...?-Elena rio nerviosa, era la primera, su primera declaración, y sin darse cuenta se encontraba abrazada gritando un "si" a los cielos, tan fuerte fueron los gritos que sus padres lo escucharon y bajaron corriendo, Elena se dio cuenta y apartó a Stefan a tiempo._

_-¿Elena?-preguntó su padre mirando por todos lados-¿Por qué gritabas?_

_-Por nada, os quiero mucho-los abrazó a ambos, pero su madre observaba en otro dirección, al hombro que asomaba por la puerta, sonrió, más tarde hablaría con su hija, pues ahora no quería escuchar a su marido con sus quejas típicas a las seis de la mañana._

_-Volvamos a la cama amor, y Elena cierra la puerta, y díle al cartero si sigue por la zona que la próxima vez venga más tarde o que no haga tanto ruido, por qué es por eso por lo que gritabas ¿verdad?-Elena solo pudo asentir nerviosa, su madre la había descubierto pero no decía nada, el hombre miró a su mujer y después a su hija, y con una leve sonrisa desapareció de allí, acompañado por su mujer claro esta..._

_Elena sonreía, por una vez era feliz, por una vez era ella la que tenía el novio perfecto, era ella la que se enamoraba...Se asomó a la puerta, ni rastro de Stefan, pero había una nota en el suelo "Tus padres son geniales, normal que seas tan dulce...~Stefan~"_

Las manos de Damon la devolvieron al presente, el chico la abrazó con ternura, y pudo notar como unas pequeñas gotitas de agua caían en sus brazos, Elena estaba llorando, Damon la abrazó con más fuerza, pues se sentía culpable de la tristeza de la chica, pero como si una conexión los uniera la chica negó y lo abrazó.

-Estaba recordando a mi padre...esto me ha hecho pensar en una situación tan dulce...-confesó, por una vez en mucho tiempo reconocía en voz alta el dolor de la pérdida de su padre-Le quería, y sigo sintiendo que está presente, y creo que se siente orgulloso, ¿no?

-Tu padre, bueno no lo conozco, pero seguro que te quería a ti y a tu hermano-le enjugó una lágrima-Ahora será mejor que vayamos afuera, no quiero que a tu madre le de un ataque por verme aquí-Elena sonrió levemente, miró hacia arriba, no había ruido alguno.

-Vamos-le cogió de la mano-Tengo un lugar que enseñarte, a fin de cuentas te lo debo, me encanto visitar el prado.

-Si no fuera porque ataqué a mi hermano allí te llevaría pero prefiero mantenerme lejos de ese lugar, tengo miedo de que...-Elena le calló, no quería oír mas lamentaciones-Ok, vamos a donde tu quieras.

-Eso está mejor, mucho mejor...-Elena sonrió pícara, se dirigió a la puerta, y ambos sonriendo la abrieron, pero ambas sonrisas desaparecieron al ver quien los esperaba apoyado en la puerta-¡¿Ste-Stefan?!

-Sorprendidos, cuando tendría que haber sido "sorprendida" ¿qué haces aquí Damon?

-Yo...-Elena aferró con fuerza su mano, pues Damon intentaba soltarla, pero ese gesto le dió fuerza-Siento haberte atacado, pero si no me creyeras estaría encerrado, déjame creer que sientes algo por mi.

-Damon confió en el criterio de Finn por eso te doy la oportunidad de estar libre, pero no pienso permitir que estes cerca de Elena.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, ¿no te parece?-le escrutó la chica-Tu no eres nadie para decirme con quien debo o no estar, Damon es mi amigo...

-Damon no está bien-dijo con el mismo tono cortante, el aludido se sintió fatal, no quería que ninguno de los dos saliera perjudicado, apretó los puños, soltando así la mano de la chica.

-Stefan tiene razón, os arriesgáis ayudandome, por lo que no quiero que salgas perjudicada Elena.

-No me vengas con esas de nuevo Damon, soy yo la que necesita estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en meses-confesó con una tierna sonrisa, y acariciando su mejilla, el chico cerró los ojos ante su contacto, y un recuerdo le vino a la cabeza, un hombre, abrió los ojos de golpe-¿estas bien?

-Si...creo...que si...

-Bien, vamos a compensarnos mutuamente-dijo Stefan, Elena lo miró extrañada-Quieres estar con Damon, vale, y yo quiero que vaya cuanto antes con Finn, así que...-silencio-Vais a ir juntos hasta lo de Fin, y allí comenzará la terapia, sin ti...

Elena lo miró malamente, buscó el apoyo de Damon, pero este parecía estar de acuerdo con la descabellada idea de Stefan, por lo que regañadientes salió disparada a la calle, Stefan frenó a Damon...

-Tío Adam está aquí...-a Damon se le cambió el rostro-Si él tiene algo que ver, por mínimo que sea dílo...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Aquí os dejo un nuevo episodio, y al final un avance de una nueva historia que ronda por mi cabeza que crearé cuando tenga avanzada "**Nightmare Of Love**"**_

**Capítulo 09:**

-Tengo que irme-soltó-Hablamos después Stefan-quiso largarse de allí cuanto antes, no quería pensar en ese hombre, cada vez que lo hacía las migrañas volvían, y no tenía ninguna intención de que eso sucediese cerca de Elena no otra vez, pero Stefan no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, le frenó-¿Qué?

-No me has contestado, y no voy a esperar más, me has hecho esperar demasiado.

-Stefan no quiero hablar.

-Solo contesta, si o no...

-No lo sé, solo sé que las migrañas y todo vuelve al recordarle...por favor...-Stefan lo dejó estar, se adelantó para coger su moto, Elena lo observó alejarse, no supo como reaccionar a eso, solo miró como desaparecia de la calle, Damon le cogió la mano, ella sonrió.

-¿Vamos?

-Claro, pero andando...-le dió una sudadera con capucha, el chico puso mala cara-Te estas arriesgando demasiado.

-Gano mucho más-repitió las palabras de la chica, la cual rió-Gracias...

-Vamos-empezó a correr, el chico tras ponerse la sudadera fue tras ella, riendo y acompasando su paso con el de Elena, pero no estaban solos, una mujer había presenciado todo con calma, Miranda sonríe no había podido ver el rostro de ese chico, pero si la sonrisa de su hija y eso era suficiente.

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo entre risas, no con mucha diferencia pero si la suficiente para que ninguno sintiese la incomodidad del otro, pero un semáforo los obligó a pararse, y Damon aprovechó ese momento para abrazarse a ella.

-Te atrapé-le susurró en el oido, la chica se volteó a verlo-..ya eres mía...

-Soy tuya-susurró, ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro, acompasandose-Damon...-susurró, pero el chico la frenó no quería escucharla, no quería que ese momento se estropease.

-Elenita...-ambos se sobresaltaron, pero a la chica le cambió el rostro a una mueca de asqueo, se acercó aún mas a Damon-Pero mírala si es capaz de estar cerca de alguien...

-Que alegría me das-ironizó con un ápice de asco en la voz, Damon arqueó una ceja, no podía hacer mucho, pero si se pasase no dudaría en partirle la cara-¿qué pasa? ¿aburrido? ¿o es que crees que vas a recuperar a Caroline? No, guapo, ha abierto los ojos...

-Eres una...-se calló, miró al chico que la acompañaba, se veía mayor que él, y seguramente mas fuerte, aunque no podía verle los ragos de la cara se le veía tenso, no iba a tentar más a la suerte-Tengo que irme, pero ya nos veremos...y ten cuidado, andar solita por las calles puede resultar peligroso...y tómalo por un consejo, que es lo que es.

-Y tendré que darte las gracias y todo...-agarró la mano del chico-Adiós capullo-y empezaron a andar, ninguno dijo nada hasta verse bien lejos del chico-es un puto cobarde, te ha visto y se ha callado...

-Porque estabas a mi lado, sino...

-Déjalo estar Damon, no merece ni un segundo de nuestro tiempo, que es corto al ritmo que vamos-sonrió, Elena alzó la mano que tenía sujeta con la de Damon, en ese momento fue consciente de la cercanía, pero no dijo nada, esa incomodidad del principio había desparecido-¿Sabes? Voy a llamar a Finn, voy a ver si nos podemos retrasar un poco...-dijo con ternura, y con miedo a la vez, pues temía que Damon se negase-Si quieres claro...

-Claro que quiero...

-Entonces vamos al Grill, allí llamaré mientras nos tomamos algo...

Era arriesgado pero también la única oportunidad que tenían de conocerse un poco, no quería llevarse por las primeras impresiones, aunque en muchas ocasiones tendría que haberlo hecho.

Al llegar pidieron unas cervezas, a regañadientes el camarero accedió, pues conocía a la chica desde la escuela.

-Voy afuera a llamar, cuando traigan las cosas les pagas-sacó su monedero, pero Damon se lo impidió-¿Estas seguro?

-Claro, tengo dinero...

-Algún día me tendrás que explicar de donde sacas el dinero...

-Solo te diré que no robo, es lo único que me faltaba a estas alturas-sonrió picaron-Aunque siempre puedo vender mi cuerpo a buen precio...

-Serás...-hizo el ademán de golpearle pero el chico se protegió con el menú, entre risas Elena salió al patio, todo estaba tranquilo, sonrió al cielo, ahora mismo era feliz, pero esta no iba a durar mucho, un mal presentimiento la rodeó, lo dejó estar y empezó a llamar a su amigo, un coche aparcó en la calle de enfrente.

Dos hombres vestidos de negro esperaban impacientes el primer aviso, ya habían localizado a la chica, sus rasgos eran idénticos a los de su jefa, las únicas diferencias eran en el color del pelo y de los ojos, los de su jefa eran azules y era rubia, y esta era castaña por completo.

-¿Finn? Menos mal, nos retrasamos un poco...si ten todo listo, ¿tienes prisa?-preguntó, aunque temió la respuesta, pero al ver que era una negativa sonrió de oreja a oreja-Gracias, de veras gracias por todo, te quiero mucho-colgó y empezó a dar saltos de alegría por lo menos tenía dos horas para estar con Damon, se paró en seco, pues en su móvil salía el signo del correo, tragó saliva, y desonecto la aplicación, cuando llegara a casa vería lo que tuviese que ver, en esos instantes no quería saber nada del mundo...

-¿Señorita Pierce?-uno de los hombres de negro había contactado con su jefa-Tenemos a la chica, y si no me equivoco también tenemos a Damon Salvatore.

-Pues espero que seas consciente de lo que te puede pasar si no son ellos-vocalizó con asco-Tengo muy poco tiempo, la chica es lo más importante para mi, quiero que compruebes si es cierto lo que dijo Adam, no le hagáis ningún daño, para eso estoy yo-colgó, los dos hombres se miraron, el plan B estaba a punto de comenzar.

Katherine estiró las piernas encima de su escritorio chino, sonrió abiertamente, quería comprobar con sus propios ojos el parecido de la chica y la reacción que esta tenía en su mejor proyecto: Jonh Lewis.

La puerta sonó, y con mala gana, dejó entrar a quien le interumpiese.

-Señorita Pierce-dijo su secretaria-Tiene visita, es el señor Smith, Adam.

-Perfecto, más problemas-dijo con mala gana-Déjelo entrar-recolocó las cosas mas visibles de su despacho, y le esperó sentada en la mesa, no tenía ganas de una conversación muy larga-Espero que sea importante-le dijo al verle entrar-No tengo todo el día.

-He visto que ha enviado a sus hombres a Mystic Falls, ¿se va a atrever a decirme que es casualidad?

-No tengo ninguna intención o motivo para negarlo, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?

-Siempre hace lo mismo Pierce.

-Hago lo que me plazca, para eso es mi proyecto.

-¡Sin mi nunca fueras tenido a un maniquí!

-¡¿Me estas achantando?!-varios guardias entraron al oir a su jefa gritar, esta alzó una mano para que se calmaran, se acercó aún mas con tono amenazante a Adam-Sin mí no serías mas que polvo...¿recuerdas? Yo me encargué de que heredaras la esencia Salvatore, no hagas que me arrepienta de esto...

-No claro que no, yo, seguiré con lo previsto.

-Menos mal, ya estamos hablando en mi idioma...-Adam salió con la cabeza gacha del despacho, los guardias se aseguraron de que su jefa estuviese en condiciones de quedarse a solas-Podéis retiraros, todo está bien-tras salir, Pierce fue consciente de algo, nada iba bien, se peino con los dedos, recordando como había llegado hasta allí, como su madre le había dado todo lo que tenía.

_Katherine lloraba a moco tendido al lado de la cama de su madre, sólo tenía catorce años, y ya había vivido la muerte de ambos de sus padres, no podía retener la fuerza de sus lágrimas ni su furia por el culpable de esa muerte._

_-Kath-le dijo Emily, su ama de llaves, su amiga, su aliada-Será mejor que te vayas a descansar._

_-¡No!-le apartó de una manotazo, quería estar cerca de su madre, necesitaba sentirla-No quiero ser un estorbo...nunca más..._

_-No lo eres pequeña, pero este no es tu mundo..._

_-Mi madre lo fuera querido, siempre me lo dijo "todo lo mío será tuyo"_

_-No sabes lo que dices ni lo que pides, nada de lo que tienen los Petrova es bueno, nunca querría estar en medio._

_-Si quiero...haré lo que haga falta por seguir sus pasos, para corregir sus errores._

_La puerta se abrió, un muchacho, de unos treinta años sonreía, entró despacio, ante los reproches de la ama se acercó a Katherine._

_-Pequeña, ¿quieres ayudar en el proyecto Pierce?_

_-Si, ¿su nombre?_

_-Adam Salvatore-la niña se apartó alarmada-Pero tranquila, también odio a Giuseppe y a ella..._

_-Mi madre confió en ti, solo quiero comprobar que no es un error-sentenció, ya sin ninguna lágrima en los ojos, el rostro de esa dulce niña estaba impecable-Deme un motivo para acceder._

_-Aquí tienes-rectificó-Aquí tiene._

_La chica cogió los documentos, reconoció la letra de su madre, y también las fotos fichadas, sin mirar a Emily ni mucho menos a Adam se dirigió a la habitación contigua._

_Emily solo pudo ver como entraba esa dulce niña a la que todos adoraban, y sabía con certeza que de allí saldría una mujer, con el mismo objetivo que Tatia, una lágrima por Kath fue derramada, para la ama su niña también había muerto._

Katherine tenía entre sus manos ese mismo documento que había recibido hacía doce años, sonrió, ese proyecto había sido su vida, y no pensaba desperdiciarlo por una mocosa, abrió la primera hoja, una familia, la familia Salvatore.

En la foto se podía ver a los padres: Giuseppe y Daniella al fondo, y en sus brazos a un niño pequeño, rubiasco de ojos verdes, el menor, y a la derecha, un niño de cabellos azabaches con los ojos azules mas profundos que había visto en su vida; la imagen destacaba por las cruces y los círculos, los mayores estaban tachados, eliminados, sonrió, pero los niños no, Stefan Salvatore huyó, y no había rastro de él, en cambio a Damon lo tenían bien controlado, o hasta ahora había sido así.

-Los Salvatore caerán con ellos...-apretó con fuerza la foto, desde hacía muchos años su familia había luchado por el poder, poder que estaba en manos de los Salvatore aún estando el nombre del heredero manchado de sangre-Haré que esa niña, Elena, te odie...que confiese que eres un Salvatore...

Katherine recogió sus cosas, no sin antes añadir la foto de Elena Gilbert al informe de Jonh Lewis, todos caerían, pero no ante la ley universal, sino ante la Ley Petrova.

Damon tomaba su cerveza con toda tranquilidad, había visto como Elena gesticulaba en mitad de la calle, siempre le causaba una sonrisa, miró a su alrededor, el lugar estaba bastante bien, puso mala cara, odiaba los ambientes tan cerrados, pero estando con Elena nada importaba.

La chica entró por la puerta, y tras saludar con la mano a algunos amigos se fue corriendo hasta Damon lo abrazó por detrás.

-Todo está bien...tenemos un rato juntos, vas a tener que aguantarme.

-Oh, no por favor...-puso pucheros ante esa idea-No me hagas esto...matame...por.

-Que idiota, mi idiota-se abrazaron-¿qué quieres hacer? ¿ir al parque? ¿o a comer algo...? ¿o...?

-Pasarme todo el día observandote...-dijo en un susurro pero mirando directamente a los ojos de la chica, la cual no supo que contestar-...acariciándote...abrazándote...-ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás, Elena tenía claro lo que sentía, esas sensaciones eran tal y como la había descrito Miranda, le amaba, pero ¿y Damon? ¿qué sentía él? La chica no supo que hacer ni que decir, cuando la mano de Damon atrapó su rostro, acercandolo al suyo-y...

Esta vez, como era ya costumbre, un móvil sonó, Damon se maldijo mentalmente al ver que era el suyo, y quien le llamaba, Elena solo puso ver una cosa "R", no dijo nada, tampoco era capaz de pronunciar palabra, lo único que hizo fue recomponerse.

-¿Qué sucede Ric?-sonó molesto, y por la cara que puso el otro de la línea tendría que haberle comentado algo-Si no es serio podemos hablar más tarde, no quiero ponerte en un compromiso...-Elena enarcó una ceja, no acababa de comprender que pasaba, el chico, sintiendo su incomodidad le sonrió para que se calmase-Tengo que dejarte, te mando un correo en clave...

-¿Quién era?-dudó-No sabía que..

-Ric me está ayudando, bueno en lo que puede, ya que en su cargo está bastante vigilado.

-Explícame eso, ok, acabo de...-hizo un gesto de negación, no quería meterse mucho en la vida de Damon, no porque ella no quisiese, sino por los límites que él quisiese poner-Cambiemos de tema.

-No, necesito que sepas todo de mi, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, Ric es teniente, me salvo la vida-Damon se perdió en sus recuerdos, Elena solo pudo observarlo e intentar descifrar sus pensamientos-Me salvo la vida-repitió-La única vez que unos soldados iban a saltarse las normas, ya vez, estaban cansados de Jonh-sonrió, pero su sonrisa era falsa, llena de melancolía-Es la única persona que quiso confiar en mi palabra, bueno, ahora sois dos..-le cogió la mano y le dió un leve beso en los nudillos- Quiero que sepas todo, lo bueno y lo no tan bueno...

-Soy toda oídos...ya sabes tenemos un rato...

_Ric llevaba días observando a Jonh Lewis a escondidas, el chico solo se sentaba en una esquina con un cuaderno a escribir, cuaderno y lápiz que él mismo le había dado, desde que se estabilizó hacía eso todas las mañanas, aunque eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo._

_-Mañana mismo lo trasladan-le dijo un subordinado-Teniente-le llamó, el aludido lo miró interrogante durante unos segundos, pero enseguida volvió a fijar la vista al detenido-Capitán quiere que se encarguen los de arriba, que nada se sepa de aquí hacía adelante, pues si alguien le ayuda._

_-Perfecto, una cosa necesito ese cuaderno-le señaló al cristal-Ahora mismo, es una orden._

_-Pero...-titubeó, pero por la cara que le puso el teniente accedió, a regañadientes llamó a unos soldados más, Ric solo observó._

_Los dos soldados entraron, Jonh o Damon no los miró solo siguió a lo suyo, uno de ellos se acercó con un arma, y le apartó de un golpe, la herida de su pecho era reciente por lo que instintivamente se apresuró a apartarse, el otro soldado sin mirarle le cogió el cuaderno, y con asco salió de la celda, dejando a Damon tirado en el suelo._

_Alaric puso mala cara al ver el penoso estado de su detenido, aunque le costara un expediente hablaría con sus superiores, no podían trasladarle en ese estado, el soldado le tendió el cuaderno._

_-Cambia esa cara muchacho, que es una persona._

_-Lo dudo, señor._

_-Vaya a reflexionar, y tu-le dijo al que estaba cerrando la celda-entregame las llaves, es una orden._

_-Señor, si señor._

_Alaric se apoyó en el cristal, y empezó a leer.._

_********Los días, las horas, los minutos, todo se ha vuelto segundos, se que nada tiene sentido, pero también se que no soy totalmente consciente de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, me culpan de muertes que ni recuerdo, de violaciones que nunca haría, de secuestros impensables, de todo siendo nada, se que nadie me creería, pero hay veces que pienso que me controlan, la misma persona que siempre me salva, ¿por qué yo?************_

_Alaric no dejó de leer ni un solo segundo, no fue consciente del tiempo que pasó, pero si de las lágrimas que se le escapaban, Damon contaba palabra por palabra todo lo que sentía, podría ser todo un truco, un truco maquiavélico, pero le daba igual, fuese lo que fuese se iba a aferrar a él._

_Todas las rondas habían terminado, Alaric dió una vuelta más para comprobar que todo estuviese como siempre, tras cambiar algunos turnos, y hacer unos arreglos de última hora, se dirigió a zona protegida, allí solo se encontraban a los prisioneros de alto rango._

_Abrió la celda, Damon estaba de espaldas a él, durmiendo o por lo menos descansando, dudó un momento, pero se dijo así mismo que no cambiaría de parecer, tras coger el cubo de agua fría se lo lanzó entero, el aludido pegó un bote, y una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro._

_-No me hagas que me arrepiente Damon-le confesó con una leve sonrisa, el otro no reaccionó-¡Vamos!-apremió-No tenemos todo el día._

_-¿Por qué...?-se atrevió a preguntar, sin moverse ni un centímetro, Alaric estaba agotado, arriesgaba todo por nada, se negó así mismo ese pensamiento, y con pasos vacilantes agarró a Damon._

_-Porque he leído tus palabras, porque creo en tí, porque me lo vas a demostrar, golpeame...-le gritó-Hazlo..._

-Ric me ha ayudado mucho desde ese día.

-¿Te ayudo a escapar?-parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la mitad de la historia-Increíble.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué hay más gente loca de parte de ti?-le preguntó picaron enarcando una ceja, Elena le golpeo levemente-¡Hey!

-Capullo, mi dulce capullo...-se enfuruño, pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de ese aura que les rodeaba, pero no se atrevían a cruzar su última barrera-¿qué paso después?

-Eso te lo contaré otro día, lo importante es disfrutar de este pequeño tiempo, vamos-se levantó, Elena no dudó, fue tras él, acortando las distancias, le agarró de la mano, disfrutaría cada momento que tuviese con él, aunque estos duraran tan poco-Dime tú, ¿hay algo interesante en tu vida...?

-No mucho, me falta muy poco para comenzar mi último año...y no sé que escoger, digo mi futuro...

-El tiempo me ha hecho ver que no hay que pensar en lo que sucederá mañana, sino centrarnos en el hoy...

-Que filosófico, mi Damon Salvatore-ambos cruzaron el camino, adentrándose en el bosque, tenían que atravesarlo para poder ir a la otra zona del pueblo, la chica se frenó, necesitaba hablar con él-Damon...

-Si-le cogió de ambas manos, no quería que sintiese que estaban a kilómetros de distancia, la chica parecía triste, Damon solo pudo acunar su rostro-¿qué sucede?

-Nada, es solo que a veces todo me sobrepasa...solo a veces...

-Sabes que puedes dar media vuelta, ¿verdad?-la chica asintió, pero cerró los ojos para centrarse aún más en sus caricias.

-Damon...has entrado en mi vida como un huracán, como un héroe, como mi caballero...en una época donde no creo en nada ni en nadie...ya lo sabes-el chico solo pudo observarla, buscando algo que le explicase lo que sucedía-lo que siento, o lo que crees que siento...nunca he creído en el amor, pero hace poco escuche los síntomas tanto fuera como dentro de mi corazón, llámame loca, dílo porque en realidad lo estoy: loca por ti Damon Salvatore...-esta vez se atrevió a abrir los ojos, encontrandose con el intenso azul celeste, pudo ver en ellos la luz, se aferró a ella-Te amo...te amo...quiero arriesgarlo todo...mi amor...

-Elena, mi dulce ángel...-su rostro se entristeció pero no perdió el brillo que antes tenía, para ella eso fue suficiente para dar el siguiente paso, apartó con cuidado las manos de Damon, las acarició ante la atenta mirada de este-mi niña...-Elena buscó sus ojos, los cuales mostraban lo que las palabras no hacían, suficiente, Elena se apartó, para coger aire, y sin pensarlo acortó las distancias, echandose encima, deborando sus labios, su boca, sus lenguas...

El beso fue dulce y apasionado, intenso pero corto, sus lenguas dieron paso a un baile único existente solo para ellos, con un único público: su amor, Damon atrapó el rostro de la chica, para acercarlo aún más a ella, una lágrima escapó por su ojo derecho, siendo consciente de cuan real era esa sensación...

-Te amo...Elena...-la chica se separó tras un leve gemido, sonrió, y se abrazó con fuerza al chico-Tal vez sea un error, pero en este momento es lo que siento, y si no lo digo me quema por dentro: Te amo Elena Gilbert, gracias a ti puedo volver a sentir...

-Te amo Damon...mi caballero de ojos azules...

Ambos se fundieron en un eterno abrazo, sin tener en cuenta que el tiempo para ambos se agotaba con gran rapidez

* * *

_Damon es un capullo integral, que tiene todo lo que quiere y más. Una noche, entre risas y copas, Damon y sus amigos llegan a un acuerdo: el primero debe enamorar en un plazo de treinta días a la primera muchacha que cruce o salga de la puerta principal, medio en broma y medio en serio Damon accede, pero no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta que una joven castaña, que todo el pueblo conoce bien, entra en el salón de los Salvatore: Elena Gilbert, la chica más responsable y buena del lugar. Damon se queda blanco, pues esa chica le odia a muerto por jugar con los sentimientos del hermano de la joven..._

**_Aún no tengo nombre para este fic, pero la idea surge y evoluciona en mi cabeza, espero vuestras opiniones del episodio y del avance del nuevo fic._**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Nuevo episodio! Aquí nos encontraremos con algunas verdades sobre la identidad de Adam y Katherine. También veremos parte del pasado de Stelena ;)**_

**Capítulo 10:**

Elena miraba el cielo que los cubría, Damon en cambio se debatía internamente por lo que acababa de pasar, no estaba seguro de nada en la vida, ni siquiera lo estaba cuando la chica le ofreció una salida, por eso le asustaba la verdad de sus sentimientos: la amaba, lo tenía claro, en el mismo momento en que la vió en la discoteca, cuando la libró de la música que tanto la ahogaba.

Tan esimismado como estaba no notó el peso que tenía en el pecho, hasta que este le acarició con una hoja o ramita.

-Ey que te me duermes...-le dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas, Damon no pudo resistirse buscó sus labios, dulces y tentadores-Vale..me estoy acostumbrando con demasiada facilidad-ambos giraron entre las hierbas, risas, besos robados y deseados, miradas dulces, tímidas o apasionadas, por un momento solo eran Damon y Elena-Te quiero...-se atrevió a repetir, exhaustos tirados de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez lleno de barro y de hojarasca-Mucho...

-Yo también te quiero Elena-le recordó él, no pensaba dejar de repetirlo nunca más, ahora más que nunca le necesitaba-eres un milagro del cielo, el destino ha cometido un error, pero pienso aprovecharme de él, y que se atreva a corregirlo...

-Eres...-cogió su rostro, y le dio un tierno beso-demasiado para mi, nunca he creído en los cuentos de hada, pero tu eres mi tétrico principe encadenado...te quiero..

-Yo más...-se hundieron, de nuevo, en un eterno abrazo, pero ambos eran conscientes que esa felicidad tenía un límite, el cual debían poner, la chica fue la primera en separarse, el otro hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando vio sus intenciones-Recuerdame por que te hago caso...

-Porque me quieres...

-Si, por mi mala fortuna es mi único motivo-la chica le ayudó a levantarse, pero pronto se arrepintió, pues Damon aprovechó su fuerza para atraerla hasta él-te amo...

-Vámonos, llegamos con retraso...

-No...-puso un puchero, Elena negó en rotundo, y como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, tiró de él, esta vez el chico se dejó, a fin de cuentas Finn era su única carta de salvación, sin su palabra ahora mismo estaría a kilómetros de distancia de su amada, de su pequeño ángel.

Atravesaron el bosque, más bien el claro, entre risas y bromas, pero siempre con una sonrisa y las manos unidas; llegaron hasta el departamento de Finn, la puerta estaba abierta, no tuvieron que llamar para entrar, pues Finn les esperaba con una taza de café en la mano, la chica puso mala cara, no tenía ganas de aceptar una taza como esa, tal fue su impresión que hasta su estómago se lo recordó, Damon ahogó una risa.

-Buenas chicos, habéis llegado...-miró el reloj-Con unos..una media hora de retraso...

-Lo siento-dijeron casi a la vez, ambos rieron, Finn lo dejo estar, aunque una parte de él se había temido lo peor la anterior noche, pero cierto era que confiaba en su amiga, que si ella lo había elegido él no sería nadie para replicarle.

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos con la sección, Elena querida-le ofreció la mano para acompañarla a la puerta, la chica se negó en rotundo, tropezandose con alguien que acababa de entrar, todos en la sala sabían de quien se trataba-No puedes quedarte-le recordó.

-No se quedará-sentenció Stefan, agarrándola de los hombros, la chica forcejeó para soltarse-No aceptó quejas Elena.

-Lo sé-le escupió, miró a Damon, el cual se acababa de quitar la sudadera y las gafas, ver de nuevo esos ojos azules la dejó atontada-Me voy pero volveré en menos de una hora...no acepto quejas Stefan-le recriminó con las mismas palabras que él acababa de utilizar.

-¿A dónde te llevo?

-Tu a ningún lado, me voy solita, y andando...

-¿Para qué? ¿Para tardar unas dos horas? Te llevo en coche a dónde quieras y después te recojo, y te traigo aquí...-le explicó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, para Elena esa sonrisa fue vacía, fría, por un momento temió que siempre fuera sido así, que ella fuera estado tan ciega de no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora, esa tristeza tuvo que verse reflejada en su rostro, pues Stefan le levantó la cara con ternura-Elena...

-No-le apartó de un manotazo, Finn iba a acercarse pero antes frenó a Damon-¿¡No lo ves...!?-le dijo entre lágrimas, Stefan quiso abrazarla pero ella volvió a apartarse-¿¡Pretendes que todo esto no me duela!?-le señaló-¡Pues me duele! ¡Cabrón!

-Elena...cálmate...

-No, no, y no, me dejastes por trabajo, y pretendes volver con tu sonrisa de "aquí no ha pasado nada preciosa" ¡pues no!-salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, pensaba volver andando, corriendo como hiciera falta pero no pensaba dejar que Stefan la llevase, el día había comenzado entre risas e iba a terminar entre recuerdos dolorosos.

Paseó por las calles entre lágrimas, mirando escaparate por escaparate, a las parejas felices, a los amigos, a los niños que corrían, sonrió tristemente, ella que acababa de comenzar la tarde con una declaración de amor, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto Stefan? Pegó una patada al aire recordando cada instante que vivió con él...

_Stefan corría calles abajo, necesitaba despejarse y ese era la mejor forma, lo que no sabía es que alguien le seguía: Elena inmersa en su plan se había auto convencido de que era lo correcto, que Stefan era su chico, sonrió de oreja a oreja, si no se equivocaba el chico pasaba a la misma hora por esa calle, se preparó, un poco de agua para fingir sudor, y un pequeño trote para parecer cansada, varias de las vecinas la miraron sorprendidas, pero Elena no tenía ninguna intención de explicarse ante ellas, todo lo contrario solo las ignoró._

_Se preparó para el asalto miró su cronómetro, ya era la hora, puso mala cara, el chico aún no había llegado, no podía asomarse o podría ser descubierta, miró esta vez el reloj de su móvil, no, todo estaba en hora, maldijo en voz alta, unas manos la atraparon por la espalda, la chica intentó gritar, pero la risa cortada de Stefan la devolvió a la realidad._

_-¿Qué intentabas? Seré aprendiz...pero no es la primera vez que intentan hacerme esta estrategia-le dijo directamente en el oído, la chica se tensó-No preguntes como...pero te he olido a una legua..._

_La chica se apartó de un empujón, pero la sonrisa que le dió a cambia la destruyó, se derrumbó allí mismo, el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para lanzarse a sus brazos y besarla apasionadamente, la chica se quedó pálida, por un momento se sintió asqueada pero enseguida le correspondió, tras el beso el chico empezó a correr._

_-¡Eh!-gritó una Elena exhausta-¡Espera!_

_-¡Tendrás que seguir mi ritmo! ¿No estabas entrenando...?-dijo picaron, Elena se sintió ofendida, lo hizo notar exageradamente, pero la sonrisa de Stefan le dejaba sin lugar a dudas que no podía sentirse mal por él, que él era su presente._

_Intentó seguirle el ritmo, pero le costó bastante, no estaba acostumbrada, a los ocho años dejó atletismo, por lo que llevaba sin correr en serio mucho tiempo, a los diez minutos ya estaba reventada, lo que no se dió cuenta es que Stefan había aminorado el paso para estar mas cerca de ella._

_-¡Elena!-la llamó, la chica le costó alzar la cabeza-Vamos...-se acercó a ella pero sin dejar de trotar, no tenía intención de dejar su rutina por ella, pero si de ir mas despacio-No has corrido nunca...pero aún así lo intentas...¿por qué?_

_-Ya...lo sabes...-le costó decir, hasta le costó sonrierle-...me gustas...mucho..._

_-No es suficiente...-le atrapó de nuevo entre sus brazos, aunque esta vez le costó mas besarla, pues ella no iba a dejarse encandilar tan facilmente, volvió a golpearle._

_-No...tan rápido no...-dijo con doble sentido, ambos rieron-¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

_-¿Nuestro café?-la chica asintió sin pensarlo, aunque no tardó mucho en acordarse de ese asqueroso sabor, pero no le importó quería pasar tiempo, mucho tiempo con él. Desde ese día, se volvió rutina sus encuentros, pasaron dos meses casuales, con algún que otro beso furtivo, con alguna mirada, pero nada del otro mundo. Cuando empezaron a estar juntos, esas risas, esas miradas, todo se volvió diferente, por no hablar de la pequeña obsesión de Stefan; sus dos obsesiones..._

_-¡Elena!-le gritó, más bien le recriminó, era la primera vez que Elena era testigo de su verdadera sonrisa, se encontraban en la casa de la chica, estaban solos, pues sus padres habían salido en un viaje de negocios, y su hermano estaba en casa, supuestamente, de unos amigos; Elena estaba tumbada sin camiseta en su cama, y con alguna lágrima en los ojos, el chico en cambio estaba apoyado en la pared, enfadado con todo-No podemos seguir así...¿de qué tienes miedo...?_

_-No es miedo...es que...no me siento preparada...-confesó asustada de que todo que hubiesen construido desapareciera por sus estúpidos miedos, cubrió su cara con las manos-Stef..._

_-¡Stef no! ¡No me hables!-estaba realmente nervioso, Elena no era capaz de mirarle, todo en su cuerpo se negaba hacerlo-Con lo bien que ibamos...-suavizó el tono, acercándose a ella, la chica se ocultó más-Lo siento...pensé..._

_-Stefan...me gustas...mucho...pero..._

_-Nada de peros, será mejor que me vaya, se ha hecho tarde..._

_-¿No quieres quedarte?-preguntó esperanzada, pero la mala cara del chico le mostró su única intención, y que esta ya no tenía sentido visto lo visto, Elena no le acompañó escaleras abajo, él conocía perfectamente la salida, eso alegró a Elena, pero lo que ella no sabía era lo mal que lo iba a pasar a partir de ese día..._

-¡Maldito cabrón!-gritó al aire, todos la observaron-¿qué pasa..? ¿Nunca habéis visto a una chica insultando al viento? ¡Pues ya está!

-Elena...-se sobresaltó-Por favor...

-No me toques Stefan, pensé haberte dejado claro antes que no quería saber nada de ti...-le recrimino con asco, aún sabiendo que sus barreras a veces no existían para él, se apartó de el, con la intención de irse de allí, vaya que pasase alguien conocido y fuera con el cuento a su madre, no dio ni medio paso, cuando el coche de Adam se paró frente a ellos, Elena y Stefan maldijeron mentalmente, sin ser conscientes que él de al lado hacía lo mismo-Adam-murmuró al verle salir, con eso supo que estaba en un buen lío.

-Hola chicos, ¿os llevo a algún lado?-Elena negó en rotundo, iba a darse media vuelta, pero pensándolo lo mejor sería aceptar su invitación.

-Perfecto-aceptó Elena, sin darse cuenta que la invitación era para ambos, cuando iba a subirse vió que Stefan también la acompañaba, la chica lo frenó con mala cara, pero no le dio tiempo a replica.

-Vamos chicos...-entraron sin rechistar, Adam parecía feliz por la situación, el coche, o limusina, empezó a andar, Adam se encargó personalmente de que estuvieran solos, por lo que bajó las ventanillas para no ser escuchados-¿Queréis?-les ofreció algo para beber, pero Elena, por más que necesitara una cerveza, seguía siendo el novio de su madre-¿Stefan?

-No gracias...-Elena puso mala cara, no recordaba haberlos presentado, teniendo en cuenta que en el único lugar donde podría haber tenido oportunidad, era el hospital, y ella había salido corriendo de allí-¿qué haces aquí Adam?

-Disfrutar de este pueblo...y de su gente, más concretamente de la mujer de mi vida-señaló a Elena, por un momento Stefan quiso partirle la cara, pero fue paciente-Miranda es encantadora...siento lo de tu padre...

-Ya, prefiero no hablar de eso Adam-Stefan cada vez estaba más sorprendido, y Elena extrañada, podía ver la tensión, y no comprendía porque, si se conocían de algo, debía de ser del hospital-¿de qué os conocéis...?

-Soy su tío-aclaró ante la sorpresa de ambos-Salvatore Adam...-a Elena le dio un ataque interno, y su rostro lo mostró con todo detalle-¿sorprendida? Mi nombre completo es Adam Salvatore Smith, pero utilizo más el segundo apellido, Salvatore está manchado de odio y de sangre.

Stefan paró a Elena, la conocía bien, y sabía que iba a saltar, y el muchacho no quería perder la oportunidad de conocer la verdadera historia, ya que sabía mejor que nadie que no hablaba de Damon, sino de algo del pasado.

-Hace mucho tiempo, demasiado, antes y todo de que naciera, los Petrova y los Salvatore eran las familias mas adineradas de esta zona de Virgina, por no decir que ambos pueblos centrales: Mystic Fall y Fell Church pertenecían a Petrova...

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver...?-empezó Elena, pero pronto se calló, pues el rostro de Stefan era igual que él de esa noche, se estremeció pero nadie pareció verlo.

-Los Salvatore, querían poder, y consiguieron los bosques que unen ambos pueblos, ricos en tierras, ambiciosos como ninguno, querían mas...-sonrió maléfico, un escalofrío recorrió a la pareja sentada enfrente-y provocaron un incendio, no en el bosque, no eran estúpidos, sino en la mansión Petrova, allí murió una niña...una dulce niña...

El silencio y la tensión los sobrecogió a todos, Adam estaba dispuesto a contarlo todo, a fin de cuentas era lo que había planeado, parte de su plan que no estaba a la vista de Katherine.

-La muerte de esa niña provocó un odio tremendo en la familia, y tras las pérdidas, más los malentendidos, Los Salvatore pusieron una denuncia por acoso, los Petrova perdieron Mystic Falls, tiempo después, Giusuppe y yo, años después, con tan solo ocho años conocí a una mujer...Tatia, hija de una Petrova, conocí su odio, y lo ví co mis propios ojos, la ayude, en esa época, tras la muerte del abuelo, el primer Petrova, el que perdió a su hija, las tierras de Fell quedaron a cargo de un Salvatore, por culpa de la pobreza que sumó a la fortuna de los Petrova, desde ese día decidí que me vengaría...

-¿A qué viene todo esto? La historia la conocía, ¿qué mas da la venganza? Somos los últimos Salvatore, y aún así perdimos nuestras tierras al negar nuestro apellido, y de los Petrova no se sabe nada, tras la muerte de Tatia la niña, su hija murió...-Adam empezó a reir, Elena estaba realmente asustada-No comprendo nada...

-Su hija fue la que decidió la muerte de Daniella...-Stefan no pudo más, le dio un puñetazo, que Adam disfrutó encantado, Elena reaccionó tarde, pero pudo frenarle antes de que volviera a arrearle otro.

-¡Eso es mentira, hijo de puta! ¡Mi madre murió en manos de Damon...!-sollozó a gritos, pero no intentó soltarse, sino que se dejó caer en los brazos de Elena-Mi madre fue asesinada...

-Cierto, Damon no hizo nada, fue Jonh-el coche se frenó, y dos hombres vestidos de negro sacaron a Elena y a Stefan a rastras-Nadie ha dicho que él no fuera, pero todo estaba dirigido por una pequeña niña...que ha crecido mucho...

El coche empezó a arrancar con ellos tirados en mitad de la carretera, una moto los pitó, y tuvo que frenar de golpe, ninguno de los dos escuchó las blasfemas del conductor, solo podían abrazarse, el llanto de Stefan se mezcló con los pequeños sollozos de la chica.

Estuvieron así durante mucho tiempo, ninguno supo definir cuanto, Stefan no paraba de llorar, la gente pasaba de largo, hasta que alguien se acercó corriendo hasta ellos.

-¡Elena!-un acento inglés destacó en la mente de la chica, dos muchachos corrían hacia ellos-¡Elena...!

-Klaus...-murmuró una destrozada Elena, otro chico, un poco más mayor ayudó a Stefan a levantarse-¿Estas bien?

-No-se dejó abrazar, y sus lágrimas aumentaron, no entendía porque lloraba así, esto mostraba que Damon podría estar bajo su control, pero también podría mostrar que el muchacho de ojos azules se había reído de ella-Sácanos de aquí...

Klaus miró a su hermano, ambos conocían al otro muchacho, ya lo habían hablado muchas veces con Kol, pero le sorprendió mucho verlo junto a Elena, la amiga de su acabada novia. Elijah asintió, tendrían que sacarlos de allí, todos conocían al menor de los Mikaelson, y que estuviera en mitad de la calle con lágrimas en los ojos estropeaba toda la fachada.

Llegaron hasta la casa, más bien la mansión Mikaelson, Elena no podía parar de pensar en esos momentos tan dulces con Damon, y que todos ellos pudiesen ser mentira, se estremeció con solo pensarlo, Klaus pendiente de ella, le pasó un hombro como pañuelo, la chica se acurrucó ahí, sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

-Ya hemos llegado...-susurró, Elena solo se movió por moverse, porque en realidad no quería salir de allí-Vamos...

Los cuatro entraron en la casa, por suerte o por mala no había nadie, Stefan se dejó caer en el sofá, en esos momentos necesitaba a Kol más que a nada, pues a los demás hermanos no los conocía, Elena se quedó parada en el umbral, no sabía que hacer, ni siquiera conocía al otro hermano, y desde la ruptura no había hablado con Klaus.

-No te quedes ahí Elena, no te sientas mal por Caroline, tu sigues siendo mi amiga-Elijah se sorprendió de ese comentario, conocía bien a su hermano, y sabía mejor que nadie que lo de su novia le había costado mucho, la chica no muy convencida se dejó caer en otro sofá-No quiero meterme donde no me llaman, pero ya que Kol hizo esta locura-refiriéndose a Stefan-Tengo derecho a saber qué ha pasado...

-No ha pasado nada-dijo un calmado Stefan, la calma de sus palabras alteró a Elena, la cual alzó la cabeza, como si fuera consciente de donde estaba y con quien, su móvil empezó a sonar...

-Es Caroline...-murmuró, a Klaus no le hizo gracia-Siento todo, de verdad solo nos habéis pillado recordando una mala relación...

-¿Tan mala como para llorar abrazados?-Klaus parecía realmente enfadado, claro que, todo tenía que ver con su novia.

-Caroline te quiere-se atrevió a decir-Más que eso, ella lo pasó mal por el capullo de Tyler, el cual se largó y la dejó tirada, y mira por donde que cuando vuelve le besa, ¡él a ella! ¡Y tu vas y no la dejas explicarse! ¡Lo pasó mal, se le fue la cabeza, la consciencia en ese momento, pero ella te ha elegido a ti! Siento ser yo la que te lo halla dicho...ya me voy...-Klaus la frenó, Elijah y Stefan se levantaron.

-Déjame hablar con ella...-susurró un apenado y destrozado Klaus, Elijah se sorprendió mucho, pues había dejado al descubierto su dolor-Comprenderé que no quieras...

Elena dudó, sabía que Caroline la odiaría si la conversación iba de mal a peor, pero ella se merecía ser feliz, después de lo de Tyler se merecía una buena relación, y sabía mejor que nadie que Klaus había sido legal hasta el último momento, tras una última advertencia le pasó el móvil.

Descolgó...

-Amor...

Damon había terminado la sección mejor de lo que pensaba Finn, las migrañas no habían llegado en ningún momento, cierto era que no había utilizado la misma técnica que la otra vez, pues no iba a arriesgarse, pero si que había intentado algo peligroso, recrear la intensidad de sus recuerdos con el ordenador.

-Todo ha ido bien-dijo, tras guardar su consulta en un archivo nuevo-Vamos mejorando.

-¿De qué sirve todo esto?-le preguntó, Finn no contesto, sopeso las palabras indicadas, y esperó a mirarle directamente a los ojos, Damon estaba destrozado.

-De mucho, y de nada, según quien lo mire, ya sabes, según nuestros ojos-contestó enigmatico, estaba orgulloso de su modo psicológico de ver las cosas-Damon, mis secciones se caracterizan por ser únicas, y eficaces-aclaró-No puedo utilizar la hipnosis, está claro que te hace recordar cosas que es mejor enterrar, pero si no la descubrimos no sabremos como enfrentarnos a ellas, ¿me entiendes?

-Creo que si-contestó, pensativo, no recordaba nada de esa sección-Siento no servir de ayuda.

-Sirves y de mucha, si consigo averiguarlo todo, tal vez no sea yo el que te salve, sino que seas tú el que me salves a mi, lo sé, esto no lo has entendido, ten claro una cosa: te ayudaré-sentenció como si solo con eso fuera suficiente, ambos sabían que esto, que todo esto no era suficiente, y que Finn tendría que hacer un milagro-Te explicaré mañana todo con calma.

-¿Por qué no ahora?

-Porque necesito meditar y volver a repasar todo con claridad, estos se están retrasando mucho-miró el reloj, gesto que sorprendió a Damon, pues para él estaba ciego, aunque en más de una ocasión le había mostrado lo contrario-Me pregunto que habrá pasado...

-Elena es orgullosa-susurró Damon-Y Stefan, bueno a él no le conozco, pero con lo desesperante que es, me juego la cabeza que también es orgulloso.

-Puede, pero tanto orgullo no es bueno, es mejor tragárselo para poder ver las cosas con más claridad, a fin de cuentas es eso lo que has hecho tú.

-No tengo orgullo Finn, si lo tuviera no dejaría que Jonh me controlase-Finn le escuchó con atención, solo con oírle separar a Jonh de si mismo era un gran paso, ya se había dado cuenta, comparado su actitud con la que mostraban en los periódicos, artículos, programas, etc, que no eran la misma persona, solo necesitaba concentrarse mejor, ya se había pasado una noche investigando, y se pasaría todas las necesarias para descubrir la verdad-Sé que os mete en un lío si os descubren ayudándome...

-No me importa-se levantó, encendiendo de nuevo el portátil-Necesito ayudarte, para ayudarme a mi mismo-ambos rieron, de nuevo había utilizado la psicología para salir del paso-Déjame adelantarte que todo esto no es un trauma, es algo más...como decirlo para que no suene a "chino"-sonrieron-algo más interno, creo que no me explico...

Finn empezó a hablarle de algunos casos que tenían cosas en común, no era propio de él hablarle a la ligera a ningún paciente, pero se veía en la obligación de aclararle todo eso, tal vez porque necesitaba recapacitar con alguien.

Entre explicaciones y algún chiste pasó el rato, ambos sabían que era muy tarde, y que Elena no iba a llegar, cosa que preocupo a Finn más que a Damon, pues este se había acostumbrado a que nada era real en su vida.

-Voy a llamar a Elena-coincidió Finn, pues por una casual Damon pensaba lo mismo-Tal vez hallan discutido, y se le halla ido de la cabeza todo esto...Finn desapareció de la habitación con el móvil, Damon se frotó la coronilla, una parte de él quería creer por más inútil que fuera que Elena había tenido un contratiempo, pero otra parte de él más fuerte sabía la cruda realidad, que ella no quería saber nada de él...

Miranda llegó a su casa agotada, había sido un día muy largo, y estaba de malhumor, no había podido hablar en ningún momento con Adam; la casa estaba recogida, supuso que Jeremy tendría algo que ver, al llegar a la cocina lo confirmó, una nota en la nevera, puso los ojos en blanco...

He salido con unos amigos ;)

Soltó la nota en la mesita, no tenía ganas de llamarle, pero tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta a que hora se había ido, mientras cogía el móvil oyó unos ruidos arriba, se asustó, podría ser cualquiera, podría ser...

-¿Y si es...?-"el asesino de ojos azules", cogió una fregona, olvidándose por completo del móvil y de la cenita que había encima de la mesa del comedor, subió escalón por escalón, con el corazón en un puño afinó el oido, los ruidos provenían de su cuarto, tragó saliva, Adam no podía ser porque su coche ni sus llaves estaban en la salita, Elena nunca entraría en su cuarto, y por lo temprano que se había ido no volvería hasta tarde.

Entró al cuarto, y lo que vió la dejó aún más asustada de lo que estaba, todo estaba destrozado, y una horrible Elena reposaba en una esquina echa un matojo de lágrimas y con algunas heridas, Miranda soltó el palo de la fregona, dando así un golpe seco, la niña se encogió aún más, Miranda no fue capaz de reaccionar, hasta que vió a su hija observándola temorosa...

-Mamá...tengo miedo...-la chica, con heridas claras en los antebrazos y en el rostro, sino se equivocaba por culpa del miedo tendrían que ponerle algún punto en la ceja se avalanzó hacía su madre-Mamá...-sollozó...

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto...?-preguntó temoroso-¿Quién...?

-El asesino-sollozó con más fuerza-de ojos azules...Jonh Lewis: Damon Salvatore...-una sonrisa pícara cruzó su rostro, pero solo duró unos segundos


	12. Chapter 11

_**Un nuevo capítulo, aquí se aclara el lío del anterior jeje, pero también se complican las cosas, preguntadme dudas :)**_

**Capítulo 11:**

Elena miraba divertida la reconciliación de sus amigos, aceptó la copa que le ofreció el mayor de los Mikaelson, sin darse cuenta que ya era la cuarta que aceptaba por compromiso.

-Veo que no estas de muy buen humor...-confesó Elijah, Elena no era del todo consciente de las palabras del chico, por lo que solo sonrió con timidez-Deberías de dejar de beber-le dijo mientras le llenaba la copa, de nuevo, hasta arriba.

-Pues tus palabras dicen lo contrario que tus gestos-le señaló la botella, el chico musitó algo y se apartó-Hey no te he dicho que te vayas..-le agarró de la camisa-No quiero parecer una carga, pero realmente necesito hablar con alguien...

-No eres una carga, eso si lo es-señaló a su hermano el cual estaba entre los brazos de la rubia, Elena hizo un gesto de desagrado, siempre le pasaba cuando estaba borracha y no era ella que la estaba feliz-Habla si es lo que necesitas...¡soy todo oídos!

-No sé...creo que estoy mal, debería volver a casa...-lo sopesó mejor, al darse cuenta que Elijah se iba a levantar para acompañarla, esa idea le fue horrible-No, vale, mejor hablamos, así se me baja el subidón.

-Como quieras-dijo entre sonrisas, que a Elena le parecieron falsas, ni siquiera estaba convencida del todo de lo que iba a hacer, en realidad, ¿qué hacía ella allí? ¿dónde estaba Stefan? Tendría que haberse ido con él cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero su malhumor y sus problemas le habían impedido pensar con cordura, ahora estaba allí, metida en un buen lío, pues cuando llegara a casa su madre le montaría un pollo, y Damon, ¿qué más daba lo que pensara Damon? No estaba seguro de confiar en él, aunque su corazón le decía que si, que debía aceptarle tal y como era, su cabeza le decía otras cosas.

-Me gusta, no, amo a un chico-esas palabras fueron una estaca para Elijah, pero no lo mostró-pero he descubierto, bueno lo sabía pero creía que no era culpa suya, no tiene una buena relación con sus padres, pero él siempre me decía que era por culpa de ellos-puso mala cara esa tonta explicación no le cuadraba con la realidad, pero por lo menos el alcohol no le afectaba tanto como para decir la verdad-pero en realidad es su culpa...

-No suena muy mal-confesó el chico que había esperado una discursión peor-Los problemas familiares de tu pareja cuando se lleva tiempo se acaba aceptando, si no llevas mucho tienes que comprender que no te halla dejado claro nada.

-Tal vez...-coincidió ella, pero tenía claro una cosa, si ese fuera el problema no le afectaría tanto, a fin de cuentas cuando estuvo con Stefan no supo nunca nada de su familia: ambos miraron al sofá donde hacía unos minutos estaban los dos rubios, Elena puso mala cara se hacía una idea de dónde estaban, Elijah en cambio disfrutaba de la situación, se levantó para coger un poco de comida, para así calmar el "subidón" como bien Elena le había llamado.

Elena observaba con poca lucidez lo que hacía el chico, solo sintió que estaba haciendo lo incorrecto, que huir de la realidad, de su realidad no era lo más indicado, quiso levantarse pero el cuerpo se lo impedió, se dijo así misma que probaría algo y se iría derechita a su casa, y que aguantaría cualquier reprimenda, a fin de cuentas no le hacía ninguna gracia que Adam estuviese por allí cerca.

Elijah se debatía entre sus principios y la chica, miró el vaso de té, y a regañadientes accedió por la chica, con cuidado y asegurandose de que la chica no estuviese cerca, echó un poco de unos polvos que había sacado de su bolsillo en el vaso, esa noche disfrutaría de la buena compañía, porque, ¿quién era él para no dar un poco de cariño a una chica tan sola? Sonrió ante esa idea, y con la más tierna de sus sonrisas le ofreció el vaso a la chica...

-¡Gracias!-dijo entusiasmada, por un momento temió que le ofreciera café-Amo el té...

-He estado a punto de ir a por la cafetera...-la chica puso mala cara-...pero es nueva, y encima odio el café...-esta vez le sonrió, el chico comprobó con sus propios ojos como vaciaba el vaso, miró su reloj, solo necesitaba media hora para que hiciera efecto-Mmm...sabe raro...

-Té de hierbas francesas...mm, no se que de terapéuticas, eh...¡ah si! ¡Son relajantes!-"más los efectos secundarios, leve pérdida de memoria temporal, excitación involuntaria..." se dijo así mismo-Nada del otro mundo...

Elena le sonrió de vuelta, sin ser consciente de que en realidad no era una sonrisa real, la chica comió un sandwich después de eso, pero no supo que pasó después ni lo que sucedió exactamente, pues todo estaba, literalmente borrado de su mente...

-Hey chica...¿estas bien...?-un chico, bastante nervioso intentó despertar a Elena, la cual estaba acurrucada entre la hierba, la aludida tardó lo suyo en darse cuenta de donde estaba-¿Chica?

Elena se levantó con torpeza, el miedo y la duda se reflejaron en su rostro, miró por todas partes ignorando a las personas que se acercaban a ella, pues Elena solo era capaz de mirar su estado, su ropa, su pelo, todo en sí estaba destrozado, se llevó unas manos a la cabeza no conseguía recordar nada, solo el rostro de Damon y las palabras de Klaus...

-Ayudadme, esta chica parece herida...-volvió a gritar la primera voz, Elena esta vez reaccionó de la peor de las formas, intentó soltarse con la fuerza, pero un agente se lo impidió y empezó a preguntarle su nombre a la gente, y a ella incluida, pero Elena no era capaz de recordar nada, sus lágrimas eran su respuesta silenciosa-Me la encontré ahí, no le he hecho nada...-explicó el joven, pero ni el agente ni los civiles le contestaron pues estaban más pendiente de la chica y sus reacciones.

-Cálmese-suplicó el agente, ahora con más fuerza le obligó a mirarle-¿de dónde eres? ¿Mystic Fall ó Fell Church?-fue inútil preguntárselo, pues esos nombres para ella fueron estacas, los gritos de Adam volvieron a su cabeza, provocando una gran migraña-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!

Elena no era consciente de lo que sucedía, su cabeza solo reflejaba algunos fragmentos del día anterior: el encuentro de Damon, las palabras de Stefan, Finn, Adam...Klaus, ¿Klaus? nada tenía sentido en su cabeza, todo estaba hecho un lío, cerró los ojos para concentrarse, las lágrimas y los ruidos le hacían aún más daño...

-Pequeña...¿te han atacado?-Elena abrió los ojos de par en par, una imagen, tal vez varias, una sonrisa, sus ojos azules, y sus gritos-Chica...

-Creo...que...-absorbió por la nariz, quería negarlo, pero era lo único que recordaba, su sonrisa maléfica; Damon. Elena no fue capaz de decir más nada, su miedo, sus llantos pudieron con ella, para el agente fue suficiente, la ropa destrozada, las leves pérdidas de memoria, estaba claro, o por lo menos era evidente.

-Tranquila, te llevaremos al hospital, allí cuando estes más calmada llamaremos a casa...¿tienes tu móvil?-la chica, dudando sacó el aparato que tenía en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla, tenía un mensaje de Finn, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo-Buscaremos en contactos a tus padres...

-Madre...-murmuró, el agente asintió, parecía estar más tranquila, llamó a dos agentes más, esta vez mujeres para que ella se sintiera más cómoda, pues aún seguía aturdida.

El hombre se apartó un poco más, apretó los dientes, esperaba que esta vez no tuviera nada que ver con Jonh Lewis, aunque claro, sus víctimas nunca sobrevivían. Pulsó la llamada, varios tonos...

-¿¡Elena!?-preguntó una voz masculina realmente preocupada, el agente miró la pantalla, seguramente sería el fijo.

-No, soy el agente Tarnet, acabamos de encontrar a una señorita realmente asustada en mitad de la calle, ¿es usted el padre?

-Mi...Elena...¿mi hermana?

-Siento haberle preocupado, ¿hay algún adulto?

-No, mi madre lleva fuera desde anoche, no sé nada de ella, dígame donde están, buscaré a Adam-el agente no parecía convencido, pero no le quedaba otra-Si quiere le paso con él, acaba de llegar.

-No, no hará falta, vayan al hospital, ¿saben como llegar?

-Claro, solo hay uno-colgó, el agente suspiró, tendría que haber preguntado primero, la voz del chico alertaba preocupación, ojalá fuese cierto que había un adulto con él. Miró a la chica, estaba tiritando, le habían puesto una chaqueta, pero realmente estaba mal, maldijo en silencio a la gente capaz de hacerle eso a una niña.

Jeremy recogió con rapidez sus cosas, justo cuando abría la puerta se cruzó con Adam, el cual le miró extrañado, por la hora que era y las prisas que tenía el chico, por eso lo paró de golpe con ambas manos, Jeremy intentó zafarse hasta que se dio cuenta quien era.

-Menos mal-dijo por fin, Adam parecía aún más confuso-Elena ha tenido un accidente, tenemos que irnos para el hospital, he intentado contactar con mi madre pero se dejó el móvil aquí-Jeremy se dirigió hacia el coche, Adam se había quedado quieto en silencio-¡Vamos!-le apremió desde el interior de su coche.

Adam acortó el camino que tenía hasta su vehículo, aún seguía pensando todo lo que había sucedido, no le cuadraba nada, ninguno, que él supiese habría enviado a Jonh a atacar a Elena, pero ¿y si había sido otra persona? ¿y si el proyecto Petrova le estaba traicionando? apretó el volante, no pensaba permitir ninguna traición.

-¿Al hospital?-rompió el silencio, Jeremy asintió, miró varias veces el móvil de su madre, no le encajaba que esta lo fuera dejado tirado en mitad de la cocina, el rato en coche le puso de peor humor, iba a ser la segunda vez que pisaba el hospital en menos de un mes, y tal vez no fuera la última, Adam también estaba nervioso pero no por los mismos motivos, en cuanto aparcara llamaría a Katherine para que le explicar un par de cosas.

Estacionaron en el aparcamiento principal, Jeremy salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección al interior, Adam aprovechó ese momento para coger su móvil, marcó.

-¿¡Qué coño has hecho!?

-Adam, el "hola" o el "como estas" quedan mejor, y no me grites-contestó una soñolienta Katherine-¿Qué quieres?

-Espero que no tengas nada que ver con lo sucedido a Elena, ni con la desaparición de Miranda-Katherine se quedó en silencio, solo se oyeron unos ruidos sordos-¡Kath!

-De lo primero no sé nada, de lo segundo si-dijo picarona-pero tranquilo no tocaré a tu zorrita, solo la necesito para descubrir un par de cosas, ya que si dependo de ti no encuentro nada.

-¿Dónde la tienes?-preguntó esta vez con más calma, pues no era plan de enfadar a esa mujer-¿Dónde?

-¿¡Dónde va a hacer!? Donde siempre, solo quiere que la psicoanalicen, nada del otro mundo, control rutinario, esta misma tarde estará en su casa, sin recordar nada...

-¿Cómo lo hicistes?-temía aquella respuesta-Katherine...

-Utilicé mi parecido con Elena, solo tuve que ponerme una peluca, y unas lentillas, tengo curiosidad, necesito saber porque nos parecemos tanto...-Katherine sonrió, ella sabía más de lo que decía.

-No creo que Miranda sepa nada.

-¿Cómo Kevin Grayson? No guapo no soy tonta, sabes igual que yo que esa chica es la llave, buena o mala, y eso lo elegimos nosotros-Katherine no espero más protestas, colgó, Adam maldijo en voz alta, varias enfermeras lo miraron, él no dijo nada, puso la alarma y se dirigió al control médico.

Entró a paso acelerado, no le costó encontrar a Jeremy, pues este estaba discutiendo con una mujer, Adam llegó a calmar al chico y a decirle exactamente a quién buscaban, la mujer le señaló a un agente que los acompañara.

-Ustedes son familiares-ambos asintieron-Miren, no tengo mucho que decir, la chica está bien, no podemos hacerle ninguna prueba sin el consentimiento de sus padres, en igual forma no contesta, no habla.

-¿Qué quiere decir con qué no habla?

-Pues eso, no dice nada, solo solloza, o se queda en silencio, creemos que ha podido ser-Adam negó, sin pruebas no quería acusaciones-Acompañadme.

Los tres se dirigieron a una habitación, vigilada por dos agentes vestidos de médicos, tras darles el visto bueno abrieron la puerta, Elena estaba de espaldas a ellos, tapada hasta arriba con las sábanas, ni siquiera miro a las personas que habían entrado, solo reaccionó cuando notó el cambio de peso en la cama, miró con cuidado: su hermano.  
-¡Elena!-sollozó levemente, mientras se abrazaba a ella-Me tenías muy preocupado-la chica no supo que hacer, quería calmarle, decirle que estaba bien, pero era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, pues si lo hacía tendría que explicar lo sucedido, y ella se negaba a pensar que era cierto. Se abrazó a él, aún con lágrimas en los ojos.  
-Elena-la chica se sobresaltó, conocía esa voz, miró al frente, y se encontró con un preocupado Adam, en ese momento temió lo peor, apretó con más fuerza a su hermano-Dios menos mal que estas bien, tu madre sigue trabajando...me acaba de llamar-esas palabras le parecieron eternas mentiras, tuvo miedo de que a Miranda le fuera pasado algo, quiso replicar, decir algo, pero el agente que estaba allí le indicaba que si hablaba tendría que explicar lo sucedido, se tumbó en la cama, pensativa.  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?-intentó de nuevo su hermano-¿Llamar a alguien?-esa idea le agradó, pues alzó la cabeza-¿A quién?-buscó su móvil-Solo tengo un par de contactos tuyos: Bonnie, Matt, Stefan..mm, creía que tenía a Caroline-Elena dudó, ni Bonnie ni Matt eran una buena idea, solo los preocuparía, Stefan, no es que quisiera saber nada de él, pero por una razón pensó que sabría algo, intentó quitarle el móvil pero fue inútil Jeremy se apartó a tiempo-Dime.  
Elena se negó en rotundo, no se veía con fuerzas para hablar, pero necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas aclarar la situación.  
-Señorita Gilbert-dijo el agente-Si la atacaron, ¿fue Lewis?-el corazón de Elena se paralizó, nunca pensó que oiría esas palabras con sus propios oídos-Sería mucho más fácil si usted nos ayudase, no podemos poner una denuncia sin datos.  
-No...no...recuerdo...Stefan-le indicó a su hermano, el otro asintió en silencio mientras marcaba, los doctores y los agentes se dieron por vencidos, sabían perfectamente de que Stefan hablaban así que lo dejaron estar, para ver si ese chico conseguía sacarle algo.  
Jeremy salió afuera para poder hablar con calma con el ex de su hermana, no recordaba como había llegado ese número a su teléfono pero no quiso hacer más preguntas.

Stefan llegó a casa de Finn, no había pasado por la de Elena pues se hacía una idea de que ella no estaría allí, sonrió, la conocía bien, sabía perfectamente que estaría con Finn. Llamó a la puerta, justo cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar llevando los cascos puestos no se había dado cuenta, quien le abrió fue un Damon destrozado.  
-¿Qué coño...?-miró a su hermano de arriba a bajo, no le prestó mucha atención, contestó al móvil mientras entraba a la casa, haciendo un gesto de silencio-¿Jeremy?-preguntó preocupado al reconocer la voz del chico, pero las palabras que dijo a continuación lo dejaron aún peor, soltando de golpe sus cascos, Damon se apresuró a acercarse-Ahora mismo voy..-miró con maldad a su hermano y con duda a Finn-Te dejo, perfecto...  
-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó un confuso Finn que salía de la ducha-¿Y Elena?  
-Ha tenido un accidente...un ataque, no habla ni come, está mal-escupió-¡Y espero que tu no tengas nada que ver!  
Damon estaba en estado de shock asimilando cada palabra, miró sus manos, temía que tuviera razón que fuera sido él, pero las palabras de Finn le calmaron.  
-Él no ha hecho nada porque ha estado toda la noche conmigo, hablando, eso explica nuestro mal estado, ¿o es que vas a desconfiar de mi? Tu fuistes quien se llevó a Elena.  
-Cierto...-continuó Stefan-Lo siento Damon, comprendeme...  
-Quiero verla-fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció Damon, ahora que sabía que no había podido hacerle nada, pues estaba con Finn necesitó ir a comprobar que estuviese bien-Voy contigo Stefan.  
-¿Pero qué...? No, claro que no, eso estará lleno de oficiales, no querrás meter en un lío a tu hermano o a Elena, ¿o si?  
-No claro que no-coincidió, pero necesitaba verla-Por favor...  
-Iré, cuando todo esté tranquilo te llamo y te digo como esta, Damon no puedes arriesgarte, ni meter en un problema a las personas que te estamos ayudando-le puso una mano en el hombro-Confía en mi-Damon asintió en silencio, mientras que vio como Stefan desaparecía escaleras abajo, Finn ocupó la posición que antes había tenido con Stefan.  
-¿Por qué has dudado?-Damon le miró extrañado-Hablo de cuando Stefan te acusó, Damon has estado conmigo...  
-Lo sé, pero...hay veces que no creo en lo que recuerdo, eso me ayuda, y me mata al mismo tiempo-Finn lo comprendió, y con ello le confirmó lo que pensaba, Finn le indicó que se sentara.  
-Se que no es el momento, pero creo tener una hipótesis-sacó unas hojas de su escritorio, ni siquiera se había fijado que esa mesa tenía cajones-Toma-le tendió una hoja en blanco, Damon no comprendió lo que quería que hiciese con eso-Es fácil, no es una hipnosis, nadie puede estar eternamente hipnotizado, si así fuera no me fuera permitido entrar en tu pasado, es algo mas real y al mismo tiempo un poco más complicado-le pasó otra hoja, esta vez en color negro-Estas hojas, como ejemplo, representan tu sistema nervioso, el blanco representa el estado normal, el de cualquier persona, el negro en cambio muestras esos ataques, los nervios, el miedo...llamemosle el "cajón", ahora bien, ambos secciones están unidas, en tu mente en cambio no...o predomina una, o predomina la otra-Damon estaba aún más confuso-Lo sé, lo sé, no soy un especialista en esto...solo hay una teoría de esto, y muy pocas las personas que la han sufrido, tu cerebro reacciona a una palabra, no sabemos cual, pero en el caso de la hipnosis debe estar presente la persona para que tu escuches la palabra, pero tu no necesitas a esa persona, es decir, tu sistema la tiene registrada, y algo la conecta.

-No entiendo nada.

-Fácil, o vulgarmente dicho: un lavado de cerebro, sea como sea, han conseguido debilitar tus barreras, romper las reglas, no puedo explicarte algo que no se, pero si darte una breve explicación, han cogido y han desconectado los cables, y han hecho un "arreglo falso" el cual provoca una aceleración de energía negativa-explicó, Finn rió ante su mala explicación, pero era la única forma de hacerselo entender-En estas hojas tienes la explicación científica: todo es perfecto, eres una marioneta en manos de unas mentes privilegiadas, ¿quienes? No lo sabemos. Pero nada es perfecto, el talón de aquiles de este proyecto maléfico es Elena, no me mires así, es verdad, cuando me atacastes, Elena despertó una luz en tu interior...como si ella llegara al interruptor de tu humanidad, no me pidas explicación para esto porque eso si que no la tengo.

-Haber si me he enterado, cuando era chico alguien, no sabemos quien me eligió para sus sucios juegos, manipulo mi cerebro y soy su marioneta, la única forma de devolverme a la realidad es que o esa persona deje de utilizarme como ahora, o que Elena este cerca. No puedo dejar que ella se exponga al peligro para ayudarme.

-Lo sé, y tampoco es seguro que Elena sea tu salvavidas, pero son hipótesis descabelladas, pero es que los síntomas son idénticos-cogió un libro y señaló una página-¿Lo ves?

-¿Quién ha escrito esto...?-pasó varias hojas hasta que encontró el autor: Jonathan G. Petrova...-¿De qué me suena...?

-Sea como sea, es una oportunidad, si es así tenemos un "as" bajo la manga, una forma de mantenerte a salvo, sólo tenemos que romper ese interruptor.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?

-No lo sé, bueno...todo esto es psicológico, por lo que la misma persona que te lo hizo podrá salvarte.

-Entonces las llevo claras, no creo que esa persona de la cara nunca-sentenció con mala gana-Pero una cosa, ¿tocaron mi cerebro para eso?

-No seas bestia, no, todo es con la mente, la cabeza de una persona es un mundo, seguramente seas fácil de manipular, hay muchas técnicas, y esta, que nos muestra es bastante antigua y compleja, pero no está completa, sea como sea alguien si la tiene completa, y sabe como sacarte de esta.

Damon se recostó en el sofá, cerró los ojos, por lo menos tenía una explicación, una extraña, pero algo era algo. Al cerrar los ojos el rostro de su tío volvió a su mente, apretó con más fuerza, concentrándose aún más, sabiendo que eso podría ser peligrosa, la imagen de una mujer rubia, una niña de su edad o un poco mayor, se acercaba, pegó un bote, Finn le miró extrañado, Damon estaba sudando...

-Damon no fuerces tu mente, alguien se ha encargado de que no recuerdes lo relevante...-se sentó, necesitaba descansar-Ve a ducharte de nuevo, lo necesitas, y después si quieres vamos a ver a Elena, ¿o pensabas escuchar las palabras de Stefan?-ambos sonrieron, pero por diferentes motivos: Damon necesitaba ver a Elena, y Finn necesitaba preguntarle que le había pasado.

Tras meterse bajo el agua, pudo ver con claridad la imagen de esa rubia, de unos quince años, portaba un elegante vestido negro...

_Damon jugaba en el parque de su casa, su padre estaba trabajando y su madre y Stefan habían salido, el muchacho de ojos azules sonrió cuando vio que tenía la casa para él solo, estuvo dando trotes y riendo por todos los rincones de la mansión Salvatore, hasta que el timbre de la puerta le descolocó, como bien decía su madre, no había que abrir la puerta a los desconocidos, pero el sonido de unas llaves le alertaron que sería alguien de la casa, pero ¿y porqué había llamado antes? Con las dudas en el cuerpo se dirigió a la zona de servicio, desde allí podría ver bien de quien se trataba sin ser descubierto, se lo habían enseñado hacía unos meses, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo._

_Miró tras la pantalla, una muchacha de unos profundos ojos azules como los suyos observaba la estancia, el chico tragó saliva, realmente era hermosa, el hombre que le acompañaba era su tío, puso mala cara, no recordaba que oí viniese._

_Confundido bajó las escaleras y se asomó por el salón, estaba todo en perfecto estado, su aspecto en cambio decía otra cosa para un niño de su edad._

_-Damon-le sobresaltó su tío-Pensé que al no recibirnos nadie no habría._

_-Ya ve que no, estaba ocupado-dijo con tono frío, pero le tendió una leve sonrisa a la chica, la cual estaba en silencio-¿y su acompañante?_

_-Ah, si, ella, es Katherine...hija de unos amigos de la familia, no creo que la conozcas, es mayor que tu-esa idea no le hizo gracia a ninguno, Katherine se acercó al oído de Adam, Damon no puedo escuchar lo que le decía-Confíe en mi...-concluyó el tío, Damon hizo una mueca de disgusto odiaba quedarse atrás en todo, se dió media vuelta-¿Hay alguien más en la casa...?_

_-No-al instante se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, algo en si mismo se negaba a quedarse a solas durante más tiempo con esos dos, su madre siempre le había dicho que no confiara en su tío, y él acababa de hacer todo lo contrario-Deberían irse, mi madre llegará dentro de unas horas, mi padre está fuera, y el servicio descansa hasta la noche._

_-Perfecto-se le escapó a la rubia, Damon la miró con duda, la sonrisa dulce de esa chica desapareció al insante mostrando una más macabra-Es perfecto...fuerte, decidido, valiente...tenías razón Adam, haz elegido al Salvatore adecuado..._

_-¿Cómo? Vayanse-gritó indignado, no pensaba mostrar su miedo, había aprendido por parte de su padre no mostrar los sentimientos ni emociones a nadie, solo a su familia, y ahora mismo no sentía nada de eso por ese hombre que decía ser su tío, dio varios pasos vacilantes hacía la puerta-Vayanse-concluyó con frialdad, la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando así varias hombres de negro, Damon no comprendía nada..._

_-Tranquilo sobrino, volverás antes de que tu madre o nadie se entere...eres el elegido, tienes las características para destrozar a los Salvatore._

_Damon intentó soltarse pero fue inútil, ni gritar le servía, una pequeña lágrima se le escapó, pero no fue descubierta, pues enseguida sintió la pesadez de los párpados..._

_...Le habían drogrado..._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola :) nuevo episodio, más largo pero vale la pena, dejad vuestra opinión ya sabéis que ayuda a seguir escribiendo ;)  
**_

_**He visto que han bajado los reviews, ¿es por algo? Me gustaría saberlo, las visitas en cambio se mantienen igual.**_

**Capítulo 12:**

Stefan llegó a la zona donde estaba ingresada Elena, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle pero esperaría a la reacción de ella. Llegó a su habitación custodiada por dos agentes de incógnito, puso mala cara, se notaba que no estaban acostumbrados a eso, pues lo hacían fatal, sacó su credencial.

-Retirense, soy su superior-aclaró, pues por la cara que ponían seguían sin creerselo, a regañadientes abandonaron el lugar, Stefan enarcó una ceja, era increíble que se comporten como niños, suspiró, al entrar vio que la chica no estaba sola, se quedó pálido al ver a Adam sentado en una de las sillas, cogió aire-Chicos, dejadme a solas con Elena...

-Claro-dijo Jeremy, agarrando a Adam salió de allí, suspiró aliviado al ver que no le había costado echarlos, Elena estaba de espaldas a él, con cuidado se acercó.

-Elena...-la chica se sobresaltó, no había notado su presencia, no supo que hacer ni como reaccionar al comportamiento de la chica, la cual se echó encima acogiéndose a sus brazos-Elena...

-Gracias, muchas gracias...oh Stef...-sollozo, a Stefan se le encogió el corazón y la apretó con más fuerza pues quería consolar su alma-Tengo miedo...-comenzó-No recuerdo nada...solo a Damon...

-Pss, Jonh no te ha hecho nada...es imposible...estaba con Finn todo el rato, es casualidad, Damon también temió haberte hecho algo, ¿qué pasó cuando te deje en casa de los Mikaelson?-la chica se apartó confusa, no recordaba nada de eso-Elena-se preocupo, no era normal que la chica no recordara eso, cogió su rostro para que la mirara-Dime que recuerdas...o hasta donde...

-Recuerdo...-se concentró-No recuerdo nada con claridad, solo a Damon...a Adam...me duele la cabeza-la chica se dejó caer en los brazos, de nuevo, de Stefan-He sido una estúpida por creer que Damon me había hecho algo...

-Tranquila, Elijah me va a escuchar, es él último que te vio, seguro-Stefan acarició su pelo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente-No testitifiques nada, por ahora-la chica no dijo nada, no pronunció palabra, Stefan notaba el miedo en el cuerpo de la chica-Elena, mírame-buscó sus ojos-¿Qué mas sucede?

-No lo sé...no sé qué me pasa...tengo miedo...-la chica parecía realmente aturdida, ese gesto sobrepasó los límites de Stefan, la dejó con cuidado en la cama y empezó a recoger las cosas de la chica ante la atenta mirada de ella, al rato, ya cansada de observar-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Recogiendo, nos vamos, a mi casa.

-¿¡Cómo!? Mi madre no lo permitirá...-se calló-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-No lo sé, llamaré a Jeremy, te vienes conmigo Elena no te voy a dejar sola con Adam-la chica se quedó paralizada-¿qué pasa? ¿tampoco lo recuerdas?

-Entonces es cierto..

-Esto no es bueno, tienes la cabeza hecha un lío, te llevaré con Finn.

-No, no quiero ver a Damon, no en mi estado, ¿y si lo pago con él? No recuerdo nada de ayer, y lo que recuerdo está borroso...-sollozó pero esta vez fue leve-No quiero preocuparle...

-Demasiado tarde-sentenció mientras salía de la habitación para pedir el alta, la chica ya sin ganas se tumbó de nuevo, cerró los ojos, necesitaba recapacitar, recordar con más tranquilidad, apretó los ojos con mucha fuerza, entonces una imagen, pequeña pero importante, su portátil, abrió los ojos con entusiasmo, tenía que mirar ese correo, tal vez eso le aclarase algunas cosas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando paso a dos médicos, una enfermera, y uno que ella no conocía, no les prestó atención alguna.

-Señorita Gilbert, ¿cómo se encuentra?-le preguntó cordialmente mientras observaba unos informes-Veo que no piensa hablar, no sé si es buena idea lo del alta-intentó con otra táctica, pero la chica no cedió-Bien, le dejo con el doctor.

La enfermera enfuruñada salió dando un portazo, odiaba que nada le saliese bien, Elena no se inmuto, siguió recostada, no quería revisiones ni nada, solo salir de esa habitación, sintió el cambio de peso que hubo en el lateral contrario, puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba los médicos versión padres.

La mano del doctor se posó levemente por el cabello de la chica, sobresaltando a esta, sentía ese escalofrío, lo reconoció, se giró bruscamente buscando sus ojos, ese celeste que tanto amaba, y allí estaba, un azul triste, pero su azul. Damon la observó en silencio aún con la mano en el aire temía que Elena le apartarse de mala gana o algo peor. Pero todos sus miedos se esfumaron cuando la chica acortó las distancias y lo abrazó.

-Damon-sollozo-te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero Elena, ¿como estas?

-Qué más da, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿por mi?-se apartó sin soltarlo temiendo que todo se esfumara, necesitaba sentir algo real, y Damon era lo más real que tenía, por la cara del chico supo que era así-No-se apartó, ya no le importo nada-No tienes que sentirte en deuda Damon...

-No me siento en deuda, con nadie, y menos contigo-esa última frase no sentó muy bien a Elena, la cual la tragó de mala manera.

-"Menos contigo" ¿por qué menos? Damon eres libre de decidir lo que sientes, pero explícame eso...-estaba enfadada y Damon lo noto, en su voz, en su cuerpo, en todo-Explicamelo...

-Elena-rió-No me hagas caso, no he dormido bien...

-Ay que pena-dijo enfadada cruzándose de brazos, Damon tuvo que aguantar la risa-Eres...¡lo peor!

-Lo que tu digas, tengo sueño por tu culpa.

-Y yo que pensaba que era porque estabas autoculpándote de nuevo-tras decirlo se arrepintió, no sabía bien porque lo había hecho ni dicho, ella siempre había sido una bocazas, eso lo tenía claro pero esta vez había superado sus propios límites, el rostro de Damon cambió, todo su ser se tensó, y de mala gana se levantó de la cama dispuesto a salir de allí, pero el ruido de unos pasos le hizo cambiar de idea, y a regañadientes se dejó esconder por Elena, justo cuando se abrió la puerta la chica se tiraba de boca en la cama.

-Elena-se sorprendió Adam, y en su mirada la chica encontró miedo, su propio miedo, y una palabra "Petrova"-¿Qué hacías levantada?

-Me voy...con Stefan, no quiero verte cerca de mi madre, Adam Salvatore-sentenció, casi sin darse cuenta estaba justo delante de Adam enfrentándose a él-No recuerdo casi nada de ayer, pero seguro tu sobrino me lo explica.

-¿Cual de ellos? ¿el obsesionado por el caso Lewis?-Damon se tensó en el armario-¿o al psicópata que te calienta-?-no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar, Damon se quedó patidifuso al oir el estruendo, Elena le había cruzado la cara de un bofetón.

-¿¡Por qué este odio!? ¡Hijo de puta!-un médico de guardia entró a ver lo que pasaba, encontrándose esa escena.

-Comportense.

-¿Dónde esta mi madre Adam?-ignoró al médico-Sé que tienes algo que ver, ¡o me lo cuentas o te denuncio!

-Siempre puedes denunciarnos a la vez, a Damon y a mi-la chica se quedó callada, entonces es cuando se percató de la presencia del otro hombre-Doctor, es mi hijastra, está nerviosa tuvo un accidente ayer-le tendió un sobre en la mano, Elena enarcó una ceja, "Los Salvatore...dinero...herencia...pueblo", la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, el médico ya se había ido, y era Adam el que sostenía a la chica-No sé lo que te habrá pasado, pero nosotros no tenemos nada que ver, no en esto...

-No recuerdo...nada de ayer, pero si algunas cosas...el doctor dice que es temporal...que pronto recordaré lo anterior a ese accidente...

-Perfecto, recoge tus cosas-en ese momento Stefan entró en la habitación, y al ver la situación de su amiga le rogó que se largara-Bien te dejaré con el obsesionado, querido.

Adam cerró la puerta tras de si, Elena se apresuró al armario, ante la atenta mirada de Stefan la chica se pegó a la puerta, no iba a arriesgarse a ver la mirada de odio de Damon, necesitaba disculparse, sentirle...

-Lo siento-murmuró, Stefan le miró aún más extrañado, no entendía nada-No quise decir eso...tu eres la luz de mis días...y se que yo soy la tuya, tengo una responsabilidad con eso...

-¡No jodas!-saltó Stefan apartando a Elena del armario, y al abrirlo sus sospechas se confirmaron, con una sonrisa-¿No te dije que permanecieras quieto? No puedo ni confiar en Finn...-casi le cerró la puerta en las narices, pero el chico fue más rápido, no quería enfrentarse a Elena, pero tampoco perder la única esperanza que tenía-Me vais a matar algún día de estos...¿has recogido tus cosas?

-Si, hablaré, bueno intentaré contactar con mi madre para decirle...-se paró-Para...¿¡que coño le voy a contar!? No hay nada coherente que no perjudique a nadie que le pueda decir...

-No sé, no podemos dejar a tu hermano y a ella solo con él, ¿vive Adam allí?

-No, se pasa todo el día allí pero tiene su casa y su vida...-la verdad inundó la mente de Elena, no conocían nada de él, ni siquiera donde vivía-Mierda.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que no se nada de él, ha estado en mi casa solo sabiendo como se llamaba, a no, que ni siquiera eso era verdad-se cruzó de brazos, la cabeza le empezó a doler, eso le hizo recordar otra cosa-¿Has ido a hablar con Elijah?

-No estaba en casa, me abrió Mikael, y me dijo que estaba trabajando, más bien preparando una abertura a lo grande por el fin de las vacaciones, le iré a ver a la tarde.

-Iré contigo-dijeron al unisono Damon y Elena, y por un momento sus miradas se reencontraron, esa conexión resurgía, pero tan pronto como vino desapareció, pues las palabras de Damon seguían en su mente, se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Stefan.

-Ninguno va a venir, ¿os cuento los motivos? Porque son muchos-dijo irónico-Tu vuelve con Finn...y tú...¡joder! ve a casa...

-No-dijo Damon, poniéndose en el camino de Elena-¿Cómo vas a dejarla que vaya con él? No se lo que planea, pero estas palabras me han sido suficiente para saber que no es de fiar...¿o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, Elena no lo recuerda bien, pero Adam esta involucrado con lo que te sucedió...odio entre familias, Los Petrova...

-Y los Salvatore..un proyecto...-terminó Elena con las manos en la cabeza pues todo le resultaba exagerado, no conseguía cuadrar nada-Lo siento, no puedo, espero que sea temporal como dicen, iré a mi casa, controlaré la situación...

-No...esto no me convence, no recuerdas nada de la conversación del coche no puedo dejarte en un lugar que ni siquiera sabes de que va...

-¿Qué conversación?-preguntó Damon cada vez más nervioso-Ya sé lo que me pasa-ambos centraron sus sentidos a las palabras de Damon, pero este todavía veía el dolor en los ojos de Elena-Finn ha conseguido encontrar algo, una teoría de un tal Jonathan, en el que indica que todo es obra de una manipulación cerebral, soy la marioneta de Adam y una psicópata.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso último?

-Porque ese recuerdo vino a mi mente, fue antes de mi cumpleaños-"antes de la muerte de mamá" le fuera gustado añadir pero no quería tener esa conversación delante de Elena, Stefan parecía sopesar la idea.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama el autor de la teoría? Si dices que todo está escrito también estará la cura, o como se llame.

-No, no está el final, y el tío si bien lo recuerdo se llamaba Jonathan Petrova, espera, había otra inicial...

-¿Petrova?-murmuraron Stefan y Elena a la vez, el único capaz de continuar fue Stefan-Esto no puede ser casualidad, si los Petrova siguen existiendo seguro tendrán algo que ver...

-Vale, demasiada información-contestó Elena-Será mejor que nos centremos en lo importante ahora: mi familia, no quiero parecer egoista pero es lo más cercano que tenemos.

-Ok, ve y encargate de proteger a Jeremy y de encontrar a Miranda, yo contactaré con algunos de los de arriba para que busquen todo lo relevante a "Petrova" en la actualidad, y tu Damon te quedas con Finn-

-No, iré con Elena, se que Adam es peligroso para mi es suficiente para ir, y no me digas que puedo ser descubierto, eso lo sé solito.

-Adam sabe la verdad...está claro que está metido de lleno en todo esto-dijo Elena friamente, pues no quería meter a Damon en su casa no después de esas palabras, pero ella sabía perfectamente que ese enfado no duraría mucho tiempo, pues realmente le quería.

-Bueno...-Stefan parecía rendirse-Ve, quédate con ella, pero no te metas en ningún lío-iba a irse cuando se dio cuenta de lo más evidente entre otras-¿y si sale Jonh...?

-No lo hará, no delante de Elena, ella es como el talón de aquiles para Jonh, o eso dice Finn, si ella está cerca es como si mi cerebro se centrase en otra cosa, en ella. Y Jonh reacciona al estar cerca, es decir, es como una cura temporal-al final agachó la cabeza se sentía un estúpido teniendo esa conversación pero era lo más cercano que había tenido con su hermano-Es lo que dijo-se excusó.

-Le creo, a ambos-le cogió de la mano-Vi la prueba con mis propios ojos, no le afectó que le llamara Damon, vi un brillo cuando me atacó...¡le creo!-Damon no pudo y cogió a Elena de los hombros la chica no quería mirarle, ya que seguía realmente enfadada.

-No me siento en deuda contigo no porque no quiera, ni pueda, es porque no quiero que te sientas utilizada, ni quiero que creas que todo lo nuestro este basado en los problemas míos...es por eso que no quiero sentirme en deuda, para eso está todo lo que ha hecho Jonh a mi familia...

-Adam-corrigió Elena, y con mala gana intentó apartarse, gesto que mató a Damon-Tienes algo que hacer con Stefan todavía-ambos se extrañaron-Hablar sobre mi orgullo-y con gesto decidido salió de la habitación-Después de hablar te espero en mi casa, necesito protección.

-¿Muy cabezona?-preguntó cuando Elena se fue.

-Eso es poco...te quedas corto...-se sentó en la cama-¿Qué te traes con ella? Te hablo como hermano-"como el que nunca ha estado", quiso añadir pero se calló.

-Es mi amiga-se defendió Damon no quería hablar de ese tema con su hermano ahora-La quiero-se atrevió a confesar, Stefan asintió en silencio.

-Yo también, no sé que habrá pasado pero si te quiere en su casa es por que te necesita, si por ella fuera nunca tendría protección, espero que te encargues de que no vaya a la noche al local, y eso va también contigo, anda vete.

Damon recogió sus cosas, cambiándose de ropa de nuevo, pues ya no podía salir como médico, salió de la habitación no le costó mucho llegar a su coche, más bien al de Finn, había vigilancia si, pero ninguno estuvo pendiente de un chico vestido de calle con una creedencial de prácticas.

Llegó a la casa de Elena más rápido de lo que pensó, el coche de Adam ya estaba aparcado, supuso que era de él, pues el de la madre de Elena era más sencillo, con cuidado mandó un mensaje a la chica.

De: D

Para: E

Ya estoy aquí, ¿entro?

De: E

Para: D

Entra, Adam le ha dado dinero a Jer para que se despeje y quede con sus amigos, resumiendo para conversar conmigo, entra.

Damon no escribió más nada, mientras salía del coche le mandó un mensaje a Finn para indicarle donde estaba, apretó con fuerza el móvil, ojalá su hermano tuviese razón y Elena realmente le necesitaba.

Llamó con golpes sordos, fue Elena quien abrió, sin saludo alguno se abrazó a él, pudo divisar desde el cuadro de la puerta a un Adam sonriente.

-Tranquila-musitó en sus cabellos-Se que no recuerdas la conversación pero se que es peligroso no pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo-Elena se apartó despacio, le miró con una sonrisa, cualquier atisbo de enfado desapareció.

-Precioso, tortolitos es precioso y asqueroso, en partes iguales-Damon se colocó delante de Elena en modo protector-¿No te das cuenta que tu eres su mayor peligro?

-Adam se que tienes algo que ver con mi enfermedad-el hombre puso mala cara-No se lo que es exactamente, pero seguro que tu me puedes aclarar quien es Jonathan Petrova.

-¿Hasta ahí has llegado tú solo? Increíble, ¿sienta bien creer que no eres el culpable de tus actos? Que ingenuo eres-Damon se tensó-No lo ves, eres patético...

Damon estaba tenso, y eso lo notó Elena en el abrazo, sabía que Jonh Lewis era una invención de su cerebro, y también sabía que estaba generado por un agente externo, lo que no sabía es que Adam estuviese en medio, ¿o si lo sabía? Estaba cansada, y segura de que si dormía recordaría la noche anterior, pero no era tiempo de dormir. Elena se apartó de Damon para encarar a Adam.

-Tu eres el que ha ocasionado estos problemas, deberías estar entre rejas.

-Vamos hazlo, a ver a quién cree: a un ciudadano modelo o a una niñata que es la puta de un asesino-Elena no dijo nada, pero si frenó a Damon-¿Lo veis? No tenéis nada circunstancial contra mi...¡nada!

-¡Tenemos más de lo que piensas! ¡A un capitán...!

-Que es hermano del asesino, pondríais el nombre de los Salvatore por el suelo...-confesó con una sonrisa cínica, eso despertó en Elena más datos sobre la conversación que tuvo con Adam y Stefan, y supo que esa idea tan macabra si le agradaba, por lo que negó con rotundidad, y buscando en su bolsillo trasero conectó la grabadora-Podéis intentarlo, será placentero...

-¿Para quién? ¿Para los Petrova? ¿Quieres decir que los Petrova son los culpables de los asesinatos de Jonh Lewis? ¿Que Jonh es una invención psicológicamente macabra?-Elena le acusó con un dedo en alto pero manteniendo el móvil en su espalda, Adam, entre sorprendido y divertido, disfrutó del momento, solo era una niña que se aburría en verano-¡Habla!

-Ja,ja,ja, pobrecita, Los Petrova quieren venganza, y yo amaba a una Petrova pero eso tu ya lo sabes, y claro que somos culpables, por algo el Proyecto es mío y de Katherine, pero sabes lo peor, que los Gilbert también están emparentados con los Petrova, el creador del proyecto era un Gilbert, Jonathan más concretamente, y si todo es psicológico, ¿te sientes mejor con esto?

-Perfectamente, me siento divina-le mostró el móvil con el vídeo enviado-Nunca me he sentido mejor, y sabes qué, nos sentimos genial-fue a girarse para abrazar a Damon, pero Adam no estaba dispuesto a perder, no ahora, con todas las fuerzas y el odio almacenado se avalanzó a Elena, cogiendola del pelo, Damon intentó acercarse pero el cuchillo en el cuello de su amiga le hizo retenerse.

-No juegues con fuego o te quemarás...-le susurró en el oído, Elena intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible, Damon tanteó la situación, no podía pedir ayuda, pero si intentar algo diabólico, sonrió maléficamente ante esa idea-¡Y tú! ¡Es hora de que Jonh se divierta...que salga a la luz...!-Elena negó, al chico de ojos azules le cambió el rostro, no quería que el mal de dentro saliese, no quería hacerle daño a Elena, aunque las palabras de Finn calmaban sus miedos-¡**_VendettaPetrova_**!-esas palabras se le clavaron como dagas en el alma a Elena, las memorizó y las encerró bien adentro de su memoria, si salía con vida se las diría a Stefan y a Finn.

Damon dio varios pasos hacía atrás, esas palabras eran como fuego en su cerebro, lo notaba, hervía y rabiaba por dentro, miró con ternura a Elena, tenía miedo y ella lo notó, vocalizó un simple "_te quiero_" con los labios siendo consciente de que Damon podría no haberlo procesado. El chico se retorció, de tal manera que tropezó con la mesita de entrada tirando todo consigo, estaba resistiendose a lo evidente. La imagen de una niña rubia de unos catorce años volvió a su mente...

_"No te resistas, Damon...tu eres mi mano ejecutora, mi amado Jonh"_

-Katherine-vocalizó rabiando, ante la sorpresa incial de Elena supo que estaba reteniendo su coherencia, Damon miró con odio a Adam, pero en sus ojos seguía reflejándose su humanidad, Elena sonrió, y Adam por poco le dio un ataque, aunque sabía lo que tendría que hacer-¡No...no, puedes...conmigo!

-Siempre podré-tiró de un golpe a Elena contra las escaleras para así acercarse a Damon-Estas debil, te resistes, un buen avance por tu parte, pero inútil-de su bolsillo sacó un bote y una jeringa-¿Sabes lo que es esto? ¿O te lo imaginas?-a Damon le cambió el rostro por una muestra de incomprensión, tuvo que agarrarse bien la cabeza pues le estaba empezando a rabiar, un líquido cayó de su oreja izquierda, con una mano fue a comprobar lo que era: sangre-No te resistas, morirás, el veneno es muy potente, no es ninguna hipnosis, es veneno puro en tu cerebro que se desata con odio y maldad, si te resistes buscará otra forma de salir, como...mm...¿matándote?-empezó a reir, sacando la jeringa para coger un poco del líquido que portaba-Te voy a dar una pista, Jonathan era un "galeno", un alquimista loco, y con verbena creó esto, eso y un poco de esto y de lo otro. Te lo dejaré más claro: esto te va a volver más dósil para Katherina Petrova...-Damon estaba sudando, no sabía como parar todo eso, todos los recuerdos de sus asesinatos volvían a su mente, como si de luces se tratase, notaba mas humedad en sus cavidades auditivas pero ya no hizo nada para impedirlo, veía su muerte en esa jeringa, pues si algo le hacía a Elena el mismo se encargaría de perder la vida, cerró los ojos, estaba agotado-Adiós para siempre-no le dio tiempo a terminar, Damon tuvo que abrir los ojos al notar el peso muerto que sintió en sus piernas, una Elena con una fina brecha en la cabeza portaba parte de un jarrón antiguo en las manos, y un Adam herido, con el resto del jarrón, Damon tardó en comprender que había sucedido, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, la presión continuaba y no cesaba.

Elena que había sido expetadora de todo se avalanzó a Damon y hundió su rostro en sus brazos, el abrazo tardó en ser correspondido. A medida que pasaba los segundos abrazando a Elena la presión y los dolores desaparecían convirtiéndose de nuevo en una oscura brecha en su cerebro.

Elena se dio cuenta del cambio y buscó sus ojos, ambos estaban destrozados y era evidente en el aspecto que mostraban, la chica fue la primera en reir divertida.

-Dios...voy a llamar a Stefan, le necesitamos...-dijo señalando a Adam-Dios y también debo llamar a mi madre, todo se me acumula...

-Lo siento-consiguió murmurar Damon, Elena se acurruco más en su pequeño escondite del mundo, el hueco que había encontrado entre su hombro, el mismo día de su pelea con los cojines, sonrió levemente al pensar que eso era lo que más anhelaba: la tranquilidad-Lo siento...

-Deja de decir eso, has podido controlarte, pensé que tendría que lidiar con Jonh-rió-Tenemos, no solo información contra Adam sino también la palabra clave y el veneno. Se que no puedo mandar ese vídeo.

-Entonces, ¿a quién se lo has enviado?

-A mi misma, tengo un móvil que utilizamos mi hermano y yo si hay problemas, sino me equivoco lo tengo guardado en mi cuarto, no quiero que peligren los Salvatore, ahora recuerdo esa conversación-Elena ayudó a Damon a que se pusiera en pie-Ayúdame a recoger-en ese momento el sonido del timbre los sobresaltó, ambos se miraron y después echaron un vistazo al desmayado Adam, suspiraron de alivio, no se había inmutado, Elena le hizo un gesto para que se llevara el cuerpo al salón, Jeremy no podía ser ya que seguro estaría de fiesta, y su madre, temía que fuera ella.

Elena abrió la puerta despacio, y vio que quien llamaba no era otra que Caroline y Klaus, la chica se sintió aliviada, pero también enfadada ya que no recordaba desde la noche que había pasado en su casa, salió al portal, y cruzada de brazos.

-¿Qué?-sonó fría y cortante-Tengo prisa, acabo de venir del hospital.

-Oh dios mío, Elena.

-No exageres-Caroline colocó un dedo sobre la herida de su cabeza, haciendo que Elena recordase lo que había pasado y maldijo mentalmente-Esto...estaba mal cuando me encontraron, me golpee al levantarme de la camilla-explicó y rogó haber sonado convincente, pero esta vez fue Klaus quien buscó sus manos, a Elena ese gesto le quemó por dentro.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-fue suficiente para apartar sus manos de las suyas-Tenemos que hablar, comprenderé que después quieras llamar a la policía, ¿puedo pasar?

-No-le cerró aún más la puerta, la chica miró de reojo a su amiga, se había quedado callada y apartada, y tenía los ojos húmedos, parecía haber llorado, eso derrumbó un poco la coraza de Elena-¿Estas bien Caro?

-Si, Klaus y yo estamos bien, pero...-miró a su alrededor-No podemos decirte esto en la calle, involucra demasiado a los Mikaelson.

-¿Crees que me importa eso? ¡Me drogaron! Y déjame adivinar de quien fue...-Klaus le calló la boca con las manos, arrepintiendose al instante al ver la reacción de las chicas.

-Lo siento, y si la persona que piensas es la culpable, pero es que tiene un problema con las mujeres, cree que ellas son las culpables de haber perdido a su novia: Nina, por favor, no hagas nada contra él, necesita ayuda.

-¿Y cómo se yo que estoy bien? No recuerdo nada...

-Él me ha confirmado que no pudo hacer nada-le costaba horrores estar en esa situación, Klaus odiaba tener que dar explicaciones-Que no dejabas de decir "Damon..." para él eso fue demasiado y te dejó en la calle, no te toco, tranquila.

-Elena-le llamó Caroline-Lo siento, creeme si lo fuera sabido no fuera permitido nada de esto, te quiero mucho-quiso acercarse más, pero Elena se lo impidió con la mirada.

-Si no tenéis más nada que decir...-abrió la puerta, no tenía ganas ni tiempo para escuchar más tonterías, y menos para oir explicaciones que se perdían en el aire-No diré nada, porque Stefan es vuestro "hermano"-tras eso cerró la puerta de un golpe seco, se llevó las manos a la cabeza, necesitaba canalizar todo, sin darse cuenta Damon le tendió una aspirina, la chica sonrió aliviada-Gracias.

-No soy el más apropiado, pero deberías denunciar.

-¿El qué? ¿a los Mikaelson? Creeme lo haría encantada, pero tengo motivos para no hacerlo, no quiero fastidiar a Caroline ni a Stefan, eso y que mi denuncia caería de un golpe seco, ¿o es que no sabes que significa ser un Mikaelson? Te lo resumo: intocable-rieron con suavidad-Estoy bien Damon, siempre que estes a mi lado lo estaré.

-Al final no has sido tan orgullosa-la chica hizo ademán de golpearle, él se apartó con una sonrisa para luego abrazarla, volvió a golpearle-Hey...

-No, soy orgullosa, pero contigo, no sé, no me dura el enfado, y mira que lo intento eh, pero que no, es más fuerte lo que siento...-se calló al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, y que realmente lo pensaba así.

-Gracias Elena, por todo, y...por si no había quedado claro-la chica se apartó asustada-Te quiero, más que eso: Te amo Elena Gilbert-a la chica se le iluminó el rostro y sin pensarlo se abrazó a él, para luego buscar sus labios.

Pero el sonido de la puerta los devolvió a la situación en la que vivían.

-Está claro que nuestros besos van a ser épicos, ya le vale-rió, y la chica roja como un tomate asintió, abriendo la puerta, al comprobar de quien se trataba.

-He venido lo más rápido que he podido, ¡explicadme todo!-Elena y Damon le señalaron la habitación contigua, Stefan al ver los destrozos, y las heridas de ambos se temió lo peor, y todo se aclaró al ver a Adam atado en una silla-Esto no está bien...

-No podemos llevarlo ante la ley, tiene lo suficiente para destruir a Los Salvatore, Stefan, sabes lo que eso significa.

-Veo que lo recuerdas-comprendió-Ok, ¿qué hacemos con él? Porque soltarlo no es una idea.

-¿Y qué hago cuando pregunte mi madre?

-Que se ha ido de viaje-dijo Damon mientras contestaba a un mensaje-Tengo a alguien que nos ayudará.

-¿Chateabas cuando tenemos un problema muy gordo entre manos? ¿Tu no cambias verdad?

-Stefan es un amigo, pero debes prometerme que no lo delatarás a las autoridades, es un tío legal.

-Explica legal.

-Es capitán, y me sacó de la cárcel-Stefan no necesitó más, más de una vez había sospechado de varias personas, y de esas solo conocía a uno que le fueron dado el rango de capitán, se pasó la mano por el pelo.

-Alaric-dijo ante la sorpresa de Damon-¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta?

-¡Stefan!-le recriminó Elena-Si delatas a Damon, también tendrás que delatarme a mi.

-No voy a delatar a nadie, y si, lo prometo, te doy mi palabra, la de Stefan-aclaró, pues no pensaba jurar por el apellido, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de tener valor-Dile que venga, nos lo llevaremos a un almacén que está abandonado a un par de calles de aquí, Elena ve y cambiate, será mejor que vengas conmigo. Damon, llamale.

-Si, pero antes dejame que me cambie-la chica subió las escaleras corriendo, casi comiéndoselas. Al llegar al cuarto sonrió como una tonta, no tendría que tener esa felicidad, no vista la situación, pero Damon le había aclarado por fin lo que sentía, y había luchado por ella, era más que suficiente. Recogió sus cosas, pero algo le llamó la atención, un paquete en su cama.

Lo miró a la distancia, tardó unos segundos en decidir. Lo cogió, le dio varias vueltas en las manos, y en una de las carillas, en letras grandes ponía.

"Elena Gilbert-Petrova Sommer"

La chica tiró la caja al suelo, "Petrova", ella no era una Petrova, cogiendo lo que necesitaba salió de allí corriendo, era la segunda vez que abandonaba una misiva para ella, y no iba a ser la última.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Aquí os dejo el capítulo 13, espero que os guste, ya sabéis vuestros comentarios ayudan a que la inspiración llegue ;)**_

**Capítulo 13:**

Klaus paseaba de la mano junto a su novia Caroline, ninguno había dicho nada, pero la rubia estaba cansada de tantas mentiras, sabía, que ella era la primera que no podía quejarse, y menos después del beso de Tyler, pero Elena, la perjudicada en esta historia era su amiga, y eso era motivo suficiente para encarar a su reciente novio. Se paró en mitad de la calle, Klaus tardó en darse cuenta.

-¿Caro?-dudó-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano? Es Elena, mi amiga.

Klaus no podía decirle nada, tenía razón, Elena era su mejor amiga, lo había visto los meses que había pasado con ellas, pero era su hermano el perjudicado, se frotó la sien. No quería perderles a ninguno.

-Elena ha hecho mucho por nosotros-lo intentó de otra forma, cosa que no agradó Klaus pues ahora se estaba sintiendo peor-Es gracias a ella que estamos juntos.

-Y gracias a Elijah, porque el fue a hablar contigo, ¿no?-la chica asintió, era inútil negar algo tan evidente-Car confio en ti, pero se que lo denunciarás...

-Lo haré de todas formas si no me das una explicación coherente-se cruzó de brazos, Klaus le dio una patada a una lata que estaba en medio-Klaus.

-Elijah sufrió por amor, y cree que todas las mujeres son iguales. Pero no es mala gente, cuando vio que Elena nombraba un tal Damon se quedó quieto, el nunca tocaría a una chica enamorada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque él amaba a Nina, y ella amaba a Ian, pero para ponerle celoso se fue con él, cuando vio que podía estar con Ian lo dejó tirado. Por eso utiliza drogas temporales, para borrar su recuerdo de la noche.

-No tiene perdón, lo que ha hecho es horrible. Pero no diré nada, iré a hablar con Elena, te quiero-le dio un casto beso en los labios, Klaus no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo, pues él quería algo más pasional.

Elena y Stefan iban en silencio en el coche del primero. Elena seguía pensando en los vídeos y en el paquete. Stefan, en cambio, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que estaba perdiendo por ayudar a su hermano, esa misma tarde había recibido la llamada de Kol, confirmándole que tenía a Rosalie Bloor. Pero ahora no estaba tan convencido como antes.

Llegaron al almacén, Adam seguía desmayado y atado, por lo que eso facilitaba las cosas, podían transportarlo sin problemas, lo ataron a un poste, y lo escondieron detrás de unas cajas. Elena se quedó observándole, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. Su móvil empezó a sonar, tanto Stefan como Elena supieron que se trataba del de Adam, Elena fue la primera en reaccionar, poniendolo en manos libres contestaron.

-¿Adam?-la voz de una mujer los sobresaltó, fue Elena quien cogió la iniciativa.

-No, mejor, Elena-se hizo el silencio en la línea-Y no cuelgues, es patético.

-No iba a colgar, me sorprende que seas tú la que me hables, ¿sabes quien soy?

-La amante de Adam lo dudo-dijo sarcástica-Katherine Petrova.

-Cierto, aunque no soy la única Petrova viva, hace poco murió mi tío, ¿tu lo conocías verdad?-A Elena le iba a dar un ataque, ¿hablaba de su padre? Se apoyó contra la pared, Stefan vio la confusión en sus ojos, por lo que le quitó el móvil-¿Sigues ahí?

-Deja de molestar Katherine, si quieres algo de los Salvatore habla, pero dame la cura.

-Que mono, ¿Stefan? ¿el dulce Stefan? Siempre me has parecido mejor que Damon, que pena que sus informes médicos me gustaran más. Siempre podemos quedar.

-Será un placer-la risa inundó la línea.

-No soy estúpida, no voy a daros ninguna cura.

-Haz lo que quieras-gritó Elena, siendo consciente de que Katherine podría escucharla-Tenemos el veneno, no soy especialista pero seguro que con eso será suficiente.

Katherine se quedó pálida, dio un golpe seco en su cama, eso no estaba en sus planes, nunca debió confiar en un Salvatore, respiró hondo, se le ocurriría algo, siempre se salvaba, siempre escapaba en perfectas condiciones, en realidad no tenían nada circunstancial, pero entonces recordó.

-¿Dónde está Adam?

-Ahora que lo dices, te lo pasaría-dijo Stefan-pero el pobre está echándose una siesta, cuando despierte estará de muy malhumor, y atado-a Stefan le divertía la situación, Elena se apartó desconfiada, no sabía nada de ese lado, el lado oscuro de su amigo, si se fijaba bien no encontraba ningún parecido con Damon. Pero Adam si se parecía a Stefan, tenían el mismo color de ojos.

Elena salió del almacén, hablaría más tarde con Stefan sobre Katherine y lo demás, pero ahora necesitaba despejarse, cogió su móvil y por impulso miró su correo. Los vídeos seguían y maldijo en un tono elevado. Stefan no parecía haberla oído.

Le dio al primera vídeo, y al segundo, así hasta terminar con todos, los vio a trozos, a la vez, pero siempre con la misma sensación de asco y desesperación. Los eliminó, pero había uno diferente, salía una mujer rubia de ojos azules. Se parecía a ella (descartando el cambio de pelo, ya que Elena es castaña y ojos marrones), cliqueó en el vídeo.

·Hola Elena, ¿qué tal estas? Ya has visto de lo que es capaz mi poder, este archivo se eliminará en cuanto termines de verlo, no intentes utilizarlo contra mi, saldrás perdiendo. Damon esta bajo mi embrujo, por culpa de su familia la mía perdió todo, hasta la vida, no me busques por Petrova, no encontrarás nada, tu padre era el único que permaneció con el nombre, por eso está muerto, adivina quien lo mató. ¡Jonh Lewis! Bueno, mis palabras lo hicieron, más el veneno, que llegará un día en que lo podrirá por dentro, y morirá. Y ese día será cuando no lo necesite, pero calma antes necesito que haga su obra maestra: Matar un pueblo entero. Exacto mi pequeña, Jonh Lewis asesinará a todo el pueblo, y dejará en claro su verdadera identidad, destrozando así lo evidente, el apellido Salvatore. Y mi familia será quien lo detenga, te prometo que le pegaré un tiro en el corazón por ti, mi pequeña sobrina-prima, ¿cuando pensaban decirme que era tía-prima? No intentes buscarme, solo hallarás dolor·

El vídeo se paró de golpe, dejando la imagen de una mujer rubia con mirada felina. La odiaba. El vídeo desapareció, se eliminó, al igual que la carpeta que lo portaba, una lágrima manchó la pantalla, sonrió, le encantaba que su móvil tuviese un capturador de imagen, ahora mismo tenía una foto de ella, sería suficiente. Entró al interior, Stefan estaba sentado en el suelo mirando unos informes, no le preguntó, pues el rostro del chico le mostraba lo mal que había ido todo.

-Tenemos un problema-le dijo cuando ella se sentó a su lado-Katherine no se deja amedentrar, en realidad no tenemos nada.

-Si, una foto-el chico le miró extrañado-No preguntes, es idéntica a mi..-se la dio para que la viera-Tengo una idea, sabemos que Adam no traicionará a Katherine...

-Cierto...por lo que se le debe mucho...-dijo agotado-¿Que planeas? Cuando pones esa carita...

-Lo más lógico...que crea que está a salvo-dijo refiriéndose a Adam-Me pondré una peluca y unas lentillas, con lo atontado que tiene que estar no lo notará.

-¿Y el lugar? Te recuerdo que lo tenemos atado, y que ya teníamos un plan.

-El cual no funcionará, ¿no lo ves? Odian a los Salvatore, no van a parar hasta destruiros, una soberana tontería si tenemos en cuenta de que Adam también caerá.

-Le afectó mucho...-dijo refiriéndose a la conversación del coche-No sé si es buena idea.

-No tenemos otra cosa, tenemos que intentarlo-Elena cogió su móvil, y pulsó la rellamada-¿Finn? Necesito una droga eficaz, que tenga los siguientes efectos...

Stefan se quedó embobado con la nueva Elena que estaba conociendo tan diferente de la que creyó la verdadera, apretó los puños, todo eso era obra y gracia de Damon, él la había hecho fuerte y decidida, y ahora Stefan se arrepentía de muchas cosas de las que había dicho y hecho, si el culpable de todo resultaba ser los Petrova lo iban a pagar caro.

-Gracias Finn, perfecto-colgó-Tenemos la medicina perfecta, capaz de crear alucinaciones temporales de grado bajo, el problema es que es un lapsante.

-Será divertido...-rió Stefan-¿Dónde podemos comprarlo?

-Ese es otro problema, Finn me ha dicho que tardará por lo menos unos días en llegar, lo pidió la semana pasada.

-¿Y para qué quiere eso Finn?-preguntó extrañado-Si tiene problemas para ir al baño hay métodos más sencillos.

-No sé para qué lo quiere pero me ha dicho que es efectivo estará tan hundido en sus pensamientos que creerá ver lo que le mostramos, le engañaremos con la vista.

-Bueno, lo intentaremos, llamaré a Damon-entonces se dio cuenta de lo evidente, no tenía su número-¿Me das el número?

-No-dijo seca, cruzándose de brazos-Que te lo de él, Stef confió en ti, pero no del todo, quiero que sea Damon el que lo haga.

-Bien-dijo enfadado-Saldré afuera a tomar aire, no hagas tonterías, pronto despertará-Stefan se despidió seco de Elena, cosa que le molestó bastante pero no dijo nada, el enfado era una de las formas de desahogarse de los problemas, ya lo había comprobado hacía un tiempo...

_Stefan y Elena eran la pareja perfecta, el "siempre" estaba escrito en sus mentes desde que se conocieron, o eso pensaba la chica, pues el muchacho no tenía la misma idea._

_Elena acababa de terminar su segundo examen de económicas, estaba agotada, pero una sonrisa se veía reflejada en sus ojos, pues hacía un mes que estaba con su principe azul como Caroline le había apodado. Se cruzó con Bonnie, la cual discutía por telefono._

_-¡Ya hablaremos!-colgó de mala gana, y se abrazó a su amiga al verla-¿Que tal el examen?_

_-Bien, creo...¿has discutido con Matt?_

_-No, con él no, esta vez no, sino con mi ex..._

_-¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Volver?_

_-Que va-dijo en un tono demasiado elevado-Quería que le presentara a Mer, vamos hombre, yo de cupido, y que no, que el tío es un cabrón y Mer no se merece ese tipo de capullos._

_-Lo siento...-miró su reloj-He quedado con Stef, tiene turno de mañana y acabará de salir._

_-Felicidades entonces, un mes juntos, eso es mucho, parece perfecto, demasiado perfecto-se despidio con dos sonoros besos, pero Bonnie no estaba conforme, miró su móvil tenía todavía un rato antes de su examen de griego-¡Elena!_

_La aludida se paró, estaba a punto de ponerse los cascos por lo que le dio tiempo a escucharla, antes de que el sonido del timbre atormentara sus oidos. Bonnie corrió hasta ella y la sacó al exterior._

_-¿Qué?-preguntó una preocupada Elena-¡Bonnie!_

_-No, no vayas-dijo exhausta-Se lo que piensas sobre la brujería, pero te juro que siempre a cierto con mis predicciones-Elena puso los ojos en blanco, odiaba esa versión de su amiga-¡Escucha! No pierdes nada por hacerlo, ¿no?_

_-No claro que no, pero no creo en estas cosas._

_-Al tocarte, he visto el océano._

_-¿Océano? ¿En serio?_

_-Bueno, no ese océano, sino un azul profundo...y sangre, mucha sangre._

_-Me estas asustando, sabes que soy muy miedica para estas cosas._

_-Elena-le regañó-No tengo tiempo, pero te he visto, a ti, a un azul y sangre, pero lo más importante, la figura de un muchacho, y tu sonrisa._

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿que Stef va a sufrir un accidente en el algún lugar con agua?_

_-Stefan no tiene el pelo negro._

_Bonnie salió corriendo tras eso, tenía examen y no podía llegar tarde. Elena no pensó mas en ello, tenía una cita con su novio para celebrar su primer mes juntos._

_Llegó a su casa, su padre estaba sentado viendo la televisión, pero la ropa que llevaba puesta supo que tendría que irse pronto a trabajar, le saludó con un abrazo y un beso, el hombre no se quejó, adoraba a su hija, los adoraba._

_Elena preparó lo necesario en la cocina, más de una vez tuvo que golpear la mano de su padre o de su hermano para que no tocaran la comida._

_-Jo, no me puedo creer que ese tío tenga mas derechos que yo que soy tu hermano-le gritó en una de las veces que le había pillado cogiendo algo-¡Que tiene muy buena pinta! Y mamá no viene hasta la noche-lo intentó de otra forma-Por favor..._

_Elena miró por la puerta para ver que su padre no estaba cerca, lo conocía, si cedía con su hermano también tendría que hacerlo con su padre._

_-Vale, pero que no se entere papá...-le susurró tendiendole un poco de chocolate que había sobrado, más bien desechado, por la mala forma que tenía-Lárgate._

_Elena tenía todo listo y se encontraba ya llegando al parque donde habían quedado, un parquesito de Fell Church donde se reunían las parejas para hacer picnic, pero lo que nunca supo Elena era lo que se iba a encontrar allí._

_Llegó hasta la zona acordada, pero Stefan aún no había llegado, la chica decidió esperar, aún era temprano: pero el tiempo pasaba, y la desesperación se veía en su rostro. Desesperada y preocupada a partes iguales cogió su móvil y lo llamó, varios tonos, estaba a punto de saltar el contestador cuando un ebrio Stefan le contestaba._

_-Holaaaa amooorr...-se le oía decir a gritos, el enfado de Elena aumentaba por momentos._

_-¿Se puede saber donde estas?-le gritó, pues no podía aguantar las ganas y la fuerza se le escapaba por la boca-¡Es nuestro aniversario!_

_-¿¡Y a mi qué...!? Acabo de enterarme...de la novedad sobre el caso por el que me convertí en lo que soy...-Elena no le dejó continuar, le colgó. Desde ese día las cosas no fueron bien entre ellos, y cuando cumplieron los dos meses fue aún peor: Stefan se fue..._

Damon llevaba un buen rato hablando con Ric sobre cosas sin importancia, a fin de cuentas tenía que preparar el terreno para lo que le iba a pedir.

-A ver Damon que no soy gilipollas, ¿qué pasa? Y no me vengas con que nada porque no me he caído de un árbol.

-Lo sé, necesito pedirte que vengas.

-¿A dónde?-se alteró-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Soy inocente-Ric pareció calmarse desde detrás de la línea-Me envenenaban, se que suena raro pero es la verdad.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Es una larga historia-utilizó sus mismas palabras-Necesito que vengas, si no fuera así no lo haría lo sabes-volvió a intentarlo, Ric pronunció una maldición en voz alta, señal de rendición-Gracias.

-Aún no he dicho nada-se enfadó-Pero si, esta tarde estaré allí como mucho mañana por la madrugada, ¿tienes alguna dirección? Segura.

-Si-lo pensó mucho y le dio la dirección de la casa de los Gilbert, nadie preguntaría, y si investigaban verían que no había nada concluyente-Es de la chica que me creyó, Elena se llama, pregunta por ella.

-¿Es qué allí vive alguien más?

-Su madre y su hermano, pero si llegas hoy coincidirás con su madre como mucho.

-Si, si, con eso me dejas mucho más tranquilo, joder-se oían ruidos detrás de la línea-Me largo, que tengo que hablar con mis superiores, le diré que...¡coño es que no tengo excusa!

-Si que la tienes, Stefan Mikaelson te ha pedido ayuda.

-Ese cabrón no pediría ayuda aunque estuviese manco y cojo, y encima, ¿por qué cojones me iba a pedir ayuda? Damon no me asustes...

-Stefan lo sabe y está de mi lado.

-Stefan lleva unos días investigando, más bien Kol, pero es su adorado amigo todo lo que haga él influye en Stefan.

-¿En qué anda metido?-se preocupo-Habla Ric.

-Le pidió información sobre Rosalinda Bloor, ¿sabes quien es?-el silencio que hubo después le confirmó sus sospechas, Ric se sintió decepcionado-No eres un asesino pero te has atrevido a estar cerca de uno, pero ¿¡por qué eres tan insensato!? ¡Tío llevan años intentando averiguar si era cierto!

-Te lo contaré, pero necesito saber el porqué.

-No lo sé, es para Stefan, le pidió algo gordo, es gordo porque intenta ocultarlo, cosa que no se le da nada bien-se rió a carcajadas-No en serio. Kol miente fatal y más cuando lo intenta, le sonsocaré algo, y te lo diré cuando llegue a Mystic Falls, me debes una.

Damon se despidió de su amigo,sabiendo que en pocas horas estaría abrazándolo, se hundió en su escondite, iría a hablar con Elena, tenía que advertirla de esto, antes de que Stefan hiciese alguna tontería, no quería perderla de nuevo. Rose había sido un error más en su lista, fue en la época en la que asimiló ser un asesino, pero también gracias ella, vio que no lo era. Su telefono empezó a sonar, suspiró.

-¡Ric te he dicho que hablamos-!

-Soy yo Damon-el chico se sobresaltó, no se esperaba su llamada-¿Damon?

-Si, lo siento-lo dijo con doble sentido, a fin de cuentas se lo debía-¿Ha pasado algo? Ric irá a tu casa.

-Perfecto, es sobre Stefan quería tu número pero me negué, siento si lo he hecho mal, pero pensé que era mejor que tu fueras el que confiara en él.

-No confio-Elena se quedó en silencio, no se esperaba esa respuesta para nada, y el chico pareció haberlo captado-Me acabo de enterar de que ha estado investigando sobre, una psicopata a la cual relacionaron en un pasado conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?-las preguntas se chocaban en su lengua y no era consciente de la velocidad que tomaban-Pero confias en mi...yo también podría estar engañandote, haberle contado nuestro primer encuenro a Stef y estar jugando contigo.

-Elena, lo vi en tus ojos, vi lo que sentías, y lo que sientes, se que tu amor es sincero, ojalá fuera falso para poder dejarte ir, pero no puedo.

-Damon te quiero,y mucho, ¿podrás venir esta noche a casa?

-Claro, tengo ganas de reencontrarme con Ric, y de no dejarte sola-se aclaró, pues no quería una nueva discursión con la chica-Dime, ¿ha pasado algo interesante?

-Es una locura, pero debes confiar en mi...-unos ruidos alertaron a la chica-Tengo que dejarte, Adam despierta, te mando un mensaje con el plan-Damon intentó contradecirla pero fue imposible, ya había colgado.

Elena miraba desde su pequeño escondite el despertar de Adam, tenía una tubería en la mano, ya la había enviado el mensaje a Damon, y el aviso a Stefan, pero había decidido esperar escondida, para ver su reacción. El hombre se removió inquieto, pero le fue imposible avanzar, estaba atado a una columna, vio su móvil a la distancia, pero tampoco podía alcanzarlo, intentó zafarse pero le resultó imposible, supuso quien le había atado.

-¿¡Dónde estas hijo de puta!?-le gritó a la nada, Elena se escondió aún más-¡Elena esto te está grande! ¡Eres una Petrova! ¡Hija de perra!-esas palabras eran como estacas para ella, se alegró de que Stefan no fuera dado señales de vida-¡Tu deber es asesinar a los Salvatore, tu padre lo fuera querido!-eso era demasiado para ella, intentó auto controlarse, pero cada vez le era más imposible-¡Grayson no denegó de su apellido por algo sería!

-Basta-Stefan apareció con una escopeta apuntando directamente la cabeza de Adam, solo se oyó un disparo.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Nuevo episodio :) ya falta menos para septiembre, y temo que con las clases todo vaya más lento, tengo varios proyectos pensados, **este** y **Nighmares of Love **ya están terminados, ahora estoy con **Thirty days to love **tengo dos episodios escritos, y cuando queráis subo el primero. Después tengo otro dos más **"Ni una Noche Más" **y **Enredados "Love On The Road"_

_**Espero que os guste el episodio ;)**_

**Capítulo 14:**

Elena se interpuso entre el disparo y Adam, consiguiendo salvar al primero agachando su cabeza. Stefan se quedó blanco. Soltó el arma de un golpe, ni siquiera había apretado el gatillo. El arma había disparado sola, estaba seguro de eso. La chica levantó la cabeza con dificultad, Adam estaba divirtiéndose.

-Ste-Stefan...-le llamó asustada-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-le preguntó, ya apartada por completo de Adam, pero a una seguridad más que acertada-¡Stef!

-No lo sé...-se miró las manos, las tenía quemadas levemente-La escopeta no estaba en buen estado.

-No es eso lo que te he preguntado-le regañó-¿Por qué tenías una escopeta en la mano?

-Para defenderte, ¿no ves como te estaba tratando? ¿y qué es eso de que eres una Petrova?

-No lo sé-confesó, reprimiendo el impulso de llorar, pues Adam disfrutaría como nadie de eso-Hablemos fuera...

-No vayáis con tanta prisa-gritó Adam, intentando de nuevo soltarse-¡Soltadme ahora mismo! ¡No ganaréis esta batalla!

-Eso se verá, dejanos arriesgarnos-Stefan cogió la mano de Elena y la arrastró lo más lejos posible de la vista de Adam, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para vigilarlo.

Elena se dejó hacer, pero su mente vagaba muy lejos de allí, a un pasado no tan lejano, una pequeña lágrima se derramó por sus ojos, pero fueron diminutas gotas imperceptibles en un lugar tan oscuro.

-No podemos seguir así Stefan...-le confesó, cansada de tantas mentiras-Necesito paz.

-Nadie te obligo a estar aquí Elena, tu sola te metistes, no se de que te quejas-se reprimió el impulso de continuar hablando, pues sabía que Elena no tenía la culpa de nada, todo lo contrario le debía mucho pues había sido la única que le había abierto los ojos para conocer la verdad-Tampoco te voy a obligar a que te quedes, si quieres abandonar nadie te lo echará en cara.

-No voy a abandonar-le gritó, enseguida bajó el volumen de voz-Solo te pide que confies en mi plenamente.

-¿A qué viene eso?-se extrañó-Elena, ¿qué tienes que ver con la familia Petrova?

-Mi padre era un Petrova, pero su apellido, bueno lo convinó solo heredé el Gilbert, pero te juro que no tengo nada que ver.

-Te creo tranquila, pero necesito saberlo todo.

-En mi casa hay una caja, firmada por mi verdadero nombre completo, no me atreví a abrirla, antes de hacer el truco necesito saber que hay dentro, pero tengo miedo, y no quiero...abrirla con Damon-le sentaba fatal traicionar de esa manera a Damon pero no le quedaba otra, tenía miedo de que él la odiara-Por favor.

-Iremos más tarde si eso te tranquiliza-se dio media vuelta, pero Elena no estaba conforme, le atrajó-¿Qué?

-No-le fulminó-He quedado más tarde con Damon no puede ser después.

-No podemos dejar a Adam solo, Elena-en eso tenía razón y la chica no podía negarlo, por más que el lugar estuviese abandonado no conocían las estrategias de Katherine y no sabían hasta que punto era peligroso.

-Tienes razón, iré yo sola.

-Tampoco podemos hacer eso, recuerda que tenemos a uno de ellos.

-Necesito saber la verdad, puede que todo sea un truco pero es que necesito aclararme-cogió su móvil-Llamaré a Finn, no te preocupes.

-Eres...¿no puedo convencerte de lo contrario?...llamame en cuanto estes allí.

-De todos modos tengo que llamar a Bonnie, si no recuerdo mal su tía tenía pelucas-miró la foto de Katherine-Con esta imagen me resultará más fácil.

Stefan lo dejó estar, no podía discutir con ella, desde siempre la chica había sido superior a sus fuerzas, y maldecía todos los días haberla dejado escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella, suspiró, como bien decía Elena las cosas suceden por algo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera aprovechar esa oportunidad para reconciliarse con ella.

Elena salió del almacén con el móvil comunicando, Bonnie estaría ocupada, y eso le preocupaba aún más, la chica siempre estaba disponible cuando llamaba. Estaba a punto de desistir cuando una voz soñolienta le contestó.

-¿Elena?-sonaba resfriada-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Veo que no estas bien, necesitaba tus pelucas-le confesó, arrepintiéndose de haberla llamado pues se le veía bastante mal-Pero si no puedes...

-Si, claro que puedo, pero ¿qué clase de peluca?

-Te mando una foto, y oye no preguntes.

-¿Por qué iba a preguntar? No estoy para hacer preguntas.

-Lo estarás en cuanto veas la imagen-sabía perfectamente que el parecido era increíble,y aunque se veía mayor que ella la similitud era perceptible-Te la mando por watsapp.

-No, enviamela por correo, tengo la lap abierta-Elena dejó la llamada en espera y envió la foto por gmail, y volvió a ponerse el aparato en la oreja, esperando lo más evidente. Ya estaba llegando a su casa-¡¿Es coña?!-saltó de repente-Es...¡increíble!

-Si, ponla morena con ojos castaños y es mi versión adulta.

-¿Qué edad tiene? ¿veinti-tantos?

-No lo sé, se que es mayor que Stefan.

-Eso seguro, creo que tengo una peluca que puede servir, la que utilicé en Halloween, pasa que no es de verdad.

-Da igual, ¿crees que puedes pasarte por mi casa? ¿o estas demasiado mala?

-No sé-dudó-Bueno, me paso esta tarde, ¿a qué horas?

-¿Ya?-dudó-¿Puedes pasarte ahora? Es que a la tarde tengo visita.

-Bueno, si, de todos modos había quedado, y no preguntes, bastante tengo con que Caroline se plantara esta mañana en casa.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-recordó lo sucedido antes-¿Os habéis reconciliado?-recordó lo mal que se quedaron cuando la rubia las dejó plantadas.

-Se supone que eso es lo que va a suceder esta tarde, te dejo que tengo que ver donde la he dejado, la peluca digo-rieron-Besos.

-Chao-Elena colgó, ya estaba delante de su casa, miró por todas partes, no había nada ni nadie sospechoso, sonrió, y entró en la casa con la llave, lo que no se esperaba era a su madre en la cocina, asustada pero también alegre fue a abrazarla, pero lo que se encontró fue a un peor.

Una mujer rubia tirando a dorado vestida con traje y un delantal viejo estaba sacando una bandeja del horno.

-Hola Elena, ¿y Adam?-preguntó su madre, entonces se fijó en la cara de su hija-Que maleducada, esta es mi hija Elena, y ella es Katherine una paciente mío.

-Encantada-dijo una sonriente Katherine, Elena pudo fijarse más, sus ojos no eran un azul cualquiera, era lapislázuli, brillante y fuerte. Le tendió la mano, Elena renegó de ello-Es un placer, tienes una hija preciosa-la ignoró-¿Seguimos?

-¿De dónde vienes querida?

-¿Dónde estabas a noche?-le preguntó, pues Jeremy le había dicho en el hospital que la madre no estaba desde la noche-Jer y yo estabamos muy preocupados.

-Pues poniendo una denuncia-Elena se quedó blanca-Contra Jonh Lewis.

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Te atacó, ¿se te ha olvidado?-esta vez intervino Katherine abrazando tiernamente a Miranda-¿Qué cruel eres Elenita?

-¡Suelta a mi madre!-miró por todas partes, cogió una sartén-Fuera de mi casa.

-Tu mamá no quiere-le acarició con dulsura, parecía ida-¿Sabes? Has sido una niña mala, ¿no deberías castigarla Miranda?

-¡¿Qué coño le has hecho a mi madre?!-se puso a la defensiva, Katherine empezó a reir-¡Habla maldita zorra!

-Que mal hablada, eres una niña con la boca muy sucia, ¿verdad?-Miranda asintió, Elena empezó a asustarse-Soy la que da las órdenes...

Elena se apartó un poco, Katherine dejó a Miranda cocinando, estaba bajo su mando, seguramente hipnotizada o con algún truco del proyecto Petrova.

-¿Por qué haces esto Katherine?

-Las preguntas las hago yo, ¿dónde está Adam?

-No lo sé-le respondió seca-¡No metas a mi familia!

-Tu familia es mi familia Elena, eres una Petrova carga con ello-le recrimino-Deberíamos estar en el mismo bando, no siendo enemigas, eres cruel.

-¡No soy cruel!

-Si lo eres, estas con un asesino, tu vida es tuya, pero tus decisiones afectan a tu familia, ¿cómo crees que se sentirán cuando descubran con quien se va su niña a la cama?

-Eres una zorra.

-Tal vez, no lo voy a negar, pero tu eres peor que yo.

-¿¡Qué yo soy peor!? ¡Por lo menos no ensucio a la gente por mis propios caprichos!-soltó una alterada Elena, todo le estaba superando, y eso era un punto a favor de Katherine.

-Sabes mi historia...no es necesario que te la cuente...¿o si?

-Siempre es bueno saber de que pie cojeas-sonrió con pocas ganas, la arrogancia solo funcionaba con los demás.

-Nunca creí en la venganza por unas tierras de pacotilla, pero el día en que mi madre murió por culpa de Giuseppe y Daniella supe que no era una simple batalla, era la guerra. Solo tenía catorce años cuando sucedió...

-¡Y Damon doce!-sino recordaba mal la fecha era esa-¿¡Cómo pudistes...!? ¡Fueron sus padres no él! ¡Era un niño!

-Nunca fuera sido él si Giuseppe fuera estado a nuestro alcance...o Stefan, el adorado Stefan, era el favorito de su papá, pero no, él siempre estaba rodeado de gente, y era el más débil era lo que ponía en los análisis que se hacían hace doce años, espera, todavía se hacen...¿es por culpa de los virus estomacales?

-Deja de ser tan cínica-Katherine dio varias vueltas a su alrededor, Elena no podía pensar con claridad teniéndola tan cerca, sin saber lo que planeaba, y más viendo a su madre actuar con tanta tranquilidad-¿Que le has hecho a mi madre?

-Como ves está bien, por ahora, solo la tengo bajo hipnosis, simple hipnosis no te preocupes, no es veneno como en el caso de Damon, ¿por qué ya lo sabes verdad?

-Eres lo peor...-tenía que librarse de ella, no sabía cuánto iba a tardar en venir Bonnie-Y voy a tener visita pronto, ¿no querrás ser descubierta?

-¿Hablas de tu brujita?-Elena se quedó pálida-Así es como la llamáis los amigos, ¿no? ¿Soreprendida?

-No la toques.

-Tocaré lo que quiera, para eso somos familia...-remarcó la última palabra con fuerza, acercándose aún más a Elena, la cual aprovechó para echarle spray encima, Katherine se retorció de dolor, pues le había caído directamente en los ojos. Elena aprovechó la confusión para acercarse a su madre, la cual estaba cortando la guarnición.

-Tenemos que irnos-le suplicó, intentó tirar de ella pero fue imposible-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo que preparar una cena para ti, Jonh y Katherine-Elena estaba blanca, su madre parecía un zombie escapado de la serie The Walking Dead estilo sueño eterno-¿Prefieres pimiento rojo o verde?-le preguntó a una Katherine, Elena se giró pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la rubia le golpeó con la fregona, Elena dio un traspié y cayó al suelo llevándose con ella una olla hirviendo...

-Huy, ¿te hecho daño?-dijo en tono socarrón-Siempre seré yo, los demás no importan, ¿recoges esto Miranda?-le preguntó con calma, la mujer asintió-Yo esperaré afuera, en el sofá para cuando vengan los invitados.

-Sí, señorita Katerina.

Bonnie llegó hasta el comienzo de la calle de la casa de Elena, pero su coche empezó a fallar, maldijo en silencio, tras comprobar la gasolina, decidió ir andando, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó rumbo a la casa Gilbert.

A lo lejos vio a Jeremy, sonrió, y se acercó corriendo a él, llamándolo a gritos.

-¡Jer!-el aludido se sorprendió al verla allí-¡Dios, estoy fatal!

-Ja,ja, no puedes aguantar ¿eh?-le recogió las bolsas-Dios, pesan, ¿qué llevas? ¿un muerto?

-Que capullo-le dio un leve golpe en el hombro-Estoy mala, no tengo fuerzas, y ahí, llevo maquillaje para tu hermana...

-¿Y tienes prisa?

-¿Para qué?

-Para tomar un café-la chica negó-¿Vamos entonces?

-No sé...bueno, pero solo cinco minutos, Elena me espera, colará mi retraso si es leve...

-Vamos hombre, a mi hermana no le importa, tiene novio nuevo, ¿lo sabías?

-Está claro que llevo mucho tiempo desaparecida, ¿que vas a cursar?

-Arte, me meteré en el bachiller de arte, sé lo que piensas, los idiomas se me dan bien, pero prefiero diseño gráfico, lo siento.

-Pensé que los dos éramos de humanidades, me has abandonado-le acusó, mientras hablaban de trivialidades, ninguno se percató de lo que significaba alejarse de esa casa-De todos modos no te vas a librar, curso el último año y necesito ayuda...

-Ok señorita acusadora la ayudaré.

Mientras se alejaban un coche pasó por delante, uno de los hombres envió un mensaje...

Katherine hacía zapping agotada, no echaban ni encontraba nada interesante, su busca empezó a vibrar, sonrió, esperaba que fueran buenas noticias pues no estaba dispuesta a desperdiciar más su tiempo ahora que no tenía a su maniqui personal.

"B. Bennet y J. Gilbert se marchan, ¿que hacemos?"

"Nada"

Estaba cansada de todo, pero le vino bien saber que no tendría interrupciones, Miranda salió de la cocina arrastrando a una Elena con quemaduras, leves, pensó Katherine, hasta el salón.

-Ya lo he recogido todo, señorita Petrova-Katherine le dio el visto bueno, al comprobar que como bien había pensado solo eran unas simples quemaduras, pero lo suficiente para tenerla dormida un buen rato, pues tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza, tampoco grave-Seguiré con la cena, ¿tardarán mucho? Los invitados digo...

-No creo...pero prepara un entrante, tengo hambre-se recostó mejor, mirando ahora a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo, tuvo una idea tentadora, cogió su móvil, y llamó, un tono, dos...-¿Stefan?

-¿Katherine?-dudó-¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Mmm, no respondo a evasivas, te he preguntado si eres Stefan, el hermano pequeño de mi Damon...

-Si, pero no es "tu" Damon, zorra insensible.

-Que halagador, sabes, estoy haciendo una cena, deliciosa, con su entrante, su primer plato...pero ¿sabes que me falta? Paciencia, quiero a Adam.

-Y yo tener una vida tranquila, pero ya se ve que es imposible-dijo sonriendo-Bien, como soy yo el que tiene la sartén por el mango...

-Que curioso..-se calló, no quería estropear su plan por culpa de su orgullo-¿Sabes qué? Quedaos con Adam, pero vigilarlo, pues soy más rápida y lista de lo que pensáis.

Colgó, no quería tentar a la suerte, y más ahora que los invitados estaban a punto de llegar, la vibración de su busca la hizo reaccionar, lo miró, y no necesitó más para salir de allí, recogió sus cosas, se acercó a Elena.

-Sería muy fácil llevarte conmigo pero si lo hago no habrá servido de nada lo que he hecho hasta ahora-le guardó un móvil en el sujetador-Demasiado pequeñas.

Salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, antes de nada le dio un mensaje a Miranda para "_el invitado sorpresa_" que había estropeado sus planes.

Segundos después la puerta empezó a sonar. Un muchacho de unos treinta años esperaba impaciente en el portal, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no conocía a esa chica y tampoco se fiaba de una desconocida, y ahí estaba, él un capitán de las fuerzas armadas acobardado por nada. Un chico de ojos celeste sonrió con picardía, al comprobar que su presa estaba justo donde esperaba, con una sonrisa de medio lado saltó al ataque.

Le agarró por detrás, el aludido no se quedó atrás, le pegó una patada, Damon se reclinó, pero también le devolvió el golpe.

-¡No me jodas!-confesó al ver de quien se trataba-Damon tío, que podía haberte matado.

-No tienes fé-le contestó más feliz que unas castañuelas-Te echaba de menos Ric.

-Eso suena a maricón-pero ambos se hundieron en un profundo abrazo-Tio te quiero...

-Eso si suena raro-rieron unos segundos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando a los dos muchachos boquiabiertos, al ver quien era la que abría la puerta-Mierda-murmuró Damon.

-Dime que ella es Elena...

-No, soy su madre, y tu debes ser Jonh Lewis, que pena que la anfitriona se halla ido-ninguno de los dos dio crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban-Pasa, ¿y tú quién eres? Pensé que solo eráis Elena, tu y Katherine.

-¿¡Esa zorra está aquí!?-apartó a Miranda casi de un empujón, Alaric se quedó en estado de shock y pasó una mano por delante de los ojos de Miranda, la mujer siguió su mano arriba y abajo.

-¡Damon esta mujer no esta bien!-le gritó, mientras intentaba agarrarla para empujarla a dentro, pero no fue necesario ya que se fue directa a la cocina. Ric aprovechó para buscar a su amigo, pero no tardó mucho, estaba al lado del sofá casi tirado en el suelo-¿Qué coño...?

-Dios Ric, necesito un botiquín-le dijo mientras agarraba la cabeza de la chica para colocarla en su regazo-Ve a buscarlo.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba-dijo refiriéndose al lío en el que estaban-¡Y la mujer de la cocina parece ida...!-Ric entró en la cocina, le dio un rápido vistazo para situarse, la mujer de antes estaba preparando los platos con las menestras, Ric puso mala cara, cada vez estaba mejorando más la situación, rebuscó entre los cajones hasta dar con una caja blanca donde ponía emergencias, dudó pero le rompió el candado, encontró dinero y medicinas de urgencia, la cosa mejoraba por momentos. Volvió al salón-¿Ha despertado?

-No, ¿tienes algo frío?

-Tío debería darme cosa ver a su madre no hacer nada por su hija-Damon le lanzó una mirada gélida-Que si, que si, que ya voy-se defendió alzando las manos, volvió enseguida pero esta vez con una bolsa de guisantes-No había hielo.

-Vale-la cogió y se la puso en la cabeza, la chica se estremeció ante el contacto, por lo que Damon se ahorró decirle a Ric que buscara algo que oliese mal-Hey mi princesa...-le susurró-Despierta...estas a salvo...

Elena se levantó de golpe al no cuadrar la situación, la imagen de Katherine seguía presente en su cabeza por lo que le dio un codazo en sus partes nobles, el chico se retorció de dolor, en cambio Ric empezó a carcajearse. Elena se dio cuenta de a quién había herido.

-Oh no Damon-intentó buscarle la cara, se la cogió con las manos-Lo siento, me asusté...

-No te preocupes-dijo un divertido Ric-Se lo merecía, es Damon, siempre se merece que le recuerden lo capullo que es...-a Elena no le cuadró ese chico pero enseguida supo que se trataría de su amigo-Vamos Damon no te me hagas de rogar, que la pobre Elena solo estaba asustada...

-Pues no quiero verla cabreada-confesó el chico con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, eso relajó más el ambiente, a Elena porque estaba asustada, y a Ric porque no se esperaba esa reacción-Te quiero-susurró, pero Ric también lo captó.

-Dejaos de pegos tortolitos-se sentó delante de Elena-Dejame ver esas heridas-la chica contempló al muchacho que le tendía su mano, Damon le susurró algo en el oído, esta vez no lo escuchó con claridad Ric.

Mientras Elena se dejaba curar las pequeñas heridas, Damon daba vueltas nervioso por la habitación, las palabras de Elena y el simple hecho de no haber llegado antes le estaban matando.

-Damon deja de torturarte, no tienes la culpa.

-Si la tengo, Elena no tendría que saber nada de mi, yo soy el culpable de todo.

-¿Es que no escuchas cuando te hablo?-le interrogó Elena-Soy una Petrova, soy idéntica a ella, fuera estado metida tarde o temprano...-la voz se le apagó al final de la frase, tenía miedo de que Damon la odiase por eso-Auh.

-Esto ya está, no soy médico licenciado, pero en la guerra y en las misiones de reconocimiento se aprende mucho.

-Gracias capitán.

-No me llames así, soy Ric para los amigos, y a ti te considero más que eso, si aguantas a este capullo eres como una hermana-Damon se hizo el ofendido, Elena rió con suavidad, miró de reojo a la cocina.

-¿Cómo está mi madre?

-Mal, porque vamos se comporta extraño.

-Esta hipnotizada, llamaré a Finn haber si puede hacer algo-intentó levantarse, Damon se lo impidió, la cogió en brazos, con una mezcla de protestas por parte de la chica.

-Te vas a descansar, Ric y yo nos encargamos, llamaré a Stefan-le rebuscó en los bolsillos, Elena empezó a reirse y a golpearle-¿Te quieres estar quieta?

-Me haces cosquillas...mi móvil está ahí...-le señaló el suelo, en la entrada de la cocina, Damon bufó, y a regañadientes, con Elena aún encima se agachó a coger el móvil o por lo menos intentarlo pues casi le fue imposible, la risa de Ric y las protestas de Elena le desconcentraba.

-Lo tengo-dijo con dificultad-Me llevo a esta loca arriba, vigila a Miranda...

-Perfecto...pero para loco estás tú-le señaló acusatóriamente, después empezó a reír al ver la cara que este ponía-Te echaba de menos tío, no me había reído así en meses...

-Capullo-fue lo último que dijo cuando empezó a subir las escaleras, que con el peso de la chica y la poca vista que tenía le costaba la misma vida subirlas sin caerse de espaldas, Elena, mientras le observaba descaradamente, sus ojos azules estaban inmersamente concentrados en esa tonta misión, la chica casi sin pensarlo tocó con las yemas de sus dedos las mejillas sudorosas del chico-Te quiero-murmuró devorándola con la mirada, la chica sonrió.

Llegaron a la habitación, Elena se soltó de sus brazos pero se mantuvo cerca de él, el chico abrió las persianas, para que entrara la poca claridad que asomaba la tarde. Elena en cambio sólo podía mirar en su cama, donde yacía la caja de esa misma mañana.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó extrañado Damon-Lo siento...

-Deja de decir eso, vas a conseguir que odie esas dos palabras-se acercó a la cama-Me pasa esto-le señaló la caja que había pasado desapercibida para Damon, el cual se acercó bastante curioso, tras recoger el peluche del suelo, se sentó en la cama para mirar de más de cerca la caja, a Damon le cambió el rostro-¿Ves? Eso es lo que me pasa...

-¿No tienes curiosidad por tus raíces?-le interrogó manteniendo la calma, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba un océano a punto de ser manchado por una tormenta, Elena tragó saliva.

-Solo si lo que ponga ahí no afecta a lo que tengamos nosotros...-le suplicó, sentándose enfrente de él, quitándole la caja...-¿Damon?

Damon asintió, Elena sin esperar más respuestas deshizo el lazo de la caja, y la abrió con cuidado...


	16. Chapter 15

_**Nuevo episodio! gracias por los comentarios y demás, ya sabéis que eso ayuda a que la inspiración crezca. **__**Episodio Delena ;)**_

**Capítulo 15:**

En el interior de la caja sólo había un libro, como una biblia, Elena lo cogió entre sus manos, quitó parte del polvo acumulado, el título era "_Petrova y Salvatore: Familias Fundadoras_"

Damon miró de reojo a Elena, mientras ella dudaba entre abrir y leer el libro o quedarse quieta sin hacer nada, pues en realidad no se fiaba ni un pelo de lo que podría poner ahí, todo podría ser una mentira más...

-Elena-le tendió su mano para darle confianza-Es tu decisión...-la chica asintió ahora más decidida que nunca por saber la verdad, y si no demostraría a todos su capacidad de razonamiento.

La chica empezó a leer en voz alta la historia de las familias Fundadoras, parte de lo que ponía allí ya lo conocía o le sonaba a Damon, lo mismo le sucedía a Elena, cada palabra le resultaba más y más familiar, recordando con amargura la conversación del coche de Adam: Fell's Church y Mystic Falls pertenecían a ambas familias, por separado, pero el poder y la ambición podían con las demás cosas, los Salvatore por medio de trucos sucios, mala propaganda, problemas económicos se hizo con los territorios de los Petrova. No solo contaba eso, si no también como se construyó ambos pueblos, como consiguieron los terrenos, Petrova y Salvatore habían sido un gran pilar, hasta que llegó el "mal" a ambos, los Salvatore fueron consumidos por el poder y los Petrova por el odio, gente murió, y entre ellos, Tatia Petrova, la última Petrova, pues no se supo nada más de la familia tras esa muerte y la de Daniella Salvatore poco después...

-Mi madre...-susurró Damon, estaba tenso, escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Elena, por más que las tuviera leyendo le dolían y mucho: la chica lo notó y paró la lectura que levemente le estaba afectando para abrazarse con fuerza a ese chico-No deberías...tendrías que odiarme...

-No...deja de decir eso, Damon todo lo que hallas hecho en forma de Jonh no es por culpa tuya-le dijo, le replicó agarrándole el rostro para que la mirase a los ojos-Esto-señaló el libro-Es importante para mi, es la única forma de saber que me ata, de parte de ti, ha todo este mundo...-estaban muy cerca, sus respiraciones se acompasaban, casi sin pensarlo, sus ojos se desviaban para ver y adorar los labios del otro-Damon-le llamó-Solo cuando estes preparado yo lo estaré-dijo refiriéndose a la verdad de la muerte de su madre-¿Seguimos?

-Si, continuemos...por favor-Damon no estaba preparado para contarle la verdad, ni siquiera él era capaz de recordarlo, mientras Elena leía, Damon se perdía en sus miedos y temores, y maldecía recordar con tanta claridad la muerte de su madre, estaba claro, Katherine y los Petrova lo habían hecho a posta.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-preguntó una asustada Elena, Damon recuperó la compostura, encontrándose con una descompuesta Elena-¿Damon?

-¿Qué?-preguntó atemorizado, mirándola a ella para después mirar el libro-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto no es posible...si lo que pone es cierto...-Elena se levantó con torpeza, Damon no pudo alcanzarla, sus piernas se le habían dormido y le costaba la misma vida andar. La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras, encontrándose con Ric él cual la paró de ello-¡Sueltame!

-Espera-le rogó un Damon destrozado desde arriba-¡No la sueltes!

-¡Que coño has hecho Damon...!-le gritó al ver la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo Elena, casi no podía sostenerla.

-¡Me mentistes!-le escupió Elena al tenerlo en frente-¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Un malnacido!-sollozó, ahora no intentaba soltarse, pero seguía gritando e insultando, hasta que la puerta empezó a sonar, todos se quedaron blancos y paralizados, menos Elena, que aprovechó la confusión para golpear a Ric en la entre pierna, el chico se arodilló en el suelo para aguantar el dolor, Damon no hizo nada, solo mirar como Elena, con lágrimas en los ojos iba a abrir la puerta-¿Quién es?

-Abríme Elena, soy la Sherrif...-Ric y Damon se quedaron aún más blancos, Elena abrió la puerta, pero fue ella quien salió-¿Por qué gritabas?-Ric se acercó a la puerta para escuchar mejor, aunque no era necesario se podía escuchar desde donde estaba Damon-Me has asustado...

-No hay ningún problema, una pequeña discursión, ya vez, chicos-dijo con una sonrisa falsa-Estoy bien, solo discutía con mi novio...

-Gritabas-concretó Liz-¿No quieres que entre?

-Tienes mayores problemas en el pueblo Liz...

-Cierto...-recordó-Jonh Lewis, una cosa más ¿y ese coche?

-De mi tío-mintió, recordando por fin su cita con Bonnie-¿Ha visto a Bonnie?

-Antes en el Grill con tu hermano creo, ¿qué te ha pasado en la cara?-tocó sus quemaduras-¡Oh Elena, dime que no te ha hecho eso tu novio...!

-Mi novio no-negó riéndose-Yo solita, se me cayó la olla cuando estabamos preparando la comida, es que me da verguenza decir lo que estábamos haciendo-dijo con un hilo de voz, Liz parecía convencida-Si quiere puede hablar con mi tío, Ric-empezó a llamarle.

-No es necesario-se despidió Liz, Elena no entró hasta ver que Liz cruzaba la calle con su coche, entró a la casa, cerrando desde dentro, suspiró aliviada.

Damon y Ric la observaban, el rostro de Damon era neutral, pero el de Ric no, él se veía realmente afectado por todo, y se lo hizo saber.

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca niñata!?-la agarró por los hombros-¿¡Qué te crees que es esto!? ¿¡Un juego!?

-¡Sueltame capullo!-se soltó de mala gana-Quiero. A. Damon-le aclaró, pero no fue suficiente para ninguno, cogió su móvil ante la atenta mirada de todos, y escribió algo rapidamente que le pasó a Ric-Pero no pienso estar con un asesino...-esas palabras le afectaron demasiado, y se dejó caer en las escaleras, Elena se dio cuenta de eso, y fue a cerrar la cocina.

-Espera Damon-le pidió Ric-Mira esto...-le tendió el móvil de la chica...

"Finge capullo, nos tienen vigilados. Damon te amo..."

El chico pareció relajarse ante eso, Elena suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer entre las piernas del chico para que este la protegiera con sus brazos, y así hizo. Ric los observó en silencio, y tras pensarlo, fue a su maletín.

-Con esto dormirá un rato...-dijo refiriéndose a Miranda-Solo si tu accedes...

-Si con ello podemos hablar con calma-le indicó con la mano de que era libre de lo que quisiese hacer, Damon le dio un beso en la cabeza-Te quiero-murmuró de nuevo.

-¿Qué has leído?-le preguntó con miedo-¿Para que reaccionaras así?-terminó.

-La verdad...de Katherine y de los Petrova, espera...-Ric salió de la cocina con Miranda en brazos-Tengo un plan, y pienso hacerlo antes de contaros nada.

-Elena-le recrimino-Tienes que confiar en mi...

-Confío en ti Damon, pero no en mi misma-se levantó y se dirigió hasta Ric, el cual pensó que iba a por su madre-¿Tienes algo fuerte y que provoque alucinaciones?

-¿Para qué coño quieres eso?-le interrogó Ric-Si, tengo algo ahí-señaló sus cosas-Y no me mires así Damon no sabía que me iba a encontrar aquí y ya veo que mi cabeza se ha quedado corta al imaginarse nada...

-Voy para el Grill, necesito esa droga y lo que me iba a traer Bonnie, va a ser una noche muy larga-se corrigió mentalmente-Más bien una noche y madrugada...

-¿A dónde crees que vas tu sola?-le paró Damon-No me voy a arriesgar a que te pase nada, irás con Ric, y me quedaré con tu madre en el almacén.

-Damon-le suplicó Elena, pero por la mirada que el chico le lanzó supo que no podía quejarse-Vale, vale, pero tienes que ir con cuidado-le amenazó-No quiero que te pase nada-aclaró con un hilo de voz, eso fue suficiente para romper esa barrera que se acababa de formar en ambos, el chico la cogió de la cadera y la atrajo hacia él, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Tendré cuidado...-la apartó con suavidad-Ric...

-Vamos-llamó el aludido a Elena, la chica se dejó hacer, sin dejar de mirar a Damon se fue con el otro hombre fuera de la casa, sin saber muy bien cómo iban a terminar las cosas ese día...

Stefan vigilaba la entrada del almacén, Jonh se había vuelto a dormir, mejor dicho, Stefan se había encargado de que echara una buena siesta, pues despierto no iba a durar con vida, lo tenía claro, odiaba a su tío.

A la distancia vio como alguien se acercaba, la noche se estaba dando paso por lo que no se podía ver bien quien era el intruso, maldiciendo mentalmente a todo a su alrededor, decidió esconderse, para que el intruso se acercará más. Su móvil vibró, tenía un mensaje de Kol.

De: Kol

Para: Stefan

Tengo a la chica, a Rose, ha accedido a tener un interrogatorio contigo, siempre que le demos la custodia media, tranquilo, le mentí :)

Stefan, despistado por el mensaje, no se dio cuenta de la presencia del sujeto de antes, en su espalda.

-Stefan-le llamó Damon, el chico se sobresaltó-Tendrías que tener mas cuidado, no sabes quien puede venir.

-Joder-murmuró al ver a Miranda en sus brazos-¿¡Qué...!?

-Antes de adelantarte a los hechos, Miranda esta bajo la hipnosis de la zorra de Katherine, aclaro, no tengo nada que ver.

-Pasa anda, ¿qué tienes ahí?-le señaló la bolsa-Por favor dime que es comida...-Damon puso mala cara, ni siquiera se acordaba de que no habían comido.

-Es...lo que necesitáis para engañar a Adam-a Stefan se le iluminó el rostro momentaneamente, pues Elena no estaba cerca, eso le molestaba aún más, Damon pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle-Elena ha ido a por las cosas que necesita, acompañada por Bonnie, no se quien es.

-Yo si...-dijo simplemente Stefan, recordando a la morena en alguno de sus recuerdos en los que coincidieran todos juntos-Es una amiga de instituto...y creo que la novia de su mejor amigo...no me acuerdo bien, ¿o esa era Caroline?

-No sé, ¿qué hacemos con ella?-la tumbó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, y acariciando sus cabellos-Katherine jugó con su cabeza, no se merece nada de esto...

-Muy honrado por tu parte-se sorprendió Stefan-Lo mejor será dejarla tumbada en algún lugar, ¿está sedada?-Damon asintió-Bien, llamaré a Finn.

Damon dejó a la mujer encima de unas sábanas que habían traído para Adam, pero estaba claro que en ningún momento las iba a utilizar. Tras comprobar que todo estaba bien, y que el pulso de Miranda aún era normal y estable decidió ir a ver a su tío, mientras se dirigía a la zona norte, un dolor de cabeza inundó sus entrañas.

-No...por favor...-el dolor desapareció, pero las manos del chico seguían apoyadas en su cabeza, tras bajarlas notó algo húmedo en su rostro, con horror vio que era sangre, el veneno estaba afectando a su cabeza y todo por resistirse-Maldita sea.

Elena junto a Ric, llegó al Grill, tras un rápido vistazo, vio que su hermano estaba jugando al billar junto a su amiga, la cual empezaba a quejarse por estar perdiendo, Elena se tragó su orgullo de hermana-protectora para ir a hablar con su mejor amiga, la cual se quedó blanca al ver el estado lamentable que traía, borrando todo rastro de diversión.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-le preguntó entre asustada y sorprendida, su hermano, Jeremy también se acercó, pero en modo protector.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto?-le agarró de la cara-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿su novio?-Ric empezó a reir ante el chiste.

-Si-asintió Elena-Ric por poco se ahoga con su propia risa mezclada con su saliva, empezó a toser, Elena ni le prestó atención-Esto, bueno...ya sabes que soy un desastre en la cocina-ignorando a su hermano, y a "su novio", el cual estaba a punto de ahogarse, para centrarse en la bolsa que portaba su amiga-¿Esto es?-le preguntó, Bonnie aún sorprendida, mirando a ese chico que tendría que tener entre veinticinco y treinta, asintió-Eres un cielo.

-¡Elena!-le llamaron su hermano y Bonnie, pero esta no hizo caso, pues no tenía ganas de dar ninguna explicación innecesaria, y más teniendo prisa.

-¡Jer quédate en casa de alguien hoy! ¡Mamá no va a venir ha llamado y me ha dicho que tenía que hacer una cosa con Adam!-gritó desde la puerta, no quería que su hermano llegase a casa y se encontrase solo o con la zorra de Katherine.

Ric se montó en su coche, mirando de reojo a Elena, la cual sacaba la peluca y el maquillaje, comprobando que todo estuviese en orden. Llegaron al almacén más rápido de lo previsto, y más teniendo en cuenta que habían tomado un atajo por si alguien los seguía.

Entraron con cuidado, Ric la seguía de cerca, con las cosas en la mano, y con otra bolsa con comida, idea de Elena, pues sabían que les llevaría tiempo todo eso.

Encontraron a Miranda junto a Finn, el chico les saludó con una mano, y se centró de nuevo en la mujer que estaba ahora mismo en trance, a Elena eso le partió el corazón pero no quiso quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, tenía que seguir con lo previsto, se dirigió hasta Stefan y Damon que estaban sentados en unos barrotes.

-¿Lo habéis hecho?-fue lo primero que dijo Elena al llegar, ambos se sobresaltaron, no la habían escuchado llegar-Tengo todo-señaló la bolsa de Ric.

-Si, le hemos hecho tomar las pildoras-respondió con una sonrisa cínica Damon-Fue divertido.

-¡Damon!-le regañó Ric, pero enseguida rió con él-Vale, vale...¿cual es el plan?-todos se sentaron rodeando a Damon, excepto Stefan el cual no dejaba de dar vueltas pensativo, y escucharon el plan palabra por palabra-¿¡Estais de coña!?-saltó Ric-no le conozco, pero no creo que sea gilipollas.

-Lo que me distes es fuerte-explicó Damon-¡Cree que está en su casa de hace, tachán doce años! Se lo creerá...

-Hay que intentarlo-propuso Elena, levantándose al ver la tensión entre Ric y Damon-Y no podemos empezar a pelear, bastante tenemos con la tormenta y las goteras-un trueno, para dejar en claro la situación, resonó en el almacén, la luz empezó a fallar-Y mira, tenemos ambientazo-imitó a Damon, Ric sonrió, el aludido puso los ojos en blanco, no estaba para bromas.

-Elena-le frenó Damon-Antes cuentame que has leído.

-No-negó ella, pero el chico no la soltó, Ric tuvo que frenar a Stefan, el cual se había acercado para separarlos-¿de veras quieres saberlo? No creo que quieras oirlo.

-Si quiero escucharlo-aclaró, esta vez con más dulzura en su voz-Elena confía en mi, porque yo si confío en ti.

-No te va a gustar, no os va a gustar a ninguno-esta vez se dio el lujo de mirar a su espalda, directamente a Stefan-Mi padre...es el hijo...-un nuevo rayo fundió todas las luces-No es el momento, ¿no lo veís? La luz de las velas será suficiente para aclararlo todo con Adam, no podemos desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad...

Ninguno quiso decir más nada, pero Damon tuvo un mal presentimiento con todo, Elena era demasiado importante, ahora se estaba dando cuenta, todo le hacía darse cuenta de la importancia de la vida de la chica para él.

Elena, con la ayuda de Alaric, se colocó el maquillaje y la peluca, también utilizó la gabardina que había cogido de Stefan, y rogó que Adam no se diese cuenta. Con cuidado, y con la aprobación de Finn se acercó al Salvatore, el cual parecía estar ido.

-Adam-le llamó con brusquedad, pues no sabía exactamente como le llamaba Katherine, el hombre pareció percatarse. Elena iba vestida con la gabardina, la peluca recogida como la llevaba Katherine y unas gafas de sol, estaba absorto observándola-No tengo todo el día-lo intentó otra vez, ningún resultado-¡Adam!

-Han hecho algo conmigo...creo...me han envenenado...

-Ellos no, he sido yo-lo volvió a intentar, arrodillándose al lado suya-No puedes dejarte engañar tan facilmente, eres patético...

-Lo siento-agachó su cabeza, pero le costaba bastante hablar y reaccionar, eso era un punto a favor-No me mates-rogó, Elena se quedó blanca, pero tenía que hacer o decir algo antes de ser descubierta.

-Creeme si quisiera ya lo estarías-"vía rápida" pensó Elena, cosa que parecía haber funcionado-Continuemos...-se levantó, Adam entonces se percató de una cosa.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Dónde estamos?-"mierda" pensó Elena, le gritó a su subconsciente, tenía que utilizar la vía rápida sino quería ser descubierta, podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, y los ojos de Adam, seguramente borrosos, atravesándola-Katerina...-ese nombre la pillo desprevenida.

-Adam tengo mis contactos ya deberías saberlo, pero eso no es excusa ni motivo para dejarte atrapar, maldita sea.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero por favor no le hagas nada a Miranda, la quiero-palabras que se clavaron en el cerebro de Elena, su madre, ¿realmente la quería o era un truco?-No la utilices...

-Haré lo que me plazca-intentó ser lo más fría posible, cosa que le costó muchísimo-Contestame a una cosa...y soltaré a Miranda...-el hombre cerró los ojos, y los abrió, gesto que hizo varias veces a causa de la medicina-Recuerdame porque hacemos esto...-con un deje de tristeza-Hay veces que lo dejaría todo...

-Muy graciosa-empezó a reirse con torpeza-Eso mismo te dije hace tres años cuando vimos que Damon nunca diría su verdadera identidad como queríamos, y ¿qué dijistes tu? "_Ni muerta, los Salvatore se mancharan de sangre aunque tenga que presentarme delante de Lewis_"-intentó imirar su tono, la medicina debía ser más potente de lo que pensaban, eso o que verdaderamente no le tenía miedo a Katherine, Elena se cruzó de brazos, "¿por qué tanto odio si eran todo hechos del pasado?"-Katherine tendremos pronto a Elena de nuestro lado...-esa frase sorprendió a todos, Damon, a la distancia junto a Stefan se tensó-En cuanto lea tu diario todo se le aclarará...a fin de cuentas es el diario Petrova.

-Si-asentió, pero en su garganta se estaba formando un nudo.

-Solo tenemos que recogerlo en cuanto lo haya leído, no podemos dejarlo cerca podría ser perjudicial para nosotros, aunque se que no tiene nada escrito contra el Proyecto, me encuentro fatal..-Elena no escuchó las siguientes palabras, su cabeza estaba viajando a lo último que había leído del diario, su verdadera identidad, su verdadera y cruel vida, no la quería, ella amaba a Damon-Elena será la mano ejecutura, ella será la que condene a Los Salvatore, la que ponga la pistola en la sien de Damon, y con ello terminemos con toda esa mancha en...-Elena no pudo más, su impulso, su corazón pudieron más que la razón, con un sutil movimiento, le golpeó con la rodilla, en el rostro de Adam, el golpe fue suficiente para que este cayese de espaldas y se golpeara contra la columna: todos se quedaron blancos, pero Stefan fue el más rápido, corrió hacia ellos y fue a socorrer a Adam. Elena se quedó blanca y paralizada.

-Tiene pulso-fue suficiente para calmar la situación-Pero puede tener alguna fisura interna, hay que llevarlo al hospital, tienen que revisarlo-aclaró ante la mirada acusatoria de Damon.

-Oh dios mio...¿que he hecho...?-dio varios pasos hacia atrás-Yo...podría...

-Tranquila-intentó calmarla Damon, pero la chica se apartó, y con torpeza empezó a correr hacia la tormenta, hacia su libertad-¡Elena!

Damon salió corriendo tras ella, tuvo que atravesar gran parte de la calle, la lluvia y la tormenta aumentaban por paso, estaba al descubierto en una calle desierta, sus cabellos azabaches tenían un pequeño brillo gracias a la luna y al agua que resbalaba por su pelo, el celeste de sus ojos reflejaban tristeza, la tristeza de la luna, la pena de su corazón, con ambas manos, haciendo de paraguas miró por todos lados.

-¡Elena!-le suplicó a la nada, no podía andar sin rumbo, y menos sabiendo lo que pasaría si alguien le veía-¡Elena!-volvió a intentar, un rayo iluminó la noche, estaba diluviando-¡Elena!-le pegó una patada al aire, pues solo le faltaba perderla a ella, a su dulce luz, a su esperanza, a su princesa de ojos castaños-¡Por favor, Elena!-miró por todos lados, estaban a las afueras, pero aún había casas por esa zona, era cuestión de tiempo que alguien saliese a quejarse, pero al chico eso no le importaba, Elena, escondida detrás de unos contenedores era testigo de la temeridad de Damon, con lágrimas en los ojos mezcladas con la sal de la lluvia, dio cara a su destino. Damon estaba de espaldas a ella, pero solo le faltó ese movimiento para sentirla cerca, el chico se giro, su rostro estaba desencajado, su mirada perdida, y totalmente mojado, al igual que ella si hubiese un espejo para verse. Damon sonrió, sonrisa que llegó hasta sus ojos, lo único que necesitó para saber el porque de su reacción: amaba a Damon, más que a nada y más que a nadie, estaba dispuesta a dar su vida y a quitarla por él, él era su todo, el camino que quería recorrer, su destino. Con torpeza corrió a su encuentro, el chico dio unos pasos y le abrió sus brazos para poder protegerla de la lluvia, pero la chica no buscaba su escondite particular, le buscaba a él. Con decisión se tiró encima de él, ambos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, pero a ninguno le importó, sus miradas estaban conectadas, no sentían nada que no fuera sus cuerpos y su conexión. Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, en el océano infinito y en el chocolate tentador. Damon acarició con un dedo las gotas de agua que caían por los labios de la chica, los cuales eran puro fuego. Ninguno pensó en más nada. Elena besó dulcemente sus labios, un beso corto y casto, pero para Damon no fue suficiente, haber sentido tan cerca sus labios, haber probado esa dulce miel fue suficiente para alterar todas sus neuronas, con ambas manos atrajo su rostro al suyo, y unió sus labios castamente, con la punta de su lengua pidió permiso para saborear su boca, la chica se lo dio. El beso fue pasional y buscado, querido y amado, sus lenguas jugaban y bailaban una danza única, se quemaban, de deseaban, se amaban...


	17. Chapter 16

_**Gracias por vuestras opiniones :) Aquí os dejo nuevo episodio siento haberme retrasado unas horas en subirlo, tengo una pregunta. ¿quieren que siga subiendo ambas fanfics, **Nigtmares Of Love** y **esta **el lunes y el viernes? ¿o prefieren que suba un episodio cada dos semanas? Es decir, esta semana **esta** y la siguiente la **otra**.**_

**Capítulo 16:**

La lluvia inundaba sus cuerpos ardientes, sus manos buscaban sentirse amadas, todo inundaba el corazón de ambos: deseo, piedad, dolor, valor, amor...

El agua se mezclaba con las lágrimas de ambos, lágrimas de miedo y de tristeza, pues todo estaba marcado, y ambos lo sabían. Elena se apartó asustada, solo fueron unos centímetros pero lo suficiente para alterar el alma herida de Damon, el cual buscó la verdad en el reflejo del chocolate: nada.

-Elena-dudó-Te quiero.

-Te amo, Damon-el chico sonrió, rió a carcajadas, y la besó, intensificando las sensaciones-Te amo-murmuró en su boca-Te amo...

-No más que yo...

-Ni menos...-se abrazaron-Vamos a coger una pulmonía.

-No me importa-contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¡No me importa, soy feliz!-la chica le miró extrañada, estaba gritando-¡Muy feliz! ¡No me importa que nos pillen! ¡te amo!

-Yo también te amo...-Damon la cogió, ambos se pusieron de pie, la lluvia no cesaba, la peluca de Elena era un revoltijo de pelos, el chico puso un puchero, y con una mano se la quitó, despeinándola por completo-Tenía miedo...mucho...

-Vamos-le tendió la mano, puso una mueca-¡Elena Gilbert!-empezó a gritar, alejándose de ella-¡Te amo y te amaré eternamente!-los gritos aumentaban, Ric salió a su encuentro, algunas luces empezaron a encenderse, Elena se puso mala-¡Siempre seré tuyo!

-Damon basta-le suplicó-Pueden verte.

-Me da igual, tampoco quiero esta vida para ti-unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron al vacío, Elena se quedó pálida al ver sus intenciones-Es hora de que descanseis sin mi...

-No te lo crees ni tú-Stefan le agarró por detrás, Finn le drogó-No ahora que se la verdad-le susurró, pero ninguno fue consciente de ello-Tenemos que salir de aquí, Ric encargate de calmar a los vecinos cotillas-el capitán asintió-Elena, vente.

Elena, como una autómata le siguió sin quejarse, arrastraron a Damon al interior, la risa ahogada de Adam los alteró a todos, fue Elena la que dio el primer paso, con cuidado se acercó a él, estaba riendose.

-Lo sabías-se confirmó ella misma-La droga no te afectó, lo hacías a posta, ¿verdad?-le dijo con frialdad y dolor-Es cierto entonces, ¿soy una Salvatore? ¿y soy una Petrova?

-Tu padre es Grayson Kevin Gilbert-Petrova, pero se cambió su verdadero apellido, falsificó los papeles, cosa que veo que es normal, porque Stefan a hecho lo mismo. Grayson era el hermano pequeño de Tatia, el rebelde de la familia, el que odiaba directamente a los Petrova y a los Salvatore, pero mira se enamoró de Isobel, la hermana de Giusseppe, la cual solo quería un rollo de una noche, te abandonó en la puerta de la clínica de tu padre, nadie sabía que eres una Salvatore, Elena.

-No es verdad-se negó a ella misma-No puedo ser una Salvatore, no puedo ser familia de Damon...

-¿¡Qué más da!? No te comportes como lo hizo Grayson, ¡él siempre supo quién eras! No quería esta vida para ti, quería que fueras una Gilbert normal y corriente, que tus raíces neutrales no afectaran a tu existencia: Elena Petrova Salvatore-Elena siguió negándolo, con lágrimas más que visibles en el rostro, solo podía pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, en ese beso, en las palabras de Katherine, esa no podía ser su familia.

-Le quiero-sollozó-No puedo ser su prima...ni la de esa zorra...-se apartó, tropezando con varias cajas, cayendo al suelo de culo-No...por favor...

-Elena-gritó Stefan, corriendo a su ayuda, la chica se avalanzó a él con torpeza-Tranquila pequeña...shh...-la abrazó, protegiéndola, y dándole tiernos besos en la cabeza-Te quiero...-murmuró, mirando con maldad a Adam, el cual observaba atontado esa escena, no se podía creer que sus sobrinos hubiesen caído tan bajo.

-¿No os dais cuenta? Ambos tenéis mi sangre, y ambos tenéis el coraje y el valor para hacer locuras, podríais uniros al proyecto, parar a la familia Salvatore, que perdieran...

-¡Ya lo hemos perdido todo!-estalló Stefan-¡El último Salvatore fue mi padre, para los demás no existimos, Damon y yo morimos en el incendio de la mansión! ¿¡no es eso suficiente!? ¡Para poder conseguir la herencia tendría que reclamar mis derechos, cosa que no voy a hacer! ¿¡qué más queréis!?

-Venganza, que el apellido quede ensuciado, que Damon declare su verdadero nombre al público, la deshonra general.

-No-negó el chico-No, es vuestra culpa que Damon sea así, no pienso permitir ni loco nada de esto, y no vas a salir con vida de aquí-sentenció Stefan-Si hace falta te mataré con mis propias manos-apretó a Elena con más fuerza para que sintiera su calor.

-¿Elena...?-todos alzaron el rostro, una destrozada Miranda miraba con temor a los presentes-¿Elena?

-No, mamá no...-la chica intentó levantarse, Miranda salió corriendo a la salida-¡Mamá! ¡Joder!-Stefan fue con ella, pero se quedó más atrás comprobando donde estaba Finn y su hermano, encontró al primero tirado en el suelo, pero ni rastro del segundo, se temió lo peor-¡Mamá!

Elena consiguió alcanzarla, Miranda se había quedado paralizada al lado de la puerta, Elena, a causa de los tacones y el cansancio tardó más en llegar hasta ella. Pero Miranda no estaba sola. Apoyado en la puerta se encontraba un sonriente Damon, Elena le miró extrañada.

-No puede ser...-murmuró Miranda-No...Jonh ¿Lewis?

-Mamá calmate no es...

-Has acertado, dos puntos para la loca, ¿verdad Elenita?-preguntó picaron un Damon irreconocible para Elena, más después del beso-¿y esa carita? Pensé que estabas enamorada de mi...-rió a carcajadas al comprobar la cara de horror de ambas-¿Ya no me das un beso? Sino recuerdo mal alguien me pidió que te matara...¡eso haré!

-Damon no...

-¿Damon?-preguntó Miranda, recordando la conversación que tuvo con su hija, cuando a ella se le escapó ese nombre, ya no necesitó más para saber lo equivocada que estaba-¿Cómo has podido?

-No es lo que parece mamá, este-señaló a Jonh, comprobando que no se había movido de su sitio-es Jonh, pero de quien yo me he enamorado es Damon, es una larga historia, vamos a sentarnos.

-¡No me toques! ¡Vinistes a mi! ¡Me dijistes que Jonh te atacó, después de eso no recuerdo más nada!

-¿Qué...? ¡No!-Elena intentó acercarse pero la madre se alejó lo máximo posible, no tenía salida-Mamá por favor...

-Déjala, quiere morir, ¿no lo ves?-su mirada era glaciar, Elena estaba harta, sin que nadie se lo esperase se acercó a Damon-¿quieres un besito?-Elena le sonrió, ante la atenta mirada de su madre, le acarició con ternura la mejilla.

-Quiero a mi Damon-le aclaró con una sonrisa tan fría como la suya, y le abofeteó, cruzándole así toda la cara-¡Así que ya estas desapareciendo cabrón!-le escupió a Jonh, el cual se levantó con torpeza, por un momento se asustó, ¿y si seguía siendo Jonh? Se apartó con cuidado necesitaba verle los ojos.

-Gracias...amor...-murmuró, pero aún no era seguro, pero al alzar el rostro supo que si, que era su Damon, cayó éxtasiada de rodillas, y le abrazó-Hey...

-Siento el golpe, esto cada vez va a peor...-Elena se apartó para ver a su madre, la cual estaba pegada a la pared-Es muy larga la historia pero antes de nada, yo nunca denunciaría a Damon, el nunca me haría daño...no haría daño a nadie-aclaró con las manos en alto, Damon no se movió, no recordaba nada, por lo que no quería interferir.

-No me toques-suplicó, con miedo, miedo a su hija-No...

-Mamá-le rogó, en unos segundos Finn y Stefan llegaron, el primero se acercó a Miranda, y el segundo fue a ver como estaba su hermano-No va a pasarte nada, ellos son mis amigos.

-Un asesino, Finn-le suplicó agarrándose a él.

-Elena dice la verdad-intentó explicarle, pero la madre se negaba a escucharle-No es lo que parece, es una larga historia, por favor...

-¡No!-se apartó, quería huir de allí, salir y alejarse lo máximo posible, ya nada tenía sentido allí-Tenéis atado a Adam y herido...no puedo confiar en ti...

-Mamá...-intentó acercarse, pero esta vez fue Finn el que se lo impedió-¡Finn!

-Tienes todo el derecho a ponerte así, pero nada es lo que parece lo estas liando todo Miranda, confía en mi, tu marido lo hizo por algo sería.

-Voy a llamar a la policía, no pienso permitir que mi hija se deja engañar de esa manera, ¡y no os acerquéis!-cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no podía salir, en la puerta se encontraba Damon por lo que ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza intentarlo, pero tendría que haber alguna salida, y las cajas que estaban justo a su lado podrían servirle de distracción-Mi niña...-la aludida intercambió una mirada con Finn-escucharé lo que tengas que decirme, eres mi hija, tendrás tus motivos-ninguno parecía convencido, y el primero era Damon pero no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Si, tranquilos-los calmó-Ven conmigo mamá.

-Elena-le llamó Damon.

-Estaré bien, se lo explicaré todo, salgamos fuera, llama...-deja la sugerencia en el aire, estaba claro a quién se referían pero ninguno lo iba a decir en voz alta, la madre no dijo nada, solo acompañó a su hija hasta el exterior, cabiló todas sus posibilidades y optó por la más sencilla. Elena seguía pensativa cuando salieron fuera, no había ni rastro de Ric y eso era buena señal, pero tampoco podían permanecer más tiempo allí, tenía que aclarar las cosas con su madre cuanto antes.

Miranda miró a su alrededor, sabía donde estaba.

-Mamá-le llamó-Le quiero, y de verdad-esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó, dio varias vueltas sobre si misma-Damon no es Jonh, esta bajo el control de un veneno...

-Elena, intento creerte-dijo por fin tras terminar de escuchar y analizar las palabras de su hija-pero no tiene sentido, ¿¡veneno, venganza!? Todo eso por venganza, sigue sin tener sentido.

-Pero es la verdad, yo no le denuncié, fue Katherine, que por lo que veo tuvo la misma flamante idea-"disfrazarse de mi"-Mamá soy tu hija...

-Ni eso eres, y no lo serás si sigues apoyando a un asesino, ¿sabes cuantos son los casos?

-Y tu quieres a un loco culpable de que mi novio sea así-le soltó desesperada-Tienes que creerme.

-No puedes obligarme a que te crea, ¡no puedes! Te he escuchado, es lo único que puedo darte, déjame reposar las ideas, deja que me vaya.

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedo arriesgarme-estaba cada vez más nerviosa-No somos los malos.

-Si dices la verdad, si es verdad todo no pasará nada porque me vaya, solo debes confiar en mi...-se cruzó de brazos-Hablaremos mañana-se dio media vuelta, Elena pegó una patada al aire, su madre tenía razón, debía confiar más en ella, pero es que eran demasiadas cosas las que arriesgaba, nada era lo que parecía. Empezó a correr para alcanzarla, Miranda se sobresaltó.

-Mamá por favor...deja que te acompañe, te llevo.

-¿Tienes mi coche? No tienes carnet.

-A estas alturas se conducir, y creeme en cuanto todo se calme te prometo que me sacaré el carnet...

-Lo necesitaras para la universidad-se cruzó de brazos, de nuevo al ver la expresión de su hija-Porque la harás ¿no?

-No lo sé, hace unos meses te fuera dicho que si, que quería huir de todo, pero ahora..no lo sé, no sé que va a pasar con mi vida mañana, mamá acabo de descubrir que soy una Petrova...todo lo que conlleva...

-Me voy-le tendió la mano, Elena se rindió, tenía que confiar, era su madre, nunca la traicionaría, sacó las llaves del bolsillo y se las dio, ni una despedida, nada. Miranda salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

Elena volvió al interior sin pronunciar palabra, arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que acababa de hacer, Miranda podría seguir bajo las órdenes de Katherine perfectamente. Damon la abrazó por detrás nada más entrar, Elena podía notar su puchero en el cuello. Sonrió.

-Te quiero-vocalizó en su cuello-¿Todo bien?

-Todo mal-pero sonrió al ver la tensión en Damon-Mañana se verá si me he equivocado, tu me querrás igual ¿no?

-Que tonta eres...pues claro-y le dio media vuelta para poder besarla, esta vez sin profundizar, ganándose una queja de su amada-Tenemos toda la noche...bueno, la madrugada...

-Ni eso...-los primeros rayos de sol entraban ya por las ranuras-Dios que sueño...

-¿Quieres que te lleve?-le preguntó con un nuevo puchero, Elena le sonrió mientras negaba-Por fa'

-Será mejor que te quedes escondido, no me fio de lo que pueda pasar...-se abrazó a él, mientras el chico la acariciaba con una mano-Stefan me llevará, y no pongas esa cara-al ver la decepción pintada en su cara-Te quiero a ti...y debe acostumbrarse...

La chica se despidió con un tierno beso, no se cansaba de sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, esa nueva sensación era increíble, la hacía volar a kilómetros de distancia con tan solo rozarla.

Stefan hablaba por teléfono, más bien gritaba, cosa que extrañó a la chica...

-Claro, me pasaré luego, me cago...¡sabes que no puedo viajar!-colgó-Maldita sea.

-Malas noticias veo...-le sonrió-¿Me llevas? Mi madre se ha llevado el coche...

-No puedo-la chica abrió mucho los ojos-No lo malinterpretes, ¿eh? Es que de verdad tengo una cosa que solucionar si no quieres que tengamos un problema gordo.

-Para no querer que te malinterprete no lo estas haciendo muy bien-le aclaró sin quitar su sonrisa, ambos se conocían, sabían que no podían engañarse con tanta facilidad-Sabes mi secreto, sabes que soy vuestra prima y no has dicho nada, lo valoro, pero no soy idiota, ¿qué ocultas? Damon no se merece...

-¡No te merece!-explotó-No pienso hablarte de mi trabajo, ya te estas involucrando demasiado.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que no lo haga!? ¡Le quiero!-señaló al fondo-No voy a alejarme, da igual lo cerca que pueda estar en lazos familiares, ninguno de los tres queremos nada con estas familias.

-Elena no te equivoques, que no mantenga el apellido no significa que no quiera nada con mi pasado...-guardó sus cosas-Él mató a mi madre...

-No pensáis contarme la historia, ¿verdad? Sabes tan bien como yo quien es el culpable de esa muerte, y no es Damon.

-Lo sé, pero eso no quita lo que vi...-pasó por delante de ella-Me largo, tendrás que irte andando o quedarte con Finn y Ric.

Elena bufó, pero no pensaba quedarse allí, tenía que hablar con su madre y para eso debía volver a casa, cogió sus cosas y se fue de camino a casa, o por lo menos a coger un taxi.

Katherine miraba impaciente el reloj de su smarth, bufó por quinta vez en la mañana, era la hora y aún no había llegado. El aeropuerto de Virginia estaba a rebosar a las seis de la mañana, demasiados viajes de negocios y de placer, puso lo ojos en blanco, odiaba este lugar no entendía como la gente le gustaba ir a lugares tan calurosos o lugares tan fríos como era el caso, en la época en la que estaban.

Miró la pantalla informativa, sonrió, el vuelo estaba a punto de llegar, se levantó y limpió su traje, el móvil empezó a sonar, puso mala cara al ver el nombre.

-Miranda-sonrió placenteramente-¿Dónde andabas?

-Hice lo que me pedistes, fingí tener miedo-dijo en tono preocupado, cosa que no agradó a Katherine-¿Estas segura del bienestar de mi hija?

-Tu hija solo necesita entregar a Damon, denunciale, pero no como Salvatore, eso debe hacerlo ella, sino como Jonh Lewis.

-¿No sería más fácil...?

-No, no, y no...eso duele más cuando lo hace la persona amada, ¿o quieres estropear todos nuestros planes Mir?

-No claro que no...ya es bastante con la muerte de Gray...

-No te lamentes por eso, ya sabes que solo era mero trámite...¿sabes si ha leído el diario?

-Si, me dijo que era una Salvatore y una Petrova a la vez, ¿por qué has hecho eso?-se asustó-Lo único que vas a conseguir es que se alejen.

-No, todo lo contrario, ya sabes como es Elena, es idéntica a mi-el chiste no tuvo gracia para ninguna, ambas sabían el ADN que corría por las venas de la pequeña Elena, y eso no causaba gracia alguna-Ella tendría que ser la elegida, no la enamorada, Miranda...

-Lo sé, no sé que me ha pasado...

-Yo si lo sé, que has sido una hipócrita, no tendrían que haberse conocido, ¿¡cómo has podido permitir eso!? ¡¿se te ha olvidado quien era mi madre, cómo conocistes a Grayson?!

-No claro que no...

-Eres una gran actriz, ambas lo somos, pero ahora mismo estas actuando de pena, ponte las pilas guapa...

-Siempre lo hago, ¿pasamos al Plan B?-Katherine sonrió-Lo tomaré por un "si"

Katherine dejó que el sonido de la despdida sonará por unos segundos, ya estaba viendo de lejos a la morena que llevaba esperando, y al agente que iba tras ella, eso le hizo recordar como conoció a Miranda...

_Katherine peinaba sus cabellos rebeldes delante del cristal de una heladería de Mystica Falls, tenía viente años recien cumplidos, y con ganas, con muchas ganas de completar su venganza, pero para ello tenía que pasar unos trámites, volver a ver a su tío._

_La zona infantil estaba repleta de niños pequeños y no tan pequeños, porque varias parejas rondaban por allí besuqueándose por las esquinas, la rubia puso mala cara, ella nunca había tenido ese privilegio pues se había pasado toda su adolescencia planeando su venganza._

_Nueve años esperando...y allí la vio, una niña de unos once años esperando junto a Grayson, su tío, sonrió maliciosa, aún era muy niña pero se podía ver gran parte de su experimento: la versión castaña de ella misma. Cogió su móvil._

_De: KP_

_Para: Grayson_

_Hola tito...te estoy viendo...tenemos que hablar ;)_

_Picarona vio a la distancia la reacción de Grayson a su mensaje, y con eso confirmó sus sospechas, el hombre se había encaprichado de la niña. "Mal hecho" murmuró, siendo consciente de que nadie podía escucharla, volvió a teclear._

_De: KP_

_Para: Grayson_

_Recuerda, es solo un experimento, para eso utilizastes mis genes, no me toques las narices...o iré a por el pequeño Jer...lo estoy viendo, ¿sabes?_

_Katherine se estaba divertiendo, estuvo así unos minutos, unos mensajes, hasta que recibió el menos esperado, el que le dejo claro que no se podía confiar en la familia, y menos en la que formaban una nueva con un apellido diferente, casi rompió el móvil por el enfado..._

_De: Grayson_

_Para: KP_

_Lo siento. Sé lo importante que es para ti todo esto, quise mucho a tu madre, siempre odié a los "S" cuando supe la verdad, pero siempre apoyé a Isobel. Quiero a mi hija, no quiero ese mundo para ella, comprendelo, por favor..._

_Se acabó..._

_Katherine dio media vuelta, tenía tiempo suficiente para jugar otra carta, conocía perfectamente la dirección y no iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo en melodramas, cogió su coche, donde la esperaba un hombre bastante más mayor que ella. Solo una mirada para saber que las cosas no iban bien._

_-Al final vas a tener tu oportunidad...-dijo de mala gana, haciéndole una señal al shofer-Vas a poder entrar en acción._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?_

_-Se niega a utilizar a su hija, ¿no la has visto? Va a ser como yo, en todos los sentidos._

_-Nunca me pareció buena idea, digo, utilizar a una niña con tus características, es una locura-Katherine puso los ojos en blanco-Y peligroso._

_-Deja de tontear, querido. Elena Gilbert será mi pasaporte al glamour-rió ante su ocurrencia-Sabes tan bien como yo que es por culpa de tu sobrino que estemos haciendo tantas locuras, es él quien no quiere declarar su verdadero nombre, ni con veneno, maldita sea._

_-Bien, ¿qué vamos hacer?-puso mala cara-No soy adivino Kath._

_-A estas alturas deberías saber de lo que soy capaz, tengo otro plan, siempre lo he tenido, es hora de conocer a ...-sonrió con malicia-Y matar a mi tío..._

_-¿Cómo...?_

_-Por favor no pongas cara de no haber matado nunca a nadie, ya sabes lo que les pasa a la gente que me traiciona. Elena cumplirá su deber a los dieciocho años, ni un año antes ni un año menos, por eso debemos deshacernos del problema mayor: Grayson._

_-Si lo matas ahora no conseguiremos nada-le amenazó-Es tu hermano, esta locura consistía en vengarnos de los Salvatore, no en carganos a nuestra familia...-Katherine alzó una ceja desafiante._

_-¿Y qué estas haciendo tú? Eres un Salvatore, Adam._

_-Sabes que siempre seré un Petrova...-le cogió de las manos, la chica se apartó con asco, el coche paró de golpe-¿qué hacemos en el cementerio?_

_-Vas a quedarte a llorar en la tumba de Tatia por mi...tengo cosas que hacer...-le cerró la puerta en las narices, Adam no podría conocer más nada de su plan alternativo, no vaya que a él también le diera por rendirse a lo evidente._

_La casa en la que vivía su tío era simple y agradable, cualquier familia desearía tener esa vida, sonrió al bajar del coche, solo había un auto en la entrada, cosa que indicaba que Grayson no había pasado por allí, se quitó las gafas, y con aires elegantes llamó a la puerta, podía oir los gritos del "ya voy" desde allí._

_-Buenas...-saludó Katherine, Miranda se quedó pálida al verla-La comprendo, tiene la misma cara que la mía cuando vi el parecido, pero todo tiene una explicación muy coherente..._

_Miranda dudó pero la dejó entrar, Katherine aceptó encantada el té, pero no dio ni un sorbo, solo jugó con la cucharilla mientras le explicaba el lazo familiar que la ataba a su marido._

_-No puede ser...mi marido es un Gilbert-ya era la tercera taza de té que tomaba-Necesito que me lo expliques._

_-Mi nombre es Katherine Petrova, pero este apellido está muerto o eso creen, mi deber es vengarme, el mío y el de su marido, por eso su hija es nuestro billete, fue engendrada para eso, para nada más-Katherine le contó la historia, al principio Miranda no aceptó ni una palabra, la llegó a tomar por loca-Sabe perfectamente quien es Jonh, ya es conocido a su edad, con tan solo dieciocho años, ¿sabe cual es su origen?-le tendió unos documentos-Nació en este pueblo, en mi pueblo, el pueblo que su apellido me quitó, solo quiero pagarle con la misma moneda, miré todas las muertes que ha ocasionado, ¿no cree que se merece la muerte?-omitió el simple detalle que esas muertes eran por culpa del veneno que ella y su equipo habían creado-Su hija será mi pasaporte._

_-Eso si que no lo entiendo, ¿para qué la necesitas?-le preguntó con pena en la voz, pero Katherine estaba feliz, había conseguido traerla a su camino._

_-Cuando cumpla los dieciocho, su parecido conmigo será absoluto-empezó-Se que parece obra de una película de ciencia ficción, pero es que no lo es. Ella tiene una copia de mi ADN, idéntica, con algunas variaciones por vosotros. Cuando llegue el momento, si Jonh no ha confesado ser quien es, será ella la que lo haga, la que muera por los Petrova-sabía que esa idea no le haría gracia a Miranda, y lo comprobó tras ver la mirada que ponía-Gracias a su muerte, al creer que todo ha acabado seré yo quien confiese quien es, como una víctima más...todo acabará..._

_-Pero ¿y si mi hija no muere en sus manos?_

_-Si eso sucede, utilizaré mi otro plan, que eres tú, serás la indicada para denunciar a Jonh, tu hija tendrá heridas, y todos creerán lo que diga su madre, lo único que tendremos que hacer nosotros es inculcarle el miedo a Jonh, debes hacerlo tu cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad. Elena se criará con su misión..._

_-Uff...déjame que lo piense, hablaré contigo esta noche..._

_Las cosas salieron mejor de lo que pensaban, criarían a Elena con su deber, justo cuando cumpliera la edad necesaria le contarían la misma historia...pero nada había funcionado, el destino había sido más rápido, y había hecho que Elena conociese la otra versión, y todo se volviera en su contra..._

-Será mejor que funcione la denuncia...¿qué pasará cuando todos vean en Elena a la puta de Jonh?-le preguntó al aire, sabiendo que todos la estaban mirando. Vio como el muchacho se acercaba a su posición-¿Mikaelson?

-Si, soy yo-dudó-¿Usted es...?

-Katherine-le tendió la mano-Pierce, soy la doctora Pierce, me ha enviado su hermano-el chico dudó pero al final aceptó el saludo-Se que es una infracción lo que esta cometiendo, me ha pedido Stefan personalmente que le diga que se desentienda de esto, que si hubiese un problema se lo cargase todo a él.

-No haré eso, acabo de hablar con mi amigo no me ha dicho nada de esto, deje que le llame-esa idea no le agradó para nada a la rubia, pulsó un botón, varios agentes se acercaron-Qué cojones...

-Creame cuando le diga que es mejor que se desentienda, pero ya veo que es muy orgulloso-señaló las cámaras-Soy peligrosa-fue lo único que escuchó y vio por última vez Kol, un cuchillo le rajó la yugular, Rosalinda observaba atónita-Vosotros drogarla, ya hablaremos después pequeña asesina.

Todos salieron del aeropuerto sin dejar huellas, o por lo menos no las menos indicadas, uno de los hombres de seguridad se acercó a Katherine, la cual lo miró de arriba a abajo.

-Adam ha llamado, le ha dado la dirección-la chica frunció los labios-Miranda le dio un móvil.

-¿Qué hizo qué...? ¡Mierda!-golpeó la puerta del coche-¿¡Por qué todo el mundo se enamora de la persona equivocada!?

-Señora-le llamó otro agente-Nos llevamos el cuerpo de Rosalinda a Fell's Church-la aludida asintió, dejando ese tema por zanjado y haciendo una seña al otro para que subiera.

Pasaron unos minutos y unos kilómetros hasta que Katherine le hizo una seña para que continuase con su charla.

-Adam quiere que le rescatemos, no solo eso, sino que le expliquemos todo.

-Sabe todo lo que deba saber, es mi mano derecha-sonrió-¿qué sabe?

-Que le ha engañado con puntos clave, que su novia está involucrada sin tener que estarlo, que él hizo lo que usted le pidió y que usted no ha hecho nada por él-la chica dudó.

-Díle que quiero venganza, que siempre la he querido, que para eso nadie más puede saber la verdad, que si quiere continuar con esto que deje de preguntar, porque como su presencia se convierta en un estorbo morirá, ¿entendido?-el hombre asintió, el coche se paró de golpe y le lanzó fuera-Maldita sea...nada puede salirme bien-cogió el móvil de Kol, y marcó.

-¿Kol? Dime que aún no has llegado a Virgina.

-Más que llegar diría que no ha podido vivirlo-rió

-¡¿Katherine?!

-Tenemos que hablar...tengo un plan para ti...-se mordió el labio inferior-Mi Salvatore favorito...


	18. Chapter 17

_**Dios he comenzado con las clases y ha sido un no parar, siento mi tardanza :) Quedan muy pocos capítulos, el 22 será el último más un epílogo**_

**Capítulo 17:**

_Stefan acababa de graduarse en Criminología Americana, era el primero en su promoción, siempre lo había sido, el que destacaba en todo, y esta vez no iba a ser menos, con una sonrisa resplandeciente se dejaba fotografiar y abrazar por sus compañeros a los que siempre consideraría su familia. Pues no tenía otra._

_Stefan, decidido bajó de las gradas para abrazar a su novia, era mayor que él, mucho más mayor, pero no le importaba, esos años le eran sin importancia. Una chica rubia, de pelo rizado recogido en una coleta, vestida de uniforme del café que siempre visitaba le esperaba con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Stefan le correspondió y sin importarle nada se avalanzó a ella, la abrazó y la besó con pasión._

_-Hola amor...-saludó él con gran efusividad-¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Me dan una beca para mis práticas en Chicago!-la chica le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas-Vente conmigo._

_-No puedo...lo sabes, mi vida está..._

_-¿Aquí? ¿qué tienes en Nueva Orleans?-le preguntó con la mejor de sus sonrisas, la rubia le acarició la mejilla._

_-Nada...aquí nada, pero hay algo que me ata a otro lugar...Stef, mi familia-agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose realmente culpable-Te quiero, pero para mi es más importante la venganza._

_-Lo sé, más de una vez me lo has dicho, aunque nunca has entrado en detalles, me debes una, te salvé-la acusó-Sabes que siempre contarás conmigo...para lo que sea._

_-Ojalá fuese cierto-el chico puso mala cara-Se que me quieres, estas aquí cuando deberías estar haciendo las maletas, pero._

_-¿Pero qué? ¿cual es tu deseo?_

_-Quiero que hagas tus prácticas en otro lugar, un poco menos famoso-el chico no entendía a que venía eso,¿por qué le pedía que hiciera las prácticas en otro lugar? y más sabiendo cual era su sueño-en Mystic Fall._

_-Estas de broma ¿no?-la chica conocía de su propia mano la historia de Jonh Lewis, era la primera persona, en toda su vida alejada de su apellido que sabía la verdadera historia. Se apartó de ella-No puedes estar hablando en serio._

_-Mi amor, te prometo que estaremos juntos, tenemos un objetivo en común aunque tu aún no lo sabes, pasa tus prácticas hay, te darán más puntos al ser un pueblo donde nunca pasa nada, solo tienes diecinueve años, ¿qué quieres en tu vida? ¿ir directamente a por tu hermano, tanto valor le das a eso?-la chica parecía enfadada, cierto era que le daba demasiada importancia a un chico, a un asesino desquiciado, podría estropear su carrera si alguien descubría su parentesco con Lewis, pero era por él por lo que se había convertido en agente, y quiere pertenecer al ejército, no podía conformarse con ser un agente de pueblucho.  
_

_-No quiero esa vida para mi...lo siento..._

_-No lo sientas, te comprendo pero si quieres vengarte debes hacer que tu nombre resuene, y para eso es mejor que pases unos meses allí, que conozcas ese lugar, quien sabe, tal vez el asesino vuelva a su hogar, ¿por qué no?_

_-No te reconozco._

_-Si, soy yo, la fuerte, la decidida, la loca que ha entregado su corazón a un alumno, me corrijo, a un licenciado de criminología, pide la beca militar, se que es una locura, pero con los puntos que consigas mas los que tienes te darán un puesto en USA._

_-No se yo...eso es muy complicado...-el chico le dio la espalda, en realidad la chica no estaba diciendo una tontería pero lo que no acababa de comprender es como sabía de eso. La chica se puso a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Te quiero...te querré...¿por qué no hacemos un "te quise"? Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar lo diré...lo repitiremos...y ojalá ya hallas acabado con tu hermano..._

_-Ojalá.  
_

_-Te amo Stef._

_-Te amo Katlin._

-¿¡Le has matado, maldita zorra!?-Stefan cada vez estaba más nervioso-¿Por qué lo haces?

-Sabes perfectamente la respuesta, ya sea por boca de Elena, del diario o del capullo de Adam-se auto anotó que tenía que deshacerse de él de inmediato, ya le daba igual que captara el mensaje, la había traicionado preguntando de más-o tal vez de mi...

-No me puedo creer que te acercaras a mi por Damon-se frotó la cabeza-Eres una zorra.

-No me acerqué por Damon, me gustastes, luego me dijistes tu historia y me quedé en estado de "wtf" y me vinistes de perlas, no me costó mucho manipularte.

-Jugastes conmigo...cuando vi a Elena, pensé que eras tú, lo investigué, no tenía nada que ver, cuando escuché a Adam, esas palabras, no necesité mucho para saber que "Katherine y Kaitlin" eran la misma persona.

-Inteligente-se miró las uñas-Bueno, como sabrás Kol no viajaba solo-por el silencio de la línea supo que Stefan se acababa de tensar lo conocía demasiado-Esa chica me servirá de ayuda, ya sabes que tengo la medicina perfecta para manipular gente.

-Solo la has utilizado con Damon-"mierda" pensó Katherine, sabían que Miranda no había sido manipulada pero ¿cómo?-Por tu silencio veo que si, ¿quién?

-No lo sabes-adivinó, más para su alivio que para otra cosa-Se lo que piensas Stefan, que arriesgo demasiado para estar siempre sola, me lo han dicho muchas veces, pero quiero descansar junto a mi madre...y solo necesito que la sangre de los Salvatore se pierda.

-Pero no te puedes conformar con matarnos, necesitas que nuestro apellido quede manchado eternamente-adivinó-Y vas a utilizar a Rose ¿para...?

-Mmm, Rose...¿debería estar celosa de una asesina mugrienta?

-Comparándola con una zorra asesina desquiciada como tu, no, no deberías-aclaró con una gran sonrisa-Voy a proteger a mi hermano ahora que sé la verdad-si el coche fuera dependido del ánimo de Katherine fuera explotado allí mismo, apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas-¿duele?

-Te quise Stefan...mucho, y sigo queriéndote, estoy dispuesta a dejarte con vida si me ayudas.

El silencio reinó en ambos lados, cada uno pensando en sus posibilidades, en sus recuerdos, profundizando en sus mentes, recordando las reacciones de ambos en el pasado, pero Stefan no podía confiar en su instinto, conocía muy bien los trucos de esa zorra, y no se parecían en nada a la chica que él conoció hacia menos de un año. Y Katherine tampoco estaba seguro de su sexto sentido, bueno séptimo, pues ese chico siempre le había desconcertado, y desde que descubrió que apoyaba a su hermano se sintió traicionada.

-¿Ayudarte en qué? Es mi hermano-le aclaró-Y te recuerdo que eres la causante de todas sus muertes.

-Tal vez, pero te recuerdo que siendo o no consciente de ello, tu mejor que nadie sabes, que un juicio sería culpable, aunque todo el proyecto cayese.

-Lo sé-desde hacia unos días tenía clara esa posibilidad, unos años le caerían seguro-Solo quiero que Elena salga inmune, que sea libre.

-¿Quieres su libertad? ¿la amas?-le reprochó, o por lo menos a Stefan le sonó como un reproche, la mujer se estaba desesperando, estaba a punto de llegar, y aún no había llegado a su acuerdo-La obtendrás, haré que salga inmune de cargos, tendrá su vida enteramente para ella-"a fin de cuentas se lo debo" pensó-Pero tendrás que ayudarme a destruir a los Salvatore.

-Incluyendome-adivinó.

-No-negó con rotundidad-No, tu podrás salvarte también, tienes el apellido Mikaelson, nadie sabe tu verdadera identidad, no tienes porque salir perjudicado.

-Caeré con mi hermano, lo tengo claro-se tumbó en su cama, llevaba ya unas horas en su casa, esperando la llamada de Kol o alguna señal de él-nunca seré capaz de seguir viviendo habiendo traicionado a todos.

-Tendrá el indulto-refiriéndose a Elena-sabes que tengo el poder para ello.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga?

-Que descubras si a Damon le afecta Rose o si le tiene aprecio, lo demás será por mi cuenta, besos.

Antes de que le diera tiempo a replicar, Katherine colgó, no se fiaba del todo de Stefan, sabía mejor que nadie lo orgulloso que era para algunas cosas, y cuando se trataba de su familia, y ahora más al recuperarla, mataría.

Elena llegó a su casa reventada, los pueblos eran pequeños pero sus calles eran bastante largas, y para llegar a un lugar se tenía que atravesar medio pueblo. No tuvo que llamar, tenía llaves, y al entrar supo que su hermano la había hecho caso: no había pasado por casa. Las únicas llaves que había eran las de su madre.

La buscó por la cocina y el salón, no había rastro de ella por lo que intuyó que estaría descansando, era eso o Katherine, y la idea de que su madre estuviese en peligro le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Mamá?-la llamó desde las escaleras, subió dos escalones-¿Mamá estas arriba?

Estaba a punto de subir arriba cuando oyó ruidos desde la cocina: el jardín. Bajó los escalones que acababa de subir para ir directamente hasta la cocina, no sin antes coger la escoba por si acaso, aún seguía teniendo reciente el ataque inesperado de Katherine. Pero lo que encontró en la cocina la dejó de piedra: La Sherrif la esperaba junto a su madre.

-Liz-la saludó pues seguía sin asimilar la idea que rondaba en su cabeza-Buenos días-intentó sonreir, pero el silencio que reinaba como respuesta fue suficiente-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Lo he pensado, y es una locura hija, es un asesino-le aclaró su opinión, sin mirarla siquiera, ni un resto de pena o de tristeza, Elena quería morirse allí mismo, la podrían detener, ella sabía que nunca diría nada.

-Suelta eso Elena,hagamos las cosas bien-se acercó con cuidado, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, apretaba con demasiada fuerza la escoba como si fuera un arma-Te esta utilizando, solo queremos ayudarte, tu madre nos ha dicho la verdad.

-¿deciros?-negó rotundamente-No voy a "deciros" nada, no soy tonta, diga lo que diga se va a utilizar en mi contra-dijo irónica, Miranda empezó a llorar, pero Elena veía la realidad: había sido engañada por su familia.

-No...mi niña...ha sido manipulada...-se hundió en sus lágrimas-¡Liz!

-Calma, ayudaremos a tu hija...-Elena estaba blanca, sin creerse aún la realidad, casi sin pensarlo empezó a correr-¡Paradla!

Había escuchado el grito, lo que no esperaba era el grupo de agentes y militares que la detuvieron en mitad de la calle, empezó a forcejear entre sollozos, todo el mundo la miraba, los vecinos cotillas, los de los niños, y hasta su hermano, acompañado de Bonnie estaban justo llegando.

-¡Soltad a mi hermana!-había creído escuchar-¡Mamá, Adam!-Jeremy salió corriendo al interior en busca de ayuda, Bonnie, paralizada observaba como se llevaban a su amiga.

-¡Elena!-gritó, viendo como la paralizaban delante de ella-¿¡qué le están haciendo!?-gritó desesperada, y vio como la madre de Caroline salía del interior, fue tras ella-¿qué ha pasado Liz?Es mi amiga...

-Sabes que no puedo hablar.

-Eres la madre de nuestra mejor amiga, ¿¡no me vas a decir nada!?

-Es la amante de Lewis-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Bonnie, no podía ser cierto, miró como se llevaban a su amiga, y casi sin pensarlo entró en la casa, miró por todos lados, y lo vio, en la entrada donde dejaban las llaves estaba el móvil de la chica, era ilegal, pero se lo llevó, sabía que ahí encontraría las respuestas.

Bonnie salió sin pestañear de la casa, y no se sintió completamente segura hasta cruzar la calle y alejarse de todos, cogió el móvil y buscó en la agenda, los contactos, la mayoría de ellos los conocía. Pero uno destacaba "D" pulsó...

-Hola princesa...-una voz ronca pero tentadora contestó, una imagen cruzó la mente de Bonnie, mezclada con sangre y lágrimas todas procedían de la misma persona.

-Se han llevado a Elena-el chico se quedó pálido-Por ser la amante de Lewis.

-¿¡Qué!?

-No se nada, es mi amiga, se que ella no haría una tontería...y no se en quien confiar, seguro que sabes quien la puede ayudar.

No dejó que siguiera hablando, Bonnie colgó, no estaba segura de haber hablado con la persona correcta, ni siquiera sabía que hacía llamando a un desconocido, pero algo tenía claro su amiga no hacía locuras sin creerlas.

Alaric observaba atontado a Damon, el cual acababa de tirar el suelo el móvil y caía arrodillado, Ric dudó, acompañado por Adam y por Finn se acercó. El tío Salvatore no acababa de comprender lo que pasaba.  
-Damon-le llamó-¿qué ha pasado colega?  
-La han detenido-todos se quedaron pálidos-Por ser mi amante...  
-No puede ser-negó Finn, el cual soltó el brazo de Adam, que al estar bajo los efectos de las drogas cayó al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo saben?-nadie necesitó una respuesta, todos lo sabían-Katherine, Miranda esta bajo su poder...  
-No lo está...están compinchadas...-nadie quiso creer esas palabras, aunque Ric empezaba a tomarse en serio las acusaciones de Adam-Vais a caer todos...incluido Stefan.  
-Es mi culpa-dijo Damon-Todo es culpa mía, soy el responsable de que todos estéis aquí, tengo que ir a ver a Elena.  
-¡Estas de coña! ¿no?-le agarró de los brazos empujándolo contra las cajas-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es irnos de aquí, esto no es seguro...  
-Tengo que explicar que ella no tiene nada que ver-intentó levantarse, pero Ric le propinó una patada en el estómago.  
-¡Deja de decir gilipolleces como esa!-le tendió la mano para que se levantase, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a ello-No puedes arriesgar más su pellejo, saldrá inmune, no tienen pruebas...  
-Eso es relativo...¿por qué iba a mentir su propia madre?-interfirió Finn, el cual estaba empezando a recoger sus cosas-Lo que tenemos que hacer es tener nuestra coartada, bueno, Stefan y yo...vosotros no os conocen...espero...  
-No de mi no sabe nada, me será más fácil si quiero acercarme...-entonces recordó una cosa-Mierda, Elena me presentó como su novio a su amiga y a su hermano.  
-Eso es bueno-le discutió Finn-Tenemos una prueba fehaciente...  
-Si claro-dijo irónico-¿y cuando vengan los superiores y me reconozcan?  
-Todo esto es una mierda, y es culpa mía...-se levantó con torpeza, evitando por completo a Ric, estaba enfadado por el golpe que le había dado, y eso se veía a una legua-Llamad a Stefan, le necesitamos-estaba claro que no iba a pedirle ayuda a Ric, y este lo comprendió, puso los ojos en blanco.  
-No estamos para que te enfades, lo siento tío, pero tenía que hacerte reaccionar.  
-Llamad a mi hermano-le contestó con maldad y frialdad-Ahora, o iré al cuartel, ¿qué elegis?  
-No me hagas que te drogue-concluyó Finn-Es una niña, necesita salir de allí, no te delatará, pero tampoco puede tener la cruz tuya toda su vida, hay que sacarla limpia.

Finn salió del escondite arrastrando a Adam fuera, ambos montaron en el coche del primero. Damon permaneció dando patadas a las cajas, mientras que Ric contactaba con Stefan para pedirle ayuda, pero este no cogía el teléfono.

-Mierda, tenemos que irnos, dime que tienes un escondite en condiciones-le rogó, Damon asintió, y fueron al exterior, primero con cuidado para no llamar la atención, ya que eran las diez de la mañana y habría gente despierta.

Damon y Ric llegaron hasta la otra punta del pueblo, a un pequeño apartamento compuesto por cuatro o cinco habitaciones, era un motel de mala muerte. La dependiente los dejó pasar, dándole una llave al castaño, y el moreno entrando sin medir palabra.

Al subir a la habitación, Ric le interrogó.

-¿Cuantas veces has entrado aquí sin llave?-le conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que no cometería el error de hacer un contrato ni por una noche.

-Varias, bastantes...pero es mejor que nada-se tumbó en la cama, pero la sonrisa que había aparecido desapareció con rapidez-Intenta llamarle de nuevo...

-Tranquilo-cogió el móvil, y tecleó, pero esta vez el contestador saltó más rápido de lo previsto, es por lo que Ric se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, se sentó en la cama, junto a Damon, el cual le interrogó con la mirada-Es lo que me imaginaba...ya sabes lo que te dije de Stefan...

-No me jodas, ¿no puedes dejar esas acusaciones para otro momento?

-No, esto-señaló el móvil-me lo confirma, no me coge las llamadas está en algo gordo, tendré que encargarme yo de ver que todo está bien, déjame a mi...

-Es Elena-se justificó, como si esas palabras fueran la respuesta clave, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre de Elena, Ric quedaba más convencido de los sentimientos de ambos.

-Lo sé, e iré a ver, puede tener la excusa de venir por tu caso, creo que será buena idea-sonrió victorioso-Llamaré al agente de cargo para decirselo...

Damon asintió, cogió su móvil, el cual le había ocultado a Ric desde que habían llegado, las palabras de esa desconocida le habían hecho pensar, no podía fiarse de nadie, pero esa chica se había atrevido a llamarle, todo podría ser una trampa pero ¿y qué más daba ya? Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando recibió un mensaje del móvil de Elena.

De: EG

Para: DS

Miranda no quiere ningún abogado, esto es raro, hay unas personas extrañas en la casa de E, su hermano me ha confirmado que las cosas no son normales.

PD: no me fío de nada, pero si de mi amiga...

-¿¡Qué cojones haces!?-le quitó el móvil-¿¡Qué quieres exponerla a más peligros!?-guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo-Tengo la confirmación de mis superiores, así que nadie sospechará, no hagas tonterías.

-Lo siento, pero es gracias a ella que sé que Elena está encerrada.

-Puede ser un truco para pillarte, no te muevas de aquí, me llevo el móvil-estaba a punto de salir cuando recordó una cosa-Dime que no es nada grave la relación que tuvistes con Rosalinda.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso, no ahora-le señaló la puerta-es más importante Elena, por favor.

Alaric accedió saliendo lo más rápido posible del motel, Damon se apoyó en sus brazos mientras miraba el techo de la habitación recordando lo feliz que había sido al conocerla, esa noche, cuando la rescató del peligro, cuando él era lo más peligroso que podría tener cerca, sonrió con nostalgia, decidido a lo que iba a hacer, recogió sus cosas y salió pitando de la habitación.

Elena miraba atónita a los agentes que tenía a su alrededor mientras le hacían preguntas de reconocimiento, no había mostrado su miedo a ninguno pero estaba claro que estaba asustada, ni siquiera tenía a nadie conocido allí, ni a Liz, todos eran completos desconocidos. Hasta podrían ser aliados de Katherine, ya nada era seguro.

-Señorita Gilbert, ¿conoce a Jonh Lewis?-era una pregunta estúpida, ya que le habían retenido por eso, por lo que tardó demasiado en reaccionar-Le he hecho una pregunta, señorita Gilbert.

-No le conozco-aclaró, sintiéndose mal por mentir a la justicia-Por favor...

-Ciñese a las preguntas, y responda con un "si" o con un "no"-removió unas hojas, y conectó las cámaras, Elena cada vez se sentía mas cohibida, no tenía ningún apoyo, ni siquiera a Stefan, apretó los puños-¿Tiene miedo?-le señaló los nudillos.

-Si, ¿quién no?-el hombre no le contestó solo le echó una mirada gélida.

-¿dónde estaba usted esta mañana a las cinco de la madrugada? ¿dónde ha pasado la noche?-Elena no supo que responder, no podía meter a nadie en sus líos, ni siquiera a Finn, pero sabía cual podría ser la respuesta clara, pero su madre también sabía eso, cerró los ojos con fuerza, no tenía escapatoria.

-Pase la noche en mi casa, discutí con mi madre, me quemé con el guiso-le señaló las heridas-Y salí para despejarme, iba a ir a ver a mis amigos, por lo que me plante en el Grill...

-¿Iba acompañada?

-No-tragó saliva-Me encontré a Bonnie y a mi hermano, tras decirle a mi hermano que no se pasara por casa me fui a pasear, volví tarde y me fui temprano.

-Perfecto-estaba claro que nada tenía sentido, que su coartada era errónea, y con demasiadas lagunas. La puerta sonó a grandes golpes, varios soldados entraron, acompañado por un hombre vestido de calle y su creendencial-Capitán Saltzaman-Elena tuvo que reprimir su alegría al verle, pues eso levantaría sospechas.

-Este caso-la señaló a ella con una mirada fría-si de verdad tiene algo que ver con Lewis, le pertenece a Mikaelson.

-Lo sabemos, pero el chico es conocido...-le enseñó el historial-Sería demasiado personal-Alaric parecía pensativo.

-¿Y quién se encargaría del caso si Mikaelson fallaba?-estaba claro que no iba a rendirse, sin recibir respuestas los echó a todos de la sala, dejando solo al agente del interrogatorio-¿Tienen algo circunstancial contra ella? ¿y su abogado?

-No tenemos nada, pero eso no es excusa, hay teorías...

-No quiero teorías, si esta chica fuera la zorra de Lewis, este nunca aparecería o simplemente la fuera matado hacía tiempo-esas palabras fueron muy duras para Elena, pero la chica mantuvo la calma-Lewis no quiere a nadie.

-Lo sabemos...pero es que demasiada casualidad...la chica...

-Puede que sea verdad, ¿quién dice lo contrario? Pero hay que ser más inteligente, la chica no va a hablar, la utilizaremos para alcanzar a Lewis, si él la rescata...-era una locura, pero tenía que sacarla de ahí-Me encargaré de su protección legal.

-¡Eso es imposible! para eso debe pedirla ella...

-La pido-intervino-No tengo nada que ver con Lewis, si esa es la forma de librarme de cargos lo haré-aclaró, sabía que todo eso era una tontería, que Damon haría alguna tontería-¿Cuánto tiempo sería?

-Un año de protección-esas palabras fueron un golpe para Elena, un año entero vigilada por el capitán, y seguramente no podría salir del país, ni siquiera del pueblo-Es el límite que tenemos, lo suficiente para comprobar las palabras del capitán.

-Me encargaré de su custodia, mientras que detenemos a Lewis-las cosas habían quedado claras, si Elena pedía la protección era por miedo por lo que quedaría fuera de sospecha, eso era un punto a favor, pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles para la chica, pues no quería estar un año alejada de todo-Vayámonos.

Elena le acompañó a la salida, miles de periodistas esperaban afuera cosa que no agradó a ninguno de los dos, su cara quedaría expuesta a millones de personas en horas. Alaric, en cuanto entraron al coche le explicó la situación, tendría que vivir con él e informar cada hora de con quien y donde estaba.

-Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-cuando estaba seguro de que nadie más los escuchaba-Cálmate, si él esta con nosotros, en la misma casa, podrás verle, para los ojos de los demás estarás conmigo...


	19. Chapter 18

_**Agotada, una semana de clases y esto es el resultado: agotada :( Os dejo un nuevo episodio, ya queda menos para que la historia termine y todo salga a la luz, ¿a favor o en contra? Espero vuestros comentarios.**_

**Capítulo 18:**

Katherine miraba expectante a la morena que tenía enfrente, se estaba desangrando, atada a una silla con hierro y varias agujas en el cerebro, colocó sus manos en forma de cámara, todo estaba perfecto, o casi. Miró su móvil hacía rato que tendría que tener alguna novedad del caso, de su proyecto. Pero nada, habían pasado cuatro horas y no tenía información.

-Volvamos a intentarlo...¿de qué conoces a Lewis?-indagó con varias agujas bañadas en lava-No tengo toda la mañana...

-No pienso contestar...-escupió, varias gotas de sangre asomaban en sus labios, Katherine se dijo así misma que tendría que ir con más cuidado, sonrió-Por favor...

-Y pretendes misericordia...así esta el mundo, en una crisis absoluta, y todo por gente poca ambiciosa-hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando sonó la puerta de su despacho, con un gesto en la mesa la puerta se abrió, un muchacho de unos treinta atravesaba la sala sin mirar la silla del horror-¿qué sabes?

-No puedo contactar con Adam, no me coge el teléfono, no se si ha sido descubierto o es que nos ignora por completo.

-¿Y qué? ¿qué te tengo dicho? O me escucha o muere, y él ya ha elegido, me da igual si es voluntario o no, nadie juega con mi paciencia-cogió de la mesa la aguja, estaba fría, puso mala cara-Y ahora, ¿más novedades?

-Una que te encantará-sonrió de oreja a oreja, incrédula, Katherine le dejó hacer. El chico cogió el mando de la pantalla que tenía en el techo-Será mejor que lo compruebe usted misma.

Katherine se tumbó encima de su escritorio, su compañero, tras encender la televisión y pasar varios canales comprobó que no había canal que no emitiese la sorprendente noticia. "La Zorra de Lewis" Katherine sonrió placentera al ver las imágenes y las noticias, todo iba perfecto, cierto era que no como ella quería pero no podía quejarse. Rose se tensó, no le hacía ninguna gracia.

^Estamos aquí informando directamente desde Mystic Fall, nos encontramos lo más cerca posible de la vida de la amante de Lewis, en directo en el Canal 29A ^

^Nos encontramos exactamente en la comisaría del pueblo de la chiquita aprendiz de asesina de Lewis...^

Viese canal que viese, todos ponían lo mismo, manchaban el nombre de los Gilbert sin perjudicar a los Petrova. Pronto todo saldría a la luz, la chica tendría que rendirse por los agobios y confesaría la verdad.

-Hay un problema-la burbuja de la felicidad de la Petrova se rompió-La chica ha conseguido el indulto antes de lo previsto.

-Eso es imposible, tengo a todos bajo mi mano, tienen que someterla.

-El capitán Saltzman es el encargado de su protección, está bajo custodia libre-Katherine se quedó pálida, le sonaba ese nombre, rebuscó entre sus archivos, estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Le conozco-rompió la tensión Rose-era el encargado del cuidado de Jonh en Nueva York, pero escapó, misteriosamente...nadie supo como, pero todos pensaban lo mismo, que alguien de dentro le ayudó...

-¿Cómo sabes eso...?

-Porque después de escapar hablé con él antes de que me atraparan, y adivina que, Alaric Saltzman fue quien lo hizo, nadie sabía mi paradero, solo Jonh.

-Y aún así lo has protegido, tu-señaló a su compañero-Averigua quien me mandó la seña de que alguien se acercaba a los Gilbert cuando escapé, y pregunta por su identidad o por alguna foto-el hombre asintió y desapareció no tenía ganas de aguantar otro cambio de humor característico suyo. Katherine miró a Rose, estaba claro que había dicho todo lo que necesitaba oir, ya no le servía de nada, se giró a ella, le sonrió, acariciándole con ternura el rostro-Sabes...has sido bueno pero son tantas las vidas que has arrebatado, que quien mata a un asesino...-clavó con fuerza sus uñas de plata en el pecho de la chica, arrebatándole la vida-bueno, el dicho era para los ladrones pero a mi me sirve...

Cogió su móvil y marcó desesperada, no daba señal, pero pronto consiguió un descuelgo.

-Hola Stef-le sonrió a la nada-ya me he deshecho de un problema, y veo que tengo otros...

-Eres una zorra-le gritó ante la sorpresa de Katherine que no esperaba para nada esas palabras-¿¡Cómo te has atrevido a traicionarme de nuevo!?

-No se de que me hablas-se asustó-No digas...

-¡Me has secuestrado!-le gritó cada vez más alterado-No me puedes estar haciendo esto, me has entregado a la ley.

-No me jodas-Katherine colgó el móvil y lo estrelló contra la pared, agradeció ser tan precavida, y haber cogido un móvil con tarjeta. No entendía que había podido pasar, como era posible que alguien se hubiese adelantado a ella, entonces se dio cuenta de lo evidente: Adam Salvatore, al estar tanto tiempo desaparecido tendría que tener alguien que hiciese lo que le pidiese en el caso de su desaparición-Te mataré con mis propias manos-le dio una tecla al teléfono del despacho-Comenzamos con el plan Petrova, lo sé, es precipitado pero no me queda otra.

Elena y Alaric habían conseguido huir de la prensa, pero la chica estaba bastante afectada por todo, necesitaba refugiarse en los brazos de Damon, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar por sus ojos...

-Tranquila-empezó Ric-Sé que va a ser duro, pero le tendrás a tu lado, solo es un año todo se calmará.

-Nada se calmará siempre seré la amante de un asesino-le confesó en voz bajo siendo consciente de que nadie podría escucharlo-él me quiere igual que yo, pero para los demás no es así, tenemos que desesmascarar a la zorra de los Petrova, es nuestra única oportunidad.

-Aunque lo consigamos, Damon no estará libre de cargos-la cara de la chica era un poema, se sentía horrible por ello, pero por una parte se sentía bien, pues ella no saldría perjudicada-Elena os ayudaré, sacaremos a la luz la verdad, quedarás libre pero...Damon tendrá que huir siempre tendrá que huir, ya sabes lo que tendrías al salir con él.

-Lo sé, me tocaría sufrir lo sé-palpó sus bolsillos-¿¡y mi móvil!?-Alaric le entregó el de Damon, la chica lo miró extrañada-¿para qué quiero el móvil de Damon? No puedo llamarle con él.

-Alguien llamó a Damon, una chica-Elena se quedó pálida-fue quien nos avisó, tiene que estar en el historial.

Elena rebuscó donde le indicó, cierto era que había unas llamadas a su nombre, le dio a rellamar, sabiendo que se arriesgaba mucho, el tiempo era oro y muchas vidas corrían peligro.

-¿Si?-la voz de Bonnie la tranquilizó.

-Bonnie...

-¿¡Elena!? Oh dios mío...¿estas fuera? ¿has visto las noticias?

-Es una larga historia, pero si, estoy libre condicionalmente durante un año, es una larga historia pero veo que estas dispuesta a escucharla.

-Siempre-la tranquilizó, la confianza era mutua-Dime donde y cuando, estoy dispuesta a cualquier cosa, ya lo sabes.

-Hablamos mañana, va a ser duro así que prefiero estar en calma y reposar ideas, y necesito...-la idea se quedó en el aire, no quería asustar a su amiga, no ahora que tenía su apoyo en esto-Te quiero guapa.

-Yo también-Bonnie sabía que había algo más pero no quiso molestar más, por lo que colgó sin esperar una despedida por parte de ella ni de la de su amiga.

Elena miró atónita a la pantalla, la acarició, habían pasado muchas cosas en menos de tres meses, las clases comenzaban en dos semanas y ella ni siquiera se había centrado en buscar universidad para el curso que viene. Alaric vio de nuevo esa tristeza en los ojos de la chica y no supo como descifrarlos por lo que decidió permanecer en silencio por lo menos hasta que acabara el viaje.

Llegaron a una zona bastante alejada del pueblo, era una zona de moteles de Fell's Church cosa que tampoco agradó a la castaña porque tenía más que claro que hasta allí habría llegado las noticias. Pero por su fortuna no se cruzó con nadie, por lo que pudo ver, Alaric se había encargado de que la zona estuviese desierta, vigilada solo por unos cuantos soldados. Llegaron hasta uno de los moteles, el mejor de todos, subieron las escaleras con desánimo pues aún seguían vigilados, pero todo eso cambió al entrar, era una habitación compuesta por dos baños simples: una placa ducha, un water y un lavabo, los baños tenían dos puerta, una quedaba a la habitación y otro que unía ambos baños. En medio de la habitación había un gran cama de matrimonio, las sábanas en color crema, una mesa y un pequeño sofá de color claro. Todo iluminado por una gran ventana con vistas al bosque. Elena solo pudo admirarlo durante unos segundos pues Ric cerró las cortinas enseguida, y encendió varios altavoces.

-Es para estar seguros-le aclaró al ver la cara de incomprensión que le ofrecía-si quieres verle y hablar con él tendremos que asegurarnos de que nadie nos escucha-volvió a responderle, esta vez se quedó más tranquila-Elena, si necesitas hablar, todos sabemos que es duro...

-Prefiero no hacerlo, Ric es todo muy complicado pero tengo algo claro: estaré con él hasta que mi corazón me diga lo contrario-rió al escucharse-suena cursi, lo sé-sonrió-¿Y Damon?

-He llamado a Finn, le he dicho que se pase por el motel donde estabamos alojados, él sabrá colarse sin problemas-la tensión se relajó, ya que estaba empezando a ser palpable-Elena, ¿tu madre parecía bajo los efectos...?

-No-escupió con odio-no estaba bajo ningún control, estoy segura de ello, tanto a que trabaja para Katherine.

-No tiene sentido-el sonido de un teléfono los alteró, Ric hizo un gesto de circunstancias, señalando el reloj, tenía que justificar cada hora de lo que estaba haciendo, Elena lo dejó estar tumbandose en la cama, no le agradaba estar encerrada o vigilada durante un año-¿¡Cómo...!? ¿¡Cómo no se me ha informado antes!? No hay excusas...¡no!

Elena se estaba preocupando, Ric estaba hecho un ovillo de nervios y eso nunca era buena señal, esperó paciente a que él colgara, pero la charla o discursión iba para largo, decidida a pasar el mejor tiempo posible empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación contemplando la estancia, se asomó un poco por la ventana y pudo ver a varias personas esperando abajo, seguramente periodistas. Decidió centrarse de nuevo en la conversación de Ric.

-...necesito su nombre, no puede ser que halla alguien encargándose del caso y que yo no conozca su nombre, si, claro, hablaremos después, pero envíame un correo del Superior Pierce, perfecto-el silencio volvió a reinar-la chica se encuentra conmigo, te envio el informe de la siguiente hora puntual.

Alaric maldijo en voz alta al colgar el teléfono, cogió su portátil para ver los mensajes que tuviese y para descubrir quien era ese superior que había decidido detener a Stefan.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-se interesó-Ric tienes que hablarme, o me aburriré...

-No quiero que te sientas peor-esa frase fue aún peor al no decirle nada-le han detenido, a Stefan, no sabemos porqué pero piensan que tiene algo que ver, no se, el superior no quiere dar explicaciones...

-Es ese tal "Pierce" ¿no?-le había escuchado pronunciar ese nombre, Alaric la analizó con la mirada y después asintió-se nos complica las cosas, ¿qué tenemos en realidad?

-Nada, y todo, sabemos que todo es una venganza del proyecto Petrova, conocemos las palabras clave, tenemos el veneno y pronto tendremos la cura-la cara de Elena se le iluminó al escuchar eso-no nos precipitemos, es lo que me dijo Finn, lo ha enviado a unos amigos de confianza, que son científicos pero no podemos decir nada, lo único que le han dicho es que le quiten el tratamiento de ese veneno haber que pasa...

-Pero ya es algo, ¿lo sabe Damon?

-Si, le he dicho que si siente algún ataque es por los restos del veneno, tiene que aguantarlo hasta que se elimine por completo de su organismo, pero tampoco sabemos si eso es efectivo, por eso le tenemos vigilado-la puerta sonó, y un soldado entró buscando a Alaric, estuvieron hablando unos segundos casi en susurros-Si ahora voy...hay un pequeño problema con el bourbon-dijo casi aguantando la risa, Elena no acabó de comprender eso-quédate aquí, enseguida vendrá un soldado...

Casi no le dio tiempo a replicar, Alaric casi arrastró al soldado al exterior, cruzada de brazos se volvió a tumbar boca arriba en la gran cama, el portátil pitó, una música rockera la sobresaltó. Era el correo, su curiosidad casi pudo con ella, pero los grandes golpes que alguien propinó en la puerta la volvieron a sorprender, y a obligarla a quedarse quieta en la cama. Un hombre no muy alto ni muy bajo entró embutido por completo en un uniforme como el otro soldado, pero a diferencia del otro este estaba con gorra y gafas, silencio.

-Buenas-musitó ella, sin saber muy bien que hacer ni que decir, se sentía sola sin Alaric, el chico se acercó vacilante a ella, cosa que no le agradó, la agarró por los brazos, estaba a punto de protestar cuando vio la sonrisa de medio lado típica e incopiable de Damon Salvatore-¡Damon!-se deshizo del agarre y le abrazó con fuerza empujándole a la cama, el chico empezó a reir, al ver el rastro de besos que la chica dejaba en su cuello y en su cara-te quiero...

-Creo que tengo que irme más a menudo...-la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto ante esa idea-Siento lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa-la chica le acarició la mejilla en rendición porque sabía que daba igual lo que dijera que siempre se auto culparía-es duro, pero ambos decidimos esto, ¿no?

-Si, y por eso sé que saldremos juntos de esto porque ahora no puedo dar vuelta atrás, ya he probado el amor ahora no soy capaz de vivir sin él, ¿y tú?

-Yo tampoco-negó Damon mientras la besaba dulcemente por el cuello-y menos habiendo probado tus labios, tu piel..-rió sobre su piel.

-Ja,ja,ja-empezó a reirse al sentir las cosquillas sobre su piel-basta...¿no lo ves? me va a...entrar la risa-Damon la miró con una sonrisa pícara mostrándole sus intenciones, y por un momento ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse llevar-eres malo...-dijo al ver como se apartaba hasta quedar a su lado tumbado.

-No soy malo, es que te quiero y quiero que seas feliz, pase lo que pase...-le acarició con un dedo el antebrazo-voy a salir de esta junto a ti, no voy a dejar que te pase nada...

-Damon...-quería explicarle que si había otro problema y que este se llamaba "familia" porque eso era lo que eran, familia, ella era la hija de su tía, y eso no podía borrarlo nada, pero al ver sus ojos como la miraban con amor supo que no sería capaz de decir nada, de romper ese vínculo-Stefan está detenido por un tal Pierce.

-Ni de coña-negó él, buscando algo en la habitación-¿dónde...?-se abalanzó al suelo recogiendo así el portátil para mirar su correo.

-Damon eso es privado-intentó quitarselo, aunque ella también quería saber más sobre la detención de Stefan, también sabía que esa detención era puro trámite por la supuesta vinculación con el caso-Espera a la llegada...

-No puedo-le atravesó con la mirada-necesito saber que ha pasado por mi culpa, se que puedo curarme, llevo un día sin veneno no se cuanto durará en mi cuerpo, no lo sé, lo único que tengo que hacer es tenerte cerca, porque cuanto estas cerca no me afecta es que como...

-...si pudiera frenarlo, lo sé-le abrazó impidiendo que viera el correo-te quiero Damon, y es porque te quiero que no puedo dejarte sufrir más...

-Lo sé-utilizó sus mismas palabras, al apartar el portátil vio una foto que le dejó en estado de shock, Elena siguió su mirada y se quedó aún más pálida-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Katherine...-murmuró casi ahogandose con el nombre-¿¡hasta aquí es capaz de llegar!? ¿¡qué vamos a hacer!?

-Darle lo que quiere-dijo con los brazos cruzados-venganza.

-¿¡y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso!? Damon sabes lo que quiere...¡quiere hundir a los Salvatore y destruiros!

-Ya, creeme cuando te digo que lo sé mejor que nadie, si lo que quiere es verme muerto es lo que tendrá-Elena lo escuchaba incrédula, no podía estar hablando en serio-hablaré con Ric cuando llegue, vamos a acabar con esto, necesitas ser libre.

-¿¡a costa de tu vida!? Ni muerta-la chica negó en rotundo levantándose, el chico la siguió hasta el baño, Elena necesitaba despejarse y no escuchar más tonterías-No puedes dar tu vida por mi.

-Claro que puedo-la chica alzó la vista para fulimarlo con la mirada-Elena, hablo en serio, haré lo que ella quiere: entregarme públicamente...y entregarla a ella.

-Damon no...

-Elena si, me entregaré y con todo lo que tenemos recopilado caerá ella, ¿y sabes lo mejor? que quedarás libre porque ella es parecida a ti, lo quería utilizar en tu contra, ¿no? pues haremos lo mismo...me da igual mi vida ya no existe.

-¿Y qué soy yo en tu vida? No puedes entregarte.

-Si que puedo, ¿qué me pueden caer? ¿viente? ¿treinta? ¿cadena perpetua? son muchas víctimas me lo merezco.

-Pero tu eres inocente-el chico intentó abrazarla, pero ella no se dejó-tu no eras consciente...

-Pero fueron mis manos, nunca me dejarán tranquilo y si sigo suelto nada acabará, es lo mejor que me puede pasar.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de que ella no tendrá algo en tu contra aún más gordo? Stefan por ejemplo, es tu hermano, si lo descubren...

-No hay pruebas, nadie la escuchará...-se aclaró la garganta-el problema está que el apellido si quedará manchado, espero que a Stefan no le moleste, ni a mis...difuntos padres...-el chico hundió el rostro para que la chica no le viese por el espejo, pero Elena no necesitó más para saber cual era el problema, se giró para indicarle que tenía todo su apoyo, le dio un casto beso en la comisura de los labios-Me odiarás.

-Culpable: Katherine-le aclaró ella-y lo sabes.

-Es la única muerte que recuerdo al completo, no se si a causa de las drogas que me daban o porque el destino así lo quiso, pero juro que para mi es como si todo fuera en tercera persona-ambos se sentaron en el suelo, debajo de la ducha que conectó la chica para que cayeran unas gotas sobre ellos...

_Damon se deperezó de la cama, todo estaba a oscuras, pero podía oir los ruidos abajo, sonrió, sabía que eran su madre y su hermano preparando la fiesta sorpresa, con torpeza se levantó de la cama para no hacer ruido andó descalzo hasta la habitación contigua, para así llegar antes a la de sus padres. Al entrar vio que las cosas estaban tal y como las dejó, frunció el ceño, eso significaba que su padre no vendría esa noche. Puso mala cara, pero dejó las cosas estar, cogió las cosas de la escuela, entonces una punzada le hizo agarrarse del tocador, tirándolo todo a su paso. Daniella entró corriendo al oir ruidos, corrió hasta su hijo._

_-¡Damon!-lo cogió casi en brazos-¿estas bien?_

_-Si...solo ha sido un tropezón-sonrió haciendose el fuerte, pero que en realidad estaba rabiando, su hermano pequeño miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa radiante-No te rías pequeñajo que soy grande...  
_

_-Lo que eres es un gallito, mi dulce gallito, anda "grande" ve que vas a llegar tarde, que hoy va a ser una tarde única-y no se equivocaba, se pasó toda la mañana preparando la fiesta la cual fue perfecta: risas, dulces, tarta, comida, y juegos, todo con la sonrisa y el amor de su madre y su hermano._

_Damon y Stefan estaban recogiendo las cosas mientras Daniella hablaba con su marido por teléfono, Damon estuvo hablando un rato con él._

_-Vamos que tenéis que iros a la cama, y no juguéis a la consola que es tarde-les regañó pues los conocía muy bien-probaremos el nuevo juego la semana que viene._

_-¿tan tarde?-preguntaton decepcionados a la vez._

_-Claro, papá viene la semana que viene, ¿a qué ya no os parece mala idea?-los dos niños sonrieron alegres, y sin decir más nada le dieron un beso a su madre y fueron directos a la cama. _

_Daniella, agotada como estaba, se tumbó en el sofá, lo que no sabía era que el cumplañero le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para estar en la cama tan temprano, con torpeza salió de las sábanas para descansar en el frío suelo de su cuarto que a esas alturas le reconfortaba. Pero no fue suficiente el dolor aumentaba._

_Unos ruidos le alertaron de que algo no iba bien abajo, con mala cara, y con la sobreprotección escrita en la mente bajó las escaleras, no llegó a llegar abajo cuando oyó los gritos de su madre._

_-¡No quiero tener nada que ver contigo...!-gritaba al teléfono-¡Me da igual...no soy una Salvatore...!_

_-Mamá...¿qué pasa?-la castaña se sobresaltó y negó con la cabeza, enviándole un beso, pero el niño no era Stefan, no se dejaba engañar con tanta facilidad, enfadado por ser su cumpleaños fue a quitarle el teléfono, su madre protestó-¿quién eres?_

_-Damon devuélvemelo-empezó a subir los escalones para quitarselo-¡Damon!_

_-¿¡quien eres para enfadar a mi madre!?_

_-Hola Damon...-la voz de Adam le retumbó en los oídos, alterando cada vez más su cabeza-¿Recuerdas el día en que fui con la pequeña a conocerte...?  
_

-Lo siguiente lo tengo muy borroso, seguro vendrían las palabras clave-hizo un gesto de asco al recordarlo, Elena se abrazó aún más a él, estaba dispuesta a superar ese bache juntos-Gracias...

_La cabeza de Damon empezó a nublarse, su madre consiguió quitarle el teléfono, pero Adam ya había colgado, su madre suspiró, y vio el temor en el rostro de su pequeño, asustada intentó abrazarlo, pero el niño subió unos escalones para alejarse._

_-¿Damon?-preguntó asustada-Mi niño..._

_-¡No me toques!-la apartó de un manotazo, la madre empezó a temblar, quiso acercarse a él, pero al mirarle a los ojos vio el odio en ellos-¡No me vuelvas a tocar zorra Salvatore!-y sin pensarlo, Daniella le iba a abofetear pero eran las mismas palabras de los Petrova, y se quedó paralizada, y sin verlo el niño la empujó por las escaleras._

_-¡Ah!-gritó, golpeándose con el último escalón, veían nublado, pero pudo divisar la figura de su hijo riéndose a carcajadas-Mi niño..._

_-Llámame Lewis...como mi héroe favorito...maldita puta...-le pegó una patada, Daniella estaba tan paralizada que no era capaz de moverse o defenderse, y la fuerza de su hijo aumentaba por momentos, sin pensarlo mucho, salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Daniella aprovechó ese momento para intentar moverse, no llevaba ni dos pasos dados cuando notó la sangre brotar de su cabeza, y como todo empezaba a verser borroso...-Salvatore-le llamó Damon, y casi sin verlo ni creerlo, un cuchillo atravesó su corazón, una vez, dos, tres...cientos de veces...  
_

Las lágrimas inundaron el rostro de ambos, cada uno por motivos diferentes, Damon proque se sentía sucio, maldito por ser a su madre a quien mató y por temer perder a su amada, por ser egoísta, y Elena por el simple hecho de que alguien fuera sido tan cruel como para maltratar la mente de un niño por una venganza estúpida.

-Damon...-el chico vio los ojos rojos de Elena y casi se sintió morir-Te quiero...y pagarán por todo lo que te han hecho...

-¿y lo que he hecho yo?-su cara tenía peor aspecto, las lágrimas habían provocado que sus ojos se hincharan, y el agua que caía solo hacia la estampa menos soportable-Soy un monstruo obligado.

-No...-sorbió por la nariz-un monstruo no fuera conseguido hacerme feliz...

-Este monstruo ha hundido tu vida...-le contraatacó, la chica negó-deja de hacer eso, buscar lo bueno en mi...

-Tu no eres un monstruo, eres mi caballero de ojos azules...-la chica le acarició con ternura-el caballero que ha desnudado su alma...ahora me toca a mi...-y con decisión le buscó los labios, hundiendo allí los pecados de ambos, bajo la tenue agua de la ducha...


	20. Chapter 19

_**Un nuevo lunes, y el jueves, es Jueves de TVDDelena xD, ¿tenéis ganas? Yo si, y muchas. Una duda, ¿queréis que en esta semana y la que viene suba los episodios que faltan? si es así, avisadme por reviews. Besos.**_

**Capítulo 19:**

Tumbados bajo el agua besaban con pasión cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, sintiendo en cada momento esa conexión inexplicable en sus pieles, sin apartar la mirada del otro, acariciaban y besaban. Damon dibujó una línea de mordisquitos y besos por todo el cuerpo de la chica, la ropa que llevaba puesta empezaba a quemarla, y casi por instinto el chico empezó a subirle la camiseta, despacio, incrementando el deseo y el calor de la chica, la observó durante unos segundos con deseo y después con una pequeña sonrisa empezó a besarla rodeando el sujetador, zona que no tenía intención de tocar hasta llegado el momento. Elena desesperada, y al mismo tiempo asustada buscó su boca para hundirse en esas sensaciones conocidas y hermosas, el chico aprovechó ese momento para deshacerse de la camisa que llevaba, pues de parte de no ser suya ya le estaba hirviendo la piel con solo sentirla. El agua los ayudaba a calmar sus nervios, nervios compartidos...

Elena fue más directa, casi por instinto, acarició los músculos bien definidos del chico, una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro del ego de Damon...

-No seas capullo...-murmuró, pues las palabras morían en su garganta con tan solo verle tan cerca, se tumbó bajo la placa, sin importarle nada, solo el agua y el chico que la amaba-te quiero...

-Te amo...-le confesó casi en un gruñido que rompió todas las barreras de Elena, el chico la levantó y la colocó sobre sus caderas para empezar a saborearla con más pasión, la chica colocó sus manos sobre su cuello, acariciando así esos cabellos negros que tan loca la volvían. El chico la apartó para poder besarla y acariciarla-Si quieres parar...lo comprenderé...

-No...-tragó saliva, y agachó un poco la cabeza, como si esa atmósfera que ellos habían formado con sus cuerpos desapareciera-...quiero seguir, pero tengo miedo...porque...es mi...primera vez-dijo eso último con un hilillo de voz casi inaudible, el chico empezó a reir a carcajadas, cosa que a Elena no le causó ninguna gracia-¡Capullo!

-No espera...es que pensé que no querrías por ser yo...haberme dicho eso es un alivio para mi, si quieres seguir haré de tu primera vez un sueño-le acarició la mejilla derecha-y comprenderé que no quieras continuar vistas las opciones.

-Quiero continuar...-y para sellar sus palabras se desabrochó con cuidado el sujetador, la mirada dulce de Damon se volvió una mirada de un depredador, pero sin perder ese brillo de humanidad-te quiero...

Damon besó con cuidado y con la mirada de Elena, los pezones de la chica, haciendo hondas a su alrededor, fue subiendo hasta su cuello, acariciándolo con la lengua, y oyendo los suspiros y los gemidos que provocaba en ella, una sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro, la chica lo notó, y le buscó la mirada, sonrió al ver que todo seguía igual, el chico no pareció darse cuenta del cambio de actitud de la chica.

Elena besó y mordisqueó lo mejor que pudo todo el torso desnudo del chico, desde arriba hasta el comienzo del pantalón, el chico ahogado sus gemidos, Elena podía notar su erección sin ni siquiera tocar por encima, sonrió con timidez, y con cuidado, para incrementar el deseo fue quitandose sus propios pantalones, colocada encima de él, el chico cerró los ojos y paso una mano por su frente, todo estaba pudiendo con él...y Elena lo notaba justo debajo suya...

-Eres cruel...-consiguió decir...-tardas demasiado-intentó alcanzarla, pero la chica negó con un dedo, "todo a su debido tiempo", le pareció que vocalizaba, el chico solo asintió a regañadientes y vio el comienzo de sus braguitas color burdeos, un color apropiado.

El pantalón cayó hasta sus rodillas, rozando así su más notada erección, el chico se retorció de placer. La muchacha alzó una pierna rozando así el pecho desnudo del muchacho, para poder quitarse una parte del pantalón, e hizo lo mismo con la otra, aguantando un poco más en su pecho, el chico empezaba a rabiar: tenía delante a su ángel de chocolate, vestida con una ropa interior en burdeos, sentada a horcajadas, sin rozarle, encima de él, la muchacha se recostó encima besando a su paso todo su torso, Damon rabió, y murmuró alguna súplica que no llegó a entender Elena, cansado de ser el torturado, la cogió de las muñecas tirando de ella con una sonrisa de medio lado...

-Me toca a mi...-gruñó con deseo, con el brillo en el azul, el cual atravesaba el castaño de ella, la chica no pudo quejarse, era más fuerte que él-vas a sufrir...-le advirtió-y será solamente tu culpa...

Elena, tumbada ahora en la placa, con gotas mojando todo su cuerpo, se mordió una uña, esperando impaciente su castigo, pues estaba dispuesta a todo. Damon la miró desde la distancia, todo le estaba molestando, sus boxers y sus pantalones de uniforme, puso mala cara al ver que no estaba nada sexy así vestido aunque la mirada de Elena le decía todo lo contrario...

La chica tocó su pecho para despertarle, no acababa de entender que le pasaba, había tenido el presentimiento de que no la deseaba, pero la mirada que le dio en respuesta le hizo dar un gritito, al ver que se avalanzaba directamente sobre ella, la besó, la lamió, la mordisqueó (sin marcarla) y volvió a unir sus labios sobre los suyos. Y después, ya reventado, se quitó con cuidado y con deseo sus pantalones, sin apartar la vista de a donde se dirigía la mirada de Elena, la cual intentaba mirarle a los ojos, cosa que se le hacía casi imposible. Para Elena la visión de Damon en boxers y con una erección más que visible era lo más exitante del mundo, pero se ahorro decirlo en voz alta, pues no quería parecer una niña...

El chico volvió a abrazarla mientras la besaba, juntos cayeron bajo el chorro de agua, el cual parecía estar ardiendo bajo sus piel, Elena desesperada le besó con pasión mostrando todo lo que no se atrevía a decir con palabras, el chico bajó sus manos, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel hasta alcanzar el filo de las braguitas, con una sonrisa pícara, fue bajándolas con el consentimiento de la mirada de deseo de Elena, no apartó la vista de sus ojos ni un segundo, quería que se sintiese segura en todo momento, cogió la ropa interior, y con cuidado, la lanzó lejos no sin antes habersela enseñado a la chica, la cual protestó porque ella estaba desnuda y él aún no.

-Tienes que estar completamente preparada...mmm, aunque no creo que tengamos que esperar mucho-dijo con voz ronca, podía sentir la exitación de la chica bajo sus dedos, Elena entrecerró los ojos al sentirle de esa manera, se agarró con fuerza a Damon el cual no protestó por los arañazos que seguro tendría en su espalda, estuvieron así unos segundos, que para Elena fueron eternos, de la mejor de las maneras-Te amo...quiero que me mires a los ojos en todo momento...-la chica gruñó pues no se veía con fuerzas para mantener los ojos abiertos-y dolorá menos si estas encima-esta vez si que abrió de par en par los ojos.

-Ni loca-dijo ronca-No soy capaz...por favor...

-No hace falta que me supliques-la acarició con una mano, y con la otra, le dio aún más placer en sus partes por si acaso no estaba preparada del todo-Solo quiero que estes cómoda, si te hago daño dilo...-la chica, sacando fuerzas se abalanzó a él, besándolo con fuerza, uniendo sus lenguas en esa danza tan única y personal, el chico sonrió en su boca, y con decisión se deshizo de la prenda que le estorbaba, y que le estaba empezando a hacer daño, con una última mirada al cuerpo de la chica, se dejó caer sobre ella, con cuidado, y sin dejar de mirar esos ojos castaños que se nublaban por el placer.

Ambos gemían sus nombres, las embestidas eran delicadas y deseadas, la chica se agarró a sus caderas, sin apartar sus ojos de los de su caballero de ojos azules, cosa que le estaba costando demasiado, necesitaba sentirlo más adentro, pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a hacerle daño, pero si estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir con el placer. Cada vez con más delicadeza, cosa que le costaba, y más despacio, entró y salió, la chica gritó, y Damon tuvo que apresurarse a taparle la boca, para que nadie los escuchase. Damon cerró los ojos un segundo, estaba a punto de correrse del todo, y notaba como la chica también estaba en esa misma situación por la manera en que se retorcía.

-Damon...-gimió con dificultad...

-...Elena...-abriendo mucho los ojos y conectandolo con los de ella, como si fuera cosa del destino ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo al climax, el chico se tumbó a su lado, no sin antes darle un tierno beso en los labios, sus respiraciones seguían siendo entrecortadas, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos-te amo...

-te amo...-dijeron casi a la vez, Elena con dificultad, se acercó a él, acariciando su piel humeda-Gracias, has...

-¿te he hecho daño?-se apresuró a preguntar, la chica empezó a reir al ver la cara desencajada del chico-Elena...

-No...-rió-ha sido perfecto, te amo Damon...es como si fuera...

-¿Mágico?-Elena ocultó un poco el rostro-Creeme que para mi también ha sido la primera vez-la chica lo miró extrañada-déjame explicarme, la primera vez que lo hago con la persona a la que amo...

-No me ha dolido, estoy bien, la molestia desapareció muy rápido, te quiero...-el chico parecía dudar, no de sus palabras sino del dolor, casi sin esperarselo, se colocó a su lado, cogiendo sus piernas para colocarlas a su vista, Elena enrojeció-Damon...

-Solo voy a comprobar que todo esta bien-la chica se cerró en banda, casi haciendo daño al chico al apartarse, Damon, que no pensaba quedarse con la duda, fue tras ella, la chica se encerró en el baño de al lado-¡Elena!

-Ni de coña-rió ella-no pienso permitir que compruebes eso...¡que verguerza!

-¡No digas tonterías!-golpeó la puerta, y fue a comprobar si la puerta de afuera estaba abierta: cerrada-Elena no puedo asustarrme de nada, te recuerdo que ya te he visto desnuda-gruñó con placer...

-¿¡Qué cojones...!?-Damon pegó un bote, y pudo coger un cojín para taparse, un Alaric sorprendido y enfadado acababa de entrar por la puerta, Damon se murió de la verguenza ahí mismo-Damon-le sermoneó-Te dejo solo un minuto y mira lo que me lías...

-Un minuto no ha sido, me has dejado casi una hora...y no me vendrás ahora con que lo has hecho para que hablemos-se defendió.

-Pues claro, ahora está a mi cargo, dime por lo menos que has utilizado un condón.

-Pues claro, ¿por quién me tomas?-se defendió cruzandose de brazos, dejando entre ver lo que ocultaba, Alaric hizo un gesto de asqueado,y Damon salió corriendo al baño, las risas pusieron aún más nerviosa a Elena.

La chica se apoyó en la puerta, quería salir al otro baño donde estaba su ropa esparcida, pero tenía miedo, tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad que no había visto hasta ese momento: eran familia, el diario de los Petrova se lo confirmaba, hundió su cabeza en sus brazos.

Damon ya vestido, miró la ropa de Elena, la maleta que había traído Alaric, seguramente hecha por su madre o por su hermano y traída por algún agente.

-Espero que laves la ropa que has robado-le amenazó-no quiero tonterías, y dale ropa a Elena, que tengo que enviar un informe de lo que se supone que ha estado haciendo-le miró con malaleche-y a ti no te vuelvo a dejar solo...

-Que si que si...-entró por el otro baño, llamó a la puerta, y la abrió despacio, Elena estaba sentada en el water con una toalla puesta, el chico sonrió con ternura y le ofreció la ofrenda de paz: una sudadera rosa y unos shorts vaqueros, claro está que con ropa interior-Te quiero...-la abrazó por encima-y solo quería ver si estabas bien...

-Ya me he mirado yo...capullo...-cogió la ropa-Ahora salgo-tras vestirse y hacerse una coleta, reflexionó mirandose en el espejo, estaba feliz, más que eso, estaba enamorada, y eso no había nada ni nadie que se lo negase, pero también era cierto todo lo que le impedía ser feliz, por más que mostraran la inocencia del chico, unos años de cárcel no se lo quitaban nadie, y no solo eso, sino todas las miradas indiscretas que irían hacía la gente que le apoyó, el simple hecho de ser familia le impedía estar juntos.

Con la cabeza bien alta, dispuesta a pasar ese mal trago salió del baño, Damon y Alaric estaban sentados en el sofá discutiendo algo sobre la televisión, ambos se giraron cuando vieron a Elena salir con titubeos, fue Damon quien habló.

-Ven con nosotros...nos merecemos paz por unas horas-le abrió los brazos, la chica fue corriendo a protegerse en ellos, pero se quedó en mitad del camino, justo en frente de ambos-¿qué pasa?

-Nunca habrá paz Damon-señaló a todo-míranos donde estamos, y encima...lo que ponía en el diario lo que no te conté, es más duro de lo que parece-Alaric se reincorporó para dejarle un sitio a la chica, la cual optó por sentarse lo más lejos de Damon, al lado de Ric-en ese diario, cuenta que fui procreada con ADN de Katherine, para que las semejanzas fuera indenticas, no solo eso, mi madre, mi verdadera madre es Isobel...-Damon puso mala cara, no comprendía a que se refería-Isobel Salvatore-Alaric fue el primero en reaccionar acabó escupiendo toda la cerveza que se acababa de beber sobre el suelo, Damon solo se recostó en un lado y empezó a reir a carcajadas, ninguno de los dos acababa de comprender esa reacción, todo lo contrario se temieron lo peor-¡Damon!

-¿No lo veis? Es otro truco...-se secó las lágrimas de emoción-eres una Petrova, eso no podemos negarlo, pero tampoco podemos negar lo más evidente, Isobel no puede haberse acostado con tu padre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque Isobel estaba casada.

-Eso no es excusa, si nos ponemos en el peor de los casos-contestó Ric, que acababa de coger otra botella.

-Si en este caso, se que había chicos que la rondaban, o eso me enteré después, he seguido el rastro de mi familia después de huir, y mi tía se casó con una mujer: Sage, estuvieron cinco años juntos hasta que tuvo el accidente de coche...-colocó sus piernas sobre Ric y Elena-Es un truco.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó Elena con miedo-Y si es así, ¿por qué me mintió?

-Muy claro lo veo yo, porque este no era su plan-se señaló a él y a ella-no quería esta relación, eres mi bálsamo, ella quería que fueras mi perdición.

-Ojalá tengas razón...-Alaric se levantó apartando a Damon de un golpe y con sus quejas, Elena se acercó a Damon para acurrucarse en sus brazos.

-Tal vez halla una forma de saberlo...-tenía el teléfono en la mano-nacistes en Mystic Fall, una llamada y bastará.

-Katherine tendrá todo el control...¿no lo ves?-le señaló el portátil, Alaric no parecía comprender a lo que se refería, le dio un rápido vistazo al correo y maldijo en silencio-Katherine tiene el control de la seguridad, nosotros no tenemos nada contra ella, solo palabras.

-Por ahora...-dijo Damon, conteniendo las ganas de contar su plan a Alaric, pues no quería que Elena se ilusionase con nada, por si algo no salía bien-Espero que mi hermano este bien...

-Lo está, solo lo retienen por la relación que tiene con Elena, o eso me han dicho, solo para interrogarle, Stefan es listo sabrá librarse de los cargos que vayan a anunciarle.

-Pero hablamos de Katherine, no sabemos lo que planea-aclaró Elena-¿o es que creéis que es especial? es un Salvatore, Katherine los odia.

-Pero ya tenemos algo que antes no teníamos..-sonrió abiertamente Alaric, Damon lo entendió al instante-Tenemos su apellido...

-Ya me había dado cuenta-puso los ojos en blanco-eso es una tontería.

-Elena no hablamos del apellido Original: Petrova, sino del que ha utilizado todos estos años...-le señaló la pantalla-la tenemos...

-No se yo...

-Piensa en positivo-la abrazó con fuerza-tenemos su apellido falso, con ello podremos averiguar lo que podamos de ella, tenemos el veneno en producción para ver de que esta hecho...¡la tenemos!

-Confía un poco más-le sonrió Alaric-llamaré a un contacto de confianza, Logan Fell-Damon rió-oye, que esto ni pío a Jenna...

-Tranquilo-alzó las manos en rendición, Elena no acabó de entender a que se refería, Damon se acercó a su oído-es el ex de su mujer, a diferencia de cualquier pareja, él se lleva normal con el ex, y Jenna fatal...-Alaric le lanzó un cojín-¡Auh!

-Cállate-le amenazó-¿Logan?-se fue directamente al baño, para dejar intimidad a la pareja y para poder hablar con calma sobre ese tema tan delicado, Damon captó el mensaje al instante.

Elena estaba centrada en el portátil, en toda la información que le habían enviado, no era mucha, solo el curriculum de la chica: una estudiante modelo, tanto en la universidad, como en las prácticas que tuvo en distintos países, y en su trabajo...

-Elena...-la llamó dulcemente, la chica dejó el portátil y se dejó abrazar-¿qué te gustaría estudiar?

-No quiero hablar de eso...-el chico negó quería saberlo, quería hablar sobre temas más normales, como si fueran una pareja normal-pues me gustaría estudiar publicidad, o periodismo...

-A mi me fuera gustado estudiar ingeniería avanzada, soy de números...

-Ja,ja, yo no lo aguantaba-rió-odio la química y la física, como para estudiar esa carrera.

-Yo también lo odiaba, pero me fascinaba...lo sé, es irónico para tener solo doce años, pero cuando el tiempo pasó me gustó más, solo en el mundo...

-¿Cómo sobrevivistes?-al instante se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta-Lo siento...

-No pasa nada, huí, porque todos me acusaban de lo mismo, me ayudó...-tragó saliva-Rose, Rosalinda...Bloor...

-¿la asesina?

-Si, ella era mayor que yo por unos diez años, no los aparanta-rió-fue buena, me crió pero también me hizo ver una cosa: odiaba las muertes, y gracias a ella, una parte de mi se aferró a que algo podría fallar en mi cabeza, yo no disfrutaba como ella lo hacía...

-Lo siento...-Elena cogió el mando para cambiar de canal, odiaba los deportes, aunque no sabía si las noticias serían la mejor idea, paró en un canal nacional, por suerte no estaban dando nada sobre ella, pero si sobre Jonh, estaba a punto de cambiar, pero la mano de Damon se lo impidió.

^Una nueva muerte para las manos de Jonh Lewis, esta vez, se trata de la reciente escapada, gracias a Kol Mikaelson, Rosalinda Bloor, la asesina de las uñas. Han encontrado el cuerpo, justo en el instituto de Mystic Fall, ¿será esto una coincidencia? ¿o será un aviso para los pueblos hermanos? Sea lo que sea, seguro tendrá que ver con el reciente apego que tiene el asesino por Mystic y Fell's...^

Damon apagó la televisión, sentándose en el suelo, con las manos en la cabeza, se puso a pensar, si antes lo dudaba ahora lo tenía claro: tenía que empezar por su plan.

-Damon...lo siento...sé que tu no lo has hecho...

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?-le gritó-Podría ser yo y no acordarme...

-Tu nunca me harías eso-el chico pareció no comprenderlo-nunca colocarías a una víctima en un lugar que quiero tanto...

-No se yo...

-Si no, ¿recuerdas algo? Siempre recuerdas algo-le espetó, en eso tenía razón y no podía negarlo-y no hay que ser muy listo para saber quien puede ser el causante...o...la causante...-Damon se abrazó a sus piernas, la chica solo pudo consolarle con caricias, solo podía pensar en el anuncio, Kol Mikaelson, el apellido de Klaus y el de Stefan, sus ojos fueron directamente a la pulsera que tenía en su mano, la que marcaba una amistad eterna: Caroline, Bonnie y Elena...

Su móvil empezó a sonar, Damon se extrañó que fuera ella quien lo tuviera y más se extrañó cuando lo cogió con toda la tranquilidad.

-Hola Bonnie-hizo un gesto de circunstancias a Damon.

-Necesito hablar...con los dos...-esas últimas palabras le costaron mucho-¿puedo?

-Por poder puedes visitarme, Ric no tiene ningún problema-Bonnie no preguntó por esa persona, seguramente sería su protector-pero...Damon...¿estas segura de querer meterte en esto?

-Ya sabes que si, creo en tu destino, y creo en mis visiones, solo contastame a una cosa, ¿tiene los ojos azules?

-¿A qué viene...?

-Contesta.

-Pues claro, en las fotos se ve...

-Recuerdas...mis visiones, siempre un océano...tu salvación, y tu perdición, llámame loca, pero confío...-Elena sonrió, nunca pensó que su amiga confiase en ella hasta este punto, pero la idea de una traición siempre estaba presente-solo tienes que darme una dirección.

-Es la zona de lujo de Fell's Church, bueno si es que se le puede llamar lujo-ambas rieron-no solo estoy arriesgando mi persona, sino a la de mucha gente, prométeme que no vas a traicionarme.

-Palabra de bruja, que si, tranquila...-Elena buscó la aprobación en Damon, pero este no hizo ningún gesto, ni en contra ni a favor.

-Es la habitación 23A, te espero, no tardes mucho...-y antes de nada colgó, no quería arrepentirse, pero era lo que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, se acercó a Damon, que estaba aún sentado en el suelo-¿he hecho mal?

-No tengo porque juzgarte-se encogió de hombros-tienes derecho a equivocarte...

-Damon...no me hagas sentirme mal...es mi amiga...no sé, confío en ella...

-No hablamos de copiar en un examen, Elena, te estas jugando tu futuro-le recriminó en voz baja, pero fuese como fuese, estaba enfadado con ella, y eso se notaba en la distancia-yo ya lo he perdido todo...

-Ella nunca me traicionaría-casi gritó-¡es mi mejor amiga!

-¡Pero podría estar compinchada por la sherrif! ¿¡o es que no es la madre de una de tus amigas!? ¿¡de la barbie!?

-Que ataque más gratuito, Caroline no es una "barbie"-se cruzó de brazos, alejándose de Damon-No hablamos de Caroline sino de Bonnie, me he criado con ella, perdona que la quiera cerca...-el enfado estaba aumentando por momentos, y Elena sentía una gran presión en el pecho, pero no tenía intención de llorar delante de él.

-¡Y perdona que desconfie de todo, Elena! Me he criado...

-No, no, y no, no utilices que estas controlado por una zorra, que no es culpa de nadie, ¡solo de unos mierdas apellidos y ambiciones!

-Ya veo, ya veo como son las cosas...no tienes que seguir fingiendo Elena-esas palabras habían sido muy duras-¡No tienes que sentirte culpable! ¡Hay tienes la puerta!

-Ojalá-se le escapó, se giró bruscamente para disculparse-Lo...

-¡No te disculpes, es mi culpa que estes en esta situación!-se sentó en la cama, en el borde, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, pudo sentir el cambio de peso de la cama-no quiero discutir contigo...

-Ni yo tampoco, te quiero Damon y eso no va a cambiar, ninguno tenemos la culpa, es solo el destino...

-Que cabrón-ambos rieron, el sonido de la puerta los alertó, Damon como una bala se ocultó en uno de los baños, y del otro salió Ric.

Alaric no dijo nada, abrió la puerta con seriedad, quedándose blanco al ver quien acompañaba al soldado, intercambiaron unos saludos y dejó entrar a la morena, la cual no midió palabra, fue directamente a abrazar a su amiga. Elena no necesitó mirar a la puerta para saber lo que le pasaba a Alaric.

-Elena-ambas habían esperado a que Alaric cerrará la puerta, el cual ahora estaba apoyado en ella.

-Bonnie, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos-se hundieron en un abrazo, Bonnie miró al castaño-es una larga historia, que estoy dispuesta a contarte con ayuda...Ric.

-No me lo puedo creer-escupió-no podemos arriesgarnos, es mi carrera.

-Y mi futuro-contraatacó Elena con los brazos cruzados-¡Damon!-Bonnie miró en dirección a la mirada de Elena, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio salir a la figura de negro y de ojos azules del baño, una imagen muy diferente a la de la televisión, el chico parecía asustado pero con aires de superioridad. Elena fue a su encuentro y le dio un suave beso-¿estas dispuesta a escucharlo todo?

-Claro-reaccionó, y después de una media hora de lágrimas, sonrisas y confesiones el ambiente se volvió a tensar, pues todos estaban esperando la respuesta de Bonnie, la cual parecía ser neutral-Increíble.

-Bonnie-le llamó Elena.

-Te, os creo...¿por qué ibas a mentirme? y encima tu no te dejas engañar tan facilmente, nunca lo has hecho...y tengo tiempo para descubrirlo con mis propios ojos.

-Gracias-dijeron Ric y Damon a la vez, los cuales se habían sentado en el suelo-muchas gracias.

-Le quiero-le susurró en el oído-no pienso perderlo-Bonnie la abrazó como respuesta.

-Ahora que tenemos otro apoyo-empezó Ric-Damon y yo podemos irnos.

-¿¡Cómo!?-protestó-Ni de coña.

-Te necesito...-insistió-ahora.

-Vale...-Elena se apresuró a impedirlo-volvemos dentro de una hora, Ric tiene que hacer el informe, te amo.

-Damon...

-Tienes muchas cosas que hablar con Bonnie, necesitáis espacio, o por lo menos ella-sonrió con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, después le dio un tierno beso-nos vemos luego.

Elena, atónita observó como ambos desaparecían por el baño y aparecían ya arreglados para pasar desapercibidos, la castaña tuvo una cosa clara: se había dejado engañar, Alaric no había contado nada de la conversación del teléfono, y no solo eso, se había llevado a Damon con muchas prisas...


	21. Chapter 20

_**¡Mañana JuevesTVD! ¡Que ansias! Bien, decidido subiré lo que queda de historia entre esta semana y la siguiente por lo que no habrá actualización de mis otras historias pero a cambio os subiré-cuando termine-capítulo de "Thirty Days To Love" + "Nightmare Of Love"**_

**Capítulo 20:**

_Alaric entró al baño apresuradamente. Cerró con un golpe seco, esperó unos segundos, pero Damon ni Elena habían intentado seguirle, suspiró aliviado, y siguió con su conversación con Logan_

_-Siento la tardanza pero no podía hablar-le confesó pasándose una mano por el pelo-tengo a una prisionera, ya sabes..._

_-Si, si, he visto las noticias, ¿quién no las ha visto?-rió, pero enseguida se tornó mas profesional-¿qué quieres que busque?_

_-Es sobre una mujer, Katherine Pierce, y sobre los Petrova-se aclaró la garganta-es un tema confidencial, máxima discreción, ¿Logan?_

_-Lo siento, ha sido el nombre...-respiró hondo varias veces-la conozco..._

_-¿¡Cómo...!?_

_-Antes de que digas nada, escuchame, esa mujer es peligrosa-parecía estar deliberando que palabras decir y cuales no, como si realmente eso le afectara, paciente, Alaric esperó-no debería decir nada, pero a ti te debo mucho...ya sabes por lo de Jenna...  
_

_-Ve al grano, ¿qué sabes?_

_-Lo mejor es que no te involucres en su mundo, todo el que tenga que ver con ella acaba saliendo perjudicado, si puedes librarte adelante-Ric puso los ojos en blanco, si pudiera no estaría ahí-Puede acabar con tu carrera._

_-Es serio, ya lo veo, pero es que ya estoy metido hasta el cuello, no me queda otra que joderla tanto como está jodiendome a mi, ¿qué contacto tienes con ella?_

_-Más de una vez me ha pedido información._

_-Eso no es malo-no veía el problema en ningún lado-pero si me puedes dar la información de ella, te pagaré bien._

_-La información que me pide es peligrosa, me hace investigar a gente importante-lo dijo con miedo._

_-Investigar a gente importante es algo normal, no sé donde ves tu lo peligroso-alzó las manos para aclararselo mejor, peor luego recordó que estaba hablando por teléfono, su broma particular._

_-Lo sé, pero todos a los que investigo para ella acaban muertos o encarcelados, o con heridas graves._

_-¿Investigastes alguna vez a los Salvatore?_

_-Ese apellido está muerto Alaric, hace unos doce años que no se sabe nada de los Salvatore, lo último fue la muerte de Isobel Salvatore en un accidente de coche, y no tiene nada que ver con Pierce, creo-ya no estaba seguro de nada con esa mujer-llevo siete años trabajando para Katerina._

_-Voy a conseguir que la detengan, pero necesito tu ayuda, olvídate de lo que te iba a pedir, ahora necesito todos tus informes._

_-Me juego la cabeza, y es una clienta importante._

_-Si te descubren y te incriminan por insitador acabarás muerto igualmente, así que ayudame y quedarás libre de cualquier cargo, ya sabes testigo anónimo-Logan empezó a dudar, pero Ric no podía perder esa oportunidad, y por si acaso estaba grabando la conversación-vamos, me estas dando una oportunidad de lujo, tío._

_-Perfecto, para empezar te diré cual fue mi último caso con ella: Stefan Mikaelson, y déjame adivinar esta muerto._

_-Espero que no, ¿cuánto es de eso?_

_-Casi un año-aclaró mirando sus informes-Esta mañana me ha llamado, no sé para qué..._

_-Sea lo que sea haz lo mismo que siempre, no llames la atención puede ser peligroso-explicó-nos vemos más tarde, o mejor llámame._

_-Te envió todo lo que tengo de ella, me debes una._

_-No te debo nada, te voy a librar de ir a la cárcel o que acabes en la cuneta muerto, o mejor aún hasta un reconocimiento legal-ambos rieron-te dejo, me has dicho mucho en muy poco tiempo._

_Colgó, miró su reflejo, Katherine era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba, todos morían a su paso, estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir su propósito, sonrió, él estaba dispuesto a todo por conseguir salvar el culo de su amigo._

Damon escuchó en silencio la grabación de la conversación, se encontraban en uno de los locales de la zona, Damon, claramente disfrazado, y al mismo tiempo agotado.

-¿Cual es el plan?-dijeron al unísono-Te conozco Damon...

-Y yo a ti-se aclaró la garganta-quiero entregarme-lo dijo por fin, a Ric casi le daba algo-antes de que saltes a mi cuello, te lo explicaré.

-Eso espero porque ahora mismo te quiero matar a palos, y no estoy de coña-se cruzó de brazos, una de las camareras trajo las cervezas-gracias puedes retirarte-le dio un par de dólares de más para que nadie los molestase.

-Si, gracias...pero, ¿usted es el encargado...?

-De veras no tengo ganas de preguntas, estoy en mi descanso, señorita-le ofreció con la mano para que continuase con su trabajo, a regañadientes accedió-y tu haz lo mismo y cuéntame que planeas...

-Primero necesito saber si contamos con ese tal Logan-se acercó más a Ric-contra más pruebas tengamos contra esa zorra mejor, si caigo, no caeré solo.

-Por lo que me ha dicho Logan, esta tía lo ha utilizado para investigar a peces gordos, que misteriosamente han caído después, se que no es nada tangible, pero es bastante, créeme es mucho más de lo que parece.

-Si, pero con eso se librará, las pruebas deben señalarla a ella directamente, y la única manera es como yo pensaba, aunque arriesgue mi pellejo.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Damon?

-Prométeme que protegerás a Elena siempre, que te quedarás con ella hasta que esto acabe.

-Tengo que quedarme un año savático...

-¡No hablo de eso!-protestó, pegando un golpe en la mesa, todos miraron en su dirección, por lo que Damon tuvo que bajar el tono de voz-Ric prométeme que pase lo que pase ella seguirá con su vida...

-Me estas asustando, ¿qué coño planeas?-Damon miró por todos lados y le extendió una hoja y un pen, Alaric miró dubitativo, pero no aceptó nada de eso, solo le cogió las manos con fuerza, como se hace con un detenido-¡Habla ahora!

-Contéstame, ¿qué les paso a los soldados que intentaron matarme sin una orden?

-¿¡A qué mierda viene eso!?

-Ric-le reprochó-Necesito saberlo, tener ese comodín, no caer en vano.

-Me estas tocando los huevos-maldijo en silencio-los detuvieron, pero al ser soldados de rango inferior, solo fueron expulsados...

-¿qué le pasaría a Katherine si confesara y me matará? Solo es una hipótesis, no me mires así-la cara de Ric le indicaba lo que ya pensaba, sonrió satisfecho-no caeré, pero todo es posible, si conseguimos acorralarla, y a asustarla, de tal punto que quiera matarme y confiese todo delante de la seguridad de USA caerá.

-Y tu también, si no es por un disparo será por las rejas, no.

-Elena se merece una vida mejor, y en esa perfecta vida no cuento yo, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¡ella lo sabe mejor que nadie!

Ric odiaba que Damon tuviese la razón y más en ese tema, estaba claro que con él en la cárcel o muerto muchos problemas acabarían que eran muchos los que se jugaban su carrera, pero lo que no sabía Damon era lo que verdad perdían a un amigo,a un novio ideal, hasta un hermano, porque le doliese o no él ya tenía una familia que daría todo por él.

La puerta del local se abrió de par en par, todos miraron absortos a los recién llegados, Ric se quedó boquiabierto, una muchacha rubia con gafas de sol, y protegida por unos soldados se daba paso por el local, en dirección a ellos: los únicos soldados.

Damon se tensó.

-Buenas, mi nombre es Rebeckah Smith, soy de la fiscalía, usted debe ser el capitán Saltzman-el aludido se levantó para saludarla-usted no me conoce, me fuera gustado tratar directamente con Mikaelson, y así haré por eso estoy aquí.

-Siéntese, el capitán Mikaelson esta bajo arresto domiciliario, por la familiaridad del caso, ya sabe, su ex novia.

-Si es sorprendente, y si no le conociese diría que hasta tendría algo que ver con Lewis, pero entre nosotros, dudo que alguno de los tenga algo que ver-sonrió triunfante, Damon estaba bastante tenso, estar tan cerca de la mujer que siempre se encargaba de su caso le tocaba bastante la moral-He venido en cuanto me he enterado-le tendió unas hojas-todo esto será confidencial-le señaló a su compañero.

-Por él no se preocupe, es de alta estima, no habrá problema.

-Siento mi desconfianza y mis modales, la fiscal Smith, un placer-le tendió la mano, Damon dudó, pero tenía que armarse de paciencia.

-El agente en prácticas Martín-intervino Ric-es un poco tímido, pero un buen amigo, y confidente-le guiñó un ojo, la chica se sonrojó, y Damon hizo una arcada mental.

-Stefan estará libre en unas horas, lo prometo.

-Pensé que eso estaba a cargo de, mm, Pierce.

-Si, la conozco de vista, es buena en su trabajo por lo menos cuando lo hace, porque siempre se las compone para aparecer y desaparecer del mapa, sin dejar rastro-puso los ojos en blanco al ver la hora que era-No tengo tiempo para cosas sin importancia, debo estar en los juzgados en media hora. Lewis no aparecerá por esa chica, no es tonto, y dudo que tuviese alguna relación con ella, pero todo es posible...

-¿Qué pasará con la señorita Gilbert?-le dio un sorbo a su bebida-La chica comienza las clase en poco.

-Hará su vida normal en cuanto detengamos a Lewis, mientras tanto deberá estar encerrada, con visitas vigiladas.

-Ya veo-Ric no quiso mirar a Damon porque sabía perfectamente en lo que estaba pensando, por lo que tendría que adelantarse-Beck se que eres de confianza, casi te he criado-la chica sonrió tímida-por eso quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué clase de favor?

-Todos necesitamos descansar...-señaló el lugar, refiriéndose a los pueblos vecinos-por eso, se, y no puedo decirte por quien, que estamos tocando un tema gordo...

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Debemos parar a Lewis, y a sus cómplices...-le hizo un gesto para que no preguntara-Gracias a un contacto, he descubierto que Pierce no es de confianza, y que, la muerte de Bloor va dirigido directamente a ella-eso era mentira pero seguramente estaría relacionado-quiero decir con eso que ambos casos pueden tener un hilo en común.

-Son suposiciones.

-Lo sé, pero debes confiar en mi...

-No puedo abrir un caso sin pruebas fehacientes, compréndeme, me juego mi cuello-le explicó de mala gana, quería ayudarle pero no de esa manera-¿qué es exactamente lo que quieres hacer?

-Quiero tenderles una trampa, a ambos-aclaró, aunque una parte era mentira pues Lewis se iba a presentar igual, aunque tampoco le hacía gracia poner en peligro la vida de Damon-utilizaremos a Gilbert, pero antes diremos en público que el caso queda cancelado.

-¿¡Tu estas loco!?-saltó la fiscal levantándose de la silla, Ric intentó calmarla.

-Será mentira, no tiene porque salir del pueblo...alteraremos a Pierce.

-¿¡Y si no tiene nada que ver!? Nos jugamos la carrera, en plural, porque si por la casual lo hacemos deben firmar el encargado del caso, Stefan, el encargado de la protección de la chica, tú, y la fiscal, moi.

-Escúchame, lo sé. Pero no necesitaremos ni veinticuatro horas, tu solo presenta a tus hombres y a los periodistas a...-Damon gruñó y le señaló la hoja, Ric no estaba seguro por lo que la revisó primero, y un aire de odio le rodeó, pero fingió-al prado, donde atacó al capitán, a la zona más profunda.

-Es peligroso, ¿y si se presenta Pierce? ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-De eso me encargo yo, y mi "contacto", sé que ella odia a Lewis, confesará...e intentará matarlo...

-Y nosotros intervendremos y los detendremos, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Pero, cuando Lewis vea la noticia de que esta libre sospechará, hay demasiados cabos sueltos-se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza-son muchos años, no es tonto.

-No verá las noticias, porque nos encargaremos de ello.

-Explica eso-enarcó una ceja.

-Lo haremos el día de las fogatas, todo el mundo estará en la plaza, cortaremos la emisión y solo estará disponible allí, no llamará la atención-bebió un sorbo, y revisó el plan de Damon cada vez le ponía aún más nervioso-Lewis se presentará en el prado porque tendrá una presa fácil: Elena Gilbert, la sola idea de que le acusen de algo que él no ha hecho le pondrá aún más nervioso y seguirá de cerca a la chica, la dejaré en el prado, más bien "intentará escaparse" y él la atrapará justo donde estaréis vosotros, allí aparecerá Katherine armada, él tendrá que soltarla, y ella intentará matarlo, pero antes, Elena intentará sacarle la verdad...y entramos nosotros.

-Tiene demasiadas lagunas, y entre ellas que no tendremos el permiso...

-Eres fiscal, tendremos tu permiso, no saldrá nada mal y obtendremos un ascenso-sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era falsa, no le había hecho ninguna gracia leer el plan completo de Damon-Las reglas están para romperlas...

-Uff...eres...vale, te ayudaré, pero como algo falle...te mato.

-No tiene porque enterarse nadie.

-Claro, solo medio pueblo y mis superiores, ¿qué puede pasar?-rió irónica-Llevaré solo a mis hombres de confianza, no podemos traer a tanta gente, solo a cuatro personas, incluyendo a Stefan.

-Perfecto, sabes que si sale algo mal todo caerá bajo mi responsabilidad, si quieres que lo firme, estaré encantado...

-¿cuándo son las fogatas?

-Este fin de semana, el viernes noche, nos quedan unos días.

-Perfecto, hablaremos mañana, sacaremos la noticia el jueves noche, mejor el viernes por la mañana cuando todo el mundo estará en las fiestas. Ojalá tengas razón en todo, y Pierce se presente, porque si veo peligrar mucho la vida de esa chica: te mato.

Rebeckah le hizo una seña a sus compañeros y sin despedidas salieron del local, Ric no perdió la compostura en ningún momento hasta que estuvieron a solas, lo cogió por los hombros y lo estrelló contra unas papeleras.

-¿¡Tu eres gilipollas!? ¿¡Elena sabe algo del plan, o del plan "oculto"!?-Damon intentó levantarse, pero le fue imposible, maldiciendo se vio obligado a contarle todo...-es una locura, esa chica te ama.

-Lo sé, pero también sabes que no soy bueno para ella, ese día dile que nos encontraremos en esa zona, como una cita...

-¿y qué le diré cuando pase el plan Oculto?

-Pues lo que todos verán...será libre, podrá rehacer su vida, el destino lo va a querer así, tienes que encargarte de que Katherine estará allí.

-Hablaré con Stefan, le contaré...¿hasta donde puedo contarle?

-El plan Oculto solo lo podéis saber Finn y tú, ahora le llamaré para que me ayude-se levantó con torpeza-a Elena, dile que he tenido que irme pero que vendré por la noche...

-Eres un capullo-cogió sus cosas que había tirado al suelo al golpearle-le diré a Stefan que ese viernes se cruce con Katherine, a fin de cuentas ella tendrá que estar cerca, ¿no?

-Ojalá...

Katherine miró atónita como liberaban a Stefan, y como este recogía sus pertenencias sin dirigirle ni una mirada, pero la entrada del fiscal los hizo a los dos retroceder.

-Rebeckah...-se sorprendió, pero enseguida cambió de parecer, rectificando en su comportamiento-Fiscal.

-Déjate de formalismos Stefan, siento todo lo que he pasado, Inspectora...

-Pierce, Katherine Pierce, un placer-ambos se chocaron las manos, pero la rubia de ojos azules no era tonta, había algo que no le cuadraba-Tendría que hablar con mi ex detenido, si no le importa...

-Si, claro, espereme después Mikaelson-el chico asintió, la fiscal desapareció por la puerta, Katherine se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, sonriendo a su ex amante, el chico la miró de arriba a abajo, iba vestida con un vestido negro entubado y una chaqueta en rojo, unos tacones de infarto...del mismo color que el vestido. La chica al ver su mirada rió abiertamente, Stefan hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Qué quieres Katherine? Olvidate de ningún trato...-su móvil empezó a vibrar, lo recogió de sus cosas, era un mensaje, lo revisó y después suspiró aliviado.

-No era mi intención encerrarte, en realidad no había sido yo...-se lamió el labio inferior-Te echaba de menos, mucho...

-Vayamos al grano, no tengo toda la tarde, ya sabes, las fogatas serán pronto-esa idea fue horrible para Kath que odiaba esos festejos-llevo años sin verlos...¿vendrás?

-¿Me estas proponiendo una cita?-dijo picarona-Por ti estoy dispuesta a perder un día...o una noche...

-¿Vendrías conmigo a otro lugar? ¿al prado donde me dispararon...?

-¿y debo confiar en ti...?-se levantó de un salto, como si de una felina se tratase-¿por qué quieres que vaya?

-Estoy cansado, solo quiero que Elena esté a salvo, Damon me da igual-le confesó bruscamente-si tengo que sacrificarme lo haré.

-No voy a matarte, no eres un Salvatore a la vista de los demás, con que caiga en sucio el apellido con Lewis me basta.

-Elena me acaba de enviar un mensaje...-Katherine se apartó asqueada-dice que va a huir con Damon-esas palabras fueron unas estacas para la rubia, la cual se giró de mala gana-tendrás tu oportunidad.

-No voy a matarle...pero si ha entregarle, ¿cómo se que no es mentira?

-Deberás confiar en mi...-sonrió sin remordimientos-si te interesa será a las once de la noche...-recogió sus cosas-no tengo más nada que decir, así que, adiós.

Katherine no estaba segura de sus palabras, había algo que no tenía sentido, confiaba en Stefan, pero sabía lo responsable que era, siempre apoyaría a su familia, y más habiendo descubierto la verdad, frunció el ceño, podría ser una trampa, pero ella era una experta en volver los engaños contra sus creadores, sonrió, si eso era lo que se proponían iría bien armada...y no solo se refería a las armas de fuego...

Stefan salió como un axhalación, pulsando la rellamada para hablar con Alaric, lo que le acababa de enviar era una burrada, y él como un tonto lo había cumplido a rajatabla.

-¿¡Qué es eso de plan Mortal!?-le gritó al interfono-Le he dicho a Kath lo que queríais, que fuera al prado, pero ahora explícame de que va esto.

-Calma Stefan, ¿me tomas por tonto? Lo de Bloor en Virginia fue cosa tuya, no digo la muerte, pero si traerla aquí, no se que relación tendrás con ella, pero en su historial indica que ella a subencionado casi todos tus estudios después de terminar la carrera.

-Es mi ex, me engañó, estoy de vuestro lado...pero quiero saber que planeais.

-Solo que ella caiga, con las demás consecuencias pero que caiga, ¿qué le has dicho?

-Que Elena iba a huir con Damon a esa hora y ese día, no me hace gracia meterla en esto, pero como no estará presente...

-Sí lo estará, pero ella no sabe nada del plan, debes guardar silencio...-Ric odiaba confiar en Stefan, pero lo necesitaba por Katherine.

-Tranquilo que me han prohibido acercarme a ella, os libraréis de que diga algo-refunfuñó con desgana, a lo lejos vio como Rebeckah se acercaba-tengo que dejarte la fiscal quiere hablar conmigo.

-Ella es la que firmará la propuesta de detención, pero no digas nada-ambos colgaron a la vez, a Stefan no le hizo gracia que esa chica también estuviese involucrada. La rubia se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza, estuvieron así unos segundos.

-¡Cuanto te he echado de menos!-le dio tiernos besos por toda la cara, y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron-Todavía me afecta lo de Kol...

-Era tu hermano...tendrías que tomarte unos días de descanso...

-No puedo, no me los darán, recuerda utilizo el apellido de mi madre por lo de Mikael, ya sabes la historia...

-Si lo sé, gracias por sacarme de esto, ojalá todo termine.

-Terminará este viernes, te lo prometo...-ambos se abrazaron de nuevo, con la idea de que esta vez fuera la última vez que lloraban por un hermano o por algo.

Bonni recogía un poco la habitación del motel mientras Elena se daba una ducha, se habían pasado casi toda la tarde hablando del verano, y sobre lo que iba a pasar el curso que viene, conversación que habían dejado bastante apartada a causa del problema mayor: el futuro.  
La puerta principal se abrió, dos hombres entraron, uno era un soldado, y el otro era un hombre castaño que le resultaba familiar.  
-Hola Bonnie, soy Finn, no sé si me recuerdas...  
-Ay si...-ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, pues llevaban muchos años sin charlar-Cuanto tiempo-el soldado que había sido paciente se sentó en la cama, quitándose la gorra y las gafas, se removió el pelo, Bonnie se quedó boquiabierta, no le había reconocido, y por un momento se sintió estúpida.  
-Tengo que irme, ha sido un placer, y tú-señaló a Damon-no me gusta nada tu idea, pero estaré encantado.  
-Gracias te lo debo todo.  
-No, a mi no. Bonnie, cuida a Elena, te quiere mucho-esta vez se fundieron en un abrazo-¡y eso va también por ti!-Damon alzó la mano para hacerle la señal del visto bueno, se había tumbado por completo en la cama. Bonnie se sintió realmente estúpida, se había quedado a solas con él, por más que creyera a Elena seguía sintiéndose cohibida, pero su curiosidad era superior a sus miedos.  
Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en un lateral, Damon no se inmutó.  
-Creo en Elena-empezó-pero no soy tonta, se lo que veo...¿qué le vas a hacer? ¿abandonarla? ¿entregarte? ¿cual es el gran plan de los hombres? Porque siempre metéis la pata.  
-Eres lista...-rió-pero se que diga lo que diga harás lo correcto, Elena necesita un futuro y no creo que yo pueda estar en él...  
-Supongo que tienes razón-subió las piernas en la cama para hacer un ovillo con ellas-Elena nunca se ha enamorado, sé reconocer el amor...y ahora mismo es lo que veo...no le hagas daño.  
El sonido de la ducha apagándose les hizo reaccionar a ambos, Elena no tardaría nada en salir, Bonnie se lavantó de la cama para llamar al baño.  
-¡Lena que me voy ya! ¡Te quiero mucho!-no esperó respuesta para salir por la puerta, segundos después, Elena vestida con albornoz salió del baño, sorprendiendo a Damon, el cual la miró con deseo, con mucho deseo.  
La chica con una gran sonrisa saltó a la cama, justo encima de él, necesitaba sentirle, saber que todo iba bien, el chico pareció notar su miedo, y solo se atrevió a abrazarla con fuerza.  
-Te he echado de menos-rompió el silencio la chica, mirándole a los ojos-¿dónde has estado? Me ha parecido oir la puerta unas tres veces...  
-Finn ha venido a ver como iba todo, pero tenía prisa y se ha ido, la tercera ha sido cuando Bonnie, es buena chica.  
-Si-musitó-¿Por qué no hacemos algo?-se animó-Se que no podemos salir, pero necesito divertirme...como una pareja normal-la última frase fue casi un murmullo-el chico puso mala cara, era su culpa que nada fuera diferente, las palabras de Bonnie volvieron a su cabeza, y entusiasmado se recompuso en la cama.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Es miércoles...pronto vienen los festivos anuales, así que todos estarán más pendientes de eso que de nosotros...  
-Pero no puedes salir-le regañó-y no voy a ser yo quien rompa esa regla.  
-¡Damon!  
-Que es broma-le hizo cosquillas-pero tienes que esperar a la noche, tendrás que ser paciente, soy el mejor en escapar, y tendremos que estar aquí antes de las cinco...¿estas dispuesta a no dormir otra noche más?  
-En cualquier momento voy a caer muerta, pero estoy dispuesta a una locura, sea cual sea...-el chico la besó tiernamente, Elena se agarró de su pelo para atraerla más a ella, introduciendo su lengua juguetona, el chico rió.  
-Como sigamos así...no voy a poder parar...  
-¿Y quién quiere que pares?-imitó sus pucheros, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él-este albornoz me molesta bastante, ¿me ayudas...?  
El chico sonrió ampliamente, y con cuidado lo fue abriendo, tiró de ella, hasta tenerla encima de él, totalmente mojada rozando así su uniforme, estaba a punto de decirle que se lo quitara cuando alguien carraspeó.  
Ambos se recompusieron automáticos, Alaric les esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Podríais ser menos exagerados? ¡Habéis dejado la puerta casi abierta!-les gruñó, cerrando la puerta con llave, y entrando directamente al baño-Voy a ducharme-les aclaró, Elena muerta de verguenza se tiró directamente al suelo, Damon empezó a reir, recibiendo un almohadazo en todo el pecho.

-No tiene gracia-dijo enfadada desde el suelo-¡Dios...!

-Es Ric, no pasa nada...-se acercó gateando hasta el borde-vuelve a la cama...por fa'...-puso un puchero, la chica negó, pero esos ojazos azules y la postura que tenía le decían todo lo contrario, a regañadientes volvió a su lado, pero solo para eso, para estar juntos, Damon cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje-todo estará listo...

-¿a quién has llamado?

-No he llamado a nadie, solo le he mandado un mensaje a tu amiga...que sigue teniendo tu móvil-aclaró como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, cuando a Elena estaba a punto de darle un ataque-¿estas celosa?-casi adivinó.

-No-se cruzó de brazos-pero no sabía que fueráis tan amigos...

-¡Ja,ja,ja! Solo le he pedido un favor...ya que no me vas a dejar salir hasta la noche, le he dicho que prepare nuestra cita...

-Estas loco-se aclaró la garganta, el enfado cada vez era menos fingido-loco...

-Por ti...que parece que necesitas que te lo diga siempre, aunque a mi no me cuesta ningún trabajo: estoy loco de amor por ti...-lo repitió varias veces ante las protestas de la chica mientras la besaba por el cuello y los labios, intensificando el calor de la sala, la chica gimió, y el, ante el deseo mutuo frenó, abrazándola con fuerza-te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero-le costó pronunciar a causa del placer anterior-¿me prometes que nunca dejarás de estar a mi lado?

-¿y tu me prometes ser feliz siempre?-ninguno contestó a esas preguntas, porque estaban demasiado concentrados en el doble significado que podrían tener, la puerta del baño se abrió, Ric tenía puesto el pijama, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Duermo aquí-aclaró-y no estoy sordo, por lo que tu, te quiero quitesito si te vas a quedar.

-No me quedo-el aludido frunció el ceño, esa sonrisa le delataba-Nos vamos un rato.

-¿Cómo que "nos"? Elena no va a ninguna parte-se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a mostrarle que no iba a rendirse con eso tan facilmente.

-Solo serán unas horas-aclaró Damon con la mejor de sus sonrisas-Que soy un ángel Ric, no le va a pasar nada...

-Lo segundo me lo creo, lo primero no, eres todo menos un ángel.

-Vale, vale, pero deja que se venga conmigo...volverá y nadie la pillará, no creo que te vayan a pedir unos informes de las horas de sueño, ¿o si?

-No claro que no...-accedió-Pero volved antes de las cuatro y media...-les amenazó-Joder, al final no podré dormir.

La pareja, entusiasta fueron directos a abrazar a Ric, el otro los echó a patadas, no había accedido porque le gustase la idea sino porque sabía en que consistía el plan Oculto y lo que eso significaría en la vida de Elena.

La chica no tardó nada en salir del baño, se había puesto unas mallas negras y una camiseta violeta con una chaqueta de cuero, la chaqueta de Damon, el cual no protestó al verla, le excitaba demasiado verla con algo suyo. Los zapatos eran unas deportivas, no podía permitirse vestirse de lujo, no porque no supiera el destino sino porque no sabía si iba a tener que huir o salir corriendo.

-Gracias Ric-dijo la chica con dos sonoros besos-por todo...

-Eres genial, una luz para eso-le guiñó un ojo, y en ese momento Elena supo que pasaba algo, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, solo sonreir y despedirse con un gesto.

Damon le lanzó una mirada a Ric.

Despacio salieron por la puerta trasera, habían tenido que esquivar a varios soldados, y para la chica había sido una adrenalina y una emoción poco descriptibles, para Damon era lo más normal del mundo, pero la emoción de la chica era contagiosa, y cuando consiguieron alcanzar el bosque ambos empezaron a dar saltos y a besarse.

-¡Ha sido...! ¡No tengo palabras!-se abrazó con más fuerza-¡Te quiero!

-Yo te quiero aún más, pero si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos nunca...

-¿No vas a decirme adónde?-sonrió, y con un beso en la nariz le hizo un gesto de circunstancias, que la chica no tomó a bien-Eres...

-Lo sé, irresistible...

-Un granuja...

-...que te adora...y te ama...-hizo un nuevo puchero, sabiendo que eso superaría cualquier barrera, la chica de mala gana accedió, y lo acompañó hasta el bosque.

Conocía esa zona, más de una vez había ido de botellón con sus amigos, por eso le estrañó que tomara el atajo hasta el escondite del instituto como ellos le habían denominado.

Llegaron hasta la zona baja, y tras unos árboles, donde había un lazo rojo, atravesaron los arbustos, apartando una roca, bajaron por la cripta, la chica cansada de tanto secretismo se paró.

-¿Cómo conoces este sitio?-le indagó con los brazos cruzados en mitad de la escalera de piedra-No bajaré más hasta que me lo digas...

-Lo que tengo preparado...no sabía donde hacerlo, Bonnie me dio la dirección, ¿contenta?-la chica dudó, pues Bonnie nunca hablaba de ese sitio con desconocidos, cosa que hacían tanto Caroline como ella, y Matt.

Al llegar abajo, miles de velas iluminaban la estancia, que en si era grandísima, el lugar, siempre a oscuras y tétrico se había convertido en un salón de cuento de hadas, a causa del asombro unas lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de la chica...

-Oh-musitó llevándose ambas manos a la boca, era todo hermoso, hecho por Bonnie pero gracias a Damon-Te amo.


	22. Chapter 21

_**Penúltimo episodio, el siguiente se divide en dos partes: final y epílogo porque me salió demasiado largo. Espero os guste, si queréis que suba rápido, ya sabéis decidmelo en un review. Besos**_

**Capítulo 21:**

-Es impresionante, ¿verdad?-murmuró Damon, abrazándola por detrás ya que la chica seguía en estado de shock por la emoción-No llores preciosa...

-No...no quiero llorar, pero es que...-se enjugó una lágrima, y otra, sonriendo se apartó un poco-es todo tan...tengo miedo Damon, se que una vez dijimos que vivieramos el momento, pero es que no soy capaz de vivir el momento...

-¿Qué quieres decir?-se acercó a ella-Elena te quiero y es lo único que importa, no quiero que pienses que va a pasar mañana-esas últimas palabras sonaron apagadas, pero la chica no quiso darle más importancia, secándose las lágrimas se acercó hasta él.

-Da igual, soy una tonta por estropear el regalo de Bonnie, y tuyo-la chica le echó un rápido vistazo, el lugar estaba ambientado por velas aromáticas de distintos colores, en el techo había más pero estas eran en colores claros, el suelo estaba lleno de sábanas y de cojines, rodeando así una pequeña mesa compuesta por una botella de vino italiano y unos platos con entrantes: ensalada y helado, una suave melodía unificaba el círculo romántico-Es fantástico.

-Tu eres fantástica-Elena le miró a los ojos, un azul brillante a causa de la luz de las velas, la muchacha se sonrojó levemente, intentó apartarse pero el chico se lo impidió-quiero verte en todos los sentidos, nunca seremos una pareja perfecta, pero si la primera pareja que lo vivió todo en una noche-"_su última noche_" quiso añadir pero no se atrevió, miró a Elena con miedo pero la chica le sonreía como si no se fuera dado cuenta-¿vamos _my lady_?

-Mmm, claro _mesier_, cuando usted quiera-el chico recogió su mano con cuidado

-¿mesa para dos?-la chica dudó, y asintió al instante, la acompañó hasta uno de los cojines, el azul, con su ayuda se sentó, el muchacho sin perder la compostura puso una servilleta en su regazo, la chica sonreía con ese brillo que le volvía loca-¿quiere tomar algo mientras espera?

-No, esto esta bien, pero...-el chico dudó-me gustaría que cuando llegase mi pareja le dijera que quiero una rosa, como esa-le señaló-puede retirarse.

-Como desee, pero, ¿cómo sabré yo quien es su pareja?-le preguntó con la más inocente de las sonrisas, la chica se mordió el labio inferior-¿podría describirmelo? Viene mucha gente...

-Claro: es un chico moreno, con unos ojos azules profundos, muy guapo, y sexy, ¡irresistible diría él! pero un capullo, mi dulce capullo...

-Perfecto señorita...-Damon se retiró resistiendo con todo su cuerpo echarse encima de ella, besarla con pasión, tenía que ser paciente, no tardó mucho en volver, sin el trapo, pero si con la rosa, la chica sonrió, pero tampoco se levantó para besarle, pensaba ser paciente, como si fuera su primera cita-Elena, siento mi tardanza.

-No hay ningún problema, acabo de llegar, y gracias-le enseñó la rosa, el chico se sentó a su lado, en un cojín color chocolate-el lugar es hermoso.

-No tanto como tú-sonrió atravesándola con la mirada, la chica se estremeció, retorciendo un poco las hojas de la flor-¿tomas?

-Si-bebió un poco de agua, mientras Damon le rellenaba la copa, sin dejar de mirarla, pasó sus dedos por su labio antes de ofrecerle la copa-¿Brindamos?-propuso, el chico accedió-por nosotros.

-Por ti-y ambos bebieron de un trago la copa, sin ser conscientes de lo que acababan de prometer, y si era posible cumplirlo.

Estuvieron comiendo y bebiendo durante mucho tiempo, entre risas, bromas, guiños, roces casuales, ambos recogieron las cosas, como si de una simple cita se tratase, pero ninguno podía resistir a la tentación. Elena le miraba la espalda y el trasero mientras intentaba recoger la mesa, él, supuestamente estaba recolocando los cojines, pero en realidad estaba disfrutando de lo lindo provocándola.

-No puedo-se rindió-¡me estas provocando!

-Señorita Gilbert-se alteró él-es nuestra primera cita, debe ser paciente, es demasiado directa-contuvo la risa, pero le fue imposible, Elena refunfuñó un insulto-Vale...vale...tienes razón, no puedo más, y no nos queda mucho tiempo, así que...-con mirada de león, le tendió la mano-¿Bailas?

-Por supuesto-aceptó su mano, Damon tiró de ella, para estar lo más cerca posible, la chica sonrió-¿y ahora quién es el precipitado?

-Lo siento Elena, eres...irresistible-ambos rieron ante el comentario, y se dejaron llevar por las notas, las cuales desaparecieron de su mente para solo existir el chocolate y el azul-te quiero...-le dio un tierno beso, la chica le agarró con más fuerza para poder besarle con mayor intensidad, el chico rió-despacio...quiero que todo permanezca en nuestros recuerdos...

-...y yo quiero crear muchos más recuerdos...-profundizó el beso con pasión, con deseo, y con amor, una lágrima humedeció el beso, ninguno dijo nada, querían que esa noche fuera mágica, y eran demasiadas las mentiras que los rodeaba-¿estas bien?

-Si-tragó saliva, Elena enjugó la lágrima que salía de su ojo derecho-es solo que me fuera gustado conocerte hace mucho, fuera sido diferente.

-El destino nos ha unido ahora, y no pienso alejarme nunca, eres el camino...

-...que quiero recorrer.

Y siguieron bailando un rato más, a ninguno le importaba el tiempo, solo querían perderse en el otro. Tras besos robados, toques inesperados, y esa chispa que los unía, ambos profundizaron sus besos, sus toques inocentes se volvieron deseados, y desesperados. Elena sabía que algo no iba bien.

Buscó sus ojos en más de una ocasión, estaban rojos pero seguía siendo Damon por lo que supuso que tendría algo que ver con lo que le ocultaban, frunció el ceño, no estaba dispuesta que nada estropease esa noche. La chica se recostó entre los cojines y las sabanas, solo llevaba puesta la camiseta y las mallas, lo demás se había perdido por el camino, al igual que Damon que estaba tumbado sobre sus rodillas, solo llevaba una camisa blanca y los pantalones de soldado, el silencio que los inundó no era incómodo pero si lo que venía ahora.

-No voy a ir a la universidad, haré algún grado o algo-rompió el silencio, el chico no dijo nada, no era nadie para quejarse sobre nada de su futuro ya que él no iba a estar en él-tal vez estudie algo de psicología, que me ayude Finn, ¿qué piensas? ¿me ayudarás?-el chico jugaba con las deportivas de Elena, la chica se las quitó para interrogarle.

-No se cuanto tiempo podré estar aquí, ya sabes por lo que acaba de suceder-se aclaró la garganta, no era tonto sabía perfectamente lo que estaba intentando, gateando se colocó a su lado, sobre su pecho, jugando así con uno de sus cabello.

-Iré contigo-le buscó con la mirada, cogiendo así su rostro-viajaremos juntos.

-No quieres esta vida, y yo tampoco la quiero para ti, pensaba que esto iba a ser nosotros nada más-refiriéndose a la cita, y apartándose bruscamente, la chica le siguió-no quiero hablar de cosas que me hacen daño.

-Damon.

-No, estoy harto, eres lo más preciado que tengo no pienso permitir que te involucres demasiado, no soy el novio perfecto...

-No existe el novio perfecto-se puso delante de él, colocándose entre su cuerpo y la pared-ni la novia perfecta-rió-pero existimos nosotros, y nosotros somos los que creamos nuestra relación, no somos los típicos celosos, o los pegosos...

-Cierto-rió con desgana-somos la pareja imposible.

-No lo denominaría así, más bien diría que somos los destinados-el chico puso mala cara-Los que siempre estarán juntos pasen lo que pasen, vivan lo que vivan, ya sea ahora o dentro...de unos años.

-Eres demasiado fantasiosa-le sonrió con ternura, acariciando su mejilla izquierda-por eso me gustas, buscas lo imposible en lo imposible, para mi eres más que perfecta...y siempre lo serás-esas últimas palabras murieron en las bocas de ambos, unidas ahora, en un corto pero profundo beso, apartándose tras un gemido, sonríe-Creo que es mejor que continuemos con nuestra...cita..., ¿me acompaña señorita?

-¿No vas a dejar esta tontería...?-le sugerió-Podríamos ir...más rápido-se insinuó de una manera más picarona, por un momento Damon quiso dejarse llevar, pero sabía que era imposible, que tiempo era lo que no tenían.

-Lo siento, otra vez será...esta vez quiero ir despacio...muy despacio...

-¿Tanto? ¿ni un beso? ¿ni una caricia...?-se abrazó a su cuello-No tenemos porque hacerlo como los demás...

-Lo sé...pero quiero hacerlo a mi manera, y esta es mi manera-con decisión la besó intensificando todo a su paso, extasiada, Elena sonríe, respirando varias veces para estabilizarse, el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, de su propiedad le da el visto bueno a la situación, enorgullociéndose por un momento de la situación-Lo sé hermosa, soy un crack.

-Lo que eres es un capullo.

-Se te están agotando los insultos, deberías mirar un diccionario...y no tantas revistas-el chico se apartó, esquivando así el golpe de la chica, la agarró por la espalda-y debes ser más rápida.

-Idiota-intentó zafarse-¿Vas a soltarme?

-Deja que lo piense...-le costaba bastante mantenerla en lo alto sin que la chica no intentase soltarse, farfulló algo inaudible-No...

-¡Damon!-se rindió-¿a dónde vamos?-preguntó al ver que se dirigían a la salida-todavía es temprano-gruñó, no tenía ninguna gana de irse, y menos ahora, que verdaderamente se sentía libre y no pendiente de lo que pudiese suceder.

-No vamos con Ric, aún, quiero enseñarte algo...no conozco mucho este lugar, han pasado muchos años, pero me gustaría enseñarte mi casa.

-¿Tu casa...? ¿el almacén?-dudó, pues para ella solo existía el motel donde se alojaba Ric y el almacén donde se ocultaban.

-No, donde viví mis doce años...mis únicos años felices, a veces pienso que todo es una horrible pesadilla, que todo va a acabar, y que mi madre me va a estar esperando...-Elena notó como se tensaba a su paso, quiso abrazarlo, pero desde su posición no podía hacer, como no fuera besarle en el trasero (sonrió ante esa posibilidad)

-¿No será peligroso?-se atrevió a preguntar, el chico pareció relajarse, como si con su voz todos sus miedos se calmasen-No conozco ninguna mansión por esta zona, ni la de los Petrova...

-Ambas se incendiaron, culparon a los Salvatore por la muerte de Tatia Petrova, o eso dice el diario de Kath_zorra, pero nunca pudieron demostrarlo, se dice que incendiaron la casa, yo creo que la misma Katherine lo hizo para culpar al apellido de la locura, por lo que veo incendié mi casa tras matar a mi madre con Stef dentro, pero eso no es cierto, recuerdo esa muerte, no hice nada, solo huir...

-Tranquilo, estoy contigo-intentó consolarle-pero si se quemó, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente...?

-Nunca se recuperó su cuerpo, los rastros siguen ahí, mi padre quiso que nada se tocase, su dinero sirvió para eso-explicó-Aunque, que yo sepa la herencia sigue en el banco Mundial o se la ha gastado toda Adam-intentó reirse, pero sonó demasiado apagado.

Cuando salieron al exterior Damon bajó a la chica, que tras recomponerse fue directamente a abrazarlo, el chico esperaba cualquier reacción menos esa, estaba claro, siempre sería un martir, cosa que no le hacía gracia. Elena no lo veía de esa forma, sabía que estaba dañado, que tardaría mucho en sanar sus heridas pero ella estaba dispuesta a pasarlo con él.

-Sé que tienes un dolor incalculable en tu corazón-puso una mano en su pecho, Damon observó esa mano durante unas milésimas de segundo-pero estoy dispuesta a seguirte y a curarte...-la cara de Damon cambió por completo, en otra situación la chica fuera pensado que esa idea le había dado miedo, pero no era eso lo que mostraba, mostraba tristeza y...-¿qué me estáis ocultando?-apartó la mano de un golpe seco, cruzándose de brazos.

"_Ostia mental_", pensó Damon al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

-¿Te lo tengo que repetir?-lo mejor que podía hacer era irse por las ramas, cosa que no le pareció mala idea al principio.

El chico sonrió picarón, y con aires de inocencia empezó a dar un par de vueltas sobre sus talones, y con toda la tranquilidad y parsimonia del mundo.

-No tienes que repetirme nada, solo que me ha sorprendido tu pregunta...-aclaró-No pasa nada, bueno, no pasa nada más de lo normal.

-De lo normal..claro...¿y qué es lo "normal"?

-Pues lo de siempre-tragó saliva-Katherine, Adam..._moi_...-se encogió de hombros-Lo de siempre.

-Ya-asintió pensativa-Vale, te creo, por ahora...-pero su mirada decía todo lo contrario, la chica dio varios pasos hacía adelante, Damon, tras recuperarse, se adelantó, colocándose a su lado, dandole un pequeño empujón para hacerla enfadar-¡Ya vale!-protestó entre risas.

Sin medir palabras, marcando el silencio con caricias y besos fueron directos a una zona más alejada del bosque. Elena conocía gran parte del lugar, pero en mitad de la oscuridad no conseguía distinguir nada, ni siquiera sus propios pies, estuvo a punto de tropezar en varias ocasiones.

-Ten cuidado...-le animó con una sonrisa, y cogiéndola del brazo-esto antes no estaba así, pero sin cuidados ha crecido mucho-dijo refiriéndose a las raíces y a las plantas-pero no creo que halla nada venenoso...

-¿Cómo que "crees"? ¡Damon!-el chico rió, y la atrapó al vuelo al ver que volvía a tropezarse-Empiezo a creerte con eso de que no se cuida el lugar, nunca había venido por aquí.

-Queda poco, nunca podría olvidar este lugar...-tragó saliva, y tras apartar unas ramas divisaron un claro, no tuvieron que andar mucho para encontrar los restos de una mansión en ruinas, Damon apretó con fuerza la mano de Elena para sentirla más cerca-Aquí-se le quebró la voz-Llevo mucho tiempo sin pasar...no me atrevo...

-Estoy aquí contigo...-le sonrió de vuelta-y estoy dispuesta a conocer tu casa...donde te criastes...

-...donde todo acabó-finalizó él, sorbiendo por la nariz, se sentía estúpido con tantas lágrimas y añoranzas, la chica se adelantó a sus tonterías de orgullo y le abrazó con fuerza, al principio no le correspondió pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de lo tonto que era-Gracias.

-No digas nada...solo descansa.

Adam empezó a removerse inquieto, estaba atado pero solo eran unas cuerdas, miró a su alrededor, no podía divisar donde estaba por la oscuridad, pero estaba claro, ya sea por el olor o el ambiente, que no se encontraba en ese sucio almacén.

Intentó levantarse, pero las piernas también estaban atadas, entrecerró los ojos, para concentrarse, y lo único que vio era que se encontraba en una sala, una parte de él temió estar con Katherine. La duda se apoderó de él, pero no pensaba cometer un error, no iba a gritar, no era estúpido, no era un personaje de un libro o una película que hacían la pregunta típica "¿_hay alguien ahí_?"

Con torpeza, consiguió ponerse de rodillas, intentó arrastrarse sin éxito pues acababa tropezando a segundos de intentarlo. Entre sus intentos chocó con una mesa, con la barbilla buscó algo que le ayudara, encontrando así un encendedor, sonrió. Con la boca lo recogió, apoyándose en el suelo, intentó pulsarlo, pero le resultó imposible.

-Maldita sea...-murmuró-tiene que haber algo más...si tan solo pudiese saber donde estoy-dar al interruptor no estaban entre sus ideas, pero necesitaba saber donde le habían llevado, el lugar era demasiado grande, el salón Gilbert estaba descartado, pero ¿y quién había dicho que podía estar con ellos? Seguramente la zorra Petrova la tenía bajo su mano, y eso si sería un problema-No creo, esa zorra ya me fuera torturado-mientras se arrastraba se cruzó con otro bulto, esta vez una silla, sin más ideas la lamió, una idea estúpida, pero el sabor a metalico le dio buena señal, intentó subir las manos al borde, e intentar romper la cuerda.

Varios intentos...

-¡Lo conseguí!-casi gritó, desesperado se soltó las de las piernas, definitivo Katherine no era la que le tenía secuestrado, casi a trompicones atravesó el salón, rebuscó en las mesitas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, pulsó los números, cifras que nunca olvidaría-Te lo prometí Isobel...hermanita...acabaré con esta historia-la espera se le hizo eterna-Soy yo, hazlo, estoy muerto.

Tras esa llamada, despegó la señal del teléfono, y salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes tropezar varias veces, al salir al rellano, empezó a reir, "¡que cojones...!" era la casa de Finn.

Suspiró aliviado, y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo con un solo destino, atar los cabos sueltos antes de despedirse de su vida.

Llegó a su destino antes de lo previsto, aún tenía su cartera, solo eran un par de dolares pero no le importo, se los dió todos y salió casi disparado del coche.

-¡Espere...le sobran como unos...cuarenta!-pero no hubo respuesta, Adam se encontraba justo delante de la puerta, dudó, la quería demasiado.

-Tenías razón Isobel...el amor es duro...

_Adam se encontraba justo delante de la cabina de la estación, acababa de llamar a su hermana al enterarse que volvía a Mystic Fall en coche, tenía un mal presentimiento por eso estaba allí, pero su tiempo se vio agotado al ver quien era el guarda de seguridad, casi bufando se acercó a él, sentándose justo detrás._

_-Katherine quiere hablar contigo-le soltó el periódico justo en el banco de enfrente, estaba a punto de cogerlo con una señora se sentó casi encima de él._

_Adam patidifuso no supo que hacer, pero la mujer pareció darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, mirando a su alrededor supo que era a ella a quien miraba._

_-Disculpe, ¿le pasa algo?-dudó, pero Adam estaba absorto, la mujer empezó a reir-que soy una mujer casada, hombre._

_-No, disculpe...es que, el periódico...-le señaló-solo quería leerlo._

_-Ah bueno-parecía ofendida-lo fuera dicho antes, aquí tiene-se lo pasó con timidez, Adam casi se cae al cogerlo, y con pasos vacilantes se levantó-¡Espere!_

_-¿Si?_

_-Me llamo Miranda...¿le gustaría tomar un café?-la pregunta le pillo desprevenido, pero accedió, con una reverencia la acompañó sin siquiera darse cuenta de la realidad..._

Adam rió, seguramente estaría en el plan de Katherine que se conocieran, pero necesitaba saber si todo había sido teatro, o si de verdad le había querido, con control llamó al timbre, arriesgandose a que todo volviese a ser un truco. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Miranda abriese la puerta.

-Miranda...-dijo con ternura, intentó acercarse, pero la mujer se negó, solo le dejó pasar.

-Hablemos dentro, aquí hace frío, y necesitas cambiarte-cerró la puerta tras su entrada, Adam agotado se dejó caer en el sofá-¿cómo estas?

-Mal, pues ahora que mi novia me esta mintiendo desde hace mucho estoy peor.

-No deberías estarlo, tu también me has mentido-se cruzó de brazos-Y yo tenía unos motivos, no sabía que estuvieras...

-¡No hagas eso!-le tapó la boca durante unos segundos-No hagas como si fueras la víctima, he venido con preguntas claras: ¿desde cuando conoces a Katherine?

-Desde hace nueve años.

-Los mismos..claro, ¿cómo no? ¿fue idea de ella que salieras conmigo?-Miranda no contestó solo le observo, con la misma mirada de Katherine-¡Contesta!

-Si, no siento nada por ti, amé a Grayson durante once años...pero después, solo fue mentira, con su muerte me sentí liberada, pero claro, tenía tu atadura-esas palabras quemaron la piel de Adam, que tuvo que contenerse para no romper algo-No deberías haber descubierto esto, mi papel era perfecto.

-Siempre he estado de lado de Katerina, de los Petrova...

-No mientas, no a mi-negó ella-está claro que no estas del todo con el proyecto, te has dejado descubrir muy rápido, y si estuvieras realmente fueras entregado la herencia Salvatore, pero no, hablastes con tu hermana antes del accidente...

-¿La matasteis?-adivinó.

-Si, por culpa de tus secretismos, cuando firmasteis el proyecto era en contra de todos los Salvatore, pero con ella no, con ella estuvistes, le distes el número de cuenta, es lo único que pudimos descubrir, pero ¡tachán! se descubrió el pastel, no había nada allí, por eso no te matamos, no ibamos a cometer ese error dos veces...

-¿La matasteis por un mierda secreto? ¿¡es que no puedo tener vida privada!?-le gritó.

-No si tu vida privada influye en mis planes-dijo Katherine desde las escaleras, Adam se apartó temeroso de lo que pudiese pasar, había estado dispuesto a todo, odiaba a su familia, pero sabía de antemano que ni Stefan ni Damon eran culpables de nada, había utilizado su plan con los Petrova por puro impulso desde hacía mucho tiempo se arrepentía de todo, pero la simple idea de perder a Tatia le hacía ver que era lo correcto, pero ahora, sabía que lo más certero era lo que creó con su hermana: esa cuenta-Pensé que querías a mi madre, que por eso estabas conmigo...pero ya veo que no...que eres como todos los Salvatore: orgulloso.

-Tu no lo eres ¿verdad? Lo siento Kath, pero Isobel no tenía nada que ver, desde muy pequeña había huido y más al haberse enamorado de Grayson-miró con odio a Miranda, la cual estaba situada en la puerta, para que no intentara huir-y tu la matastes igual, no pienso decirte donde está el dinero...

-Así que es verdad, hay dinero...¿dónde esta?

-Me matarás igual, así que, adelante-extendió los brazos-porque si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo-corrió en dirección a la cocina, Miranda corrió tras él, pero Katherine no, esta se tomo su tiempo, tenía seguridad por toda la calle, le habían avisado cuando venía, cuando salió de la clínica de Finn, estaba dispuesta a matarlo en cuanto le mostrase lo que buscaba, ella siempre iba por delante, pero por una vez era todo lo contrario, idea que no le agradó para nada.

Al llegar a la cocina se quedó blanca al ver lo que Adam portaba: una granada.

-Es verbena mezclada con acónito y con explosivo, ya sabes marca registrada de Katherine Petrova-le hizo una mueca, la Petrova los mezclaba con esas hierbas para que pasara desapercibida en cualquier control, la aludida maldijo en voz alta-¿sorprendida? ¿no te lo esperabas? ¿es que no te has parado a pensar que si vivo aquí debo tener un seguro de vida? Pensé que eres mas lista...-rió triunfante-y a ti: te amaba, te amo, y estaba dispuesto a amarte en el futuro, si hasta le iba a hacer un regalo a Elena, ¿la quisistes alguna vez?

-He aprendido a querer a Katherine, siempre he sabido que perdería a mi hija en el sacrificio, pero por culpa de ese Damon ha sido imposible...igualmente la perderé.

-No, no la perderás, le hice prometer a Stefan que la soltaría-todos la miraron-pero no me hizo prometer que él se salvaría, bueno si, su apellido falso...pero le conozco se que intentará algo y lo mataré.-Adam suspiró aliviado en su interior, durase o no mucho tiempo sería el suficiente.

-Adiós a las dos mujeres de mi vida que quedan...vivas-abrió el seguro y lo lanzó directamente hacía ellas, Katherine se tiró de espaldas al exterior, Miranda se cubrió el rostro, y Adam solo cerró los ojos...-Adiós...

Elijah acababa de despedirse del psicólogo, se dejó caer en la puerta principal, Caroline lloraba en el hombro de Klaus, mientras Stefan se preparaba un trago, ninguno se dirigía la palabra, el asunto de las drogas quedó solucionado, hasta iba a disculparse personalmente, pero todo se torció con la denuncia, no había canal que no hablase del tema.

-Lo siento...-volvió a murmurar, era lo único que se atrevía a decir delante de Stefan, el cual ni se inmutó al oirlo, eran demasiadas desgracias juntas, no estaba dispuesto a añadir más leña al fuego-Siento lo de Elena, lo que le está pasando, Stef, Car tenéis...

-Basta-murmuró Stefan lanzando la copa directamente al suelo-deja de decir eso, nadie tiene la culpa de esa falsa acusación.

-¿Cómo sabes que es falsa?-añadió Caroline enfrentándose a él-Mi madre ni siquiera quiere decirme nada, ¡hazlo tu por lo menos! ¡Nadie me coge el teléfono! ¿¡es por qué me culpan!? ¿¡sueno egoista!?

-No amor...-la besó Klaus-no eres nada...

-¡Stefan!-se levantó de golpe la rubia, no estaba a la labor de que la ignoraran-¡Soy su amiga...!

-Es largo Car, solo te puedo decir que será libre dentro de un año o cuando atrapen al capullo de Lewis, ahora déjame llorar por Kol que aún no he podido...-empezó a subir las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, alejándose de todos.

Caroline le siguió con la mirada, con lágrimas en los ojos fue a sentarse junto a Elijah, enfrente de Klaus, los tres se quedaron observando la copa destrozada del suelo, como si eso fuera lo más importante que tenían.

Stefan escuchó en silencio en su habitación, no se oía nada, no parecía que le fueran seguido, con vacilación llamó a Finn, necesitaba escuchar algo razonable, y no los lloriqueos de una niña tonta.

-¿Finn?-se oían ruidos desde la línea-¿¡dónde coño estas!? ¿¡has visto las horas que son!? Tu y Elijah estáis mal, a las tres con un doctor y un doctor en...¿una fábrica? ¿ha pasado algo?

-No...-negó-solo estaba viendo la televisión, este "doctor" está agotado por todo-sonrió-y estoy vigilando a Adam, duerme-explicó.

-Vale, si tu lo dices...-había cosas que no le cuadraban pero no dijo nada, seguramente sería por el plan de Damon-¿ha pasado algo con el plan? ¿alguna novedad?

-No nada, solo lo que sabemos, el intento de atrapar a Katherine y...

-Que Damon acabará en la cárcel o escapará, ¿eso como lo vais a hacer?-se interesó, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta, se recostó en la cama, notando algo extraño en la almohada, empezó a registrar, encontrando un sobre, frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé-estaba nervioso-tengo que dejarte, debo descansar unas horas, el viernes será largo, y mañana también.

Stefan no lo discutió, estaba mirando absorto el sobre, por lo que colgó sin más miramientos. El sobre era oscuro, no tenía nada escrito, ni un nombre ni una dirección por lo que no pensó en preguntar, si estaba ahí era porque solo él podía leerlo.

Lo abrió con calma, quedando atontado al ver de quien era.

**Hola Stefan,**

**se lo que estarás pensando, porque si esta carta ha llegado a tus manos es porque ya estoy muerto, y si puedo, Katherine también. Las cosas están complicadas, ataqué a Damon, pero no funcionó. Nunca os odie, pero amaba demasiado a Tatia y mi odio me cegó, tu tía, mi hermana me ayudó a darme cuenta de que odiar el apellido no era lo correcto, y ahora se que nada está bien por eso cree una cuenta donde se guarda todas las propiedades de los Salvatore en metálico, dinero en menos de una palabra. Se encuentra en un banco, en el mundial, en su sede en Roma, tiene una contraseña, pero a estas alturas seguro que sabrás cual es, por lo menos Lewis. Basta de tonterías. Lo siento a todos. La cuenta está a nombre de Elena, solo ella podrá sacar el dinero, no quiero que un Salvatore lo obtenga, se lo debo a Tatia, pero conociendo a Katherine, no solo esta a nombre de Elena, sino que uno de vosotros deberá presentarse con ella, un año después de recibir esta notificación.**

**Con amor y dolor, pues eso es lo único que ocasiona la venganza.**

**Adam Salvatore.**

Stefan estaba desconcertado y asustado, feliz y cabreado, siempre había pensado que Adam era un capullo, esto se lo confirmaba, pero por lo menos había resultado ser noble como él siempre pensó que sería su sangre.

-Espero que al estar tu muerto también te hallas podido llevar a esa zorra...


	23. Fin

_**Nuevo y último capítulo que como os dije se divide en dos partes, la otra se consideraría el epílogo, ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes, sin vosotros no fuera conseguido seguir adelante ¡se os quiere mucho! El siguiente será este sábado o domingo, ustedes deciden :D**_

**Capítulo 22:**

Elena y Damon estaban tumbados bajo el reflejo de la luna, la cual empezaba a ocultarse desde hacía unas horas, ninguno se había atrevido a hablar, el silencio no era incómodo, y cada uno estaba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. Damon no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho con su vida, como había afectado su existencia a los demás, y en las palabras de Elena. La chica seguía intentando atar cabos, había algo que no tenía sentido pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿No huele a quemado?-se levantó Elena-Me ha venido un olor extraño...-a Damon no le dio tiempo a responder, su móvil empezó a sonar, por lo que tuvo que contestar antes que nada...

-Ya vamos para allá Ric...-dijo entornando los ojos, le molestaba bastante que Alaric no confiase en su puntualidad.

-¿¡Dónde estáis!?-le saltó, se oía ruido de fondo-Damon ha explotado la casa de los Gilbert, dime que estáis lejos de allí.

-Estamos en la otra punta, ¿qué ha pasado qué...?-Elena se asustó al ver como reaccionaba Damon, e intentó pedirle una explicación pero el chico le hizo un gesto de silencio.

-Lo que has oído, dime que Elena no nos escucha-Damon seguía asimilando esas palabras, Elena se acercó a él y le abrazó penando que se trataría de algo personal.

-¿hay heridos?-se atrevió a preguntar, pensando en la madre de Elena y en la zorra de Katherine.

-No, bueno...solo hemos encontrado a Adam, su cuerpo chamuscado-explicó-tuvo que utilizar un explosivo poco efectivo, pero no hay más cuerpos, están apartando los escombros, trae a Elena...

-¿¡Allí!? Ni de coña-negó rotundamente, apartándose de la chica, la cual lo miró extrañado, se estaba empezando a preocupar de veras.

-No seas bestia, hablo de que la lleves al motel, se supone que está allí con vigilancia, y esa vigilancia eres tú, todos piensan que ha sido Lewis, así que mueve tu culo hasta allí, se que querías despedirte pero no va a poder ser posible-inspiró-siento estropearte la noche-Damon no contestó a eso, tras unos segundos colgó, Elena le miraba expectante, necesitaba saber que había pasado, el chico se pasó la mano por el pelo nervioso.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? ¿es por el olor a fuego...?-la cara de Elena era un retrato, cosa que odiaba Damon-Damon por favor.

-Ha habido una explosión, en la casa, en tu casa-agachó la mirada-solo se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Adam.

-¿¡Adam!? ¿no estaba con Finn? ¿y mi madre?-se asustó, la imagen de Jeremy volvió a su cabeza, pero la apartó enseguida sabía que se encontraba con Bonnie, ella misma le había dicho que iban a quedar.

-No se ha encontrado mas cuerpos, puede ser que este viva...-supuso esperanzado, no quería que Elena perdiese a más seres queridos.

-O que su cuerpo se halla desintegrado-se sentó en el suelo, necesitaba coger aire-¿crees que ha sido Katherine?

-No lo sé-se sentó a su lado-Siento haber estropeado la velada con mis pecados y con esto.

-No, no tienes la culpa, para mi la noche ha sido perfecta, pasar un rato contigo es más que suficiente tenemos toda la vida para ser felices-cerró los ojos, y se los frotó segundos después-será mejor que volvamos, ¿no?

-Si, o Alaric nos matará, pero antes...-le cogió las manos-Cierra los ojos-la chica accedió-se que no ha sido perfecto-la chica iba a replicar pero Damon colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, unos labios cálidos que se entre abrieron al notar sus dedos-por eso quiero hacerte un regalo, es mío, no es robado-aclaró, apartó esa misma mano con la que había tapado sus labios y se sacó su anillo, lo miró con ternura y deposito un beso en él, y una lágrima, que sorbió enseguida, no quería que Elena le viese llorar de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa se lo colocó en las manos abiertas, la chica lo palpó sin abrir los ojos-Ya puedes mirar...

La chica tuvo que parpadear varias veces, tenía sueño, y cerrar los ojos no había sido una buena idea, miró con curiosidad sus manos, y lo vio, el anillo de Damon, empezó a negar, no podía aceptarlo, no era una buena idea.

-Damon no puedo...

-Era de mi madre-empezó a explicar-y quiero que lo tengas tu, ella me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños, me quedaba grande, pero...

-Menos siendo de tu madre, necesitas tenerlo...-intentó devolverselo, pero el chico seguían negándolo-es una reliquia familiar, ¿verdad?-el chico asintió sin entender a que venía esa pregunta-entonces no puedo aceptarlo, no soy de tu familia...

-Eres mi familia, eres la mujer a la que amo, me parece suficiente para que lo tengas, me gustaría pasar la vida contigo, nuestro amor es extraño, pero ¿cuando es el amor fácil?-la chica sonrió con pena, mirando el anillo y los ojos de Damon-Te amaré siempre...

-Y yo a ti...y estoy encantada de poder huir contigo si me lo pides-le acarició con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla y sus labios-solo tienes que decirmelo...

-Quédatelo, como muestra de que siempre te buscaré...hasta en el infierno...

-en el cielo...-sonrió-pero estamos aquí, y no hará falta que me busques porque siempre estaré a tu lado, el destino nos ha unido...

-El destino te ha traído a mi lado-le corrigió-le debo mucho a esa palabra, gracias a ella te he conocido, m has salvado

-Tenemos que volver...-se levantó la chica, colocándose el anillo-no pienso separarme de él, ni de su dueño.

-Ric me va a matar-le tendió la mano-Vamos a hacer una cosa, correremos hasta allí quien llegue antes manda...

-Me estas tentando Damon, soy muy rápida...-le amenazó con una mano, la mano del anillo.

-Si pero yo tengo tus zapatos-le señaló su bolsa-sin ellos te va a costar alcanzarme.

-No serás capaz...-el chico hizo un gesto de disculpas y empezó a correr, no llevaba ni un par de metros y la chica ya estaba blafemando a voz en grito, divertido lanzó los zapatos a lo alto, cayendo justo a su lado, la chica bufó-¡Me la vas a pagar tramposo!

-¡No te oigo...!-le gritó desde la distancia, entre risas consiguió adentrarse a la espesura del bosque, ralentizó la velocidad, subiéndose sin problemas a un árbol, desde allí podía ver como la chica llegaba a su posición, con una sonrisa divertida esperó a que estuviese justo debajo de ella.

Elena no tardó mucho en estar justo debajo, miraba por todas partes mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, ni rastro de Damon, cosa que enfadó aún más a la chica, se dio la vuelta, cuando una sombra pasó por su lado, se sobresaltó, y unas manos la aprisionaron contra un árbol, la chica intentó gritar pero le fue imposible.

-¡Buh!-la soltó, la chica tardó en darse cuenta, y empezó a golpearle con una sonrisa tonta en los labios-Hey, hey...

-Capullo-le fulminó con la mirada

-Hay más palabras malsonantes..deja de utilizar siempre la misma, que poca cultura-con una sonrisa resplandeciente le tomó la mano, y a paso ligero fueron llegando a la carretera, en pocos minutos se encontraban de nuevo intentando colarse en el lugar, cosa que esta vez no le costó mucho, notó como su móvil vibraba.

Elena se tumbó de golpe en la cama, el chico se soltó los zapatos y fue directamente al baño, espero unos segundos y encendió la ducha, después descolgó.

-Todo está preparado-dijo Finn agotado-me vuelvo a casa, si hay alguna novedad...

-Adam se ha tenido que escapar-le aclaró al darse cuenta de que Finn no tenía ni idea de lo sucedido.

-¿Qué...? Mierda-golpeó el volante.

-No pasa nada, esta muerto-aclaró él, mojándose levemente los cabellos-me ha llamado Ric, ha explotado la casa de los Gilbert, solo se ha encontrado su cuerpo.

-¿Y Miranda? ¿Puede estar...?-se preocupó inútilmente, sabiendo de antemano el trato que tenía con Katherine, o que ellos creían que tenía.

-No se sabe, ojalá que no, Elena no se lo merece-se sentó bajo el chorro, recordando con una sonrisa tonta la escena de sexo que tuvo, la mejor, y la única que tendría-sea como sea, si Katherine tiene algo que ver debemos empezar con esto cuanto antes, mañana se emitirá el anuncio, comienza las fiestas, todos estarán pendientes de una única televisión.

-Si, esperemos que nada salga mal, acabo de hablar con Stefan, me ha preguntado sobre lo que te iba a suceder, ¿estas seguro de querer seguir con el Plan Oculto? es tu hermano, y es Elena.

-La quiero, pero se merece que la luz le sonría, y a mi, que la oscuridad me trague, te dejo, mañana nos vemos, bueno dentro de unas horas...

El silencio inundó la línea, Damon estuvo unos segundos más bajo el agua tenue, cuando salió el amanecer inundaba la habitación, Elena estaba tumbada en el suelo observándolo, el reflejo del sol en su figura la hacía parecer un ángel, Damon sonrió, un ángel que él estaba tentando, se sentó en la silla para poder admirarla en silencio. Elena parecía cada vez más cansada, por lo que los rayos del sol acabaron con su pesar, se quedó dormida, y Damon no tardó mucho en acompañarla...

Juntos, abrazados, se dejaron enredar por el sueño en la cama...

Alaric llegó reventado a las siete de la mañana, al entrar vio que sus amigos estaban durmiendo, vestidos, en la cama, suspiró, y miró con maldad a Damon, no soportaba guardarle ese secreto, no ahora que veía que ambos se necesitaban, que Elena sería la luz de ese alma, pero Damon también era un bálsamo para ella. En esas horas se había descubierto muchas cosas, Miranda no estaba en la casa, y si estaba había conseguido huir antes del accidente, pero si era cierto que había un bolso, o lo que quedaba de él, que no pertenecía a las pertenencias de los Gilbert, por lo que Katherine podría haber sido una víctima también, eso empeoraba su situación.

Tras una rápida ducha, llamó por teléfono a Rebecka, era temprano pero no había tiempo que perder, no tardó mucho en cogerlo, pero por el tono de voz supuso que estaba dormida.

-Siento despertarte-se disculpó-no he visto la hora...

-Tranquilo no he dormido nada-bostezó-estaba intentándolo cuando me has llamado.

-¿Sabes lo de última hora?-refiriéndose al accidente-Esto estropea las cosas.

-Lo dudo-aclaró-he llamado hace unas horas a la sede de confianza que tengo en España, y han localizado por vía satélite una transferencia de cuentas a nombre de Pierce, Katherine ha movido ficha, está viva.

-¿Estas segura?-se secó la cara con la toalla-entonces podemos enviar el anuncio falso.

-Ya está en proceso, todos los habitantes de ambos pueblos estarán dentro de unas horas en el Grill por la celebración, verán el anuncio y Katherine, que seguirá en el pueblo también será un espectadora.

-Ojalá siga aquí-mintió, claro que seguía aquí, esa mujer no se iba a cansar hasta matar a Damon y eso lo sabía Ric, pero tenía que mantener su posición, Rebecka tardó en asimilar esa información-¿Bec?

-Sigo aquí...solo que el sueño me está llamando-volvió a bostezar-tengo ya a mis hombres preparados, cuento con Stefan.

-Viernes noche, todo terminará.

-Eso, se te oye apagado, ¿estas bien?-Ric tuvo que secarse las lágrimas y respirar hondo, eso estaba empezando a preocupar a la rubia-¡Ric!

-Tranquila, duerme unas hora, yo no puedo, pero lo haré pronto...-miró por el rabillo de la puerta, para comprobar que aún seguían durmiendo-me gustaría pedirte un favor, ¿podrías contactar con mi mujer?

-¿Con Jenna? Claro.

-Necesito que le digas que prepare las maletas-soltó las toallas y la ropa en una bolsa-puede que tenga que venirse para Mystic Fall.

-¿Por qué? ¿te vas a quedar?-Alaric salió de la habitación y observó a una Elena feliz, acurrucada en Damon.

-Puede, según como salga la misión-confesó, aunque en realidad todo dependía de lo que decidiese hacer Damon-también quiero que prepares unos papeles y que llames a la delegación, más tarde te diré porque, tal vez el sábado.

-No se yo...-miró el reloj-Vale, te llamaré después, voy a ver si puedo dormir, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, es demasiado pronto para ponernos malos.

Alaric lo dejó estar salió de la habitación de vuelta al baño, tras recoger lo que había dejado a mitad empezó a afeitarse, el móvil sonó y pensó que podría ser Rebecka, pero no, era la sherif del pueblo.

-¿Si?

-Hemos encontrado otra prueba, venga en cuanto pueda a la comisaría, le esperamos.

-Es temprano, ¿no puede decirmelo? Recuerde que tengo a la hija de Miranda conmigo-le aclaró haber si la vena sensible de madre la hacía reaccionar-No puedo dejarla sola y menos llevarmela.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo adelantarle nada, es urgente-y colgó, Alaric bufó y empezó a imitarla para reirse un rato, detrás suya estaba Damon-¡Joder!

-Puedo quedarme con ella, pero no tardará en preguntarme...sospecha algo...

-Normal, estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que me pedistes, pero también a que cambies de opinión con tu locura, Damon te quiere...-el chico miró hacía la habitación, atraído por esa chica, sonrió con amargura, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante.

-Mis heridas nunca sanarán, no puedo permitir que Elena caiga conmigo...

La mañana daba paso a un calor insoportable, pero nadie parecía percatarse de nada más que las fiestas y el apagón anual. Esos dos pequeños pueblos hermanos parecían una gran ciudad, toda alborotada de ruidos y de personas, la rubia miró su teléfono, la señal fallaba y seguramente sería a causa de las fiestas.

Katherine miró impaciente los carteles, hasta que vio el que le gustaba, había señal telefónica y de televisión en el Grill, aliviada se dirigió a gran velocidad hasta allí, no le importaba gastar esos tacones tan caros, ni siquiera le importaba el aspecto que tenía, había salido viva de ese pequeño accidente, sonrió al recordarlo, Adam siempre la había subestimado.

_Adam había lanzado la bomba directamente hacia ellas, Katherine se había temido lo peor, tirada en el suelo, miró por todos lados, no había pasado nada, bruscamente se giró para ver lo que pasaba, Adam había sido acorralado por uno de sus hombres, el explosivo estaba justo en los pies de Miranda, la cual asustada no sabía como reaccionar._

_-¿Cuánto hace que no me pides material nuevo?-preguntó asombrada Katherine, levantándose con torpeza, una parte de ella se sentia tonta por no haberse dado cuenta de esa posibilidad-sea como sea me ha venido ni que pintado, eres idiota-le aclaró, miró a sus hombres, y les hizo un gesto de agradecimiento._

_-¡Soltadme!-gritó, pero sus intentos eran inútiles-¡Hija de puta...!-le escupió, la rubia hizo una mueca de victoria con la boca._

_-Cállate-le ordenó, recogiendo con cuidado la bomba, la observó, seguramente las hierbas habrían consumido todo el explosivo, suspiró aliviada-¿quieres morir? ¿de esta manera?-parecía asqueada por esa idea._

_-Yo me largo-reaccionó Miranda, que había visto toda su vida pasar por delante, con miedo salió disparada, uno de los agentes le iba a frenar, pero Katherine lo dejó estar, conocía esa mirada, sabía lo que iba a pasar ahora así que era mejor dejarla actuar por su cuenta. Miranda era una buena amiga, y había resultado ser también un gran apoyo como una madre para ella, pero conocía su dulzura y aunque estaba segura de que siempre la apoyaría su debilidad seguían siendo sus hijos, o por lo menos Jeremy, y estar a punto de morir le habría hecho darse cuenta de lo mala madre que había sido._

_Katherine esperó unos segundos, Adam estaba noqueado por los agentes, no tenía ninguna marca, fue a por su bolso, allí tenía una bomba exactamente igual, sonrió, y fue hasta donde estaban, le hizo una seña a los agentes para que salieran de allí, que dejaron solo a uno y a ella._

_-¿No querías morir?-le enseñó la bomba-Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer, no te voy a pedir explicaciones se que no me las vas a dar..._

_-Zorra-fue lo único que dijo, el agente intentó golpearlo, pero la rubia no le dejó continuar, Adam se merecía estar consciente cuando muriese porque a fin de cuentas era lo que había intentado minutos atrás._

_-Tranquilo, guapo toma, explotala en el salón, te dará tiempo a huir...-le aclaró, teniendo en cuenta que si la dejaba caer ahí mismo no tendría escapatoria, aunque tampoco le importaba si ese soldado caía con Adam._

_-¿y él?-se interesó por Adam, si dejaba caer en el salón la bomba, y él huía Adam podria intentar lo mismo, Katherine le fulminó con los ojos._

_-Te aseguro que se quedará dentro, su vida es demasiado asquerosa-sonrió con suficiencia, acercándose a él-¿qué creías que iba a dejar mi vida aquí? No guapo a mi me queda mucha guerra que dar..._

_Katherine abandonó la casa con una pequeña sonrisa, no estaba ni a mitad de calle cuando oyó la explosión, no se volvió hacia atrás, conocía a sus agentes no se irían sin comprobar que todo fuera salido bien..._

Katherine despertó de golpe al sentir como la gente empezaba a gruñirle porque estaba en medio, la chica se disculpó de malas maneras y fue directamente al grill.

Entró al local, puso mala cara, estaba todo repleto de gente, todos mirando absortos las noticias locales sobre las fiestas. Se acercó a la barra, y el silencio se hizo eco, asustada la rubia dirigió su mirada a la televisión, quedándose tan blanca como los demás.

^Nos encontramos justo con la nueva declaración de la fiscal Smith, una declaración sorprendente firmada por el estado, y por la ley de Seguridad Mundial, una declaración que ha dejado a mucha gente boquiabierta, y seguro que lo mismo le estará sucediendo al acusado Jonh Lewis.

Lewis, asesino y violador, más conocido como el "asesino de los ojos azules" ha sido indultado por el juez Nacional, en palabras cristianas: es libre de todo cargo...^

Katherine dejó de escuchar la declaración, sabía que ahora estaban entrevistando a la fiscal para nada le importaba, la gente empezaba a alborotarse a su alrededor, pidiendo explicaciones a la televisión y a dos agentes que desayunaban allí, los cuales no tenían ni idea. Katherine rompió la taza de café que tenía entre sus manos, se sentía impotente ante esas palabras, varias lágrimas cayeron al vacío de los fragmentos del vaso. Ella que había luchado tanto se veía amenazada por unas palabras de la fiscalía.

-No lo permitiré...-las palabras de Stefan volvieron a su mente "van a huir...", sonrió, nunca permitirá que huyan, ya que no puede culparlo por nada, lo matará, qué más daba, todo había acabado, y no pensaba ser la que sufriese, ella siempre ganaría.

Recogiendo sus cosas, atravesando a la multitud salió del local, sin darse cuenta que un agente le estaba siguiendo desde cerca, esa noche, ese viernes noche mataría a Damon y a Elena, sin importale siquiera lo que pudiera pensar Miranda, su mente esta nublada por el odio, cogió su móvil y dio la señal.

-Quiero un vuelo mañana por la tarde, con destino...-lo pensó bien-las islas griegas, solo de ida, no pìenso salir de allí nunca.

-Claro señora-Katherine no espero más palabras, colgó, cogió esta vez el busca y mandó una señal, sobre sus planes a los matones que tenía contratados.

De: KP

Para: XPG

Tus mejores hombres, en el prado Falls, esta noche, te mando los datos pronto.

Katherine sonrió, esa noche sería su último movimiento, y ella sería la ganadora, con aires de victoria se dirigió directamente a la casa que tenía alquilada para recoger sus cosas, mientras que andaba para buscar un taxi mandó por el busca los últimos detalles, ya que se estaba quedando sin señal por culpa de las fiestas.

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Finn, excepto Elena, la cual se había quedado con Rebecka en el apartamento, claro esta esta última no tenía ni idea de porque Alaric se había ido, ni Elena tampoco, pero tenía una ligera idea de que algo le estaban ocultando.

Stefan miró de hito en hito a Finn, Alaric y Damon, se cruzó de brazos, sabía que algo le estaban ocultando, pero solo escuchaba y ataba cabos solo, ni siquiera se había atrevido a decir nada de la carta de Adam.

-Miranda está viva-continuó Ric-es lo que me ha contado Liz, la han encontrado intentando huir de Virgina, se desconoce como ha llegado hasta allí sin ser detenida.

-Adam está muerto...y de Katherine no se sabe nada, ¿o si?-intervino Damon, mirando a todos-¿hay algo más?

-Una carta-confesó Stefan encogiéndose de hombros-pero no se si debo deciros algo, ya que me estáis ocultando la mitad de todo, eso, y que Elena no sabe nada, ¿verdad?-el silencio fue delatador-me lo imaginaba.

-Elena no puede saberlo, no me dejará presentarme allí-intentó convencer Damon-Stefan me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, os quiero a los dos, dejad que os proteja.

-Con eso me aclaras que hay más cosas, vale, iré con la fiscal y esos tres agentes, no me hagas intervenir a tu favor, porque lo haré.

-Tu solo centrate en proteger a Elena, si Katherine sigue viva estará muy nerviosa...

-Nerviosa el pueblo-dijo mirando por la ventana Finn, no había nadie pero se oían los ruidos desde allí-el Grill debe estar petando...

-Me lo imagino-dijeron al unísono.

-Vamos a prepararnos-rompió el silencio Ric, esta noche va a ser larga, a ti ni se te ocurra aparecer por el motel, Rebecka estará allí, y si quieres que cuele la cita a la noche no puedes dar señales.

-Lo sé Ric, gracias por todo, ¿has hablado con Jenna? ¿o con Logan?

-Logan tiene preparado todo solo falta lo de esta noche, y Jenna debe de estar preparando el equipaje y esperando mi llamada, que le daré el sábado o mañana, bueno, mañana no creo que pueda-Finn sabía perfectamente de lo que estaban hablando pero no dijo nada para no alentar más la poca confianza que tenían en Stefan, el cual estaba rojo de furia por no saber nada, sin medir palabra se largó, todos miraron esa puerta, pero no dijeron nada, las miradas de Ric valían más que mil quejas.

La noche se dio paso rápidamente, las horas para muchos habían sido segundos y para otros una eternidad; las fiestas y la diversión seguían en el aire de Mystic Fall y Fell's Church, ninguno había pronunciado palabra por las noticias de la mañana, todos estaban esperando al anochecer para ver los fuegos. Fuegos que marcarían las vidas de todos. Elena observaba el cielo repleto de estrellas desde la habitación, Rebecka había sido muy simpática con ella, pero sabía que eso solo era un entretenimiento, se había pasado la tarde pensando en Damon, el cual no había dado ninguna señal.

-Gracias...-se despidió Ric-nos vemos-cerró la puerta despacio, y contó hasta tres-Elena, tengo una buena noticia.

-¿Si?-preguntó ilusionada despertando de su letargo infantil-¿de Damon?

-Quiere verte-sonrió, y por la cara de Elena supo que había funcionado su engaño-vamos.

-¿Puedo salir?-se extrañó al ver el agente que entraba para custodiar la habitación, y que ellos iban a salir sin ningún problema-Alaric, ¿qué esta pasando?-le susurró cuando salieron del motel sin que nadie le preguntase-Esto no es normal, estoy bajo custodia.

-Todos creen que te llevo a ver a tu madre en la cárcel.

-¿¡En la cárcel!? ¿¡está viva!?-se le quebró la voz al pensar que si estaba encerrada era porque era culpable-¿está bien?

-La acusan de intento, bueno, de asesinato no ha testificado nada, todo eso pasará mañana, por eso creen que te vas a reunir con ella ahora.

-Vale.

-¿quieres verla?-tenía que fingir hasta el último momento, aunque temió que la chica accediera-No me importa llevarte, pero Damon...

-No, quiero ver a Damon, mi madre dejó de serlo el día en que me traicionó por Katherine.

Alaric no insistió, pero la tensión aumentó cuando entraron en el coche, pero Elena lo dejó pasar, pero Ric sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, durante todo el trayecto supo que acababa de traicionar a una chica que daría su vida por su amigo.

Llegaron al principio del Claro, sabía en que posiciones se encontraba Rebecka y los demás, la rubia estaba junto a Stefan en la zona acordada de la cita, los demás vigilaban de cerca al capitán Saltzman y a la testigo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se adentraron al bosque, hasta llegar al prado, no había nadie, cosa que extrañó a Elena, pero supuso que estaría escondido. Alaric se retrasó unos pasos, para no confundir a los agentes.

La castaña llegó hasta el árbol donde le había indicado Alaric, entonces es cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, puso mala cara, pero lo dejó estar. Damon no tardó en aparecer, iba vestido completamente de negro, con el pelo despeinado y con una sonrisa oscura. Elena no parecía haberse dado cuenta, la chica corrió a su encuentro. Le había hechado de menos, se había consolado mirando su anillo, pero su sexto sentido le decía que algo no iba bien, que las cosas estaban en un punto sin salida, pero al ver a Damon allí todas sus dudas desaparecieron, el chico ni se esperó esa euforia, y no le importo.

-Elena-murmuró cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos, unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon, que fueron captadas enseguida por Elena.

-¿qué coño está pasando?-se atrevió a preguntar, apartándose un poco de su agarre, para ver con sus propios ojos la verdad-Damon.

-No grites mi nombre...te quiero Elena...-susurró esta vez mucho más bajo-perdóname-Elena no tuvo tiempo a preguntar porqué, pues una risa los sobresaltó a ambos, Damon sonrió en su interior, al ver a la figura de negro que aparecía, unos centelleantes ojos azules brillaban con superioridad a la pareja-¡Katherine!

La aludida levantó el arma, Elena se asustó y Damon se colocó delante de ella para protegerla, miró con el rabillo del ojo la zona, estaban en un lugar acordado, eso le alivió por completo.

-Hola chicos, que pena que esto sea una despedida...¿os ibais sin mi?-preguntó inocentemente-¡No se como lo has hecho, pero no me importa, porque vas a morir, y vas a cargar con esta muerte!-señaló a Elena, la cual se libró del agarre de Damon para ponerse en medio, para enfrentarse a la rubia.

-¡Vas a tener que dispararnos a los dos, zorra!-le acusó Elena-¡Has matado a demasiada gente! ¿¡no puedes dejarlo ya!? ¡va a acabar salpicándote!-Damon abrazó a Elena por la espalda, la chica sonrió con ternura, pero un filo helado la hizo reaccionar, tenía un cuchillo bajo el cuello-¡Damon!

-Lo siento Elena...siento haberte engañado-gritó-¡siento haberte utilizado para vengarme de Katherine!

-¿De qué estas hablando..?-le acusó Elena con los ojos vidriosos, pues no quería creerse esas palabras-Damon...

-Ha sido tan fácil engañarte...y tu zorra, ¡vas a pagar por haberme manipulado!

-Fue fácil envenenarte...-la rubia no estaba muy convencida por la situación, Damon se estaba comportando extraño, y no era a causa de su veneno, miró por todas partes-Tengo todo esto repleto de mis hombros, si esto es un truco ¡estaréis todos muertos!

Damon miró por todos lados.

-¡Todo está lleno de explosivos, si alguien intenta algo os mataré a los dos!-recargó el arma y apuntó a Damon-¡Salid de vuestro escondite!

Varios de los soldados de Katherine sacaron a punta de pistola a la fiscal con sus hombres, incluyendo a Stefan, Katherine rió al ver lo estúpida que había sido, otro de los soldados sacó a Alaric a rastras casi, pues no pensaba dejarse manipular.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!

-¡Esta guerra es entre tu y yo, dejadlos!-gritó Damon, abrazando a Elena, había soltado el cuchillo al ver en la situación que se encontraba. La castaña solo pudo atar cabos-Lo siento-le dijo a los demás, Rebecka seguía sorprendida.

-Eres un capullo-le acusó Elena-¿¡por qué no me lo contastes!?-Damon negó, y con un suave beso se despidió de ella: un beso dulce y amargo, o por lo menos así le pareció a Elena, Damon la empujó contra el suelo. Ric golpeó al soldado y fue tras Elena-¡No!-gritó la chica para que le soltara, quería estar al lado de Damon en todo momento, el chico la observó con ternura mientras su amigo la apartaba lo máximo posible. Katherine puso los ojos en blanco.

-Esto resulta inútil, vais a morir todos...pero si es lo que prefieres...-echó un rápido vistazo a todo, Damon aprovechó esa oportunidad para acusarla.

-¡Vamos a morir, pues cuenta la verdad de una puta vez!

-¿¡Contarla!? ¡ya eres libre! ¿¡qué más te da!?-Damon rió exageradamente-era un truco...-descubrió- ¡Malditos hijos de puta!

-¿Qué pasa duele?-dijo irónico un Damon más que sobrado de orgullo, ni siquiera miró a Elena, la cual estaba destrozada porque no sabía como iba a terminar una historia que ni siquiera recordaba como había acabado en esa situación. Katherine estaba cada vez más cerca de Damon, y este solo daba pequeños pasos hacía atrás-¿A que jode? Creías tenerlo todo pero no tenías nada, siento todo lo que ha sucedido por unos apellidos, pero tu eres la única asesina aquí, me controlabas...y gracias a ella-esta vez si se atrevió a mirar a Elena, que intentaba soltarse en vano-descubrí lo que es el amor, lo siento mi amor...

-¡Damon no!-intentó zafarse del agarre, pero no era capaz, la fuerza de Ric era superior-¡Por favor Katherine!

El chico sonrió con ternura a su amada, a su luz, a esa esperanza a la cual se había aferrado esos meses, esa chica a la que tanto amaba, con la que se había atrevido a ser feliz, alzó su mano en dirección a la muchacha de ojos llorosos, y vocalizó un "te amo"

-Despídete de este mundo...-Rebecka mandó el mensaje de auxilio, justo cuando la bala atravesó el pecho de Damon, una bala, dos balas...los gritos de Elena eran atronadores, había conseguido soltarse de Alaric pero había tropezado, y solo era capaz de gritar impotente, el cuerpo de Damon se tambaleó, cerró los ojos, unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas-¡Adiós...!

-¡No...Damon...!-y el cuerpo cayó al vacío del acantilado, Katherine rió victoriosa retorciéndose en el suelo, había ganado, lo había conseguido, sintió unas esposas en sus manos, miró a su alrededor, sus hombres habían sido detenidos.

Elena, aún en estado de shock solo era capaz de recordar la imagen de él cayendo y sus últimas palabras "te amo" Dispuesta a todo corrió hacía el acantilado,Stefan se tiró encima impidiéndole hacer una estupidez.

-¡Sueltame no quiero vivir...!-le golpeó entre lágrimas-¡le amo!

-Elena...-cada vez le costaba más sostenerla-¡A mi también me duele...!

-¡Mientes...!-lo repitió varias veces entre golpes secos, pero era inútil, había caído al vacío con heridas de bala directamente en el corazón, había gotas de sangre en el suelo, se retorció hasta el acantilado, sostenida por Stefan, estiró su mano hacia abajo...-mi amor...mi caballero de ojos azules...te amaré por siempre...

El amor puede ser pintado de muchas formas, de distintos colores, en lugares y en situaciones diferentes, con personas complejas o sencillas, pero de una forma u otra, el amor es el mayor asesino, la mayor tentación, el mayor pecado y la mayor salvación. Lo cuentos de hada no existen, las lágrimas de esa chica teñidas de sangre nos lo muestran, el amor puede ser completamente negro...o un agujero sin salida, una muerte asegurada...pero la vida continua...y algún día el amor hará que se re encuentren.

**¿Fin?**


	24. Epílogo

**Capítulo 23 [Epílogo]**

Había un pasado casi un año desde el accidente del prado, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, por lo menos para la mayoría de las personas. Stefan había decidido abandonar el cuerpo y centrarse en viajar con el dinero que consiguió como recompensa por la caza de Petrova, dinero que por un momento no quiso tocar, no había noticias de él, desde hacía varios meses. Rebecka y los tres hombres que ayudaron tampoco dijeron nada de lo sucedido, ninguno presentó cargos contra Alaric, Stefan, Finn o Elena, lo dejaron estar pues el problema había acabado, había muerto.

Miranda, no tuvo mucho tiempo encerrada, cuando la iban a interrogar saltó por la ventana ante el despiste de unos agentes, no murió, pero si sufrió daños colaterales, aún sigue en coma, pero su estado es vegetativo, nadie se ha atrevido a decir nada de ello, ni siquiera sus hijos quieren saber nada de ella, bueno, menos Jeremy, el cual no sabía la historia completa. El muchacho fue varias veces a verla durante el año para contarle todas las novedades, iba a viajar el curso que viene por la beca que le habían concedido por diseño gráfico, y que no iba a ir solo, que le iba a acompañar su novia, su actual novia: Bonnie Bennet. Desde hacía unos meses los chicos decidieron empezar a salir, al principio dudaron mucho pero el amor y la pasión pudo con ellos, Elena lloró de emoción al enterarse porque, aunque su amor nunca haya sido perfecto cree, quiere creer que no todo tiene que ser oscuro para los demás.

Katherine Pierce, sola como siempre había estado, tras el juicio que duró casi dos meses, acabó encerrada con cadena perpetua en la Cárcel de mayor prestigio de Estados Unidos, no se sabe mucho de ella, solo que todos sus trapicheos, contactos y demás cayeron junto a ella. Logan Fell fue el mayor pilar que tuvieron para poder encerrarla de por vida, él se libró de cualquier cargo ajeno gracias a la intervención de Alaric Saltzman y Rebecka Smith. Los Mikaelson, aún apenados por la muerte de Kol decidieron viajar, alejarse de todo. Elijah vendió sus locales y se mudó a Francia con Celeste, un antiguo y actual amor; Klaus decidió esperar a terminar sus estudios en el instituto e irse con Caroline a Nueva Orleans, su lugar favorito en el mundo. Alaric y Jenna, se mudaron a Mystic Fall, directamente a una casa que les concedió el gobierno junto la tutela de Elena y Jeremy, ninguno tuvo ninguna queja, Elena y Jenna se volvieron inseparables, Jer, le costó bastante adaptarse, pues él quería que su madre despertase, pero para Jer, Ric fue un gran apoyo para seguir su vocación: el arte.

¿Qué fue de Elena? Eso es un poco más largo y complejo...

Elena miraba feliz a su hermano esperando la salida de Bonnie, iban a ir todos juntos a la graduación, hoy por fin terminarían los estudios, y comenzaría sus vidas como universitarios o simplemente cerrarían una etapa, como en la caso de Elena. La castaña llevaba un vestido rosa,con un recogido de flores, iba acompañada de Alaric, mientras que Jenna se arreglaba arriba junto a Bonnie. Jeremy cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Tranquilo chaval-le consoló Alaric con un fuerte abrazo, el chico se deshizo de él, le estaba arrugando la camisa, Elena rió al verlos-Vale, vale...

-Mira como me has dejado, joder-intentó alisarse las arrugas, Elena divertida fue a ayudarle, le parecía hermoso ver lo nervioso que se ponía con el simple hecho de querer estar perfecto con Bonnie

-Ya estas, no hagas caso a Ric, ya sabes lo capullo que es...-le dio un puñetazo amistoso, después de todo, ellos se habían vuelto inseparables, habían creado un vínculo que nadie se atrevió a juzgar, excepto Jeremy, pues para él pensaba que ese era su novio, se lío parda el día en que vino Jenna, menos mal que se quedó en un malentendido-¡Ya vienen!

La primera en bajar era Jenna, vestía con un traje morado oscuro, y con una coleta de lado, iba preciosa, Alaric se adelantó embobado y la recogió en volandas, Jenna pegó un gritito. Elena los observó, pero Jeremy solo le echó una rápida mirada, pues sus ojos se perdían en la miel de los de Bonnie, esta iba vestida de color verde, con unos adornos en dorado, era una diosa ante los ojos de Jeremy, con tan solo ver la conexión que había entre sus miradas se podía ver que se amaban de verdad. Elena tragó saliva con difucultad y murmurando una disculpa salió al exterior, necesitaba sentir el aire fresco de la noche, las manos de Ric la sobresaltaron, la estaba abrazando, la castaña no quería llorar pero no sabía como contenerse.

-Lo siento Ric...-se disculpó pues él tendría que estar mimando a Jenna en ese momento y no calmando sus estúpidos miedos.

-No lo sientas, soy tu amigo ¿recuerdas? estaré contigo siempre-le dio un tierno beso en la coronilla, Jenna salió en ese momento, y se acercó a ambos, cogiendo las manos de los dos.

-¿estas bien?-la chica asintió, y la abrazó con fuerza-¡Hey nos vamos a despeinar!-el abrazo duró unos segundos, juntos subieron al coche de Alaric en dirección a la fiesta de graduación.

El jardín del instituto estaba iluminado por farolillos y velas, la gente paseaba y se felicitaba mutuamente, la entrega de diplomas y las gratificaciones eran un plato que todos deseaban tomar, y que tras hacerlo solo podían hacer la digestión con alcohol y risas.

Caroline estaba feliz, en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas iba a estar de camino a Nueva Orleans por lo que no dejaba de presumir en ni un solo momento. Jeremy y Bonnie bailaban en mitad de las flores y las sillas. Elena, agotada decidió tomar un poco el aire, le vendría bien, pero esta vez comprobó que nadie la siguiese, no quería que todos se preocuparan por ella.

Llegó hasta la azotea, y se recostó en una de las columnas, cerró los ojos, necesitaba recordar y olvidar, las manos de Damon, sus caricias y las sensaciones que provocaban en ella, unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos...

-Elena-la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz, Stefan se acercó con cuidado, llevaba mucho tiempo fuera y no sabía como se lo iba a tomar la chica que fuera huido de esa manera.

Elena, sorprendida pero feliz se lanzó a sus brazos, el chico la recibió con la misma efusividad, ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse y que confesarse, pero el silencio era la mejor cura. Estuvieron unos minutos sin decir nada.

-Oh, dios mío...-le acarició las mejillas-te he echado de menos.

-Yo también, y me alegra ver que no me odias-intentó bromear, la chica le sonrió de vuelta-¿qué haces aquí sola?

-Necesitaba pensar-se apartó un poco para poder ver la fiesta desde allí-y que nadie dejara de lado todo esto por mis fantasmas.

-Le quieres aún, ¿verdad?

-Si, ¿tanto se nota? Llámame loca pero a veces pienso que esta vivo que el destino nos unirá algún día-tragó saliva-tal vez necesite cambiar de aires rápidamente.

-Pues hazlo.

-No puedo, todo está aquí, todo me retiene, ¿y con qué dinero?

-Puedo...

-Ni se te ocurra, ese dinero es tuyo-negó-No puedo aceptar limosnas-le aclaró antes de que volviera a intentarlo, Stefan se pasó la mano por el pelo, se le veía nervioso, entonces a Elena le cuadró algo-¿por qué has venido? Te hacía muy lejos...

-Y lo estoy, creo que asentaré la cabeza pronto, he conocido a una muchacha que da luz a mi vida; Lexi, te caerá bien...

-Me alegro mucho-le sonrió de vuelta-espero que te aguante tus prontos-ambos rieron, Stefan era feliz pero necesitaba que Elena también lo fuese, y más sabiendo lo que él sabía, pero no podía arriesgarse a que el orgullo de la castaña le impidiese que fuera feliz, necesitaba utilizar su as.

-¿a dónde vas a ir de fin de curso?

-No lo sé, no pensaba ir a ningún lado, Bonnie se va directamente a España con Jeremy.

-Os regalo un viaje-Elena se extraño-no puedes negarme esto, te lo debo, ¿que os parece ir a Roma, Italia?

-No sé que decir.

-Di que si, lo necesitas...

Elena no estaba muy segura, miró el cielo, "¿por qué no?" pensó, necesitaba cambiar de aires, necesitaba volver a sentir, esa era, tal vez, su última oportunidad, Stefan apretó los dientes, el silencio le estaba matando, si la chica no aceptaba no tendría otra forma de cumplir la última voluntad de Adam.

-Vale, iremos-el chico dio un salto de victoria, y ambos fueron directamente a decirselo a Bonnie, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo iría sobre ruedas. Bajaban las escaleras de emergencias, el móvil del castaño sonó, y le hizo un gesto a Elena para que fuese sin él, sonrió al ver de quien se trataba y le mandó el visto bueno.

Ni Bonnie, ni Jeremy se negaron al viaje, sabían que Elena lo necesitaba por lo que la pareja se podía dar dos meses de descanso antes de irse juntos a España, Bonnie se encargó de que el moreno no hiciese ninguna tontería en su ausencia. Esa noche se la pasaron entre maletas y charlas; Stefan aprovechó la noche para salir con Alaric y Jenna, el primero se conocía la historia de antemano por lo que no preguntó por el regalo, pero Jenna era demasiado curiosa, y quería saber que estaba pasando.

Bonnie cayó rendida en la cama de Elena, mientras que esta retocaba unos cuantos detalles más de sus cosas, la maleta estaba tan llena que casi no podía cerrarse, hizo fuerzas con las manos hasta que lo consiguió, suspirando miró su mano derecha, hay reposaba ese anillo que la había consolada en las noches más oscuras, sonrió con amargura y depositó un suave beso en él, los besos que el destino le habían prohibido dar a su amado.

-Elena...-le gritó Bonnie-vamos a la cama...mañana será un día largo...-protestó lanzándole una almohada-¡o me largo a la cama de Jer!-su hermano ya había partido esa noche, su vuelo había sido a las once y seguramente ahora estaría durmiendo en un asiento incómodo.

La castaña fue directamente a la cama, para no escuchar más las quejas de su amiga, mirando el techo de su habitación rogó a la nada que su vida diese un giro de 360º a su favor, era lo único que pedía.

El viaje en avión había sido agotador, esas horas habían sido las peores para ambas, ni vuelos baratos ni vuelos caro, ni en primeros lujos ni en turistas, era todo igual de cansado y doloroso.

Pero sentir el aire aterciopelado de Italia era lo más agradable que habían vivido en años. Bonnie y Elena atravesaron el aeropuerto con la mejor de sus sonrisas, ambas se atrevieron a olvidar lo que le ataba en Estados Unidos, o directamente en el mundo para centrarse en los italianos y sus costumbres. Ni siquiera pasaron por el hotel de cinco estrellas llamado "Hotel Beatriz" en honor a la amada de Dante.

Se pasaron gran parte de la mañana admirando obras y monumentos, comiendo en los mejores restaurantes y sacando las mejores fotos.

Bonnie fue a comprar unas bebidas mientras Elena se refrescaba en una fuente, donde un grupo de niños jugaba al escondite bajo sus aguas. Clip. Una foto. Clip. Clip. Clip. Varias más. Un muchacho vestido completamente de negro había seguido a las americanas desde el aeropuerto.

-¡Elena!-Bonnie corrió hasta su amiga con las manos vacías-¡Dios como estaba el del puesto!

-¿y? ¿dónde está los refrescos? Pensé que no te cortabas con el idioma.

-Y no me corto, pero si llego a estar unos segundos más le pongo los cuernos a tu hermano-la cara de Elena era un retrato-¡Que es coña!-le mostró las coca colas que llevaba a su espaldas, Elena se mordió el labio negando con la cabeza, su amiga a veces resultaba ser patética. Clip. Bonnie miró al muchacho de las gafas de sol, le sonrió, le hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

-¿Te pasa algo?-miró la castaña en su dirección, sin encontrar nada interesante.

-No, Stefan me dio esto-le tendió un paquete-me pidió que no lo abrieras hasta mañana, que esperaras que tus ideas se calmaran esta noche.

-¿Mis ideas?-revisó el paquete por encima, lo único que llamaba la atención eran las letras "Elena" con una caligrafía perfecta, puso mala cara, pero lo dejo estar al ver las actuaciones que estaban pasando por la plaza de Roma, Elena fue corriendo en su dirección haciéndole una seña a su amiga para que le siguiese, la chica asintió pero le señaló el móvil, Elena lo dejó estar, pero antes le sacó la lengua. Bonnie esperó, y fingió durante unos segundos, cuando se giró tenía al misterioso fotógrafo a su lado.

-Gracias-murmuró, la morena le dio unas llaves y un sobre firmado por Stefan con todas las indicaciones que este le había dado antes del viaje-y lo siento por todo.

-No tenías que haber hecho esto, Elena te va a matar personalmente-dicho esto salió corriendo tras su amiga que se había perdido entre la multitud de la gente. El muchacho se quitó las gafas de sol, dejando ver unos intensos ojos celestes, sonrió, la recuperaría.

Elena reía sin parar en mitad de la pista, el aroma a agua era de lo más tranquilizador, varios italianos habían intentado ligar con ella en vano, pues la castaña no estaba dispuesta a tener un rollo de una noche, necesitaba olvidar su pasado pero no lo haría a la ligera. Se acercó a su amiga que estaba apoyada en una de las fuentes.

-Es genial-le confesó-voy a matar a Stefan por todo.

-Si, yo igual-movió su móvil entre ambas manos, se le veía nerviosa-es tu hermano, no me lo coge.

-Estará durmiendo por el viaje-intentó calmarla, sabiendo que era una locura esa idea, que seguramente estaría de fiesta como ellas-Anda, voy a llamarle yo...

Bonnie asintió esperanzada, le gustaba hacer de celestina, pero odiaba que su novio pasara de ella en esos momentos.

-¿Te lo coge...?

-¿Jer? ¡Menos mal!-gritó la castaña, y puso el manos libres-¿por qué no cojes el móvil?

-Le estoy preparando una sorpresa a Bon, y no quería que se enterara, ¿está cerca?-ambas chicas se quedaron pálidas, Elena, rápidamente cogió el control fingiendo interés, Bonnie en cambio estaba feliz por haberse equivocado, su móvil vibró.

De: Desconocido

Para: Bonnie :)

Todo listo, gracias brujita ;)

Bonnie sonrió al teléfono, tenía que inventarse una excusa rápido, aunque visto lo visto no le costaría mucho hacerlo, esperó hasta que dejó de hablar para acercarse a su amiga.

-No puedo decirte nada, mi hermano me mataría-le dijo al instante al ver la cara de su amiga-Lo siento.

-Lo sé, y he sido una tonta al pensar que, no se, me estaba engañando...o pasaba de mi...

-No pasa nada, es normal, tus miedos son inciertos pero son normales, te quiere mucho, anda vamos-le señaló la fiesta, Bonnie negó-¿qué?

-Me matarás después, yo tampoco puedo engañarte pero no puedo decirte nada, debes ir a la habitación del hotel y esperar a tu destino-Elena no acababa de entender lo que pasaba-ve, confía en mi...

-Pero...-Bonnie negó, no estaba en condiciones de pedirle ninguna explicación, al ver que no iba a conseguir nada, y viendo que tampoco quería seguir en la fiesta decidió irse al hotel.

Tras pagar al taxista subió a su habitación, cada paso que daba le hacía replantearse la idea de dar media vuelta, como si su alma y su corazón se quisiesen proteger de un dolor aún peor. Llegó al cuarto, era una habitación espaciosa, compuesta por dos grandes camas, un jacuzzi, y dos baños con ducha de hidromasaje, pero lo más hermoso de la suit era el balcón, casi más grande que la misma habitación como si se encontrara en un cuento de hadas, tras comprobar que no había nada interesante en la habitación decidió tomar el aire, se quitó los tacones y recorrió el balcón, se sentía libre en esa ciudad, estaba dispuesta a pasarse las horas allí, tomó su anillo...

-¿Dónde está mi destino...?-le preguntó a la nada, con una sonrisa triste y hueca, una sombra la observaba, sonrió con pena. La castaña se colocó el anillo de nuevo-Aquí abandono todo mi ser...para ser solo yo...

-Hola mi princesa de la oscuridad-Elena pegó un brinco al oir esa voz, todo su cuerpo reaccionó a ella como si fuera un descarga eléctrica, la castaña se giró de golpe, enfrentándose a unos ojos azules con los cuales había soñado durante tanto tiempo, era él, su caballero-Elena...

La chica no sabía como reaccionar, todas las células de su cuerpo tenían un único objetivo: romper las distancias con un beso, pero su cabeza le decía otra cosa, le recordaba el sufrimiento de todo un año, las lágrimas y las desgracias vividas con su almohada, las ilusiones creadas por su corazón, no quería ser testigo de una nueva crueldad del destino.

Damon dio unos pasos en su dirección, tenía una rosa azul en sus manos, y se la colocó justo en el cabello de la muchacha, que cerró los ojos para canalizar ese gesto, sonrió, no era una ilusión y si lo era le daba igual, alzó una mano temerosa, quería tocar su rostro, rozó con cuidado su mejilla, Damon cerró los ojos, la había anhelado demasiado, la chica empezó a sollozar, y con las fuerzas que le quedaban le cruzó la cara, sorprendiendose así misma, como si de un interruptor se tratase, toda la furia contenida la lanzó contra él, le empujó, le golpeó, y él no intentó nada para impedirselo, pues se merecía eso y mucho más.

-¡Te odio!-gritaba entre lágrimas-¡Te odio...! ¡Capullo, hijo de puta, cabronazo! ¿¡cómo has podido...!?-Damon hizo una mueca de desagrado, había estado preparando este momento desde hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora no era capaz de gesticular ni una sola de sus explicaciones, solo podía quedarse inmóvil, repeliendo algunos golpes, porque su mayor dolor estaba justo en el corazón de esa muchacha-¡Te odio...!

La castaña se dejó caer en el suelo, Damon se agachó con ella, no la tocó, no era capaz de hacerlo, quería que se desahogara, que expulsará todo su dolor, como él había hecho durante ese año, sabía que el camino era largo, pero estaba dispuesto a superar cualquier bache.

No sabría decir si pasaron horas o minutos, pero para ninguno resultó incómodo el paso del tiempo, todo lo contrario lo necesitaban, observarse en silencio era la mejor terapia para ambos. Elena estaba totalmente desmaquillada con los ojos y el rostro hinchado a causa de las lágrimas, Damon, tenía grandes ojeras pero por lo demás tenía mucho mejor aspecto que ella.

-Lo siento amor...-se atrevió a decir Damon-se que no habrá disculpas suficientes, pero necesitaba sanar mis heridas, necesitaba que tuvieras una oportunidad de vivir sin mi...

-Una oportunidad de vivir muerta, querrás decir-le atacó, sin apartarle las nuevas lágrimas-me las has hecho pasar muy mal, Damon, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no confiastes en mi?

-Siempre confiaré en ti, pero tenía que hacerlo real, para todos, para ti, odiarme, pero deja que me explique, dejame creer que tengo una oportunidad, que el destino...

-¡No me hables del destino! ¡Es por culpa suya que me encuentre enamorada de un capullo sin sentimientos!-un hilo de esperanza se reflejó en el azul de sus ojos, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente que había causado mucho dolor en Elena.

-Lo siento-volvió a intentarlo-siento haber querido protegerte cuando tu no querías esa protección-la chica asintió-creí que era lo correcto, alejarte de mi, de mi pasado, y de mi futuro, necesitaba sanar...

-Podría haberte ayudado, no me sirve esa excusa-le acusó-¡eres un maldito cobarde!-sollozó.

Damon lo intentó varias veces, pero sus intentos eran destruidos por las palabras de la muchacha, se sintió estúpido por haber vuelto, por intentarlo, pero si no lo hacía, ¿qué iba a ser de su vida? En esos meses se había dado cuenta que era a Elena a quien necesitaba a su lado, que era ella la única forma de poder sanarse, de poder vivir de verdad. Ya no tenía que huir, nadie le miraba por la calle, y si alguien le reconocía lo tomaban por loco, pues Jonh Lewis había muerto en Mystic Fall, pero no solo él, sino también Damon, él murió al separarse de su amada.

Damon se levantó desesperado, dio varias vueltas en el balcón, sabía que palabras tenía que utilizar, lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a cometer ningún error más. Elena seguía sentada en el suelo, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

-Fui egoista-empezó, Elena se sorprendió por utilizar esas palabras-creí que necesitaba espacio, tiempo, no por ser un asesino sino por ser un hombre que nunca se había enamorado, tenía miedo de que te cansaras de mi, o de que eso me sucediese a mi-sabía que con esas palabras podía conseguirlo todo o perderlo por completo, se rascó los ojos, le empezaban a escocer. Elena se atrevió a mirarle, desde la distancia, solo podía ver su perfil, el reflejo de la luna y la noche le hacía parecer una figura que ella recordaba con amor: su caballero, su Damon-Elena-se giró hasta ella, sorprendido al ver que ella le observaba ahora más calmada-te quise como a nadie, me ayudastes como ninguno, conseguistes que tuviese una segunda vida, la que he tenido durante estos meses, y te lo pago haciendote creer que había muerto, soy un cabrón sin escrúpulos, pero un cabrón que te quiere, y que quiere que le vuelvas a ver de esa manera que una vez me vistes, ¿es egoísta? tal vez, pero el amor es así, impredecible y doloroso, yo quiero volver a sentirlo de una manera hermosa, quiero amarte para siempre-se aclaró la garganta-Me estoy liando, y te estoy liando...

-No me estas liando-intervino ella, levantándose con torpeza, se le habían dormido las piernas-Cometistes un error como todo ser humano, quisistes encerrarte en tus problemas en vez de confiarte a mi, acepto tus disculpas, a fin de cuentas fuera hecho lo mismo...

-Elena no te merezco-la chica le iba a decir algo pero él se lo impidió con un gesto de las manos-nunca te mereceré, no creo que halla alma en el mundo que te merezca, pero necesito saber si tu corazón aún me ama o a abierto los ojos a la realidad...

-Siempre estaré ciega Damon...-le confío con una sonrisa-ciega de amor por ti, porque mis ojos solo existen para perderse en los tuyos, eres mi océano, el océano que quiero atravesar por siempre-se acercó a él, estaban a centímetros-te amo Damon.

El chico sonrió feliz, ambos llevaban meses encerrados en su propio mundo a causa de los miedos del otro, Damon había temido que su error fuera hecho perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, Elena temía vivir encerrada en un camino que no tenía salida, pero ambos se habían encontrado ya no eran los mismos que se conocieron hacía un año, no eran los mismos de ese verano, ambos lo sabían.

-Elena...me gustaría que recorras el mundo conmigo-le cogió las manos-juntos para siempre.

-Me parece la locura más hermosa que me han ofrecido nunca, claro que acepto, siempre iré contigo hasta el mismo infierno.

-Tu me rescatastes de él.

-Y tu me impedistes caer en él-el chico besó con ternura sus labios, Elena, deseosa rompió las últimas distancias y enredó sus finos dedos en los cabellos azabache del muchacho, atrayéndolo con más fuerza, profundizando el beso, sus lenguas, como si nunca se fueras separaron repitieron esa danza que tanto habían anhelado, perdiéndose en los labios del otro, el beso se intensifico con caricias y mordisquitos; éxtasiados se separaron, sus miradas se unían y se separaban para poder desear los labios del otro.

-Te amo Elena, mi princesa de la oscuridad-encontró la voz y la fuerza para decirlo, esperando, deseando con ardor su contestación, la chica sonrió.

-Te amo, mi caballero de ojos azules...

Y tras esas palabras fuegos artificiales conmemoraron esa noche, entre besos y caricias el amor volvió a nacer, volvió a dar señales, pues esas dos almas, al principio tan diferentes pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales se habían vuelto a reencontrar, pues el amor nunca separa el destino de dos almas tan puras y tan imperfectas como las suyas.

La noche de Roma fue testigo de ese amor, la luna del universo fue testigo de esos besos y esa pasión, y el azul y el castaño de los dos fue el único testigo de ese fuego que había nacido en su interior...

**_FIN_**

**__****__****__****Creo que me faltan palabras para describir lo que siento ahora mismo. ¡He terminado mi primera historia Delena! Y me siento orgullosa de ella, sé que tendrá muchos errores, y sé que seguramente no será tan buena como otras que he leído, pero me siento bien por saber que le habéis dado una gran bienvenida y que ojalá os guste este final. Esta historia ha sido diferente, Elena y Damon han superado sus miedos juntos, de la mejor o peor forma posible, su futuro está en vuestra imaginación.**

**__****__****__****¡Muchas Gracias!**

* * *

La semana que viene retomaré mi horario de publicación, tengo nuevas historias en mente pero tendrán que esperar :D

Lunes- Thirty Days To Love / Viernes-Nightmare Of Love


End file.
